In Which the Tragedy is the Dark Age of the Law
by Team Mike
Summary: The Danganronpa gang teams up with the Phoenix Wright gang to combat the opponent both groups have in common: DESPAIR - an evil, formidable group of villains that have taken over the known world with their despicable practices. This fic is a mix of many genres, including adventure, suspense, mystery, crime, humor, and romance (Byakuya x Franziska and more). Finished.
1. 1: A New Beginning: Part 1

"It all started with ML-1. That case… In which forged evidence made all the difference. They presented it, no one said anything, and the case was closed."

"Ever since then, the crime rate has abounded. With forged evidence, anyone can get away with any crime. It's illegal. It's immoral. And it's ruining our legal system. All the previously capable lawyers who were opposed to this tactic are unfortunately out of a job. And that's where I am right now. We've been getting less and less business. Apollo quit. Athena quit. And now I am here, back at the Borscht Bowl, playing piano just to make what I can."

"Aw, just give it up, Nick! You told that story five times already! I'm tired of hearing it," Larry Butz said. He continued,

"I mean, you like playing piano, right? Just follow your heart. At least that's what I always say."

"That's the problem. My heart says… To fight it. To find a way to fix everything. But what can I do?"

"It is almost closing time, ya? Time to get off piano, Mr. Wright."

"Yeah, let's go, Daddy."

"Ok Trucy, let's head home."

"Um, sir? You have to leave too, ya?"

"WHAT? Uhhh, me? I was just.. uh… checking out your… menu! Yeah, that's it!"

"We do not serve food this late. Ya, you must be leaving now, no?"

Phoenix, Trucy, and Larry walked out of the Borscht Bowl, unsure of what is ahead of them. Although Phoenix is out of a job, Trucy has been keeping the family alive with her magic acts.

As Phoenix laid in bed, he began to question himself.

"Mia, what should I do? You always come to me whenever I need a hand. So should I fight? Or should I continue living in a world full of lies and despair?"

"Phoenix… follow your heart… It will all become clear."

"What? That's what Larry said. Larry's words never mean anything."

"Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"..."

* * *

The next morning, the six surviving Hope's Peak Academy students stepped out into the real world for the first time in years.

"What is this…", said Makoto

Buildings had all their windows barred with iron bars. "No Trespassing" and "Keep Out" signs were all over. People rushed around to perform their daily tasks, almost like they were afraid of being outdoors.

"This… was our hope?" Hina said. "But I thought… I thought… it was all a lie. What we were told."

"So we were wrong. This world is not what we expected it to be." Byakuya stated. In an angrier tone, he said, "Does that make any difference whatsoever?"

Kyoko chimed in. "He's right, you know. We can't give up hope now."

"Yeah, we gotta keep on movin'. No matter what. Just like Makoto always said.", Hiro mentioned.

"G-guys… B-b-b-but…"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Two police officers were running towards the group. Everyone was startled.

They rushed to Toko and handcuffed her.

"Finally! We caught Genocide Jack! And I thought we would never get 'em. Thanks for revealing yourself on TV, for the whole world to see, missy."

"B-b-but… I-it's not m-me. It's h-h-her!"

"Doesn't matter what you say, missy. Nothin's gonna get you outta this one. Not even forged evidence. And that works pretty well nowadays. Besides, you're both the same person."

"Forged evidence?" Makoto questioned.

"Yeah, forged evidence. It's made so convincingly that attorneys can't figure out what's real and what's fake. That's why everyone's so paranoid. They expect some criminal to jump out of nowhere and mess with them. They know they can't challenge them in court because of forged evidence. So the best option is to just hope to not get involved in the first place."

"What?... I never expected it to be this bad." Kyoko stated.

"Well, that's the kind of world we live in, kids. Try not to get into too much trouble, ok?"

The police officers carried away a flailing Toko.

"B-b-but… M-master and I… w-w-ere going to… l-l-live together…"

"I never agreed to that. Why don't you just shut up, you're annoying the policemen." Byakuya remarked.

"O-o-ok.."

"So what's our plan now? We gotta have a plan, right?" Hiro said.

"I dunno. It seems like this world is pretty lost to me. What can we do?" Hina said.

"Forged evidence is what caused this situation. So proving to the world that forged evidence is no longer reliable.. is what we have to do." Kyoko stated.

"Yes. I swore, on the name of my family, that I would kill the mastermind. This world needs to go back to the way it was… before that event happened…" Byakuya mentioned.

"Byakuya and I will head over to the detective agency to see if there are any relevant cases we can look into. Makoto, Hina, and Hiro, you three head over to the most competent legal agency you can find and ask them to help." Kyoko planned.

"I'm actually pretty hungry right now, I think I'll look for a bite to eat." Hiro said.

"Fine. But make sure to meet up with Makoto and Hina afterwards."

"Sure thing."

Kyoko and Byakuya split off from the rest of the group, and Hiro went his own way.

* * *

"Makoto… I don't even know where to begin. It all seems so… so hopeless." Hina said.

"Hina, relax. I know just the place."

Makoto was talking about the best attorney ever to walk this planet.

...I was always a big fan of his growing up. I remember, I would practice standing at the kitchen counter and yelling, "OBJECTION", all while pointing my finger at my little sister. She would yell "EEP" and run away. But you can't do that in court. You can't run away from the truth. No matter how hard you try, the truth will always reveal itself. No matter how many times he has been down and out, he always managed to regain his composure and secure the correct verdict. No, I'm not talking about that smug gray-haired guy in red. I'm talking about Phoenix Wright…

Makoto and Hina made their way to the Wright Anything Agency.

"Why'd they change their name to that?" Hina inquired.

"I'm sure there's some reasoning behind it."

Makoto knocked on the door. He didn't expect a young girl in a full-out magician's outfit to answer the door.

"Hello! Welcome to Wright Anything Agency! It's been a long time since we had guests! Come on in!"

Trucy led Makoto and Hina to the living room, filled to the brim with magic supplies.

"We're looking for Phoenix. Phoenix Wright. Is he here?" Makoto asked.

"Yup! I'll go get daddy right now!"

"Wait… Daddy? Phoenix has a daughter?"

"Uh-huh."

"So, your mother must be…"

Trucy instantly glared at Makoto

"Uhhhhh... "

"Daddy! You have visitors!"

"Ok, Trucy. I'll be over in just a second."

Phoenix Wright walked out of the bedroom, in a gray sweatshirt and a blue beanie.

"Mr. Wright! Nice to meet you! I'm Makoto Naegi."

"And I'm Aoi Asahina! But you can just call me Hina!" Hina chimed in.

"Haha, nice to meet you both. So, why did you two come here?"

"Mr. Wright, have you been watching TV lately? Did you see the Hope Peak's Academy show?" Makoto inquired.

"Yes, I did, as a matter of fact. Great job surviving and escaping, you two. I always believed in you. The truth always reveals itself, as I like to say. Watching your trials brought me back..."

"Wait… You already knew us?"

"Yes. I did."

There was a brief silence, before Hina said something.

"Uh, Mr. Wright? Aren't you supposed to be an attorney? Where's your suit?"

"I stopped doing that a while ago. I lost so much business because of that event, that my staff had to quit and I was out of a job. I don't do that anymore, kids. If you're looking for someone to win cases, there are plenty of lawyers to choose from. All you have to do is ask and they'll forge some evidence in order for you to win."

"That's not what we're looking for. We want to stop what's happening in the world. You were always on the side of truth, right? Why don't you help us combat this?" Makoto insisted.

"Listen, kid. I'm not a lawyer anymore. I lost my badge due to forged evidence. Getting it back was tough, only to have my lifestyle ruined a couple years later. I'm not doing that again. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go practice some piano..."

Phoenix walked out of the room, leaving Makoto and Hina very disappointed.

"Trucy, was it? Is there anything we can do to change his mind? Why don't you ask him?" Hina asked.

"No, he won't listen to me. Even though I do make all the money around here... But there is someone who he would listen to."

"Maya…" Makoto said

"Yup, how'd you know?"

"Phoenix was my role model growing up. How could I not know?"

"Maya is up in the mountains doing some spirit training. She hasn't seen Phoenix in a long time. Wouldn't it be nice if they got to see each other again?"

"Just leave it to us!" Hina said.

And with that, Makoto and Hina left Wright Anything Agency to search for Maya.

* * *

"This must be it. The precinct" Kyoko said, as they both walked towards the building.

"Now to find a detective willing to give us information…" Byakuya mentioned. "Not that I have any faith in the profession…"

Before Kyoko could respond to that, a short and abrupt "OW" resounded in front of the building.

Franziska Von Karma was whipping Dick Gumshoe.

"You foolish fool! Why didn't you tell me about the evidence earlier?" Franziska's whip hit Gumshoe's back with a loud crack.

"I… I wanted to, but… you said you were busy."

"Nonsense! This is much more important! You incompetent fool!"

"Byakuya, we have to help him!" Kyoko said, as she started running up to the detective.

Byakuya, however, froze with his eyes on Franziska. It could be said that Franziska was the girl of Byakuya's dreams, if Byakuya was one to dream of women. Which he wasn't - until now anyway. Byakuya was mesmerized. Her short, green hair. That body. Her structured poise. Her sense of authority. And don't forget that long, orange whip. Yes Byakuya, long bored of the world, had a new goal: to add one whip toting detective to his list of accomplishments.

Byakuya approached the group, just as Kyoko was helping Gumshoe up.

"What's a girl like you doing around the precinct?" Gumshoe asked.

"We're here to help out with investigations. Do you have any cases we can work on?"

"You two are just kids. You're not ready for police business yet."

"My name is Kyoko Kirigiri. Ultimate Detective. And this is..."

Byakuya ignored the scruffy detective, his attention focused elsewhere.

"Kyoko Kirigiri? You were on TV! You're from Hope's Peak Academy, right? I wish I could be as good a detective as you…" Gumshoe said while getting a dejected look on his face.

"It looks like I am ready for police business after all. Come on, detective, let's go."

"Don't call me 'detective', ma'am. I'm Dick Gumshoe."

"Ok, Gumshoe. Let's go. Byakuya, you too."

Byakuya ignored Kyoko, and instead looked into the eyes of Franziska von Karma, who had been pretending she wasn't interested in the newcomer to the group.

"It seems you have piqued the esteemed curiosity of Byakuya Togami."

"Oh? Well of course. A Von Karma is perfect in every way. Franziska Von Karma, world famous prosecutor. But Togami? That isn't a name you hear every day."

"Ah I see you've heard of us. Well, the Togami family is very wealthy and powerful. You are very lucky to be in my presence, you know."

Franziska laughed, "Not anymore, I'm afraid. Mr. Togami, check the news. Your family was all over the headlines a couple months ago. Their fault was even more spectacular than that of that fool Mr. Wright"

"Well, if you insist. I've been locked away in that damned school for who knows how long, I need to keep up on current events somehow. Actually, would you mind telling me about it? Something about your voice is very intriguing."

Franziska raised one eyebrow. "You will have to do better than that, _Mr_. Byakuya Togami, if you want to impress a Von Karma. But you can follow me for a little. You will be accompanying me to the Prosecutor's Office now."

Togami cringed, hearing her sarcastic intonation. But then he saw that a quick flash of that rare Franziska smile and knew that there was hope. This would be a hard fought battle. But challenges like these were what Byakuya Togami lived for.

* * *

"Truth Burger: The One True Burger…"

Hiro read the burger joint's sign with amazement and eagerness. He was really hungry, so he didn't hesitate to step in.

The place was crowded, packed with people who were eating burgers, fries, hot dogs, chicken sandwiches, and everything you could imagine a fast food place would have.

"It must have became popular when I was in Hope's Peak…" Hiro thought.

As he stepped up to the counter, the server pointed a finger at him in a stiff motion. Yelling in chords of steel, the server said,

"WELCOME TO TRUTH BURGER! TRUTH IS OUR RECIPE! How can I help you?"

It was none other than Apollo Justice.

"Uh, hi, Apollo, is it? I'd like a Deluxe Truth Burger with some Justice fries."

"Of course. You know my name? Are you some sort of psychic? Or am I just that famous?" Apollo started to grin.

"Nah, I read it off your name tag. I'm a psychic, too."

"Yeah, Polly! Stop getting too full of yourself!" Larry Butz said, sitting at the table closest to the counter.

"Larry… Can you go bother Phoenix or something?"

"No can do! Larry Butz does whatever he wants, whenever he wants to!" Larry gave Apollo an awkward thumbs up.

"I like your style." Hiro said to Larry.

"I'm the one and only Larry Butz."

"I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure. But you can call me Hiro for short."

"So are you actually a psychic? Like, for real? Nick tells me about all that spirit medium and occult-" Larry said

"The occult is bull crap. Don't get me started on that stuff."

"WHAT? Really?"

"Yeah. You know how aliens abduct cows to investigate them?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I once ordered an 100% beef patty. After I left, I saw a blinding light. My burger started floating in mid-air! The aliens only took some of the burger, and the rest fell back into my hand! Do you know what this means?"

"Uh… what?"

"It means… the burger was not 100% beef! There must have been some pork mixed in!"

"ORDERRRR UP! One Deluxe Truth Burger and Justice Fries." Apollo shouted.

"Oh, that's my order. One sec."

Hiro picked up the food from Apollo.

"Hey, Apollo. Let me ask you a question. Is this burger 100% beef?"

"It sure is! We only serve the best at Truth Burger. And that's the truth!"

Hiro motioned to Larry, "Watch this."

Hiro and Larry walked outside. Not too long after, they both encountered a blinding light, and half of Hiro's patty flied up towards the beam.

"See! I told you!"

Hiro and Larry stormed back into Truth Burger.

"OBJECTION! This patty did NOT contain 100% beef!" Hiro pointed at Apollo

Apollo looked stunned. "Wh-what?"

"I want to speak with your manager."

Apollo brought Hiro to the manager of Truth Burger.

"You guys advertised that your burgers are 100% beef, and yet this patty is NOT 100% beef. I'm a psychic. I know."

"Well, there's only one way you could know."

"You know about the aliens?"

"Aliens? No, of course not! Don't be silly. Apollo, why'd you tell them?"

Apollo was even more startled than before, "W-what? I didn't tell them!"

"Well you must have. That's the only way. You're fired, Apollo."

Apollo, "But… but…"

"No buts, just leave."

"HEY! That's my name!" Larry blurted

"You leave too, Larry."

Apollo sighed heavily. He walked out, Larry and Hiro following him.

"Hey dude, sorry about that." Hiro said

"You knew that was going to happen, right? Why'd ya do it?"

"My psychic readings detected that you don't like working in fast food. So, I decided to help you."

"Oh? Well, you're right, but I don't really have a choice right now."

Hiro smirked, "Huh, guess I was more than 30% right this time."

Larry turned to Apollo, "Just follow your heart, Polly. That's what I always do."

"You…you're right Larry. I need to do what's best for me. But… I can't go back to being a lawyer. I'm not using forged evidence. Maybe I need to see a psychologist." Apollo sighed again.

"Well, if that's what your heart says, then go for it!" Hiro said

"Ok…"

Apollo split off from Hiro and Larry.

"I should check on what Makoto and Hina are doing, you gonna come, Butz?"

"Sure, do you know where they went?"

"I dunno, they said something about finding the best attorney in town?"

"Oh! That's Nick! I know where they must have gone!"

Larry and Hiro headed off in the direction of the Wright Anything Agency.

* * *

"Wow, this mountain sure is high up." Hina said as she and Makoto walked over a rickety bridge.

"If what Trucy said was correct, Maya should be… over there. In that building."

Hina and Makoto entered the main spirit medium training building. There they saw Maya, taking a break from her training, talking with Sister Bikini.

"Uhh… Excuse me? Maya?"

"Yup, that's me. Who are you two?"

"I'm Hina, and this is Makoto. Nice to meet you!" Hina smiled.

"Maya, we have a question for you. It's about Phoenix." Makoto said.

"Whaaa, Nick? Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine, but… he seems to have given up hope. He lost the passion for being an attorney, and he won't help us when we need him the most." Makoto said

"This world is full of despair right now… We don't need any more." Hina said

"That's why we need you to come back with us to convince Phoenix to become an defense attorney again."

"What? I haven't left spirit training for _that_ long? What happened down there?"

"It's hard to explain. Just come with us and I'll tell you on the way." Makoto said

"Well… Ok, I'll do it. For Nick. And also one condition." Maya said

"What?" Hina said

"We get burgers on the way."

"Burgers? Everyone knows donuts are waaay better." Hina grumbled.

"Not when they're so juicy, cooked just right, and 100% beef!"

"But you can't resist the sweetness and flavor of a donut, right?"

"Donuts are just snack food. Burgers can be eaten anytime, anywhere, for any meal."

"But that makes donuts special. You can't indulge in them too often, so it makes each donut that much sweeter."

"Please, you two. Can we go?" Makoto interrupted.

"Hmf. Fine…" Hina pouted.

As they left, Makoto started telling Maya about what he knew, as Hina started thinking about more ways donuts were better than burgers. After she learned everything, Makoto inquired about her abilities.

"Maya, so what exactly _is_ a spirit medium? What do you do?" Makoto asked.

"A spirit medium contacts the spirits of the dead and brings them to this world for some time."

"Wait.. So you can bring the dead back to life?"

"I use my body as a vessel so that the living can speak and interact with the dead."

Hina's eyes lit up all of a sudden.

"Wait… so can you…" Hina said

"What?" Maya asked

"Uhhhhh… Nothing, I'll just ask you later."

"Ok, sure. We're almost to Nick's office anyways."

* * *

"Murdered?... My whole family… was murdered?"

"Yes, Byakuya Togami. All of them. The Togami Empire is no more."

"But… why? I demand to know!"

"Your family controlled the world, did it not? They were seen as a threat, and, they were killed. It's that simple. While you and your friends were playing games, out here your family suffered."

Byakuya sputtered at the phrase "playing games," but needed more answers to his questions. "Who could possibly have enough power to carry out such a plan?"

"There is one organization. Not much is known about them, but they caused the world to be the way it is. They profited the most from the ML-1 incident."

"Could it be?…"

"Yes, Byakuya Togami. The same people who made you and your friends kill each other."

"Well then, I have no choice. I must punish the one who did this!"

"Mmph." Franziska frowned. "Only a foolish fool would challenge such a powerful organization by himself. You don't have your family's riches anymore! What can you do? At times like these, it's better to do what's best for yourself"

"But giving up is exactly what they want me to do... And you seem like one to talk - I'm sure you wouldn't pass up revenge if you had the chance, hmm?"

Franziska flushed for a second. "I would have once, but I've learned my lesson since then."

"But that's enough talking about me, so why don't we talk about you?" Byakuya grinned. "A talented prosecutor such as yourself had to start somewhere."

"I was born a Von Karma. Ever since I started prosecuting at the age of thirteen, I have been perfect. Perfect at prosecuting. Talent does not come with age, Byakuya Togami. Talent comes with birth."

"I happen to wholeheartedly agree with that. Talent comes naturally with being born a Togami, as well. I was on track to control the world by the age of 21. All of those other high school students at Hope's Peak were jokes; they couldn't execute the perfect murder even if their life depended on it. Not to mention they didn't have a chance, because I always saw through their plots."

"Yes, being perfect does have its downsides. Dealing with the incompetency of those that aren't perfect."

"Well, in that case, let's get dinner. Considering the amount of time we spend with imperfect humans, spending time with someone else just as perfect should be quite refreshing."

Franziska hesitated and Byakuya held his breath waiting for her to answer. But as much as she didn't want to admit it, Franziska was growing fond of the boy. "Meet me at _The Striped Bear_. 6pm. Don't be late. I don't want to be disappointed, Mr. Byakuya Togami."

Franziska smiled, and their eyes met for a second. As soon as Franziska noticed, she turned around and started walking off into the Prosecutor's Office at a steady pace, poised as ever.

* * *

Makoto knocked on Phoenix's door for the second time today.

"What's the password?" Trucy said from behind the door.

"Password? You didn't have a password last time."

"Daddy told me he doesn't want you two back here. So he told me to guard the door unless someone guesses the password."

"Well, Makoto. _You're_ the Ultimate Lucky Student. _You_ guess the password." Hina exclaimed

"It's… uhhh... There's no way it's Kyoko Kirigiri this time…"

"The password is The Steel Samurai" Maya said

Trucy was surprised. "Wow, that's right! You guys can come on in."

"Good ol' Nick." Maya chuckled

Maya, Makoto, and Hina once again stepped into the crowded living area of the Wright Anything Agency.

"Daddy, you have visitors again!"

"It better not be those two again. I told you to guard the door."

"It's three people this time, daddy."

"Three people? Who could they be?"

Phoenix entered from the bedroom in the same motion as before, completely unsurprised at seeing Makoto and Hina.

But when he saw Maya, he stopped and stared.

"Maya? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Nick! Haven't seen you in forever!"

Maya instantly rushed over to Phoenix and hugged him.

"I thought you were training. Why did you take the time to visit me?"

"Nick, these two told me you're not a lawyer anymore. How come?" Maya made a pouty face.

"Uhhh." Phoenix, surprised, looked at Makoto and Hina, who were both smiling.

"It's complicated. No one'll hire me because I won't win their case."

"Has that ever stopped you before? Remember that time when Mia died? You were the _only_ one who wanted to take my case. Not _one_ of the other lawyers were confident enough that they could win the case. You showed them all, Nick. You showed them just how far hope can go."

"Maya, in these days, it's all about winning trials. And I can't do that without forged evidence."

"What's all this about 'winning trials'? It's not like the Nick I knew. He would take cases, regardless if he could win them or not, and mercilessly seek the truth. Nothing could stop him. And nothing can stop you now from being that man again, except yourself."

"I.." Phoenix was deep in thought. Maya's words must have done their job.

All of a sudden, Phoenix heard Mia's voice again.

"Follow your heart… Phoenix…"

At that moment, Phoenix stood up straight and sighed.

"You're right, Maya. There needs to be more hope in the world, for those who can't move on without it. I'll show all those other guys what it really means to be an defense attorney."

With that, Phoenix went into his bedroom and closed the door.

A couple minutes later, Phoenix burst the door open, clad in his classic blue suit and red tie.

"Come on, kids, we've got work to do." Phoenix motioned to Makoto and Hina as he headed for the door.

Maya and Trucy looked at each other and nodded.

Phoenix opened the door, ready to leave.

Hiro was right there, in the middle of a knocking motion. Larry was standing next to him.

Phoenix, surprised, said "Aaagh! Who are you? And why are you with Butz?"

"I'm Hiro. I'm friends with Makoto and Hina. And I met Larry at the burger joint down the street."

"Burgers are the best!" Maya said from the background

"They are not!" Hina retorted.

"Are too!" Maya said

"Are n-"

Phoenix grabbed Hina by the arm and started leading the three students and Larry to the detention center.

* * *

Byakuya arrived at The Striped Bear. Franziska was waiting for him.

"Hm, 6pm exactly. Well played, Byakuya Togami."

"Thank you, Franziska. Shall we enter?"

Byakuya walked up and held the door for Franziska, and they both entered.

The place had cushioned seating on every chair. Fine, white tablecloths without a smudge. Smooth, red carpet lining the whole floor. Byakuya took a deep breath. This, he could get used to.

He and Franziska sat down and ordered their food.

"So, Franziska…" Byakuya started

"Hmf, surely you must know how to start a conversation? Fine, then, if you won't, I will."

"How are you going to pay for this, Byakuya? Your family is extinct. All of the riches you once had are gone." Franziska said

"Uhh…" Byakuya actually forgot about that.

"I'll pay. _This_ time. Only this once."

"Hm. 'this time'... Does that mean that there will be a next-"

Franziska shot Byakuya a glare, and Byakuya instantly stopped what he was saying.

"Well, I've only been out of that damned school for one day. Not enough time to get a job, is it?"

"What do you like to do, Byakuya Togami?"

"I used to spend my time reading history books and catching up on current events. In order to control the world, you need to know how it works… But now that my entire way of life has been ruined by those fiends, I'm not sure. At least they provided me with a somewhat entertaining game in the process." Byakuya grunted.

"You could look into prosecuting, Byakuya. If you liked those trials, then being in court is where you should be."

"Hm. I must consider… That is a quite intriguing thought..."

The waiter brought Byakuya and Franziska their food. It's been a while since Byakuya ate at a place that wasn't a dining hall. Franziska picked up her fork and knife, and with just as much poise as before, started eating. Byakuya started eating as well.

"My, you must have been raised well. Not a crumb. I'm impressed." Byakuya said.

"A Von Karma is perfect, in every way. Why does it surprise you?"

"I never thought that I would find someone so perfect, to be the perfect counterpart to my perfectness."

Franziska stopped eating and smiled slightly. Their eyes locked again. Byakuya smiled as well, and he could tell Franziska was forcing back an even bigger smile. After a couple seconds, Franziska started eating again.

"It's a good time to become a prosecutor, Byakuya Togami. It's almost impossible to get a not guilty verdict if you try hard enough."

"Why? What changed?"

"The way the world works. They have taken over."

There was a short pause, before Byakuya responded.

"So let's say I want to become a prosecutor. Where would I start?"

"Ugh, I have no time for teaching, Byakuya. I'll take you to the prosecutor's office tomorrow. There I'll have the chief prosecutor give you some lessons."

"The chief prosecutor?"

"Yes, he and I are good friends. He will do anything I say."

"Ok, but doesn't the prosecutor's office close later tonight? There's still time for us to go today."

"Byakuya, you are a foolish fool for suggesting that. I have something else planned for tonight." Franziska Von Karma winked at Byakuya

"Let's see if you are as talented as you claim to be, Mr. Byakuya Togami."

 **The following scene has been omitted because Mike didn't man up and write it yet**


	2. 1: A New Beginning: Part 2

"The detention center is closed, sir."

"What? It closes this early?" Phoenix exclaimed

"It's 10pm. We've been closed for two hours."

"You wouldn't happen to have any inmates who are in need of a defense attorney?" Phoenix mentioned

"...We're closed, sir. Now, please leave."

Phoenix and the gang turned around to head back home.

"Well, I guess this wasn't a good idea. We'll get a good night's sleep and head over first thing in the morning." Phoenix said

"NICK! You made us walk all the way here… for nothing?"

"Larry, you didn't have to join us. Also, I learned one vital piece of information."

"What's that?"

"That the detention center didn't change its visiting hours since the last time I was here."

Larry paused for a second, then turned around and walked the other way, as the others continued their long walk home.

Meanwhile, Hina, feeling a bit tired of the gang, decided to take a walk and look for the nearest swimming pool. ...At least that's what she told the group. In reality, Hina was on the hunt for a midnight snack: a donut, of course. She could almost taste the glaze, she was so hungry. But between the donut craving and the lateness, Hina was out of it and, an hour later, found herself far from the group, in a suspicious part of town. She was about to turn back in defeat when suddenly - that smell. Down that dark alley was a donut, hanging from a string. Hina cringed, knowing she shouldn't investigate further. But… it was a donut. And it was her favorite kind too, with pink frosting and sprinkles. As fast as she could, Hina dashed toward the donut. But it wasn't destined to be. A figure jumped out from the shadows and shoved a chloroform rag over her face.

"Ha! Got you, sucker."

As Hina lost consciousness, the image of a giant Monokuma flashed in her head. And then nothing.

As Phoenix and the rest of the gang returned home, Phoenix started talking again.

"Y'know, I'm actually happy we didn't get to see anyone. I never took a case that way. By just going to the detention center, I mean. I'm sure someone will need help, and they'll come to us. Just as before."

Makoto and Hiro had to sleep in the living area.

"Hiro, where's Hina?"

"I dunno, probably went out somewhere to get a donut. She'll be fine."

Hiro laid on the floor, and within minutes he was asleep.

But Makoto couldn't sleep. He had this feeling that Hina had somehow got herself into trouble.

Makoto thought , 'Well, if she survived Hope's Peak, she can surely survive in this world. Besides, now isn't the time to give up hope...'

* * *

Byakuya entered the Prosecutor's Office with Franziska, exhausted from last night. But now was not the time to look like it. Franziska had an important meeting planned for him, with the chief prosecutor.

Byakuya smirked, and stood up straight. All he had to do was be himself and this meeting would go fine.

As soon as they opened the door, a high-pitched, wavering voice pierced through the air.

"W-w-w-why? Prosecutor Edgeworth… My whole family has been Prosecuting for ages! And you won't let me take this case? Y'know, they called my father the rookie killer…"

"Macks Payne, this is my decision, and it is final. Now if you'd like to keep your job, please leave."

"O-o-ok…" Macks Payne disheartenedly sulked out of the room.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth, it is nice to see you again." Franziska said.

"Ah, Franziska. What can I do for you?"

"This child would like to learn how to be a prosecutor. I myself have no time for such nonsense, and I'm sure you have plenty of free time in your schedule."

"Franziska, don't underestimate the amount of work a chief prosecutor has."

"I will not ask again."

"...Fine. But I have a request. Take a look at this case. I would like your 'perfection', as you call it, put to good use."

Franziska took a look at the case file, and shrugged.

"Mr. Edgeworth, this is simple. Too simple. Why, you can even have Mr. Togami win this one for you."

"Mr. Togami? That must be…"

"Yes, the 'child' Franziska was talking about. That is I, Byakuya Togami."

"Nice to meet you too, Byakuya. Franziska, how about this? You and Byakuya can work together on this case. If it really is as simple as it sounds, Byakuya should have no problems at all. But he's not a prosecutor yet, so we need someone to stand in as the active prosecutor."

Franziska considered the thought.

"Fine. I must be going now, I am a busy person, Prosecutor Edgeworth."

Franziska walked out quickly, leaving Byakuya and Edgeworth in the Chief Prosecutor's Office.

* * *

Makoto woke up, still tired. Worrying about Hina kept him up half the night. However, this was the first day in weeks that he didn't have to get up at 7am. And no annoying bear voice to wake him up, too. Makoto considered that a plus, overall. He turned his head, and noticed a letter on the floor next to the door.

As he motioned to pick up the letter, Hiro woke up next to him.

"Uuhh… what'd I miss?"

Makoto brought the letter over to Hiro and opened it. They were both shocked.

"PHOENIX WRIGHT,

I'M GLAD YOU DECIDED TO BECOME A DEFENSE ATTORNEY AGAIN. I'M IN NEED OF YOUR ASSISTANCE. YOU SEE, I HAVE A CERTAIN DONUT-LOVING SOMEONE HOSTAGE, AND IF YOU DON'T ACCEPT AND LOSE THIS CASE, WELL, YOU MAY NEVER SEE HER AGAIN. HEAD OVER TO THE DETENTION CENTER AT ONCE AND ASK FOR RON DELITE. I'M COUNTING ON YOU."

Makoto woke up Phoenix, Maya, and Trucy, and showed them the letter too.

"See! I was right all along!" Phoenix laughed.

"This isn't a time to be laughing. Hina is in danger!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Relax, Makoto. I've been through this before. We'll do as they say."

Phoenix, Hiro, and Makoto started walking towards the detention center.

* * *

"I just got fired from my last job. I've been able to keep that one for a month or two, just like the rest. It wasn't even my fault!" Apollo exclaimed.

"I see. And what happened?"

"Some guy randomly accused Truth Burger of not using 100% beef in their hamburgers. It just so happened that he complained to me, and that Truth Burger was _not_ telling the truth. I got fired for divulging secret information…"

"And do you think that's fair?"

"No, not at all! All I want to do is have a job and keep it!"

"Then maybe… you're looking in the wrong place."

"Then where do you suppose I look?"

"Why don't you try your old profession… Being a defense attorney. Helping those people who can't help themselves."

"Athena, please. You gave up being an attorney to become a psychologist. And that's working out for _you_ quite well."

"HEY! Watch yourself!" Widget exclaimed

"Apollo, this is what I'm good at. Revealing people's true feelings and emotions. And I sense that being a defense attorney is the right job for you."

"There's no way I can survive being a defense attorney in this world! I can't present false evidence convincingly for my life."

"But what if you didn't?"

"Then I wouldn't get hired, because I wouldn't win cases."

"Who's saying you're not gonna win cases? Phoenix, you, and I always won our cases fair and square. What's so different now?"

"The world… the world is different."

"Well, I sense that the world is going to change."

Athena tossed a newspaper at Apollo. The headline read "Phoenix Wright comes out of retirement… again."

* * *

"Now, Byakuya, was it? What can you tell me about prosecuting?" Edgeworth sat in his chair and sipped his coffee.

"It's about proving you are the superior mind - winning the logic game against your opponent. The courtroom is a chessboard and you need to manipulate the pieces to your advantage to come out on top."

"Well, that's part of it. I once thought the exact same thing that you did. But then I met a man… and he taught me what being a prosecutor was truly about."

"I read about you in the newspapers. What you and the others were doing in there… That's what being a prosecutor is about." Edgeworth said

"What, killing each other in the hopes of escape? But I can hardly see how what we were doing in there compares to life outside. You couldn't understand."

"No, I completely understand. You all were pursuing the truth, no matter what. Let me explain. In that game you played, winning for you is living another day. And losing, meant that you would die. Now, let's put that in the class trial perspective. If you got the incorrect verdict, you 'lost' and would get executed. However, if you got the correct verdict, you would 'win' and survive. So 'winning' meant finding the truth about the same goes for prosecuting. 'Winning' and finding the truth are one and the same. Now, this isn't a life or death scenario, so the priorities may seem different. I've lost my share of cases, and still felt like I've won them. Because together, between the defense and the prosecution, we found the truth."

Byakuya stared into space, pondering the words he just heard.

"In these times, people need hope. Hope that the judicial system is competent enough to reach the correct verdict. Because if criminals aren't punished, they go back into the world and become criminals again. Which creates fear. And despair. Most of the prosecutors listen to my speech, and then just wave it off as useless testimony. Even Franziska, she doesn't truly believe in my words. I'm hoping you have the sense to. You've been through this already, Byakuya. You know how to find the truth. When you go into court tomorrow, that will be your only goal. Don't listen to Franziska. Listen to yourself. Your heart. The truth is there, hiding, just waiting for you to grasp it. And once you find it, the world will learn. That there is still hope."

Byakuya mulled over those words seriously for a moment, then smile, "I just hope the criminals out here can present a better challenge than the ones in that place..."

* * *

Phoenix, Makoto, and Hiro arrived at the detention center.

"Pleeeeeease, it wasn't meeeeeeeee!"

"Yeah, that's Ron Delite all right." Phoenix chuckled

"Ron, what are you in for this time? What happened?"

"I went to the bank to get money last night, and all of a sudden, I got knocked out. When I woke up, all of the money was gone! And the police were there! I was instantly arrested. Oh, Mr. Wright! Please help meeee!" Ron begged

"That's what I'm here to do. We got a rather unsettling letter that instructed us to defend you."

"Oh, thank you! I know you'll prove my innocence!"

"I will do everything in my power to do so." Phoenix stated.

Makoto looked skeptical. "But Mr. Wright, the letter said that we were supposed to-"

Phoenix cut him off. "Yes, we _are_ defending Ron Delite. Ron, do you know when the trial starts, by any chance?"

"It starts at 6pm today. I'll be there, waiting to be set freeeeee!" Ron exclaimed

"We don't have much time, then. Let's head over to the courtroom." Phoenix motioned the two away.

As they left the building, Phoenix turned towards Makoto and said something.

"We can't have our clients lose hope. Telling them straight up that we will intentionally lose their trial makes them lose that hope. And who knows, maybe a miracle will happen and we won't have to intentionally lose. That's my hope."

* * *

"This way." Kyoko led Gumshoe to the fences enclosing an old, abandoned building.

"I think I should go head over to the Courtroom, it's getting late." Gumshoe said

"Gumshoe, I did your job for a whole day. And now is the time you chicken out?" Kyoko ordered

"Well…"

"Now go knock on the door and see if anyone is home."

"But it's abandoned, of course no one's home."

"Just do it. I'll sneak in over the fence here."

"But the sign says "No Trespassing". Those are the rules. I'd lose my job if anyone found out that I trespassed here."

"I'm not gonna die if I break a rule, am I?"

"Well, no…"

"Then I don't care. I've been in worse situations."

Kyoko gave Gumshoe that look. He knew that look all too well, even considering he'd only known her for a day. That look meant "Just go and do it. No more questions." Gumshoe reluctantly went over to the door of the old building and knocked.

Kyoko swiftly made her way above the fence, across the field, and around to the side of the building. She heard someone moving inside. Probably to check who would dare knock on the door. She had the opening she needed. She rounded the building, and hopped in through a broken window. Footsteps, in the distance. They were walking away from her.

She opened the door to the next room over, and what she saw surprised her. A giant Monokuma statue, hidden by the building's massive storage room. There was a timer on it. It was set to go off sometime tonight. Kyoko sighed; she expected something like this. But she heard a muffled cry from the corner of the room, and when she looked, she was surprised even more.

Hina was bound to a chair and gagged.

Kyoko, not having enough time to deal with both things, rushed over to Hina, untied her, and started to leave the building.

Gumshoe waited a minute, then two minutes, then five minutes.

"Hm, I guess nobody's home."

Gumshoe turned around and started to leave. Just that instant, he heard a whizzing sound next to his face. He turned back quickly, and saw that a sniper was aiming at him. Scared for his life, Gumshoe ran back around the building, the way he came.

Kyoko and Hina heard the gunshot, and they hastened their pace. They ran out of the building, exiting through the same window, and around to the fence.

The sniper, still aiming at the running Gumshoe, saw two girls running to the fence. He was surprised that one of them was his hostage. Cursing under his breath, he aimed for them.

Kyoko and Hina climbed the fence. As they got to the top, they heard another gunshot. Both of them jumped down, and started running alongside Gumshoe. After his third shot missed, the sniper gave up. The three ran up the pathway, and entered the nearest store, which happened to be a coffee shop.

"Whew…" Hina was still breathing heavily from the run.

"That wasn't what I was expecting, but I would say that was a good result. Wouldn't you, Gumshoe?"

"Uhh, yeah. I'll make sure that guy is punished to the full extent of the law!"

"But now lies the problem of the giant robot still intact in the building's storage room. I didn't have enough time to sabotage it. It'll awaken tonight and demolish half the city." Kyoko said

"What can we do to stop it? It's a giant robot." Hina inquired.

"The only thing I can think of is to stop it before it gets to the city."

"And how will we do that?"

"I dunno, with another giant robot?" Gumshoe said.

"Wait. Gumshoe, you might be on to something. Hm. But how are we going to operate this robot?" Kyoko said

Hina's eyes lit up again, and she remembered something.

"I know just the person!" Hina said.

"So all we need is the design… It better be better than Robo Justice..." Kyoko pondered

"Wait, I already have designs at my place!" Gumshoe exclaimed

"What? I thought you were a detective." Hina said

"Well, I _did_ have to design something like a robot. Made it only out of wood, too."

"This robot's gonna need a lot more than wood… But we can think about that later. Let's go see this person you mentioned, Hina." Kyoko said.

"Wait! There's something I have to do first… I'm soooo hungry..." Hina said

Hina went up to the counter and ordered a donut.

Gumshoe laughed, "Good idea! I'll get one too."

Soon after, the two of them headed off, following Hina.


	3. 1: A New Beginning: Part 3

"Mr. Wright! I'm here!"

Apollo burst into the defense lobby, wearing his red suit, and sees Phoenix, Makoto, and Hiro.

"Apollo? What a nice surprise."

"Mr. Wright, I've finally decided. I'm gonna be an attorney again. It's the only thing I'm good at. I was reading the newspaper… and I saw that you came out of retirement again. I figured you needed a partner, in court..."

Phoenix laughed. "Apollo, I think I'm fine. I've got as good a partner as any." He motioned towards Makoto.

"You can watch from the stands for this one… By the way, how's Athena doing?"

"She's doing fine… Wait, how'd you know I spoke with her?"

"I figured she'd be the one to show you that article."

"Well… She loves psychology. She's gonna be tough to get back, you know."

"I'm sure I'll find a way." Phoenix smiled

"Mr. Wright, they're ready for you, sir."

"Ok, Makoto, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"I sure hope Hina's ok..." Hiro said

"She'll be fine." Phoenix said

Phoenix and Makoto entered the courtroom, as Hiro went with Apollo to the viewing entrance.

When Makoto entered the room, he was taken by its grandeur. He never thought he, Makoto Naegi, would be standing with the greatest defense attorney of all time, on one of the most important cases of the new world. I guess he could say, he was very lucky.

"Mr. Wright! I'm glad you decided to return." The judge grinned.

"How could I stay away from you, your honor?" Phoenix smirked.

Makoto looked at the judge. He seemed like a very sensible and righteous man, albeit a little incompetent. The exact opposite of Monokuma. This would be a new experience for Makoto.

Especially because his opponent would be someone who, before this day, was his ally.

Makoto and Phoenix saw Byakuya and Franziska walk up to the prosecution's stand.

"Byakuya?" Makoto exclaimed

Byakuya saw Makoto, and instantly stiffened. "Makoto? Are you serious?"

"Franziska?" Phoenix said

"Mr. Wright? I thought you were retired." Franziska snipped.

"It'll be quite the first trial, then, won't it?" Phoenix said

* * *

"ORDER! ORDER" The Judge smacked his gavel to bring the courtroom stands to a hush.

"The trial for Ron Delite will now begin. Would the prosecution like to make an opening statement?"

"Only foolish fools think this case needs that. But if you are so inclined, Byakuya, would you please enlighten his honor?" Franziska said

"Yes. This case is quite simplistic. There is decisive evidence proving that the criminal was indeed Ron Delite. Fingerprint data was recovered on the bank vault's handle, and those prints belong to none other than Ron." Byakuya stated

The judge nodded. "If that's really the case, then I'm almost ready to hand down my verdict. The defense has five minutes."

Makoto thought, "Well, this will be easier than I thought. Hina's as good as safe…"

"Only five minutes, your honor? We'd like more time than that!" Phoenix yelled

Makoto felt panic, "WHAT? What is he doing?"

"Makoto, it'll be all right, trust me." Phoenix reassured him. Makoto wondered if all people could read him that easily.

"But Hina…"

"Truth always wins. Even in the face of despair." Phoenix mentioned, then quickly turned to the prosecution and pointed intently. Makoto never thought he would see it this close.

"How do we know that this evidence is trustworthy? As we all can remember, Ron Delite was Mask DeMasque. He wouldn't leave such incriminating evidence. Besides, Ron wears gloves, right?" Phoenix said

"That's right! It wasn't meeeeee-"

"No one gave you permission to talk. Mr. Wright, is there any reason that this evidence would be seen as untrustworthy? Do you seriously doubt the police force that much?" Franziska said

"We must examine every possibility, as a defense attorney. The defense requests to cross examine everyone who came in contact with the evidence bin." Phoenix said

"Your honor, must we go through with this nonsense?" Franziska snarked

"Well… It's only fair. With all these short trials nowadays, I need to have _some_ fun once in a while."

The judge banged his gavel. "There will be a five minute recess as we contact the detective center."

Makoto and Phoenix stepped out into the defendant's lobby.

Makoto said, "Don't we have to lose this trial? Why are you not just giving up? The kidnapped could kill Hina any minute!"

Phoenix said "But giving up would truly be giving up on the legal system. It would be giving up the one hope that this world has for a fair trial. And speaking of giving up, it seems you've given up hope that Hina can be rescued."

Makoto stared into Phoenix's eyes, not knowing what to say.

Then, Kyoko burst into the defendant's lobby, with Gumshoe, breathing heavily, behind her.

"Kyoko? What are you doing here?"

"I told Gumshoe that you were looking for the best attorney in town, so he directed me here. He knew Phoenix would be here, and, I assumed you'd be here too."

"But why were you looking for me?"

"I need to tell you something. Or, rather, _show_ you something."

Hina stepped into the defendant's lobby.

Makoto was more than shocked. "Hina? But… How'd you…"

"Mr. Wright! Time's up! The trial will proceed now."

"Ok, let's head on in, then." Phoenix said

"We'll be waiting in the stands." Kyoko said, then ran off, Gumshoe and Hina trailing her.

Makoto was astounded. Hina was safe.

Then it hit him. They could actually… win this trial. Makoto glanced up at Phoenix.

Phoenix looked at Makoto, grinning. That look. He didn't even have to say 'I told you so'. Makoto already knew what he was thinking.

"Trial is back in session"

The Judge hit his gavel again, to silence the crowd.

"Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth, please take the stand."

Edgeworth stepped up to the witness stand.

"Edgeworth? Why are you here?" Phoenix exclaimed

"I'm happy to see you too, Wright. I'm here because the evidence for this case was stored in my office. The Chief Prosecutor's Office."

"Oh, so can you tell me this? Did anyone suspicious enter your office today?"

"No, only prosecutors and detectives. You can ask those two. They visited me today." Edgeworth pointed over to Franziska and Byakuya.

"Franziska and Byakuya, did _you_ see anyone who could have tampered with the evidence?"

Franziska instantly responded, "No, Mr. Wright. I did not. And neither did Mr. Togami."

"Let Byakuya answer on his own, Franziska." Phoenix turned to Byakuya.

Byakuya opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself.

Franziska whispered harshly to Byakuya. "Just tell them no one could have tampered with the evidence. We'll win the case."

Byakuya somehow felt this wasn't the correct response. He thought to himself.

'...Not one suspicious person entered the Chief Prosecutor's Office? That's a very bold statement, especially since… Wait… But no, it's not possible… Well, actually, it is possible. And we need to examine every possibility… To uncover the truth.'

"Mr. Togami! Are you seriously thinking of defying me, Franziska Von Karma?"

"Franziska, I'm sorry." Byakuya whispered, then started speaking.

"Now that you mention it, Mr. Wright, there was one person. Someone was in the Chief Prosecutor's Office before we got there, and he left before we did. I request testimony from Prosecutor Macks Payne!" Byakuya stated.

"Very well. Bailiff, can you bring in Macks Payne? And please be quick about it, I was hoping to be done with this trial by 10:30. A judge has gotta get some sleep, you know."

Franziska whispered, "You are such a foolish fool…"

Byakuya responded, "You can thank me later."

* * *

Macks Payne took the stand

"U-u-hhh. Your honor? What am I here for?"

"The prosecution would like to hear testimony regarding whether you tampered with the evidence in the Chief Prosecutor's Office or not."

Macks Payne said, "What? Th-that's absolutely preposterous! I never did such a thing!"

All of a sudden, Phoenix tensed up.

Makoto asked, "Phoenix, what's wrong?"

"He's lying. I can sense it. There are Psyche-Locks hiding his secret."

"How can you tell?"

"My Magatama."

"Magatama? That sounds like another robot bear."

Phoenix ignored Makoto's comment, and began questioning Macks.

"Who took these fingerprints?"

"The detectives, I would assume. After they inspected the scene of the crime, they found his fingerprints on the bank vault. That's how it normally goes."

"But Ron was wearing gloves. You expected him, a master thief, to simply take off his glove to rob a bank?"

Macks was astonished, "G-gloves? M-maybe he needed to take them off to.. y'know… open the vault. Breaking locks is tough."

"If leaving a fingerprint was the only way to get the money, I'm sure no one would do that. They'd be found out instantly."

"B-but he wiped off his fingerprints, so what if he just, forgot one?"

"Forgetting only one? That's unlikely. Edgeworth, did you give Payne access to the evidence regarding this case?"

Edgeworth responded, "No, I explicitly told him he could not work on this case. He shouldn't know anything about the evidence."

Phoenix whispered to Makoto, "Makoto, why don't you give this one a try?"

Makoto rolled his eyes. Like he's had enough of this from Kyoko and Byakuya at Hope's Peak…

Makoto examined the evidence before him. It took him a minute before he understood what Phoenix was saying.

"No, that's wrong!" Makoto exclaimed, turning to Macks.

"You did not know about the evidence, but you knew that the fingerprints were wiped off. It says so right here, in the report. And it just so happens to also say that only one fingerprint was found. I think that's a rather interesting coincidence, don't you?"

Byakuya chimed in, "Also, if you look hard enough, you can see the difference in handwriting. Just take a look at 'All the fingerprints were wiped off' and the part right after it, 'except for one'."

Macks Payne gasped and winced, unable to process what he just heard.

"Th-th-that's a lie! Unacceptable! There's no way!"

Phoenix said, "You can't get out of it now, Macks."

Macks's emotions changed from being scared, as he started to chuckle intensely.

"Mr. Wright, I believe it is you who can't get out of it now."

"What?"

"My plan is already set in action. There's no escaping it."

Macks started to laugh.

Franziska was annoyed. Because there was something she didn't understand. "Escaping what, exactly?"

Macks sighed, "Oh, you'll see. Soon enough. It's a shame, too. I heard this building just got a new roof…"

The ground started to shake underneath them, as they head a booming voice outside.

"Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" The voice got deeper and more ominous as it reached the end of its monologue.

Everyone in the courtroom rushed to the nearest window, and they gasped.

"A giant… bear robot? And it's heading for the city! What will we do?"

"Monokuma… Is huge now?"

"Who could possibly build such a thing…"

"Soon, you all shall feel the fury of Macks Dispayren Payne! Where's your hope now?" Payne laughed maniacally.

* * *

The giant robot steadily made its way to the city, everyone rushing for the exit.

Makoto and the others ran for the exit, but Kyoko stopped them.

"Don't leave. It's safer in here."

"What?" Makoto gasped

"Just watch."

They headed back over to the window, and after a bit they heard something else…

"First it made that announcement, and now it's playing horrible music? Someone save me!" Hiro yelled

Phoenix noticed that tune. That annoying little tune. He'd had to listen to it _so_ many times to finally find out what was wrong in that video…

"The Blue Badger?" Phoenix inquired.

Soon, it came into view. A giant, Blue Badger robot, the same size as the Monokuma robot, was heading towards the giant bear.

Makoto was astounded. "But… how did you do it? How'd you find out?"

"I did my research. Gumshoe and I started investigating. We found Hina, but in the time we had, we couldn't do anything about the robot. So this was the best solution."

Gumshoe stared wide-eyed at the Blue Badger robot, mouth wide open in awe. He seemed to have a tear in his eye.

Makoto asked, "But how does it move on its own?"

"That's an easy one, Makoto. We enlisted the help of the Ultimate Programmer."

"Chihiro? But isn't he?..."

"Yes, he's dead. But Hina told me of a certain someone who can bring people's souls back to the real world."

Makoto finally understood, "So you had Maya help you."

"It was difficult work, but I think it turned out well, don't you?" Kyoko smiled.

Just as they finished their conversation, both robots approached each other.

* * *

"Well now, well now, well now, well now. What do we have here? Puhuhuhuhu…" The giant monokuma robot stopped, facing the giant Blue Badger.

The Blue Badger, obviously, doesn't say anything.

"Bear vs badger. Who's gonna win? Bears _do_ eat badgers y'know." Monokuma laughed

The Blue Badger, once again, said nothing, not giving in to Monokuma's taunts.

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's punishment time!" Monokuma yelled, as he reeled his fist back to punch the Blue Badger robot

Monokuma fired a punch, but the Blue Badger dodged it. He grabbed Monokuma's fist, and slammed the robot to the ground.

Makoto looked around the room, and he saw Phoenix deep in thought.

"Phoenix, what is it?"

"Hm… We know Macks's secret, but… The Psyche-Locks aren't broken yet."

"So there's more information he's hiding?"

"It appears so. Apollo, we've got work to do."

Apollo, startled, stood up straight and smiled. "Let's do this."

Macks Payne overheard the conversation from the other side of the room. He started bolting for the door.

CRAACKKKK

Macks Payne stumbled, feeling Franziska's whip on the back of his legs.

CRAACKKKK

"A-auuughhh!" Macks fell to the ground, just as Phoenix and Apollo got to him.

"Uungh…" Monokuma said, as he got back to his feet

"Oh, so that's how you're gonna be?" Monokuma charged at the blue badger, ready to punch the robot's chest.

The Blue Badger blocked it with his flag, then used his other hand to punch Monokuma's face. Monokuma took the hit and punched the Blue Badger's now vulnerable side. The Blue Badger stumbled sideways. Monokuma took this opportunity to grab the Blue Badger and throw him at the nearest Skyscraper.

The Monokuma robot stood facing the Blue Badger, gloating. "Puhuhuhuhuh…"

Meanwhile on the ground, Makoto yelled, "Kyoko! Didn't Chihiro install something on the Blue Badger that can get us out of this?"

"Yeah, I've got the controls here. He didn't have enough time to elaborate on them, though."

"Well, we have to do something!"

Macks shouted, "You can't do anything! You thought you could defeat despair, didn't you? But you can never escape despair! Look at how close the prosecution was to lying about the evidence tampering. Another 'tight knit' group where everyone is secretly ready to betray each other, just like at Hope's Peak. We are everywhere - waiting to pull at your strings and help you to bring about the misery you all deserve. Hope is dead. Starting with this ugly symbol of 'justice' and 'integrity.' DIE!"

Both sides of the court hovered under courtroom desks and benches, watching in shock out the window. Was this really the last chance they had? After everything the students had fought through, was the return of Monokuma going to be the end of hope?

Which one…

Kyoko, with Gumshoe watching over her shoulder, examined the control panel that Chihiro had left for them. 'Is it this one? No, what about that one?'

"Ugh, it's no use. Which one is it?"

After watching Kyoko examine every button carefully, Gumshoe pressed a button at random.

In the background, fire emerged from the feet of the Blue Badger and it flew into the sky with its jetpack.

"Whoooooooo-hoooooo pal!"

"What?!" Monokuma felt angry. He looked into the sky, but it was night, so he couldn't see where that badger went. Monokuma looked all around, but the Blue Badger was nowhere in sight.

Phoenix shouted over to Makoto, "Apollo and I cracked the locks! We figured it out! The Monokuma robot is virtually indestructible. But it has one weak spot. Its back!"

Macks yelled, "Why would I deny my robot the feeling of despair when it gets stabbed in the back? Despair is a basic human right! Everyone deserves the right to feel despair!"

"Kyoko! Did you-" Makoto started

"On it!" Kyoko said with eagerness

* * *

From a thousand feet in the sky, the Blue Badger started flying back down to the ground. Its goal was clear.

The Blue Badger approached Monokuma from behind and threw a punch straight at its back. Monokuma fell over with a crash. The Blue Badger stomped on his legs, then grabbed him and started rocketing into the sky again. Monokuma tried to wriggle free, but he couldn't. The Blue Badger flew to the abandoned building, and threw Monokuma at it. The robot crashed into the building. Already damaged heavily, the Monokuma robot tried hard to stand up.

"But… no… it's not… possible… Violence against the… headmaster is… against the rules…."

Monokuma collapsed. The Blue Badger just stood there, in the field, still playing that music, staring at the destroyed robot.

"W-what? The robot's dead? N-n-noooo!" Macks Payne exclaimed

"Bailiff! Put Macks Payne under arrest at once and send him off to the detention center." The judge said, getting out from his hiding spot under his desk.

Macks Payne was taken away, and the trial was over.

"I'd like to hand down my verdict. The court pronounced Ron Delite… Not Guilty"

Everyone was happy. Well, except for Franziska.

Byakuya tried to talk to her. "Franziska…"

"What, Mr. Togami?" Franziska frowned

"It was the right thing to do."

"Losing the trial? How is that 'the right thing to do'?"

"That robot would have killed all of us if we didn't find out the truth. If there's one thing I learned in that school, it's that that fool Makoto is good at finding out the truth, whether I want to admit it or not."

" _We_ didn't stop the robot, Mr. Togami. Those two girls and that incompetent detective did."

"But this won't happen again. Because we got the correct verdict. Because we found the truth."

"Hmf, I shouldn't have left you with Edgeworth."

"He's right, you know. Maybe you should listen to him once in a while." Byakuya said

Franziska thought for a bit, then smirked.

"Mr. Togami, you may be a foolish fool, but you're my foolish fool."


	4. 1: A New Beginning: Epilogue

"I'm glad Trucy finally cleaned the place up." Phoenix said.

"Thanks, Daddy! But you really should be neater. You're scaring all the customers away..."

"I really don't think that's why you guys don't have any customers, you know," muttered Apollo in the background.

Athena burst into Phoenix's house. "Phoenix! I knew you could do it! I just read today's newspaper. You saved the whole city!"

"Athena, it wasn't just me. It was everyone. Byakuya, Franziska, and Makoto, they all helped the judge hand down the correct verdict. And without Kyoko, Gumshoe, and Hina, the city would be destroyed."

Phoenix couldn't help but smile. He knew that these kids would one day save the world. "Thanks everyone. Hope's Peak has once again lived up to its name. Byakuya, Makoto, Hiro, Kyoko, and …"

"Where's Hina? I thought she came back with you all. Don't tell me she got kidnapped again."

Everyone quieted and looked around the room, finding out that Hina was nowhere to be seen.

But they all heard a voice coming from the bedroom.

"Hina…"

It was a very unique voice. Makoto thought for a while, but he couldn't put a name to it. Where has he heard that voice before…

"Ogre?" Hiro said

Everyone crowded around the bedroom door, and as Phoenix opened it, Hina was sitting there.

Talking with Sakura.

"First Chihiro, and now her?" Byakuya said.

"Maya's a very reliable spirit medium. I see all that training has been put to good use." Phoenix said

Hina was telling Sakura of the events of the past couple days.

Once she finished, Maya, channeling Sakura, looked at the other students with satisfaction. Sakura nodded. "I am glad you all survived. It seems I made the right decision." Sakura grinned.

"Sakura… we miss you." Hina said, with tears in her eyes.

"Hina… I am glad that you are all right. After what happened yesterday, you must have almost given up hope."

"I'll never chase a suspicious donut again!.. Well..."

Sakura laughed. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Sakura, I'm so happy you're here. I'll make Maya channel you every day, and we can-"

"Hina… I am dead. You must continue on without me. I know how much it must hurt, but you cannot dwell in the past."

"Sakura…" Hina was on the verge of tears

"Hina… I am always with you. I will always be there for you."

Sakura hugged Hina. Hina started crying.

Hiro couldn't help it. He burst into tears too. Makoto tried his best to hold it in.

Phoenix grinned, "Good ol' Maya…"

"Hina… continue to fight against the mastermind. And never give up hope."

"I will!" Hina said with satisfaction.

Maya stopped channeling Sakura. Hina, feeling more energized than before, stood up and walked towards the rest of the group. As they all turned around to go back to the main room, Maya said something.

"Makoto, there's someone who wants to talk with you. Alone."

Makoto was surprised. Who could that possibly be… He stepped into the room, and closed the door.

Maya started channeling someone, and within a couple seconds, Makoto knew who it was.

"Sayaka?"

Sayaka came to her senses. When she saw Makoto, she was surprised. "Makoto? W-what?"

"Sayaka. You're being channeled by a spirit medium. I'm still living, along with five of the Hope's Peak students. Your killer… He got what he deserved."

Sayaka took some time to process the information

"Makoto, I-I'm sorry. I remember everything now. But- you knew… what I went through… what I was feeling… why I had to do it."

"Sayaka, you didn't have to. They were tempting us with false motives."

"B-but... "

"The despair you felt… That's exactly what they wanted us to feel."

"Makoto. I… I really liked you. But when they told me that my band fell apart… They were the biggest thing in my life. I had to…"

"You really liked me? Wasn't it was all an act, just to frame me for murder?"

"Makoto, no! I just-"

"Can I really believe you?" Makoto stared into Sayaka's eyes, looking for a tell.

A second later, Sayaka approached Makoto and kissed him. Makoto's eyes widened. It seemed like an eternity had lasted before Sayaka removed her lips from his.

"Sayaka…"

"Ugh, you must hate me. For what I did to you… I have to live with this feeling forever. The feeling that I hurt someone important to me." Sayaka looked away, disheartened.

"Sayaka, I'm not angry. I learned a valuable lesson from what you did. I learned that no matter what happens, you have to keep moving forward. That's what hope is all about. No matter how bleak the situation is, there is always hope. Hope in a better future. And that's why we keep moving forward - because the situation we're in can only get better."

"We survived the despair of Hope's Peak, then went on to win an important case in court. One where no forged evidence was used. We're going to reform the world. Through hope."

Sayaka was looking intently at Makoto, then smiled. "Makoto, that's amazing. I'm glad. And no matter what, I'll be supporting you."

Sayaka hugged Makoto.

"I'll see you soon!" Sayaka said.

"Really?" Makoto asked.

"Like I said, I'm psychic" Sayaka winked.

Makoto continued to look at Sayaka as she transformed back into Maya.

"Maya, thank you. I really needed that." Makoto said.

Maya smiled and bowed her head. "Being a spirit medium is my duty. I'm happy I could help!"

Maya left the room, but Makoto was deep in thought. About how far hope has come. Hope that can finally pierce the darkness of despair.


	5. 2: Old Friends: Part 1

Makoto's eyes slowly opened, after a long sleep. Just yesterday was the day that he and his friends saved the city from the giant Monokuma robot. Today was Saturday. Makoto remembered having lazy Saturdays before the days of Hope's Peak. Hopefully, with victory yesterday, there would be nothing in the way of him having a peaceful Saturday today as well.

Makoto got up and looked around. Hina, Kyoko, Apollo, and Hiro were laying down in the main room. None of them were up yet. Athena left sometime last night. Makoto didn't see Byakuya or Franziska either. Makoto thought, 'That's completely understandable.' He didn't know what happened between them in their little time together, but somehow it must have worked out. Makoto felt a little jealous, to be honest. After thinking for a minute, he shrugged and continued to the bathroom.

As he left, Phoenix exited his room and started towards the bathroom.

"Good morning, Makoto. Up nice and early, are we? Got anything planned for today?"

"Uhh, nothing really."

"Ok then. I have some important things I need to take care of. I'll be occupied for most of the day, so don't come to me when you get bored."

"Ok."

Phoenix entered the bathroom, and Makoto walked over and sat on the couch. He took a couple minutes to relax. But… something didn't feel right.

Phoenix exited the bathroom, and he started walking towards his room.

"Phoenix?"

"Makoto?"

"Something doesn't feel right. I feel like… I should be helping more. Against Despair. I feel so guilty sitting here, knowing that we're some of the only ones who can stop them."

"If that's how you feel…" Phoenix said

Phoenix grabbed a ball from Trucy's magic supplies and threw it at Apollo's head.

"Ow… who threw that."

"Apollo, would you mind accompanying Makoto to the Detention Center?"

"Why, Phoenix?"

"Makoto wants to follow up on yesterday's events to learn more about Despair. Questioning Macks Payne is the most logical next step, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sounds good! Give me a sec to get ready. Haven't even done my Chords of Steel practice yet."

Apollo rushed to the bathroom.

"Oh, and Apollo? Would you mind scrubbing the toilet while you're in there?"

Apollo paused outside the bathroom, before looking back at Phoenix with a look that was part incredulous and part resigned.

"I'm just kidding, Apollo. I would go with you two, but I'm really busy today, so do a good job."

"We will." said Makoto

Apollo, behind him, muttered something about wishing the Wright Anything Agency actually made enough money to hire a cleaner as he shuffled back into the bathroom to get ready to go to the detention center with Makoto.

* * *

An hour later, Kyoko woke up. Kyoko stretched and went to the bathroom. She noticed that Makoto and Apollo weren't there. 'Getting an early start… That's good.' she thought. Kyoko knew exactly what she was going to do today, and as she got up to leave, she heard a knock on the door.

Kyoko opened the door and saw Athena and Juniper.

"Hey, Kyoko! I was wondering if you and Hina wanted to join us today for lunch and shopping."

"Thanks for the offer, but I have some important business to attend to. Hina?"

Hina grumbled awake. "Yeah..."

"Great! Let's go get Franziska and see if she wants to come too. Oh, and by the way, this is Juniper." Athena said

"...Hi, everyone." Juniper said

"Thena, you didn't tell me there were going to be all these new people here…" Juniper whispered to Athena, who was distracted trying to pull Hina out of bed. Turning back to Kyoko, Juniper said "...I hope we can be friends. I'll have to knit a scarf for you. ...I think sunflower yellow with leaf green highlights would match your purple hair..."

Much to Kyoko's amusement, Juniper pulled knitting needles out of nowhere and started working on a new scarf right there in front of her. Kyoko would probably have to wear it, too. The colors didn't match at all... Maybe if she left now, Juniper would forget about the scarf.

Kyoko said goodbye to Juniper, who was busy now with her new project, while Athena waited anxiously for Hina to get ready.

Hina didn't really want to do anything today; she was half asleep when she agreed to Athena's plans. She was still sad from yesterday. Sakura… why? Why was she the one that had to die? Having Maya channel her only made Hina want to see her more. Hina just wanted to curl up in a ball and sulk all day, but _now_ those plans were ruined...

"Last one to Franziska's house is a rotten egg!" Athena yelled, as she ran out the door.

* * *

Hiro woke up in a daze.

"Hello? Anybody?" Hiro questioned. He didn't see anyone around.

'Huh, they must have all left already', he thought. Just as he was about to use the bathroom, Maya walked out of Phoenix's room.

"Morning, Maya."

"Good morning, Hiro."

"Y'know, Maya. I was meaning to ask you somethin. I'm a Clairvoyant, right? So I'm in touch with the spirits all around us. Y'think you could teach me to do that, y'know', that channelin' thing?"

"Hiro, sorry, I don't have time for that. I'm very busy today. Besides, not everyone can learn to channel. How about you go to Hazakura temple in the mountains? They taught me to control my channeling, so they can definitely tell you if you can do it. The fresh air and ice cold spring water up there are great for your body and mind!"

Hiro grinned. "Sure, thanks Maya!"

Once he was ready, Hiro rushed out the door.

* * *

"I'M APOLLO JUSTICE, AND I'M FINE!" Apollo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Why don't you try, Makoto? It really wakes you up."

"I'm Makoto Naegi and I'm fine!" Makoto said

"No, not like that. Louder!"

"I'M MAKOTO NAEGI, AND I'M FINE!" Makoto shouted

"There! You see? You're all ready for this interrogation now." Apollo laughed.

Makoto laughed. Apollo was right; it really did help.

They arrived at the detention center not long after.

"Can we see Macks Payne, please?" Apollo asked the guard there.

"Yeah."

A couple minutes later, Macks was brought in for questioning.

"Wh-what? You two?"

"Yes. We're here to ask you some questions." Makoto answered

"Go ahead, ask anything you want. You won't get any answers from me! UPUPUPUPU!"

"So you were working both as a prosecutor and for Despair at the same time?" Apollo asked

"Despair? What's that? Never heard of it." Macks Payne answered

"The Monokuma symbol is associated with Despair." Makoto said. "Thus, you must be associated with the group."

"And where's your evidence? What if I just created this robot myself?"

"There's no way one person could make that robot by himself!" Makoto shouted.

"You don't know how long the robot's been in that storage room. I could have worked on it for years before finally unleashing it yesterday!"

"Macks, what do you have to lose? Just tell us what really happened."

"No. I want to see your helplessness, your despair, at reaching a dead end and having nowhere to go. I couuuuld tell you, but what's the fun in that? Upupupu..."

"There's gotta be some way to get him to talk…." Makoto pondered

"You need evidence! What's an attorney without evidence? I'll refute your every claim unless you have solid proof you can back it up with. And if you ever need some... hm, how do I put it… _custom_ evidence... I know a few guys..."

"Really? I might be interested. Could you tell me more?" Apollo inquired

"Oh? Well, I don't know your budget, but there's this one guy, he makes the best stuff. He lives right… HEY! I know what you're trying to do! You're not getting any leads today! Nothing gets past Macks Payne!"

"Ugh, questioning him is useless… " Apollo sighed.

* * *

Athena ran up the steps to Franziska's apartment and rung the doorbell, Junie close behind her. Hina was lagging behind. She thought, 'Why did I get pulled into this...'

~Ding, Dong~

Byakuya looked up from Franziska's computer, and grimaced. 'I'm working here…' he thought. He approached the door, and opened it.

"Hmf, you're that girl from yesterday."

"Byakuya, what are you doing here?" Athena said

"Well, if you must know, I'm looking up places to take the test to become a prosecutor."

"No, why are you at Franziska's?"

Byakuya looked at Athena impatiently. "What do you want?"

"Is Franziska here? We were wondering if she would join us today."

"No, she's not. She's working. And even if she was here, she wouldn't spend her valuable time with you three."

"Working? She has another case already?"

"Case? No. After yesterday, she gave up prosecuting for a job that actually rewards perfection."

"So… fast food?"

"No! Interior design, come on!"

"Hm... " Athena stopped to think.

"I've answered your question. You all have no business here. Good bye."

Byakuya slammed the door.

"Oh, well, looks like it's just the three of us. Where should we go for lunch?" Athena said.

"Ooh, let's go to Truth Burger!" Juniper said

"Junie, you've been there three times in the past week. Besides, Apollo got fired from that job."

"Oh?" Juniper looked sad.

"We'll just find another place." Athena said.

* * *

Kyoko entered the precinct, and headed straight to the head detective's office. The door was closed, but she opened it anyways. He was startled.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Uh… yeah."

"I need to tell you about something."

After a couple minutes of listening to Kyoko, the head detective yelled across the room.

"Gumshoe!"

Gumshoe came running over.

"Sir!" Gumshoe said

"This young woman just told me of your part in the Macks Payne case."

"Yeah, it was nothing much. I just helped out here and there."

"Nothing much? You did everything! You found out the location of the giant robot, saved a hostage, and had the great idea to build a giant robot to save our town."

"But… Kyoko helped."

"Gumshoe, you give everyone else too much credit. You're getting a raise and becoming a lead detective."

"Thank you sir! It was really nothing."

"Well, if that's what you call nothing, I want to see what happens when you actually _do_ something! Now get back to work."

Gumshoe and Kyoko left the head detective's office, and as soon as they left, Gumshoe turned to Kyoko.

"Wow, that was really nice of you, Kyoko. Thanks." Gumshoe seemed flushed. He continued, "But that was one huge lie. I didn't do everything, you did."

"They don't have to know that."

"But I don't think I'm fit for this new job. I'm not ready yet."

"Does that matter?"

"Yeah! I'll mess something up for sure. Why don't you do it? You actually did everything, and I'm sure the head detective would have given you the job, you being the Ultimate Detective and all."

"Gumshoe, a Kirigiri works independently. I can't be a part of this detective agency. Besides, you'd do whatever I told you, right?"

"Uhhhh, yeah?"

"See? I'm basically a lead detective already. Here, take this."

Kyoko handed something over to Gumshoe.

"What is this thing?"

"It's a remote tracker. I have one too. I'll be doing undercover missions more often, and if I'm in danger, I'll send a signal to your device. You'll see where I activated the tracker, so you can take the police force to that location. Ok?"

"Yeah."

"Great. I'll be going now."

Kyoko walked off with poise. Gumshoe stood there, still thinking.

"Gumshoe! Back to work!"

"Sorry, sir!" Gumshoe hurried back to his job.

* * *

'So this is the place, huh?'

Hiro climbed the mountains to Hazakura temple. It was a very old fashioned place. There was snow everywhere, and the place was almost entirely deserted. Hiro made his way to the entrance, and knocked on the door.

A small, chubby woman opened the door.

"Yes, hello? Hazakura temple."

"Hi, I'm Yasuhiro, y'know, the Ultimate Clairvoyant? I want to learn how to channel people."

"Not everyone can channel, dear. But… that power. I feel the power within you. A connection with the spirit realm. With a little training, you should be able to channel very well."

"Thank you!" Hiro exclaimed

"Now, come on in. It couldn't have been better timing, too. We already have another student here training with us."

Hiro entered the room, and saw a girl, a couple years younger than he was. Weird… She was wearing very similar clothing to Maya..

"Hi, I'm Pearl Fey! But my friends call me Pearly." Pearl said

* * *

Juniper's sandwich was barely eaten, as her mouth was doing a lot of talking.

"Wasn't that so amazing? What Apollo did? He saved the city by getting that information from Macks Payne!" Junie sighed.

"Junie, Apollo didn't do everything. Everyone else did just as much as he did." Athena said, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"But still…" Junie sighed again. "Hina, wanna hear about the time Apollo saved my life?"

"Uhhh… sure." Hina was slouching in her chair, looking away. She barely ate as well.

"So I was in a courtroom. And then… they said… A bomb was ticking down. It was going to go off and explode! Everyone rushed to the exit, but I fell behind. I looked up and everyone left already! I was really scared. But then… he came back! He walked over to me, and said in that manly voice, 'Juniper, let's leave this place together.' And then..."

"Junie, that's not exactly how it happened…" Athena interrupted. She looked over to Hina, who was still slouching, not paying attention to Junie's story. Athena could feel Hina's distraught emotions, increased feelings of sadness and anger.

"Hina, are you alright?"

"...I'm fine." Hina grumbled.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine." Junie said

"I said. I'm fine." Hina said

"Hina, what's bothering you? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Hina, I can feel your emotions. It isn't nothing. Something is bothering you. Now please, can you tell me?"

Hina turned herself around again, and grumbled "...You wouldn't understand anyways."

"Wouldn't understand what?"

Hina was holding back tears. "I… I… I gotta go."

Hina got up out of her chair and started running out of the building.

"Hina! Wait!" Junie said.

"Junie, it's fine. She just needs some time by herself. After we go shopping, I'll check on her." Athena said

"Wait… Do you know where she ran off to?"

"I have a pretty good idea…"

* * *

Byakuya looked up at the sign. 'This is it', he thought.

Byakuya walked in.

"No! That goes over _there_. Make sure it's _exactly_ two feet off the wall."

"Franziska?"

"Mr. Togami, you're here. Let's go."

The two of them left the building.

"Ugh, no matter where I work, I simply cannot avoid incompetence. Why do they insist that everything is 'good enough'? There is no such thing. It's perfect or nothing."

"Franziska, you can't do everything by yourself."

"Hmf, well maybe not."

"By the way, you never told me where we were going. Would you care to do so?"

"To the jail cells. There is someone you have to meet, Mr. Togami."

Byakuya didn't know what she was talking about. He would find out soon enough anyways.

As the two entered the building and approached the jail cells, they saw the security guard on duty.

"Hey Franzy! What're ya doin here?"

"Quiet, Butz. We're here to visit Manfred Von Karma."

"Manfred… Von Karma?" Byakuya said

"He's my father." Franziska told Byakuya

"Oh, ok. You can go right on in." Larry said happily.

"How did an idiot like you even get this job, anyways?" Byakuya asked Larry

"Me? Uhhh… I worked as a security guard in the past. Wendy Oldbags can confirm that. After what happened with Macks Payne, they started questioning everyone. They wanted someone new, someone who couldn't be in with Despair, working here. At least that's what they told me."

"You lucky bastard…" Byakuya said

"Come now, let's not waste our time with this imbecile…" Franziska said

Byakuya followed Franziska in.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what did you father do to get in here?"

"He killed Prosecutor Edgeworth's father. But Edgeworth's father challenged his perfection, so it's understandable."

Byakuya looked into each of the jail cells as he walked by. A guy who looked very much like a tiger. Someone else who was writing something on a chalkboard. Another man who was reading a book, and didn't even stop to notice Byakuya. And then-

Toko. He saw Toko.

"M-mm-master? Y-y-you came back? T-to rescue me? I kn-knew it!" Toko sighed

"No. I would never do such a thing." Byakuya started walking faster to get out of Toko's vision.

"M-m-master? C-c-come back…"

The two arrived at Manfred's jail cell.

"Hello father."

"Hello, Franziska." Manfred turned towards the boy "Who is _this_?"

"This is Byakuya Togami. He is one of the students who survived Hope's Peak."

"And _why_ is he here right now?"

"Because we are… seeing each other."

"Oh, I see. Mr. Togami?" Manfred asked

"Yes?" Byakuya felt nervous. In all his training to become the next head of the Togami family, he experienced nothing that would prepare him for this.

"What is your current… situation?" Manfred said

"Sir, I'm taking the test to become a prosecutor very soon. Unfortunately, while I was trapped in that… school, the rest of my family was eliminated. So,..." Byakuya said

Byakuya couldn't bring himself to say that last part. But Manfred did.

"you're worth basically nothing." Manfred said

No one had ever said that to Byakuya before. He was so shocked, he was speechless.

Franziska retorted, "Father, he saved the city yesterday. Haven't you read the news?"

"Yes, I have. He single handedly cost you the win." Manfred grunted.

Byakuya should have known. Manfred would act the same way as his daughter. Maybe if he explained his actions, Manfred would understand...

"Winning isn't everything. Sometimes, you must lose something, to gain something else. That is what I did in that trial. We had to lose the trial, to save the city. You, along with your daughter, would be dead if we didn't stop that robot." Byakuya said.

"That doesn't matter. A Von Karma is perfect. We never lose. No matter the reason.." Manfred said.

"You don't think losing your life counts as 'losing'?" Byakuya said

"I _know_ what losing is." Manfred growled. "And, even though she's a Von Karma, there is one thing that Franziska _will_ be losing. You."

"Father, please-" Franziska said

"Franziska, it's for your own good."

Franziska looked at Manfred for a second, then stormed off. Byakuya, startled, followed her. He got a glance of Manfred on the way out. That look - of utter disgust. How much would he have to deal with this… this monster? As he caught up to Franziska and headed home, Byakuya thought, 'At least he's in jail. Otherwise he'd probably kill me in my sleep.'


	6. 2: Old Friends: Part 2

"Oh, you know Maya? She's my cousin." Pearl said

"Yeah, she told me about this place. I know Phoenix too. My friends and I helped them with their latest trial."

"You know Mr. Nick too! Wow!"

"Well, I've only known them for a day or two."

"Only a couple days?"

"I was one of those students stuck at Hope's Peak. We just got out the other day."

"Oh, that's sad. I heard what happened there."

"Yeah but that's over now. Gotta move on, y'know?"

"Yup. Mr. Nick's been in trouble a lot too. I'm happy Maya decided to visit him." Pearly smiled and put her hands on her face.

Hiro smiled also. This girl… is related to Maya? Hiro didn't particularly care for Maya, but he liked Pearly, for some reason.

"Ok, Hiro, you're all warmed up? Let me teach you the basics." said Bikini.

"Sure!" Hiro grinned

Bikini spent some time telling Hiro the basic techniques of channeling - how to fold your legs, how to hold your hands, what to concentrate on, all that. Hiro's posture was off, so Pearly corrected it.

"Ok, now wanna try to channel someone?" said Bikini

"Yeah, let's go for it!" Hiro said

Hiro sat down, closed his eyes, and gathered all his energy

"Now think of someone who's dead, and who you know won't cause any harm. Concentrate real hard to get that person's soul into your body."

Hiro felt like he was flying in the spirit realm. He could see millions - no - billions of souls. Hiro thought of who to channel, and he finally made up his mind.

'Yes… He's the one...' Hiro tried searching for him in the spirit realm, but fortunately that soul came to him.

'Huh, I guess this works that way...'

Hiro reached out for the soul in the spirit realm, and all of a sudden, the soul entered his body.

Pearly and Bikini looked at Hiro, as he gained a lot of weight, and his facial expression changed.

"What? Where am I?" Hifumi looked around the temple.

"Is this… one of my fanfiction fantasies? No… I couldn't possibly write something like this… Miss, why is your hair shaped like a pretzel?.."

And then, almost as quickly as the soul entered Hiro, it left him.

Hiro shook his head, getting his senses back.

"Good job, Hiro, for a first time!" Bikini chuckled

"Hmm…" Pearly bit her nails. "You're not a Fey, but you can still channel. Why is that?"

"I'm the Ultimate Clairvoyant. I can feel the spirits. That's all the explanation you need, y'know?"

Bikini mulled it over for a bit, then said, "Perhaps there are powers in this world that we are not yet aware of. Maybe channeling powers are granted to multiple families… But that's a thought for another day. Who wants dinner?"

Hiro, Pearly and Bikini walked over to the dining room area, and started eating dinner.

* * *

Hina knocked on the door to Phoenix's room, and then slowly opened it.

"Maya?"

"Hina? I'm busy, what do you want?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, if it's quick."

Hina told Maya that she needed to see Sakura again. Maya agreed and channeled Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura" Hina said

Sakura gasped, "Hina… I thought I told you."

Sakura looked off. "You need to move on."

"Sakura, you don't know. You don't know how hard this has been on me!" Hina exclaimed, almost in tears.

"Hina… Don't let my death overtake you. You're stronger than that..."

"But Sakura… Don't you want to talk to me too?"

"Hina… You have to learn this lesson by yourself."

"Learn what? That you don't like me?" Hina started crying

Athena entered Wright Anything Agency, knowing Hina would be here. After a couple minutes, she heard Hina cry from the other room. She slowly walked over and opened the door so that Hina didn't notice.

"No! That's not it, Hina."

"Then why don't you wanna talk to me?"

"Hina. There is a time and a place for everything. There is a time for the flowers to blossom, and a time for the sun to set. A time for the samurai to back down, and a time for her to attack. There is a time for us to talk. But that time is not now."

"But why…" Hina started sniffling.

"Because that is how things must be." Sakura bowed her head, and gradually transformed back into Maya.

"Hina, what happened?" Maya exclaimed

Hina didn't say anything.

"Maya, do you mind? I think Hina and I should have a little talk alone." Athena said from the doorway.

"Ok, I'll get back to work. All this planning isn't gonna get done by itself."

Maya left the room. As soon as she left, Hina tried to close the door so Athena couldn't get in.

Athena put her leg in the doorway so it wouldn't close.

"I just wanna be alone!" Hina yelled

"Hina, you've had enough time to be alone. Why don't we talk about it?" Athena entered the room and closed the door.

"I saw what you were doing. Losing a friend is really tough."

"Hmf, like you would know…" Hina mumbled.

"I do know, Hina. I can sense feelings. I've been sensing anger and sadness ever since we met up to go to lunch today. Let me show you."

Athena, using Widget, pulled up the Mood Matrix for Hina to see. As expected, anger and sadness were out of control.

"I understand what you're going through."

"That's not the same!" Hina yelled

"Hina, let me tell you a story." Athena looked at Hina.

"I used to live in the Space Center, with my mother. She was so great. She built the best robots. But one day, she was killed. I was so scared when I first saw her dead."

Hina stopped crying, but continued to stare off in the distance.

"And to make things worse, I was a witness in court. I tried and I tried to tell them that that guy didn't do it. And they didn't listen. That event scarred me."

"It's not like I had it any better. No one else knew what Sakura was going through..." Hina looked off

"Yes, times like these are tough. I became a lawyer to find out who really killed my mother. I've gotten flashbacks on the stand many times. I couldn't even move, just standing there thinking about those events. I was engulfed in the despair of what happened." Athena said

"But a very prominent lawyer once said something to me. 'The worst of times are when lawyers have to force their biggest smiles.' And - I carried on, despite what happened. I had an obligation to defend, and no matter how bad the situation was, I defended. Eventually, we did find out who killed my mother, and he was brought to justice."

Hina looked at Athena, her face wet with tears.

"That's what Sakura was trying to tell you. That you're stronger than this. That you can overcome this feeling of despair from her death, and become a better person because of it."

Athena put her hand on Hina's shoulder. She could feel Hina trembling. After a second, Hina started hugging Athena, and she started crying again.

Athena looked at the mood matrix. There was still sadness, but at least Hina had some happiness growing inside her. Athena smiled. This is what she loved about Psychology.

* * *

"It's ok Makoto, we'll get more information next time. Tomorrow's another day." Apollo said.

The meeting with Macks proved useless. Worse than useless - because they could have used that time doing investigations on their own. _Anything_ would have been more productive than this.

"Well, let's grab dinner and head back to the Agency." Apollo said

"Yeah" said Makoto.

Makoto was feeling angry. All this wasted time… How could Apollo be so upbeat after this happened? As they were leaving the area, Makoto caught a glance of a group of people walking the other way. It was Byakuya and Franziska.

'Hm, what could they be doing?' Makoto wondered. 'Oh, whatever. I shouldn't be intrusive.' Makoto thought about the two of them again. They just seemed so… perfect for each other. Just watching them walk, side by side, with that poise. And what did he have?.. Actually, that's not right. He had Sayaka, didn't he? But… she's dead. And he's living. So there's no way that could work out, right? Makoto couldn't help but still have feelings for her. He asked himself, was it time to move on?. He continued to think about this as he followed Apollo down the street.

* * *

Byakuya woke up the next morning. The other side of the bed was empty.

'Hm, that's weird, where's Franziska? She's not working today.'

Byakuya got up, stretched, then made his way to the living area. Franziska was staring at the TV.

"There has been a prison break last night. All the inmates are now on the loose. We recommend everyone to stay indoors until the police has the situation under control. Thank you. Now, back to you, Lotta."

"Reckon course! I've got me an interview to do! I'm sitting here at Truth Burger. So, mister, how do ya feel about criminals like Kristoph Gavin, Furio Tigre, and Aristotle Means on the loose! I'm sure y'all working here might wanna halt overnight hours for a while, don'cha think?"

"We at Truth Burger firmly believe that it is our duty to serve the population twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. And that's the Truth!"

"Well, ya heard it here first, folks! It's Lotta Hart, signin' out!"

Franziska immediately turned off the TV and looked at Byakuya.

Byakuya knew that look. She didn't have to say anything. She was scared for her father. Byakuya didn't really like Manfred, but this wasn't for him. It was for Franziska.

"Ok, Let's go." Byakuya said.

After Byakuya changed clothes, the two ran out of the apartment to search for Manfred Von Karma.

The two arrived at the jail cells, where they were yesterday. The place was crowded with police.

Byakuya thought, 'My god, which idiot let this happen?'

Franziska noticed Gumshoe, and she rushed over to him. Once Gumshoe saw her, a scared look appeared on his face.

"Gumshoe! Tell me everything. Now."

"B-but you're not a prosecutor anymore, Ms. Von Karma, so-"

"Now."

"Ok! Ok. So last night, Larry Butz was guarding the jail cells. He was doing his job fine, but then he said, out of nowhere, he got hit on the head and passed out. When he woke up, all the prisoners were gone."

"Incompetent fool..."

"Other than that, we've got nothing yet. We just started our investigation."

"Well hurry up then! Get back to work." Franziska shouted.

Gumshoe, startled, hurried back to the crime scene to talk to the policemen. Byakuya looked to where Gumshoe went, and saw a familiar face.

"Oh, hello Byakuya. We meet again." Kyoko said

"Hello, Kyoko."

"This is a very interesting development. I'm sure there's some clue out here we haven't found yet…" Kyoko, deep in thought, walked away slowly.

"Can't we investigate too?" Byakuya asked

"No. Since I'm not a prosecutor anymore, they won't give me permission." Franziska said

"What do we do, then?"

"We ask someone who might be affiliated with the incident."

"And that person is?"

"Macks Payne. Come on, now."

"You think the prison break has something to do with Despair?"

"Who else would dare orchestrate such a dangerous mission?"

Franziska started walking to the detention center, and Byakuya caught up quickly and started walking at the same pace.

* * *

'I knew Gumshoe would let me in...' Kyoko started exploring the scene of the crime, step by step. 'Hm', she thought, 'What kind of security guard would let this happen?' She approached Larry Butz, sitting down with his head in his hands.

"Um, hello?"

"It's not my fault! I got knocked out, y'here? I didn't do anything wrong!" Larry retorted back.

"Are you sure you were watching the prison the _entire_ time?"

"Uhh, yeah! Until I was knocked out."

"But who knocked you out? And where did they come from?"

"I dunno. They must have got past me."

"There is only one pathway between the jail cells and the main hallway. If you were _really_ paying attention the whole time, no one could have gotten behind you."

"Uhhh, but they _had_ to. Maybe someone stuck around from visiting hours..."

"I'm sure they make you double check the corridors after hours are over, right?"

"Uhhh…" Larry said, getting increasingly nervous.

"Can't you just check the cameras to see who entered the corridors?"

"Well, we don't really know who did it. The security cameras were tapped into so all of our security feeds featured that dumb bear telling us what time it was. I wear a watch! I already know what time it is!" Larry said.

"Please. Tell me what actually happened. You're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything!" Larry yelled again

"I'm a detective. I promise that if you tell me the truth, it will all turn out for the best. Trust me."

And who was Larry to deny a girl's request.

"Uhhh… ok." Larry started scratching the back of his head.

"So this morning, around 9am, I heard this sound. It was such a catchy tune - The Blue Badger jingle. So I looked out the window - and I saw it. The ice cream truck! I was really hungry, so I checked to make sure no one was around, and then I rushed out to the truck. I got one of those Blue Badger shaped ice cream pops. But the guy was taking sooo long to get it! I told him to hurry up; I had a job to do. He finally got it for me, and I ran back to my post, only to find all of the jail cells empty!"

"Hmmm. Interesting… Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Kyoko said

"I didn't want anyone finding out that I got ice cream on the job… I'd be fired for sure."

"But why was there an ice cream truck out at 9am anyways? Isn't that a little early?"

"I don't know. It comes around here every day around the same time."

"Good to know. Thanks, you've been very helpful."

"Aw, just doing my job!" Larry blushed.

Kyoko started walking away. She got the information she needed.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Larry shouted

Kyoko ignored Larry and went on her way.

* * *

'Haven't been here before...' Byakuya thought as he approached the detention center. Franziska was walking forward as intently as ever.

"We're here to see Macks Payne." Franziska told the guard

"Oh, him again? He must be quite popular. Yeah, I'll have him here in a sec."

The guard brought Macks Payne out.

"Well, well, well. It's the prosecutors this time." Macks said

"This time?" Byakuya inquired

"Yeah, I saw pointy hair and attorney boy yesterday. Well, actually, they're both pointy haired attorney boys. I'm glad I wasted so much of their time. Upupupupu…"

"Then we shouldn't waste our time. If Makoto couldn't find the truth, neither can we." Byakuya said

Franziska ignored Byakuya, and stuck a newspaper into Macks's face.

"Do you know anything about this? The jail break in? The high profile criminals that escaped?"

"Oh, so they finally escaped, did they? I knew it would happen eventually. Not even the police can escape the tendrils of Despair!"

"Oh, so Despair was behind this?" Byakuya smiled

"Wipe that smirk off your face. I thought that was obvious, so there wasn't any need to hide that. Who else could challenge the police like that?"

"So… there must have been a reason. A reason for the jail break." Franziska thought out loud.

"Why would Despair want those criminals on the loose?" Byakuya inquired.

"I don't know, you tell me. Upupupu..." Macks said

"So either they wanted criminals creating more chaos…" Byakuya said

"Or they needed more help, considering their insider in the prosecutor's office was convicted…" Franziska said, looking at Macks

"Hey! How was I supposed to know you guys built a giant dumb badger robot?"

Franziska turned to Byakuya and asked. "What if… _he_ 's one of them?"

Byakuya knew who she was referring to. Manfred Von Karma. Her father.

"Even if he is, what can we do about it?" Byakuya asked.

"We have to find him." Franziska became angry, and turned towards the door.

"We'll get no more information from this worthless fool." Franziska started to leave, and Byakuya followed.

"I didn't tell you anything! You still have no information! Upupupu..." Macks said

On the way out, Byakuya and Franziska saw Makoto and Apollo.

"Byakuya? Franziska?" Makoto said

"We just finished interrogating Macks Payne. He won't tell us anything more. Save yourself the time and leave." Byakuya said.

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!" Macks Payne yelled in the distance.

"Such a foolish fool…" Franziska scowled.

"Well, if you say so. We _were_ here yesterday. Where are you two going next?" Apollo asked

"To look for my father." Franziska said

Manfred Von Karma. Makoto remembered him too well. Phoenix's best case, in his opinion. In which Phoenix took down the ultimate prosecutor. And it was all to save his friend and competitor Miles Edgeworth. If these two deduced that looking for him was the next most logical step, then who was he to disagree?

"We'll join you." Makoto said

"Good. Now let's get going." Franziska said

Makoto followed them out. He started thinking again. Does Byakuya feel the same way about Franziska that I do about Sayaka? Hm, it was weird to compare himself to Byakuya. They were completely different. But we're both human. Do we really feel the same love? No… Sayaka's dead, and Franziska is alive. So it can't be the same, can it? There's no one to return the affection. But is moving on even an option at this point? Keep moving forward, no matter what… that's what I do. Is that the right thing to do, though?

Makoto gathered his thoughts. He had to focus on finding and eliminating Despair. He could think about this later.

* * *

'Where to go? Where to go? Ah! I know…' Manfred Von Karma thought to himself. He didn't want to be stuck in jail any longer. And it was getting late; he needed a place to sleep. He made his way over to the lake, and he checked that house. Yanni's house. The boat rental business has been long since out of business, so Manfred hurried into the building, and closed the door. He took a minute to catch his breath; he's been running the whole time. He looked around; there seemed to be no one else here. 'Good', he thought. He grabbed some sheets that he found lying on the ground, and made a makeshift sleeping bag. He closed his eyes…

"SQUAK! Don't forget DL-6! SQUAK!"

Argh. It was that damn parrot again. He's had enough of that parrot; and of that case. He shooed the parrot out the door. All of that is behind him. At this point, he's a fugitive. He has to focus on not getting caught by the police. So… Does he just hide forever? Manfred thought of Franziska; he couldn't just willingly stay away from her. She's his daughter. And then he thought of that boy she brought along. Who even _is_ that boy? The nerve of him, wooing _his_ daughter. Similar thoughts clogged Manfred's head until eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

The gang of four searched all day. Nothing. Exhausted, Makoto and Apollo went back to Wright Anything Agency, while Franziska and Byakuya went back to Franziska's apartment, eager to begin the search tomorrow.

* * *

'There it is' Kyoko thought. Exactly on time. 8am. She knew they wouldn't just stop running the truck; that would be too suspicious.

The Blue Badger tune pierced through the air, in classic ice cream truck style. Kyoko followed the truck, making sure they didn't notice her. The truck eventually pulled into a long driveway that extended into a tunnel. The music sounded creepier and creepier as the tunnel masked its sound. Kyoko waited a couple minutes, then snuck in. There was a decent sized parking lot, with an elevator on the side. She hid in the darkness when the guy got out of the truck. He approached the elevator, and hit a combination of buttons to open it. Kyoko waited another couple minutes, then hurried over to the elevator and pressed the same combination. She walked in, and the elevator descended down. Many, many stories it went down. Once it finally stopped, Kyoko could hear voices in the room outside. She hid near the buttons in the elevator, so that no one could see her. She propped up one of her special hairpins in the door so the elevator wouldn't close. And, she started listening to the conversation.

"It's nice to be out of prison. It's not as good as the classroom, but still…" Aristotle said as he swirled his globe.

"Yous' said it! Pretty soon I'll be ridin' my motorcycle again." Furio said.

"Now, now, Furio. We shouldn't underestimate our opponent." Kristoph said.

"Yous' talkin' 'bout da police? We got dem under wraps, dere's nuttin t'worry 'bout!" Furio said

"No, I'm talking about that no-good attorney. Mr. Wright." Kristoph instantly became angry the minute he said Wright's name.

"Don't forget what he did to you - you literally confessed to your crime when they didn't have any evidence against you!" Kristoph shook his head.

"You didn't do any better, Tophy. You didn't even know your trial was by jury, when you confessed on the stand! Thinking you were safe… That Wrighto is a dangerous one. He'll take over the courts if we're not careful." Damon Gant interrupted.

"And what do you propose we do about it? Our only insider at the Prosecutor's Office just got sent to the detention center two days ago." Aristotle inquired.

"Well, Meensie, that's a tough question. Any thoughts?" Damon said

"Uhhh…" Furio started

"Yes, Furio?" Kristoph asked

"Isn't th'elevata door s'posed t' be closed?" Furio asked

Kyoko instantly hit the button to bring her back to the ground floor.

"What?" Kristoph hurriedly glanced over to the elevator door, which was closed by this time.

"Hm, musta just been stuck…"

Kyoko ran off back to the Wright Anything Agency, eager to tell everyone what she found out.

* * *

Manfred woke up. It was his first peaceful sleep in weeks. Those prisoners really knew how to make a racket… But the peace didn't last for long.

"So, you've found this place too, huh?"

Manfred quickly turned around towards the voice. "Aargh! You're here too!"

"Yes! Me and my beautiful scissors!"

"You… Your personality changed entirely! And why is that blasted tongue of yours so long?"

"Yeah, you're right! I'm two people. I'm me and… her. Let's not talk about her."

"Who's me?"

"Genocide Jack, at your service! But you can call me Jill"

Manfred heard of that name. Genocide Jack. Murdering young men, writing 'Bloodlust' on the walls with their blood, pinning them up with scissors. And all of this was done by a girl? Hmf. He only killed one person. But she, she was a master.

"Genocide Jack, er, Jill… I've heard of you, yes. Manfred Von Karma."

"Manfred Von Karma? The famous prosecutor who killed a man? I could do _that_ in my sleep! HYAHAAHA!" Jill started laughing

Manfred tensed up "Hmpf. At least I used a real weapon."

"Making fun of _my_ scissors! That's low." Genocide Jill started towards the door. "I don't have time to laugh at you more, I have to find master."

"Master?" Manfred inquired. Who could possibly be this girl's master?

"Byakuya Togami. Ooh, just saying his name makes me feel good!" Jill sighed.

Manfred was shocked. Byakuya. Togami. That unclassy dolt. How could _he_ be her master? And the worst part was, he was with _his_ daugher... Wait… Byakuya is with Franziska… so if he goes to find Byakuya… Franziska will be there. The perfect opportunity to save his perfect daughter from that imperfect boy.

"Where could this Byakuya be? I need to… speak with him as well."

"Two days ago, Master singlehandedly put Macks Payne in the detention center. Oh, reading that article was sublime!"

"Yes, I do read the news. That boy didn't do everything. What's your point?"

"The defense against Master and Franziska was Makoto and Phoenix. Maybe Phoenix knows something. And I know where he liiiiives..."

"Ok, let's get moving." Manfred got up off the ground.

"Okey dokey, Manny!" Jill laughed.

The two of them started on their way.


	7. 2: Old Friends: Part 3

Meanwhile, at the Wright Anything Agency, Kyoko burst open the door. Makoto, Apollo, and Hina were still sleeping. Kyoko shook all three of them up.

"We have an emergency. I've found the criminals who have broken out of prison. And they're working for Despair. If we don't catch them soon, they'll leave the city."

"Why don't we tell the police? They would do a better job than we would." Hina said

"And what if Despair has an insider in the police force? The criminals would be notified, and then they would leave before the police got there. That isn't what we want, is it?" Kyoko asked

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hina said

"But what can _we_ do about it, Kyoko?" Makoto asked

"Yeah, we'll do anything!" Apollo joined in

"We need to invade them and stop them on our own." Kyoko said

"But how? We're just kids, and they're, well, criminals." Hina blurted

"What if we had something to absorb their attacks?" Kyoko questioned

"Like armor..." Apollo said

"...Like a robot." Makoto answered

"But we don't have plans for a human sized robot. Only a huge one. And they'll definitely notice that." Kyoko thought for a second.

"As a matter of fact… yes, we do." Makoto said. "Do you remember Robo Justice?"

"Yeah, you're right! We can ask Celeste about the plans!" Hina said with excitement.

"But Hiro's the only one who will fit in that robot suit. And he's not a good fighter at all…" Kyoko asked again.

Kyoko looked around the room. "Where _is_ Hiro?"

"He went to Hazakura Temple to learn how to channel." Maya stepped out from the other room. Makoto felt bad; they must have woke her up with their conversation.

"So he's learning how to channel... " Apollo said

Hina's eyes lit up again. "Wait! What if Hiro… wasn't Hiro? I have an idea."

Hina explained her idea to everyone, and they all agreed.

"I'll get Byakuya and Franziska. Makoto and Hina, since you two know the way, you can go get Hiro. Apollo,..." Kyoko stopped

"What? What do I do?" Apollo was eager

"Have Maya channel Celestia Ludenberg, and ask her about the plans for Robo Justice. Make _sure_ that this one can bend at the waist. Then, gather all of the spare metal we can find." Kyoko said

"Sure thing! You can count on me!" Apollo said

As everyone else went about their plans, Maya channeled Celeste. As she got into focus, she looked around, the setting being unbeknownst to her.

"Do I… know you?" Celeste asked Apollo

"Me? Uhhh, no. But I know your friends Makoto, Hina, Byakuya, and Kyoko." Apollo reassured

"Friends? They are most certainly _not_ my friends. Only one of them made it to C-rank, albeit just barely."

"C-rank?"

"Yes. I rank everyone I meet. You are F-rank at the moment."

Apollo shrugged off the intended insult.

"Besides, why make friends with enemies? To get backstabbed? Surely you are mistaken." Celeste asked intently

"They weren't your enemy! That evil bear was!" Apollo confirmed

"That evil bear! If that _evil bear_ hadn't trapped us… I wouldn't have had to...! M-my classmates didn't _deserve_ to solve my ingenious plot! They should be dead, not me!" Celeste yelled, then got back to her senses

"Ah, sorry. Do not mind that… By the way, you never introduced yourself. What is your name?"

"I'm Apollo Justice!" Apollo boomed

"Apollo… Justice… Such an interesting name. Not as interesting as Celestia Ludenburg, obviously." Celeste mentioned

"Celestia, we don't have much time. Do you remember Robo Justice?" Apollo asked

"Robo... Justice? Of _course_ I remember Robo Justice! That damn robot was the reason I died!"

"Ah, I mean… Yes, what does it matter to you? Do you think I copied your name?" Celeste asked

"Can you give me your plans for Robo Justice?" Apollo asked

"Why do you ask? The robot can't even bend at the waist. Such a simple oversight, really, and unfortunately, the cause of my death. Robo Justice was not meant for anything more." Celeste pondered

"Celestia, please. We need the plans to help destroy the organization Monokuma is a part of. Despair." Apollo begged

Celeste started speaking after thinking for a bit. "If you insist… How about a little game of poker? In all my time, in the living world and the dead, I've yet to find a worthy opponent. So very tragic." Celeste sighed, then continued "If I win, I shall leave and be rid of your F-rank nonsense. But if you win, I shall concede to you the plans."

Apollo wasn't sure if he should agree. But, it seemed this was the only way. Besides, he has his secret weapon…

"Sure, Celeste!" Apollo called for Trucy, as she was used to dealing poker. Phoenix would play this all the time, back at the Borscht Bowl Club. He never lost. Because he had _her_. And Apollo, well, had the same thing that she did.

Trucy dealt the first hand. Celeste looked at the cards, then cooly said, "Check"

Apollo couldn't feel anything yet, so he agreed, "Check"

Trucy flipped the first three cards. Celeste, taking the same amount of time, tossed in 100 chips and said "Raise"

Apollo could feel it. His bracelet. She was most definitely bluffing. Apollo tossed in 200 chips and raised again. "Raise"

Celeste displayed a slight hint of anger, and then folded the hand. Trucy dealt a new hand. After the two checked, Celeste decided to go all in. Apollo's bracelet clenched more than before. Apollo called her bluff, and after Apollo won the hand, Celeste was boiling.

"How do you _do_ that? _I'm_ supposed to be the Ultimate Gambler. Why didn't I win, goddammit?.. You're cheating, aren't you!"

Apollo grinned, "I dunno, maybe I'm just better than you."

"Well, Mr. Justice. As promised, I shall draw you the Robo Justice plans."

"Make sure it can bend at the waist."

"Fine." Celeste stood up, and drew out the plans for the robot. After she was finished, she spoke,

"I shall be going now."

"Bye, Celeste" Apollo waved

Celeste looked away, "It seems I have found an opponent of my caliber. That's an upgrade to C-rank."

Apollo grinned. "Pretty soon, I'll be A-rank. A for Apollo Justice!"

Celeste grunted, and slowly faded back into Maya.

* * *

"So tell me more about this… Byakuya Togami." Manfred asked Jill as they walked over to the Wright Anything Agency.

"He's sooo thoughtful, he aaalways knows what to do… He's so… so sophisticated. He's just perfect." Genocide Jill sighed

'Perfect? That's the last word I would use to describe that boy. But if she thinks so...' Manfred thought

"Tell me… how is he 'perfect'?" Manfred asked

"I just told you, silly. I've followed him in Hope's Peak every day… and he hasn't had _one_ bad idea... Well, except for when he tried to pin Mondy's death on me…"

'Really? I _have_ to hear this'

"He tried to pin someone's death on you?" Manfred asked.

"Yeah, Master already knew who did it. So he just… tweaked the crime scene, so it looked like I did it. It was a very smart plan, actually." Genocide Jill sighed again.

"Plan?" Manfred said

"He wanted to see who found out. So he could find out who his enemies were. Y'know, the smart ones? Oh, Master..."

'I see… Who knew that boy could actually think, let alone create such a devious plot? Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought… But there's still one thing I need to know.' Manfred thought

"And _why_ do you call him master?" Manfred grunted

"Because he has full authority over me." Jill said

"How did he _get_ this full authority?" Manfred was confused

"He didn't get it, Manny. I gave it to him."

"So… you just _gave_ him the power to do whatever he wants. You're… like a slave?"

"Yup! Isn't it romantic?" Jill sighed again

'Hmmm… To have such a commanding presence that this woman voluntarily became your personal slave… Was she talking about the same Mr. Togami that he met the other day? It seemed impossible.'

"As your… _master_... what does Mr. Togami tell you to do?"

"Oh, simple stuff, like holding his book for him while he's reading, and fetching some evidence. He sometimes just tells me to go away for a long time. Oh, wait, he tells me that a lot... Also, he tells me to kill myself a lot too…"

'Wait… Mr. Togami doesn't want her around? And she _still_ is his slave? Hmf.' Manfred was impressed. A slight smile appeared on his face.

'But that doesn't redeem what he said yesterday… Sometimes you have to lose. What is that nonsense? A Von Karma never loses. Not him, and not Franziska. He thought more about yesterday...'

'You don't think losing your life counts as 'losing'?'

Manfred thought about that… and realized something.

'Why _am_ I so concerned about Franziska? I want her to be perfect, and safe from everything imperfect about this world. If she died… I would be devastated. So why was I discounting Mr. Togami's statement? Maybe he's right… maybe _losing_ is more than I thought it was…'

Manfred continued to think, as the two continued walking.

* * *

Makoto and Hina entered the Wright Anything Agency, with Hiro and Pearl. Pearl decided to come too, once she heard the were going back to see Maya and Nick.

"About time…" Byakuya scowled

"I got Byakuya and Franziska" Kyoko said

"I can see that, thanks." Makoto rolled his eyes

"And I have the plans for Robo Justice. That Celestia was an interesting one…" Apollo pondered

"Hiro, we're gonna need you to wear that." Kyoko said

"Uhhh, no way man! I'm not doing that again!" Hiro yelled

"Come on, do it for us! You won't even remember most of it." Hina said

"Huh?" Hiro exclaimed

"Trust me." Hina said

As the seven of them started building the robot, Pearl decided to enter Phoenix's room. Knocking first, of course.

"Pearly! I thought you were training! Why are you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you two were ok."

"Ok, but we're busy. So don't bother us."

"Oh? What are you two doing?"

After they told Pearly, she exited the room with a huge smile on her face.

"I knew someday this would happen!" Pearl exclaimed, hands on her face.

After a couple of hours, the robot was finished. It looked great; just like the old one. Well, except this one could bend at the waist.

"Hiro, channel Sakura." Hina said

"What?" Hiro said

"Just do it"

"I'm not that good at channeling yet, but I'll give it a try." Hiro said

"Why don't we have Maya do it?" Makoto said

"I'm busyyyy!" Maya shouted from the other room

"And we don't want to endanger this little girl." Kyoko said

"I'm not little! I'm 16!" Pearl rolled up her sleeve

"Either way, she's not involved in this. We are. So Hiro, whenever you're ready." Kyoko said

Hiro shrugged and used his energy to channel Sakura.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Hina first.

"Hina? I'm sorry. No more…" Sakura said

"Sakura, wait! It's important!" Hina said

"Yes, she's right." Kyoko agreed

Sakura turned towards Kyoko

"Could you get in the Robo Justice suit and help us infiltrate Despair's secret base?"

Sakura thought about it, and then agreed. "So I shall finally have my revenge..."

"So Sakura and I are going. Who else?" Kyoko said

"Me too." Makoto said

"Why not? I never have real work to do anyways..." Apollo joined in

"Count me in, too!" Hina said

"And me." Franziska said

Everyone looked towards Franziska, including Byakuya. Byakuya thought to himself, 'Why would she join these kids with their foolish plan?' And then he looked into her eyes, and he knew the answer. She wanted to find her father. She _had_ to know whether he was involved with Despair or not.

"The rest of you fools wouldn't get anything done with only _one_ competent person on your team. I believe you all have forced my hand." Byakuya added.

"So that's seven. That should be enough." Kyoko said

The gang waited for nightfall, and then started moving towards Despair's secret base.

* * *

"Here's the place! Wright Anything Agency! Sort of a dumb name if you ask me…" Jill said

Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl were leaving just as the two walked up to the building. Manfred saw Phoenix and tensed up again. This man… put me in jail. But Manfred controlled his anger. 'I need to find my daughter. I don't have to deal with this imbecile.'

Phoenix's eyes widened when he saw Manfred. And some weird girl with scissors. But mostly because of Manfred.

"Manfred Von Karma? Wh-what do you want?"

"Franziska. Have you seen her?" Manfred asked

"Uh, yeah, as a matter of fact, I did. They were going on about 'infiltrating Despair's base' and all that. They left not too long ago, sorry." Phoenix said

"Was Master-I mean-Byakuya Togami with them?" Jill asked

"Yeah. I've been seeing the two of them together a lot lately." Phoenix said

Manfred nodded his head, then started walking in the other direction. Jill hurried to catch up.

"Manny! Where ya goin?"

"Franziska's in trouble. And I already know where she is." Manfred grunted

"Ya know where Master is too?"

"I'm a member of Despair. I know about their secret base."

"Oh, why didn't ya say so! Let's go!" Jill said

'I hope I'm not too late...' Manfred thought as he and Jill made their way to Despair's headquarters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phoenix, Maya, and Pearly arrived at the Chief Prosecutor's Office. They made their way to the room they've been in many times before.

"Edgeworth? Do you have a moment?" Phoenix knocked on the door.

After a second, Edgeworth opened the door. "Sure, Wright."

"Well, I have a very important request of you."

"And what is that?"

Phoenix asked Edgeworth the question, and Edgeworth nodded.

"I would be honored, Wright." Edgeworth said with conviction.

"Don't forget, Edgeworth! It's exactly one month from now!" Maya said

The three left, Pearly still smiling her face off.

* * *

The seven arrived at the tunnel. No guard in sight. 'Good', Kyoko thought

"Let's go" Kyoko whispered. Kyoko remembered the code, and unlocked the elevator. The seven of them crammed themselves in, and Kyoko pressed the button to take them to the hideout. A couple minutes passed. Everyone remained quiet. Hiro, channeling Sakura, was at the front of the elevator.

The elevator doors opened. Sakura walked out cautiously, looking to either side, then down the front corridor.

She saw Kristoph Gavin walking in the hallway, sipping tea. As he looked up, he froze. Kristoph's eyes widened as he spit out what he was drinking. "GUARDS! GET THEM!" Kristoph yelled

Sakura found guards approaching her from either side.

"Go ahead! I'll take care of them!" Sakura said

The six of them made their way forward while Sakura fended off the guards. They entered the doorway that Kristoph ran into, and found three others.

Damon Gant. Furio Tigre. And Aristotle Means.

"Quick! Get the weapons!" Damon yelled, as Furio fumbled over to the cabinet. Kyoko and Makoto tried to approach Furio, but Aristotle held them off with his staff.

Apollo ran over towards Kristoph and tackled him to the ground.

"Now, now Apollo. You wouldn't subdue your mentor, would you?"

"Phoenix is my mentor. Not you. You're the most corrupt attorney I've ever seen!"

They continued to struggle on the ground.

Hina and Byakuya ran over towards Damon Gant. They tackled him before he could get to the cabinet that Furio was heading towards.

Furio reached in the cabinet and opened it. It contained four guns. He grabbed one, aimed at Kyoko and-

WHPPPPP!

Franziska whipped Furio's hand so the gun was pointed towards the ground.

Frustrated, Furio reached for the rest of the guns with his other hand.

And that's when Sakura came in. Having defeated all the guards, she ran towards the six of them. She immediately noticed Furio reaching for another gun. She started dashing over, and -

And then it stopped.

Hiro didn't know where he was. Only that he was in a robot suit infiltrating Despair's base. It took him a second to recognize what was happening.

Furio grabbed the gun and pointed it at Kyoko. "Everyone stop. Or she's gonna get it."

The seven of them very reluctantly agreed. Damon Gant started clapping slowly.

"Great job, Tigey! These kids didn't know what they got themselves into." Damon Gant stared at them very intently, with a small smirk on his face.

"Wha d'we do now?" Furio asked

"They shall get the punishment they deserve." Kristoph said, with a hint of anger.

Within a couple of minutes, the four criminals got Hiro out of the Robo Justice suit and tied the seven of them up together. They carried them to the spare room, and closed the door.

"I'll watch them. You three get the punishment ready." Kristoph said, as the three criminals walked off.

* * *

"Well, at least we tried." Apollo said

"Now we're all gonna die… Get me outta here!" Hiro said

Kyoko was prepared for this. She pressed the button on her remote tracker. Even if there was a insider hiding in the police force, the criminals would be forced to leave before they had the chance to punish them. It wasn't the best outcome, but it kept them alive.

"Everyone, we have to keep our hopes up." Kyoko said

No one said anything.

Makoto was scared, to be completely honest. It felt just like it did back at Hope's Peak, when he was almost punished for a crime he didn't commit. Chihiro isn't here to save him now, though. Is this the end?

Byakuya looked at Franziska, who was tied up next to him. She looked at him too. She had a scared look on her face, even worse than the look when she found out about the jail break. Byakuya was scared too. He just felt so helpless, all tied up like that. And Byakuya Togami was never helpless. There had to be something he could do. Anything. To help her. After a minute, he thought of something. It wasn't much, but it sure would make her feel better.

Byakuya leaned his head on Franziska's shoulder. She seemed surprised at first, but then she rested her head on his. He could feel her growing less tense.

Makoto watched them. They're together, in severe danger, yet they still manage to share their love. Makoto thought of Sayaka again, and then another thought hit him. He's scared to die… But that's where Sayaka is. So if he died… they would be together. Just thinking that made him feel better.

Makoto broke the silence. "Guys… We can't give in to despair just yet."

Everyone turned to look towards Makoto, as he had that intent look on his face.

"But we're tied up, what can we do?" Hina said

"That's not what I'm saying. Although we may be helpless, we still need to have hope."

"But no one knows where we are! We're all gonna die!" Hiro said

"And? If we die today… we die together. We'll be together in the next world." Makoto said

Everyone took a second to think about it. Makoto looked around the room. Kyoko had a slight grin on her face. But Hina was the first to speak.

"Makoto's right. We can't fear death."

Byakuya and Franziska looked at each other and nodded. Everyone else seemed to feel the same way, empowered by hope. And then, something happened. They could hear the elevator door opening in the distance.

* * *

Manfred and Genocide Jill emerged from the elevator. Manfred looked around, at all the guards on the ground. 'What happened here...', he thought.

"Jill, look for Franziska and Byakuya. I'll keep everyone else occupied." Manfred said

"Okey dokey!" Jill said

Manfred Von Karma walked down the hallway, and as he did, Damon Gant stepped out to see who it was that opened the elevator. Jill noticed him and hid behind a wall.

"Freddy! Good to see ya! We're just preparing to punish the kids who tried to sneak into our base. Come on, I need ya to help carry something."

Manfred grunted and followed Damon. Once they were gone, Jill made her way down the hallway, looking for where Byakuya and Franziska were held. She turned down the next corridor and stopped. Kristoph Gavin was standing in front of a door, sipping some tea. And then he turned towards her.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Gumshoe heard a beeping in his pocket, and reached in. It was the tracker that Kyoko had given him. He remembered what she said, if she was in trouble, she would use this tracker. Hurriedly, Gumshoe rushed over to the police section of the building and told everyone what was happening. Soon, Gumshoe and a squad of policemen were on their way towards Despair's secret base.

* * *

Damon and Manfred entered the punishment room, carrying a large blade. After they put it down, Manfred began to speak.

"So… I heard your prosecutor insider got caught." Manfred said

"Ah, keeping up with the news, I see, Freddy?" Damon laughed. "I don't suppose you would happen to know someone worthy of this job, now, would you?"

Manfred grunted. "I have… connections… that could work."

"Ah, Freddy, knew I could count on you!" Damon said

The three criminals put together the big killing machine. Once it was done, Damon spoke.

"Now, let's get those kids."

* * *

Kristoph saw Jill and immediately threw his cup at her, while reaching for the gun in his pocket. But as he raised the gun, Jill threw scissors at his wrist, causing him to drop the gun as his wrist got pinned to the wall. Jill then pierced scissors into his other wrist, pinning that one to the wall too. Smiling, Jill opened the door to the storage room.

* * *

Manfred closed the door to the punishment room and blocked it off.

"Manfred? What are you doing?" Aristotle said

"You're not killing my daughter!" Manfred exclaimed

"Freddy, you're not having second thoughts, are you? Sometimes we have to let go of the things that we love the most, for the greater good." Damon motioned to Furio, who aimed a gun at Manfred.

"If you don't get away from that door, I'll make sure Tigey here puts a bullet in your other shoulder. And maybe a couple more places, too."

Manfred walked away from the door, slowly.

"Good…" Damon said

Manfred then charged directly at Furio, knocking him down.

* * *

"Genocide Jill?" Byakuya said

"Yes, master, it's me! I've come to save you!" Jill said

Kyoko was confused. 'I contacted the police, not her… Huh. Maybe it's for the better.'

Jill used her scissors to free everyone from the rope.

"Jill… how'd you get past everyone?" Kyoko asked

"It was easy! Manny distracted them for me! I only had to deal with Mr. Tea over there."

"Manny?" Makoto said

"Manny, y'know? Manfred? Von Karma? Famous Prosecutor? Does that ring a bell?" Jill said

Franziska, feeling both eagerness and nervousness, rushed out of the room. Byakuya, startled, rushed after her, along with the rest of the gang.

* * *

Manfred held back both of Furio's wrists, pushing the gun out of range.

All of a sudden, an alarm sounded throughout the building. Someone from the police force alerted Despair that their hideout was being invaded.

"Damon, the police are coming right now! We have to leave!" Aristotle said

"I'ma littl' busy right now!" Furio said, still struggling with Manfred. Manfred managed to reach over and knock the gun out of Furio's hand, across the room. Damon and Manfred both rushed over to the gun. Manfred got there first, but Damon hit into him and knocked him down, the gun dropping. Damon took the gun from the ground and immediately shot Manfred in the left shoulder.

"AAAAARRRRGHHH" Manfred screamed, as he rolled over.

Furio picked himself up, and the three criminals ran towards the elevator.

"What about Kristoph?" Aristotle said

"Who cares 'bout him!" Furio said, pressing the button on the elevator.

The elevator opened. The three stared straight at Gumshoe and a squad of policemen.


	8. 2: Old Friends: Epilogue

Franziska heard that scream. It wasn't good. She came running down the hall, and stopped to look at Damon, Furio, and Aristotle being detained by the police. Everyone else did the same thing. Franziska continued running over towards the punishment room. She opened the door, and saw Manfred bleeding on the floor. Franziska stopped and stared for a minute. Byakuya rushed in after her, and he stopped short once he saw the body also. But Manfred wasn't dead; he turned towards the two of them. He started speaking.

"Franziska… It seems… I was mistaken." Manfred said

"Father! I'll call an ambulance at once!" Franziska said, scared.

"No, Franziska… My time is up…"

"I refuse to believe that." Franziska stated

"Franziska, please… just listen." Manfred said

Franziska wanted to say something, but held it in. In the background, there was the shuffling of feet as the three criminals were put in handcuffs, and the footsteps of many policemen, running to retrieve Kristoph.

"About the boy… Byakuya Togami…"

"What are you going to say this time? How much you hate him? How 'unfit' he is for me?"

"No… Franziska, I realized… no one is perfect… but if there is anyone perfect enough for you… it's him."

Franziska was startled at her father's change of heart. "Father? What-?"

Makoto, Kyoko, and the others walked over to the punishment room. They stood in the doorway, as Byakuya and Franziska stepped in closer.

"I was wrong… to think anyone could be perfect. Not me, not you, not even… Mr. Togami... All we can hope to do… is try to win the battles we care about most. Franziska… I'm… glad-"

Manfred grunted in pain, and Franziska rushed over to him, holding back tears.

"Father… Thank you..." Franziska said, as she started to cry.

"Mr. Von Karma…" Byakuya said, leaning down and taking his hand.

"Byakuya… You were right… Sometimes,... to gain something… you must lose something else."

And with that, Manfred took his last breath. Franziska hugged her father, crying into his chest. Byakuya eventually released Manfred's hand, and just watched Franziska. He put his hand on her back, to try to soothe her.

Gumshoe took the moment of silence to his advantage.

"Um… Jill? You have to go back to jail, too…"

"Aw, that's no fun! But Master will visit me every day, right?" Jill said

"No" Byakuya said, disgusted with the thought.

"Oh master, I knew you'd say yes!" Jill said, ignoring Byakuya's response, as she put out her hands to be handcuffed by Gumshoe.

"Thanks again for that tracker device thingy, Kyoko." Gumshoe said

"No, Gumshoe. It was _you_ who saved _us._ Without you, I would never have gone on this mission." Kyoko said

"Aw, thanks…" Gumshoe blushed, as he took the elevator up with Jill. Right before the elevator closed, he said, "I'll send someone to take care of Manfred's body." And then there was silence.

"So… Despair's hideout isn't a hideout anymore…" Hina said

"So does that mean Despair is dead?" Hiro said

"No. This hideout was just a vessel for them, just as that abandoned house where I found Hina was."

"But… they caught everyone here…" Hiro said

"This place was still occupied, while those four criminals were in jail. There _must_ be some higher-ups that they didn't catch."

Makoto turned around to think. 'All this… and Despair isn't dead yet? But we don't have any more leads, do we?' As Makoto's eyes wandered, he saw something. He walked over to pick it up. It was a card; completely white. Except on one side. It had a pink shell on it. Interested, Makoto pocketed it. 'I'll show this to Kyoko later…'

"Makoto! Come on!" Hiro said, from the elevator.

"But, we need to wait for Franziska and Byakuya!" Makoto entered the room they were in.

Franziska was still crying, hugging her dead father.

"We have to go." Makoto said

"Franziska…" Byakuya said

Still sniffling, Franziska knew she had to move on. Because that was the right thing to do. A perfect woman such as Franziska cannot show weakness. She got up, and Byakuya led her to the elevator. Once everyone was in, they closed the elevator and rose back up to reality.

 **Weeks Later**

Pearly was so excited. It was finally the day. Mr. Nick and Maya were getting married! She and Trucy had to wear these fancy dresses and drop flowers down the aisle. They grabbed their baskets and opened the doors.

There were so many people! And they all looked at her and Trucy, as they walked up the aisle. Once they got to the front, Pearly looked up.

It was weird to see Mr. Nick in black; he always wears blue. And Maya was wearing a white dress… the same color as hers. It was weird, but it seemed right. Mr. Edgeworth, standing next to Nick as the best man, was also wearing black. That color didn't suit him at all. Pearly looked up at Mr. Nick, and he nodded. She and Trucy found their way to their seats.

"Mr. Wright, it is an honor to bestow upon you two the gift of marriage, after all this time. We've shared many, many adventures together. Wait until I get home and tell my grandson about this!", the Judge said. Turns out he was certified in matrimony.

"Maya Fey, do you take Phoenix Wright to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the Judge said

"I do."

"And Phoenix Wright, do you take Maya Fey to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the Judge said

Phoenix looked at Maya for a second, and then smiled. "I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may-"

Maya jumped over, wrapped her arms around Phoenix, and kissed him.

Everyone started clapping.

After they were finished, Pearly got up and handed Maya a bouquet of flowers. Maya threw it into the crowd.

Juniper looked up at the bouquet. 'It's coming towards me!' she thought. Smiling, she reached up to grab the bouquet from the air and-

WHPPPP!

"Hey! No fair!" Junie shouted

A whip from the other side of the room snagged the bouquet out of the air. Franziska pulled it in. She turned to look at Byakuya, with a grin on her face. Byakuya couldn't help but smile too.

Everyone walked over to the next room over. It had a bunch of tables and a huge dance floor.

"Now that the ceremony's over, let's start this party! Achtung, baby!" Klavier Gavin said, as he picked up his guitar. He and the rest of his band started playing "The Guitar's Serenade".

Makoto sat next to the dance floor, observing everything that was happening. Gumshoe was telling Edgeworth, Ema Skye, and Larry Butz about the rescue mission into Despair's secret hideout. He apparently got _another_ promotion for that. Larry was doing a pretty bad job at sweet talking Ema, also.

Next to them, Hina was sitting next to Athena. They were enjoying the view like he was.

Hina looked at Athena, the white dress different from her typical yellow attire. Ever since that day, Hina felt, well, different about Athena. She felt like more than a friend, like a… a big sister, even though they were of similar age. Was that it? So why was she so nervous to talk to her?

"Athena?" Hina eventually said.

"Yes, Hina?"

"About the other day… I wanted to say thanks. I shouldn't have let Sakura's death take over me."

"Oh, no problem Hina. Helping others is what I do best!"

"I'm sure she's looking down on me wherever I go… No matter what I do, she'll always be there. With me. Because that's what friends are for."

"You're right, Hina. Friendship lasts more than just a lifetime. It lasts forever. I feel the same way about my mother."

"Athena?.. Do you wanna-"

"Dance? Sure!"

Hina was surprised. "How'd you know?"

"I can sense your emotions. Eagerness, nervousness, excitement; it was just a lucky guess." Athena put her hand out to Hina.

Hina took her hand as the two walked over to the dance floor.

Makoto's eyes followed them as he turned. He saw Phoenix and Maya dancing, as well as Apollo and Juniper, and Hiro and Pearl. Another couple, Byakuya and Franziska, was walking up to the dance floor.

"Hmf, don't these fools know anything about interior design? That table should be a foot out! And those curtains! Even a simpleton can see they're not centered! There's nothing perfect in this room at all!" Franziska said

"Hm? I beg to differ. I think there are _two_ perfect things in this room." Byakuya said

"And what would those be?"

"Me. And you."

Byakuya took Franziska by the hand and started dancing. Makoto kept on watching them, as usual. But, this time, he didn't feel jealous at all. He knew there was someone for him, and that someone was -

"Hey, Makoto"

Sayaka? Makoto looked up towards the voice. It was Sayaka, being channeled by Pearl. Hiro sat and watched in the distance, smiling.

Sayaka reached out her hand to Makoto, and he took it. Sayaka led them to the dance floor.

"Shall we?" Sayaka asked

Makoto nodded, took her other hand, and started dancing.

"It's nice to see you again, Sayaka. It's been a long time."

"Yes it has." Sayaka smiled. Her look turned distant, "It's been so lonely without you. I've been talking to Sakura a lot, as well as with the other students. But it's… not the same… as being with you."

"Sayaka, I understand. It's tough when the one you love is so far away."

"It's not just 'tough'. Every second, waiting, knowing that you have your whole life ahead of you… It's not just 'tough'. It's brutal." Sayaka sighed "Maybe it's time…"

Makoto looked at Sayaka. "Sayaka... I know we're in two different worlds. And it can be really difficult at times. But I've been thinking a lot lately, and I've realized something. That you're the one for me. No one else. Only you."

"Back when I was trapped in Despair's hideout, I was scared to die. But then I thought about you. And that gave me hope. Hope that, even if I die, I'll be in a better place than I was before. My work here isn't done yet, Sayaka. But I'll accept death when it comes, and gladly join you in the next world. I hope you'll wait for me, with hope in your heart, and not this despair that you've been feeling."

Sayaka took a second to take in Makoto's words, then she spoke.

"Thank you, Makoto. I'll wait for you, for as long as it takes. Knowing that someday, we will be together. Forever."

Makoto and Sayaka finished their dance. Sayaka looked at Makoto once more, then she put her arms around him and kissed him.

"Until we meet again…" Sayaka said, as she walked back to Hiro, changing back into Pearl.

Kyoko looked on, from a seat near the door, smiling. 'Makoto… It seems you are indeed the Ultimate Hope...' Kyoko did feel a slight jealously, but she pushed it aside. Not revealing her true feelings is something she has grown accustomed to, and she wasn't going to let it show now. Anyways, there are still things that need to be done. Despair is not defeated yet. She had a relaxing time at the wedding, but it was about time she headed out. When no one was looking, she slipped out the door quickly, got changed back into her regular clothes, and ran off, looking for a new adventure.


	9. 3: The Return of Despair: Part 1

Phoenix's eyes opened. It was a week after their wedding. Although he would like a little more privacy, he didn't have the guts to kick out everyone sleeping in his living room. Maybe it was time for him to get a bigger office. One with enough rooms for Apollo, Makoto, Kyoko, everyone. But, he'd have to see what Maya thought. Spending that much money is always a difficult decision, and now that they're married, she has just about the same say that he does. He turned over in bed, to see how Maya was doing.

Maya wasn't there.

'Hm, she must have went to the bathroom', he thought. Phoenix took a while to get up, and then headed over to the bathroom.

There was no one there.

'Where could she be?' Phoenix thought. 'It's not like her to run off on her own.' Phoenix went to check the other rooms of the house. He opened the door and looked outside. He checked in the backyard.

Maya was nowhere to be seen.

Phoenix was getting worried. 'What could have happened to her?'

He rushed back inside to get changed and to start looking for her. In his rush, he happened to wake up Makoto.

"Phoenix?"

Kyoko and Apollo, who were sleeping near Makoto grumbled awake, not expecting someone's voice to wake them up.

"Makoto? Have you seen Maya, by any chance?"

"No, not since yesterday. Why?"

"Because I don't know where she is. I hope nothing bad happened to her."

"I'll help you look for her." Makoto said. As he got up, something fell out of his pocket.

It was the card with the shell on it from Despair's hideout.

When Phoenix saw it, he froze.

"Makoto... Where did you find that?"

"In Despair's secret base. Why, have you seen it before?" Makoto inquired.

Kyoko instantly snatched the card out of Makoto's hand.

"Makoto! Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? It could be an important clue!" Kyoko scolded.

"Sorry…" Makoto shrunk back.

"Kyoko, you're right. It _is_ an important clue. And it just might lead us to where Maya is." Phoenix continued, "On a previous case, I had to deal with a Serial Killer. Someone who was hired to kill. Since his plan didn't go quite as expected, he had to kidnap Maya to get me to prove his client innocent. It was a very stressful case. To choose between justice and love... Which was more important?"

"Phoenix, what did you do? It seems like there was no way you could win." Apollo said

"What did I do? Well, I never gave up hope. That's what _I_ did. Edgeworth and the police worked towards finding and securing Maya, and I worked towards finding the truth in court. On the last day, a key piece of evidence allowed me to both save Maya and prove my client guilty."

"So even though you didn't win the case, your client got what he deserved." Makoto said

"True. I count that as a victory in my book. A double victory, even." Phoenix said

"What did that have to do with this card, though?" Kyoko asked

"That was the card that was found near the Serial Killer's victim. The same exact card. It's the mark of Shelly De Killer." Phoenix said.

"So those guys in jail must know something about it! Let's hear what they have to say!" Apollo said strongly.

"It seems like the best option." Makoto turned to Phoenix

"Ok, let's go then. Kyoko, can we have that-" Phoenix said

Kyoko was gone, the door swinging shut. Everyone walked up to the door and looked outside. Kyoko was walking towards the precinct, with a steady and fast pace.

"I guess we don't need the card then…" Apollo muttered.

The three headed off to the Detention center.

* * *

Hina woke up a while later. Only Hiro, Pearly, and Trucy were sleeping. She didn't know where everyone else was. And she didn't really want to know, either. There was only one thing on her mind. It has been on her mind for the past week.

Athena.

Hina felt something for her. Was it love? She wasn't entirely sure, though. She's never _been_ in love before. But Athena was a psychologist, right? So she can help her find out her true feelings, even if it is a bit awkward. Hina had to admit, she was nervous. Very nervous. But she _had_ to find out. She wasn't going to sit around and hold it in, like her sadness about Sakura's death. And if there's one thing Athena taught her, is that talking about her feelings makes her feel a lot better. Hina got up, and after getting ready, she straightened her collar and strode out the door with confidence.

* * *

Byakuya woke up, early as usual. He blinked a couple times before he started to regain consciousness. Tomorrow. He would take the bar exam tomorrow, to become a prosecutor. And he would pass. Because, in fact, he _was_ Byakuya Togami. And no matter what-

Byakuya heard a creak in the door. He got out of bed, to see Franziska heading off to work.

"Franziska?"

"Mr. Togami, I must be going."

"Have a perfect day, Franziska."

"Hmf. You say that like my days aren't perfect already." Franziska winked, then walked out the door.

Byakuya smiled. But now wasn't the time to lose focus. He had to review, to make sure he would indeed score perfectly on his examination. Byakuya made himself a cup of coffee, and started glancing over the many books he set aside for studying in Franziska's living room.

* * *

Kyoko continued her fast pace as she entered the Prosecutor's Office. She strode directly up to Prosecutor Edgeworth's room. She tried to barge right in, but the door was locked. So, she had to settle for knocking first. After waiting a couple seconds, Edgeworth opened the door.

"Ah, Kyoko. What is it this time?"

"Prosecutor Edgeworth, I need to speak with you." Kyoko strode into the room, and closed the door behind her. She walked to the table, and tossed Shelly De Killer's card on it.

"You know something about this, right?"

Prosecutor Edgeworth's eyes widened, and he gasped. "Wh-where did you find this?"

"Makoto found it, inside Despair's secret base."

"So it was there? Hm… Interesting…"

Edgeworth proceeded to get lost in thought, but Kyoko snapped him out of it.

"It's Shelly De Killer's calling card, correct?"

"H-how did you know that?"

"Phoenix told me everything he knew. But that's not enough. I need to know more. Phoenix said you were the head of investigation behind the De Killers, were you not?"

"Yeah, I was. I still am. But I can't just tell you about it. It's confidential."

Kyoko looked into Edgeworth's eyes. "Prosecutor, please. If there's anyone who would put that information to good use, it's me. You've seen what I can do. Just, let me do more."

Edgeworth thought about it for a minute, then opened his desk drawer. He took a key from there, and opened a side cabinet on his desk. He opened it up, revealing another locked drawer. Edgeworth took a key from his jacket, and opened the new drawer up. Edgeworth took out a file and handed it to Kyoko.

"Here's all the information we have on the De Killers, particularly Shelly."

"Thank you." Kyoko snatched the file and started reading quickly.

"So.. you think Shelly is a part of Despair?" Edgeworth asked.

"...Not just _a part_. If my hunch is right, he could be behind the whole thing."

"The tough part will be finding him. No one knows what he looks like."

"He's here somewhere in this city. I just know it. And we _might_ be able to make him come to us."

"What?"

"We're the only ones actively trying to stop Despair. It's obvious that he wants us gone. So… if we give him the opportunity…"

"Kyoko, you've been through alot. Don't endanger yourself even more."

"But Despair must be punished. For what it did to me. And to my father."

"Kyoko." Edgeworth grabbed the files from Kyoko, who was finished reading them. He started putting them back. "Is it really worth it? The risk you're putting yourself in… Take some time to think about it. Maybe it's not time to pursue this yet."

"Despair is taking over our society. Every second we give them is a second closer to total control."

"Kyoko, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that-"

"We have no time to spare. We _need_ to stop them. With whatever it takes."

Kyoko then rushed out of Edgeworth's office.

* * *

Hina reached the psychologist's office. Taking another deep breath, she entered the office, and walked up to the counter.

"I'm looking for Ms. Cykes."

"She's down the hall, first door on your left."

"Thanks."

Hina walked down the hallway, feeling more and more butterflies. But she had to stay calm. Especially in front of Athena. She got to Athena's room. After taking another deep breath, she knocked.

"One second!" Athena said

Ugh, hearing her voice made Hina _more_ nervous. 'Get it together, Hina…', she told herself.

Athena opened the door. She didn't expect to see Hina there.

"Hina? What is it?"

"Hey, Athena… I've been, uh, feeling something. I don't know what, and I don't know why, really. Can we talk about it?"

"Sure! After all, that's what a psychologist is good for, right?"

Athena led Hina to the reclined chair in her office. Hina laid down, and Athena sat in her usual chair. After pulling up Widget, Athena took a couple seconds to analyze what Widget was showing about Hina's emotions. "I see… You're really nervous. This must be very important to you."

"Yeah, sorta" Hina said

"When did this feeling start?"

"Well, it was about a month or so ago. I didn't feel it that much then, but about a week ago it started to take me over..."

"Do you _like_ the feeling?"

"Yeah… well, it's complicated."

"How so?"

"I just feel so… anxious. Like, I can't keep on living like this… like, I want something more…"

"Ok." Athena said. She managed to get Hina's extreme nervousness down, revealing her other feelings. After pondering for a minute, she knew what it was.

"Love. You're in love, right?"

Hina was shocked to hear the words from Athena's mouth. But, she shouldn't be shocked, because that's what she thought it was anyways… Right?

"Yeah."

"Love is always tricky. You should tell whoever it is how you feel. I think that'll help alot. It'll make you feel so much better." Athena grinned

Hina was getting nervous again, but she forced out words. "Well… there's sorta one problem with that..."

"You _do_ know who these feelings are for, right?"

"...Yeah."

"Then, who? It's not someone who's dead, right? It's not Sakura again?"

"No, it's not that. It's…"

"Who is it?"

"You."

* * *

Hiro grumbled awake. He didn't know what he was gonna do today. He never knows what he's gonna do, anyways. He just goes with the flow. That's why he always sleeps so late. He turned over.

Everyone was gone. Well, except Pearly, who was still sleeping as well.

Pearl. HIro looked at her for a bit. Once he realized what he was doing, he glanced away, hoping that she (or anyone else) didn't notice. But there was no one else here. At least, not to his knowledge.

Wait… He smelled something… in the kitchen. It smelled like…

'Waffles!' Hiro thought, as he walked over to the kitchen. He saw Trucy making waffles.

"Hiro, you're up? Aw, now I gotta share!" Trucy pouted, as she handed a waffle to Hiro.

"Thanks, Trucy!" Hiro said. He slathered his waffle with syrup, then ate it quickly. But something was still bugging him.

"Trucy? Can I ask you somethin?"

"Sure." Trucy was still eating the many waffles she made for herself.

"It's about Pearly." Hiro closed the door. "I really like her. How do I… show her? Do I just tell her straight out? I don't know…"

"Ummm, I'm not sure. Does she like you?"

"Like 'like like' me? Or just 'like' me?"

"Yup."

"Ugh, I dunno." Hiro said, slightly annoyed

"Well, does she _not_ like you?"

"No? Yeah, she doesn't not like me."

"So she likes you."

"Yeah…."

"So if she likes you, then just tell her that you like her back."

Hiro didn't think it was that easy. But Trucy's infallible logic made it seem so. So he'd tell her. Hiro carefully thought of his words, and then opened the door.

"Pearl? Can I talk to you?"

"Pearl?"

Pearly was gone.

Hiro checked the bathroom. No one. He then checked the rest of the house.

No one.

"Aaaauugh, Trucyyyy! Pearly is gone!" Hiro yelled

Trucy came running in, still eating her waffles. "Hmmm… Daddy told me the same thing happened to Maya earlier..."

"Why are you so calm? She was probably kidnapped!"

"Magicians have to be calm while we perform. Otherwise, we might mess up."

"This better not be one of your stupid magic tricks!"

"No, silly. If it was, I would have told you by now." Trucy pouted again.

"So what do we do?"

"We should wait until everyone gets back. They should get back soon."

Hiro didn't like the idea of sitting around and doing nothing, while Pearly was in danger. But he couldn't do much at the moment. He didn't have any leads, or anything. He just thought to himself, 'Hurry up, everyone…'

* * *

"Which one of them would give us the most information?" Makoto questioned, as the three got to the detention center.

"Why don't we bring them all in?" Apollo asked

"Apollo, they would overpower the guards in that case." Phoenix said. He continued, "Hello, we'd like to see Damon Gant, please."

"Why him?" Makoto said

"He used to be the chief. So he has the most professional ties out of everyone."

Damon Gant was brought to the visitor's room.

"Wrighto! Polly! What can I do for ya?" Damon said, jubilated as ever. He turned to Makoto. "Lad, what's your name?"

"Makoto Naegi"

"Hmmm, that's a tough one…" Damon Gant started to think out loud. "Maky? No, that sounds like sushi... Naegy? No, that's his actual last name… What if I combine both his names? Naegi-to? No, it can't be that either…I know! I'll call you Toto. Sounds cool, right?"

"Toto?" Makoto was slightly annoyed.

"Gant. Do you know anything about Shelly De Killer?" Wright inquired.

"Now, now, Wrighto. No need to be so forceful."

"Gant, don't change the topic."

"Fine... Shelly De Killer? Who's that? I've never heard of him before in my life!"

"Mr. Gant! Don't lie! I can sense it! You're getting all tense!" Apollo said

"Polly, why should I tell the truth?" Gant inquired

"Hm... " Apollo thought for a bit

"There's absolutely no benefit to me. You can't touch me in here."

"He's right…" Apollo said, disheartened.

"Well, I must be going. Can't miss swimming!"

"Gant, we're not done with you yet. We found Shelly De Killer's calling card in Despair's hideout." Phoenix said

"You did? That's quite the surprise." Gant said

"I'd like to see you continue to deny the fact that you worked with De Killer, even after this fact." Phoenix smugly stated

"Where's your proof, Wrighto?"

"Proof?"

"Yes. The card you found. Where is it? Do you have it? Or are you just making things up again? Bluffing your way to victory might work some of the time, Wrighto, but not against me."

"Uhh, but doesn't Ky-" Makoto started, but Phoenix interrupted.

"The card isn't in our possession right now. But someone has it."

"You expect me to believe that? How do I know what the card even was? Was it just some Ace of Spades lying around?"

"The Ace of Spades _was_ the only card I needed to convict Kristoph of murder…" Apollo said.

"But that was a fake! Do you even know what Shelly De Killer's calling card _looks_ like?"

"Well, it looked like this…" Phoenix said. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out.

Makoto took a look at it. It was a card. In fact, it was Shelly De Killer's calling card. But this one was different. It had something drawn on it. The word 'Nick' was written on the bottom, and a picture of Phoenix's face was drawn over the shell.

"This is the same type of card. Ever since we rescued Maya from De Killer, I've held onto this card. It represents something… special."

"Wrighto, if my intuition is correct, doesn't the calling card of a killer represent some type of despair? Despair is special all right, I'll give you that!" Gant laughed.

"Yes, on the surface, the card represents despair. The sheer purpose of this card is to brag about killing. But, what Maya did to it was particularly moving. She took an object so full of despair, and filled it with hope. She was so scared when she was captured. She didn't know if she was going to survive. But, she knew that giving in to despair was the wrong thing to do. She turned the picture of the shell, so full of despair, into a picture of someone she loved, someone that gave her hope. She fully expected that I would come and save her. She never gave up hope. And when I lost faith in the judicial system, due to the Dark Age of the Law, Maya was the one to replace that despair with hope again. I've got this kid to thank for that." Phoenix motioned to Makoto.

"Maya Fey? The symbol of hope? How ironic." Gant said

"It's Maya Wright now. They got married… Wait, ironic?" Apollo said

"You'll see eventually, Polly. I'm done with you for now. Good bye. But, I will say one last thing." Gant looked Wright intently, in the eye. "Never underestimate Despair. Not even for a second."

Wright looked back, and said, "Hope always prevails. No matter what." He then turned around and started to leave. Apollo and Makoto followed him.

* * *

The three of them made their way back to the office. As soon as they got back, Hiro jumped up and started speaking.

"Pearly! She's gone! I-I don't know what happened!"

"What? Pearls too?" Phoenix started to get nervous

"Trucy and I were talking in the kitchen, and when I went back into the living room, she was gone!"

Kyoko opened the door, and entered Wright Anything Agency. She could obviously tell that there was a situation.

"What happened now?"

"They took Pearly too!" Hiro exclaimed

"Hmm… Interesting…" Kyoko started to think

"Well, don't just stand there! We have to go look for her!" Hiro yelled.

"Hiro, calm down. Odds are the same person kidnapped Maya and Pearl." Kyoko said

"And if De Killer really kidnapped both of them, you can look all over town and not find them. He will make sure of that." Phoenix said

"So a more calculated approach is necessary…" Kyoko said. She motioned to Hiro. "Hiro, a moment, please." She entered the kitchen, and Hiro followed.

Trucy was still eating her waffles.

"Trucy! You ate all those?" Hiro said

"Well, I had help. The Amazing Mr. Hat sure does have a large appetite." She proceeded to pull out some puppet with a big top hat.

"Trucy, could you leave for a minute? I need to talk to Hiro about something important."

"Sure!" Trucy took her waffle and went to the living room.

Kyoko waited for her to leave, then closed the door. "Hiro. I have a plan, that will help us rescue Pearl."

"Great! Let's do it!" Hiro seemed excited.

"But the others can't know about it. They won't like it."

"Why?"

"Hiro, are you fine with being captured by Despair?"

"What? I do NOT want to do that again!"

"But what if it helped us rescue Pearl?"

Hiro thought about it, "Why would they want me?"

"They took Maya and Pearl, right? Why just them? If I'm correct, it's because of their ability to channel."

"Oh… So you think they would want me, too, for that same reason?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"But do they even know that I can channel?"

"They might not. But they will after my plan."

Hiro thought some more, then said "So how does this help us find Pearl?"

"You show them that you can channel. They kidnap you. I watch where they go. We sneak into the place, and rescue all three of you. A high risk, but an even higher reward. Are you in?" Kyoko reached her arm out to Hiro.

Hiro, to be honest, really didn't have a choice. He really wanted to rescue Pearl. And if anyone could do it, it would be Kyoko. Either way, if the plan failed, at least he would be with Pearl. They'd both be captive, but still. That's all he wanted. Hiro grabbed Kyoko's hand and shook it.

"I'm in. So when do we start?"

"Not so fast, Hiro. If they stash you in a car and take off, there's no way I can follow you that fast."

"So why don't you ask to borrow Phoenix's car?"

"I told you before. No one can know about this except us. They'll try to stop us. Besides, I can't drive. I don't have my license." Kyoko continued. "So we need someone who can drive, but someone who is sneaky enough that they won't get caught..."

"Uhhh, I dunno, reporters are pretty sneaky, I guess…" Hiro said

Kyoko had an idea. Hiro's comment gave her the exact person for the job.

"Hiro, let's go." Kyoko started walking out the back door, and Hiro followed her. A short while later, they reached their destination.

* * *

"Lotta Hart's office?" Hiro said.

"Yes." Kyoko said

"But what if, y'know, she won't do it?"

"We _have_ to stop Despair, no matter the risk. Whatever it takes…" Kyoko's tone got darker.

"I thought all of this was about rescuing Maya and Pearly…" Hiro scratched the back of his head. Kyoko ignored the comment and entered the building. Hiro followed her until she got to Lotta Hart's office. The door was fortunately open. Kyoko walked in, and after Hiro entered, Kyoko closed the door behind her.

"Uh, hello? Lotta Hart, what can'I do fer ya?"

"I've got something you can put in the daily news."

"Well, suit me up and call me Will! That's great! But… what's the price, missy?"

"I'll let you in on some information and a scoop… under two conditions." Kyoko started. "One: you help me with my plan. And two: you don't publish _anything_ until a week after today."

"What's this 'plan' y'all'r speakin' 'bout?"

Kyoko told Lotta about how Maya and Pearl were kidnapped, and her plan to discover their location, only including the necessary parts.

"Sounds good, honey! Let's do this!" Lotta said


	10. 3: The Return of Despair: Part 2

Athena was shocked. For the first time in her life as a psychologist, she didn't know what to say. All this time, Hina had feelings for her.

"H-Hina. I-I didn't realize…"

"Neither did I. But I was told by one of my friends, that talking about your feelings is one of the best things you can do for yourself."

Athena knew very well about that. She was the one who told Hina. But the real question was… how did _she_ feel about Hina? Athena contemplated this.

Hina was still very nervous. What was she going to say? As she stared at Athena thinking, she noticed something.

"Athena? Why did your necklace just change color? Now it's all yellow and it's got a smiley face."

"Oh? That's Widget. I use it to analyze emotions."

"But why is it yellow?"

"Because it changes color based on my feelings."

Athena just realized what she said. 'So maybe it is true...' Athena thought to herself. She restarted the Widget display, this time focusing on herself and not on Hina. As expected, she exhibited very similar emotions, especially happiness. Hina was watching the display as well. Athena could tell she was beaming with happiness and anticipation. So, Athena decided to take the first move.

"I… love you too." Athena reached her arms around Hina, and gave her a hug.

Hina said, "After all, you can't say Athena without Hina!"

Athena laughed and looked at the clock. "5:00 already? Hina, let's grab dinner."

"Sure!" Hina said

"Last one to Truth Burger is a rotten egg!" Athena started running out of the office, leaving Hina dazed. After a second, Hina started running after her.

* * *

"Ok, Hiro. Here" Kyoko said. She turned to Lotta in her car. Lotta nodded.

"Kyoko, you sure this is right?"

"Yeah. Of course." Kyoko said. She walked over and entered the car.

Hiro started walking forward, into the city square. He then recited exactly what Kyoko told him, very loudly.

"Ah, late night. Perfect time to practice my channeling skills." Hiro sat down near the fountain at the center of the square, clasped his hands together, and started channeling.

'Who to channel today?' Hiro started searching in the spirit world. 'Who am I _feeling_?' Hiro thought for a bit, then figured it out. ' _Him_. I haven't done him before.' Hiro found his soul, then channeled Mondo Odawa with all his might.

"What kinda bullshit is this?" Mondo looked around. "Is this some sorta dream?"

Mondo walked around the square, looking for some sign of where he was or why he was here.

"I know why you're here, kid." a voice appeared out of the darkness.

"Huh? Who'r you?" Mondo turned around and asked.

"You were sent to this world to work with me. Just follow me, and I'll tell you."

"Hell no! You're playin' some kinda trick on me! I ain't gonna do shit!"

The man pulled a gun on Mondo.

"Wh-what!?" Mondo staggered back a bit.

"Kid. Follow me."

"You think that'll scare me? I used to head a biker gang, ya hear? I ain't scared of nothin'" Mondo yelled, then charged at the man.

Back inside the car, Lotta whispered "Y'all think that's fine? He might get himself killed, missy!"

"They want him alive, not dead. It'll be fine." Kyoko whispered back.

Mondo tackled the guy, but then he felt a sharp jolt of electricity. Mondo couldn't move. The man pushed him to the ground, then unleashed some sort of gas. Mondo was still struggling to move, but then he felt tired. Mondo fainted. As the guy dragged Mondo to his car, Lotta and Kyoko watched with eagerness. The car started to move.

"Lotta, now!" Kyoko said

"Reckon course!" Lotta agreed, then started her car, following the suspicious man's car. She made sure to keep her distance. Eventually, the car stopped in an alleyway. The man brought Mondo from his trunk into a crevasse in a building. After waiting a couple seconds, Kyoko spoke up.

"Lotta, drive up there."

Lotta drove up to the crevasse, and they both looked to their left.

A brick wall. Just a brick wall.

"Damn! Where'd those rapscallions go?"

"There has to be more to this... " Kyoko started to think. "Lotta, take some pictures of the wall, so I can look them over later."

"Sure thing!"

Lotta took out her camera and snapped a bunch of pictures.

"I'll have these developed fer ya tomorrow, missy."

"Thanks. For now, let's go before they notice us."

"Reck'given!" Lotta slowly drove the car out of the alleyway, and back to her office. Kyoko walked back to the Wright Anything Agency, content with her plan. She was one step closer to crippling Despair.

* * *

"Hello, miss Maya. It seems we meet again."

Maya was inside some sort of room. This man brought her here. She knew full well who it was. That voice… She couldn't forget it.

"Nick'll come and rescue me, just like last time! You won't get away with this, Shelly De Killer!"

The man ignored the statement, and showed Maya a picture of a woman.

"Channel her."

"What? I don't even know who this is!"

"Don't question me, miss. Channel her now."

"But-"

The man pulled a gun on Maya. "Now. Let's not make this messy."

Maya stared at the man for a couple seconds, then agreed ".. Fine."

Maya started to channel the woman in the picture. Once she was finished, the man went to get the next victim.

Hiro regained consciousness in a cell. He was tied up, so he couldn't move much. As he looked around, he saw a familiar face.

Pearly.

"Pearly?" Hiro said

"Oh, Hiro! You got caught too?" Pearl was surprised.

"Yeah, but I'm sure everyone else will rescue us. They always do."

"You're right." Pearl agreed

"Hey, I gotta tell you somethin'" Hiro said

"What?" Pearl was interested

"Y'know, you and I have been spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah."

"And, I was just thinkin'..."

The door flew open, and a man stood in the doorway. It was too dark to see the man's face, though.

"Miss. Come with me."

"You! What did you do to Maya?" Pearl said angrily.

"She'll be fine. But you have to come with me."

The man walked over to Pearl and picked her up.

"Pearl! No! Y'know, I wasn't finished, guy!"

"Too bad, kid."

The door slammed shut after the man left the room.

* * *

The next day, Kyoko entered Lotta's office to retrieve her pictures of the brick wall.

"Mornin', missy! I printed out them pictures fer ya!" Lotta grabbed a folder off her desk to give to Kyoko.

"Thanks, Lotta." Kyoko snagged the folder from Lotta, and after making sure the pictures were there, turned around to walk out.

"I'll see y'all later now!" Lotta said

Kyoko couldn't wrap her head around what happened. Where did they go? Kyoko was growing increasingly nervous that she missed her one chance. She would have to take a closer look at these photos. But where… Wright Anything Agency? No… they can't learn about the plan. And she can't just look at them out in the open… That's too risky… Wait... She'd go there! Gumshoe's office. He'd do whatever she told him to. Keeping her steady pace, Kyoko turned the corner and started walking in the direction of the precinct.

* * *

Byakuya studied all day yesterday and got a good night's sleep. He was ready for the test. But, was the test ready for him? Ready for him, Byakuya Togami, to do so perfectly well, like nothing that has been seen before? Byakuya highly doubted that. He was up early this morning, to ensure he wasn't late. Also, Franziska generously offered to drive him. So he had to leave with her when she would go to work today. Byakuya finished his breakfast just as Franziska was done getting ready.

"Ready, Mr. Togami?"

"Ready when you are, Ms. Von Karma." Byakuya responded

The two got in Franziska's car, and she drove off.

"We haven't heard of Despair in a month. I'm starting to get used to this." Byakuya grinned

"True. I'm hoping we have nothing to do with that anymore."

"Yes, too much drama. I've had my share of drama in my days at Hope's Peak, that damned place. I agree; let's not involve ourselves with that unless absolutely necessary."

Franziska arrived at the test site. Byakuya got out of the car, nodded to Franziska, and started to walk towards the building. When Franziska didn't say anything, he stopped.

"You're not gonna say anything?" Byakuya asked

"Wishing you luck is pointless. And, I have to get to work. So, goodbye." Franziska said

"Goodbye, Franziska. See you tonight."

Franziska winked at Byakuya, and then drove off.

Byakuya, with a slight grin on his face, strode into the room with confidence.

* * *

Kyoko entered Gumshoe's office and closed the door. Thankfully, Gumshoe was in his office, so he wasn't locked out.

"Kyoko? Why so serious?"

Kyoko said nothing, sat down in the corner of the room, opened the folder she had, and started to go through the pictures inside that folder.

Gumshoe walked over to her.

"What are these?"

"Pictures."

"Of what?"

"A brick wall that somehow allowed a member of Despair to disappear."

"Disappear? How?" Gumshoe was confused.

"Last night, Hiro was kidnapped. I was on his trail, though. But by the time I got to the brick wall, Despair's minion was gone…" Kyoko was visibly angry.

"So where'd he go?" Gumshoe asked.

Kyoko glared at Gumshoe, then continued to look at the photos.

Gumshoe shrugged, then went back to work.

Kyoko was still struggling, looking at the pictures. "There must be some… secret passage… or something, that allowed him to disappear before I got there…"

"Why don't you go back there and check yourself?"

"If I go, and I spend too much time trying to find the entrance, they'll notice me, and my plan won't succeed."

"Do you need someone to help you?" Gumshoe asked

"I… should be fine, thanks." Kyoko said

"Kyoko! Now's not the time to lie! I know someone who's great at this sorta thing. Let me get her; one sec."

Gumshoe ran out of the room, leaving Kyoko stunned. She never expected someone such as Gumshoe to read her this easily. Hmf… Maybe it was for the better...

Gumshoe walked back in the room, with a familiar face, and closed the door. Kyoko saw her around, but she really only met her at Phoenix's wedding. Ema Skye.

"Kyoko, is it?" Ema inquired

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

Kyoko showed the pictures to Ema. "There's gotta be a secret passage… Somewhere… But I can't find it."

Ema thought for a bit. "Hmmm…" She started munching on some chocolate snack, that she carried around with her. The bag said 'Snackoos' on it.

'Haven't heard of them before... ' Kyoko thought to herself. Maybe she should try some later.

"Hm… Yeah...I have a general idea what's up here. I've got some scientific investigation equipment back at my desk. I'll go grab it, and then we can check it out."

"Ok" Kyoko nodded. She put the pictures back in the folder, then waited for Ema to get her stuff.

"So where's this place?" Ema asked.

"I'll tell you in a bit. But for now, can we go back to Wright Anything Agency?"

"Sure." Ema agreed

* * *

Byakuya Togami entered the testing room. He didn't expect so many people there. And there was something else he didn't expect.

The proctor. He was dressed in this weird combination of white and black, and his hair was those colors too. And he had this hawk on his shoulder, eyeing everyone in the room.

"Name, please." The man turned to Byakuya.

"Byakuya Togami, sir." Byakuya responded

"Thank you, Mr. Togami. Now go sit down before Taka here gets anxious."

"Taka?"

"SCREEE" Taka the hawk looked angrily at Byakuya.

"Taka is my well-trained hawk. And he responds only to me."

"What is your name?"

"Simon Blackquill. Prosecutor. Some call me the Twisted Samurai." Simon grinned as he said it.

"Nice to meet you, Prosecutor. I'll be taking my seat now." Byakuya walked over to his seat, Simon watching his every move.

"Hey! Who are you?"

Byakuya turned sideways, from where the voice came.

Some girl in a red jacket was sitting next to him. She was staring at him. Which, was making Byakuya uncomfortable.

"My name is Byakuya Togami. Now, if you don't mind, I must prepar-"

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Robin! R-O-B-I-N!" She pointed her finger at him every time she said a letter.

"You're here for the test too, I suppose?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm a prosecution student at Themis Legal Academy. I'm also on the art team! Isn't art amazing?" Robin held up a shiny pink shoe. She seemed mesmerized by it.

"Ah, yes. It is." Byakuya turned back around, facing front.

"Good luck!" Robin said

Byakuya brushed off the comment as he continued to look forward, waiting for Prosecutor Blackquill to administer the exam.

"You're not gonna wish me good luck back? I'm S-A-D!" Robin said

Byakuya said, without turning around. "Luck is something I do not need. Thus, your comment was meaningless and deserves no such response."

"You're a meanie! M-E-A-"

"I _know_ how to spell meanie, thank you."

Robin grunted, and finally turned forwards, just as Simon was getting ready.

Simon grinned, "Welcome everyone." He started passing out the test. "This test is your ticket to becoming a prosecutor. Make sure to try your best." Simon grinned wider.

"Number 2 pencils _only._ No cheating. No breaks. Don't even _think_ about breaking these rules, or Taka will have a nice lunch. Hehehe…"

"Screee!" Taka yelled from Simon's shoulder.

After finishing passing out the tests, Simon said, "You may begin. Have fun…"

Byakuya took a deep breath. This was it. Was the test ready for him? Byakuya opened the book, and began answering the questions.

* * *

Kyoko burst her way into the Wright Anything Agency, Ema walking in a couple seconds later. Everyone was just waking up. Apollo, Makoto, Phoenix, and Trucy were all there.

"Kyoko? What is it?" Phoenix said

"I've got a lead. On where Maya might be."

"Great! How did you do that?" Apollo said

"I was searching with Hiro late last night. Someone stepped out, pointed a gun at us, and took Hiro away. After a while, I followed him, and I know where he went."

"Why didn't you enter?" Makoto asked

"Because there's some sort of secret entrance. I couldn't risk trying to solve it then, so I've got Ema here to help me solve it now."

"Yeah!" Ema said, with snackoos in her mouth. She's been eating those ever since she got here.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Apollo said.

"Let me get ready first, Kyoko. Then we'll go." Phoenix said.

Makoto was excited. But, something about Kyoko seemed off.

"Kyoko? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem rather forceful."

"I'm just eager to eliminate Despair."

"Kyoko, it's not only about that. It's about saving our friends too."

"Both ends come from the same means." Kyoko turned around and started talking with Ema again, going through some pictures she had.

After Trucy said good bye, the five of them piled into Phoenix's car, and he drove off. Kyoko gave him directions. Until they got to the alleyway.

"Stop here." Kyoko said.

Phoenix parked the car, and he was about to leave when Kyoko said, "Ema and I will go first, and once we find the entrance, we'll give you the signal to come."

Kyoko and Ema got out of the car, leaving the three guys inside. Makoto picked up the folder that Kyoko left, and started looking through the pictures.

'Hm… These are nice… I didn't know Kyoko had a camera…' Makoto thought to himself.

Kyoko and Ema walked over to the brick wall.

"So where's the secret entrance?" Kyoko asked

"Hey! I don't know yet." Ema said, as she took out her fingerprint powder. She began dusting the wall with the powder.

"If I find any fingerprints, then I'll know of any secret switches." Ema said

Kyoko stood and watched. Ema continued to dust the wall, and she found a fingerprint on the far left side of the wall. Kyoko, eager to open the door, reached her hand out to touch the same spot.

Ema grabbed her wrist out of the air. "Wait."

"But isn't that the secret button?" Kyoko said

"Look at the fingerprint. It's from a right hand. On the far left side of the wall. Don't you think that's a little… odd?"

"Well, the kidnapper could have been carrying Hiro with his left arm."

"Still… There's only one fingerprint there. And since multiple people were kidnapped, it just doesn't make sense… We should search further."

Kyoko agreed, although she was slightly embarrassed that she didn't think of that.

Ema dusted the rest of the wall, and on the very bottom, there was another set of fingerprints. All of these prints were on the same spot, though.

"That must be it…" Kyoko muttered.

"You bet!" Ema said, as she leaned down and pressed the button.

The wall rumbled, and a part of it slid to the side, revealing a hidden passageway.

"Let's go!" Kyoko said. She waved to the three guys in the car. After they reached the brick wall, she ran inside.

The five of them ran down the dark corridor quietly, until they encountered a lit room, with no other visible exits. After making sure no one was in there, Kyoko rushed inside. There was a table, with a binder on it. Kyoko instantly began flipping through the pages.

"What?! This is-"

Kyoko felt a strange sensation, like she was sleepy all of a sudden. She fell to the floor, as did the other four people in the room. As she was blacking out, she cursed under her breath. She managed to see a shadowy figure approach them from behind as her eyes closed shut.


	11. 3: The Return of Despair: Part 3

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" Hina said, running towards Wright Anything Agency.

Athena was falling behind, "Hina, wait up!"

Hina approached the door, and knocked multiple times. Trucy answered, but the room was empty.

"Where's everyone?" Hina asked.

"Well… I dunno. Kyoko was talking about some plan about invading another secret hideout."

"Did they all leave together?" Athena questioned.

"Yeah! They took Daddy's car too."

Athena turned to Hina, "Hina; they could be in danger."

"But where are they? Trucy, do you know?"

"Nah, Kyoko never said. She ran in here with Ema Skye, she told everyone about her plan, and then they ran off."

"Ema Skye?" Hina said

"Isn't she the detective that worked with Phoenix before?" Athena tilted her head and played with her earring.

"Yup!" Trucy said

"So maybe someone at the precinct knows where they went…" Athena said

"Yeah, let's go!" Hina agreed.

"Good luck!" Trucy said, as she closed the door.

* * *

The two of them eventually reached the precinct. Athena started looking around.

"So who would Kyoko tell her plan to?" Hina asked

"Gumshoe. He's the only one she trusts." Athena said. She led Hina to his office. Thankfully, he was there.

"Athena! Nice seeing you here! And… uhhh…"

"Hina." Hina said

"Hina. Right. So, why'd you guys come here?" Gumshoe smirked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you see Kyoko recently?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, pal! She was here earlier today. She couldn't make sense of some pictures, so I got Ema to help her out."

"What were the pictures of?" Hina questioned

"Uhh… some brick wall. Why?"

"This was about invading another one of Despair's hideouts, right?" Athena asked

"Yeah! D'you think she's in danger?"

"Well, yeah. That's why we sorta went to ask you…" Hina said

"I'm pretty busy, so I can't help much. Sorry. But I think I've seen the area before, so I'll mark it on a map for ya.." Gumshoe said. He took a foldable map out from his desk, circled an area with a pen, and gave it to Athena.

"I think Kyoko will be fine, though." Gumshoe said

"What makes you say that?" Athena said

Gumshoe pulled out the tracker that Kyoko gave him. It wasn't beeping.

"Kyoko gave me this, pal. She told me it would beep if she needed my help. And, it's not beeping right now."

"So you think she's safe?" Hina asked

"Yup!" Gumshoe answered

* * *

Kyoko woke up slowly, from her induced sleep. She took a look around. Everyone else was still laying down, sleeping. But the most shocking thing was…

She had been here before.

Quickly, she reached for her pocket, where the tracker would be. She _had_ to notify Gumshoe about this.

The tracker was gone.

Kyoko felt a jolt of nervousness, feeling around to make sure it didn't slip out. She couldn't find it. Damn. They must have taken it. This was bad. She began waking the other four in the room, to tell them about it.

* * *

"Ohhhh, ok." Hina said. "Thanks, Gumshoe!"

"No problem! Uhhh…."

"Hina."

"Yeah. No problem, Hina!"

Athena and Hina walked out of the police station with the map.

"D' _you_ think they're safe?" Hina said

"Either way, I think they need all the help they can get. And we're not about to sit around when our friends could be in danger. We have to help." Athena said.

"But it's just the two of us." Hina said

"Well, let's grab more friends, shall we?" Athena winked at Hina, and started running. Hina ran along with her.

"Huh?" Makoto said, as Kyoko woke him up. He froze as soon as he woke up.

"This… This is the Hope's Peak Academy Gym."

"Yes, Makoto. It is."

"Is this a dream?"

"I'm afraid not." Kyoko said, as she walked over to wake up the other victims.

It took a couple seconds for Makoto to fully process the situation.

"I never wanted to see this place again. And now I'm back." Makoto said.

"I'm sorry" After waking up Phoenix, Kyoko stopped. She turned to Makoto.

"Kyoko, did you know this would happen?" Makoto asked

"No! I didn't! Ok? I _expected_ to trap Shelly De Killer, and free Maya, Pearl, and Hiro. But what we actually did was walk right into _his_ trap." Kyoko sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so blind. I let them capture Hiro so I could get a lead on them. And I led us into this, forgetting the fact that we could lose."

"You _let_ them capture Hiro? Kyoko, this isn't about you. This isn't about Despair. This is about our friends. About protecting them. About saving them. We _don't_ gamble with our friends' lives." Phoenix said.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I know it was a bad decision, in retrospect. But Hiro _did_ agree to the plan."

"Why would he do that?" Makoto asked.

"He wanted to save Pearl. So badly, that he was willing to get captured for the off chance that we save them."

"So… That's how he feels, huh?" Phoenix said.

"...There's nothing we can do about it now. It's done. It's over with." Kyoko said.

"You're right. We have to focus on getting out of this place." Makoto said.

* * *

Athena and Hina approached Lordly Tailor, where Franziska was working that day.

"Franziska, you think we could move that over there?" Adrian Andrews asked.

"Then what do you suppose we do with that exhibit? There's nowhere for it to go! Nowhere!" Franziska said

"Well, I guess you're right. Are you sure this is the best way?"

"A Von Karma is perfect. Of course I'm sure."

"Franziska?" Athena said

Franziska turned around, and saw the two girls.

"What do you two want? I'm busy." Franziska asked

"You have to come with us! To rescue our friends." Hina said.

"Our friends?" Franziska said

"Yes. Your friends and ours. Kyoko, Phoenix, Apollo, Makoto, and Ema. Not to mention Maya, Pearl, and Hiro." Athena listed.

"And what if I don't come?..." Franziska said

"Franziska. Your friends are always there for you when you need them. I recommend you return the favor." Athena said.

"I was hoping to avoid such danger. But if you all insist, then I shall join you." Franziska said, then turned towards Adrian Andrews. "I expect you know how to finish the job. Considering I just laid everything out for you."

"Yes, ma'am." Adrian agreed.

"Not even an inch off."

"Understood."

Franziska started walking towards the two girls. She walked right between them, not even turning to look. After a while, she stopped and turned around.

"Well? Aren't you two coming? My car is parked in the back. Mr. Togami isn't going to get himself."

Athena and Hina started to follow Franziska as she led them to her car. After they got inside, she started driving them to Byakuya's test site.

* * *

Simon Blackquill made his rounds up and down the rows, leaving Taka at the front of the room to ensure no one cheated behind his back. Byakuya continued to write mercilessly. He was making good time, too. He should be finished with the test in no time.

Athena, Hina, and Franziska burst into the test room. Simon, as well as everyone else, turned to look at them.

"Hiiii, Atheeeena!" Robin said

"Byakuya, we need your help!" Hina said

"Silence! No talking." Blackquill yelled.

"Prosecutor Blackquill, please. It's important." Athena begged.

"Ah, Athena. I'm glad to see you too. But I always thought you followed the rules."

"What rules?" Athena questioned

"No talking." Blackquill grinned.

"Franziska? What is it?" Byakuya asked.

Franziska opened her mouth to speak, but Blackquill interjected

"SIlence! Any interaction with outside persons is considered cheating, and I would sadly have to nullify your exam."

"But this is an emergency! Someone kidnapped our friends!" Hina said

"But _these_ are the rules." Blackquill said.

"Byakuya, just turn your test in and come with us already! You can always take it again later. Friends are forever." Athena said

Byakuya looked back at his test. He wasn't finished yet. And if he turned in his test now, it wasn't perfect. And even worse - he wasn't even sure if he would pass. That was completely unacceptable for a Togami. But… they needed his help. To fight Despair. And he vowed, on the name of his family, that he would destroy them. He didn't _really_ care about his friends… well, only Franziska. But still… he _had_ to go with them.

Byakuya stood up, grabbed his test, and walked over to Simon Blackquill's desk at the front of the room. He gave him the test.

"Thank you. Have a good day, Byakuya Togami." Simon said

Byakuya rushed over to the three girls, and they started to leave.

"Byeeee, Atheeeeena!" Robin said

"Silence!" Simon mentioned, yet again.

As they piled into Franziska's car, Byakuya said, "What did they get themselves into this time?"

* * *

"Let's assess our situation." Kyoko said.

"The five of us are trapped inside Hope's Peak Academy. The gym door is locked so we can't go anywhere. Maya, Pearl, and Hiro were kidnapped by Shelly De Killer, for purposes we don't know at this point. And it could take a couple days, or longer, before our friends on the outside find us." Makoto said

"To make things worse, they stole my tracker so I can't contact Gumshoe." Kyoko said.

"Yes. That does make things difficult…" Apollo said.

"That attitude will get you nowhere. Let's focus on what we _do_ know, and what we can do to get out of here." Phoenix said. "Kyoko, didn't you find something surprising in that binder?"

* * *

Franziska finally reached the area marked on the map, by Gumshoe. The four of them hurried over to the brick wall. The entrance was closed.

"Where's the entrance?" Hina said

"It's hidden, Hina. Just like Gumshoe said, Kyoko needed Ema's help to open the door." Athena said

"So this powder on the wall… Must be from Ema..." Franziska said

Byakuya nodded. He looked at the wall, up and down, and noticed something strange at the bottom. The fingerprint powder was brushed off. And it was brushed off in the shape of a finger.

"Hm? Is that it?" Byakuya said

"What? What's it?" Hina said

"Near the bottom. Kyoko touched right there, didn't she?" Byakuya said

"Looks like it, yeah." Hina said.

Byakuya walked over and pressed the secret button. The wall started shaking, and it opened up. The four of them walked inside, Athena leading the party.

"Be careful, everyone." Athena whispered, as they walked swiftly down the hallway. Eventually, they reached a dimly lit room, with a desk and a binder on it.

"Stay here, until I say it's safe." Athena ordered

"Athena, no!" Hina said

"Hina, it'll be fine. Trust me." Athena grinned, then cautiously entered the room. After making sure the coast was clear, she motioned for everyone to enter, and she started reading the binder on the desk.

Without patience, Byakuya asked Athena, "What is in that binder?"

* * *

"Yeah, that binder seemed a bit… odd." Kyoko told Phoenix and the others. "It contained profiles, similar to those we found at Hope's Peak. But they had so much more information."

"Like what?" Phoenix asked

"I didn't have time to read everything, but there were pages and pages about each of them."

"Who were the profiles of?" Makoto questioned

"Now that's the most interesting part. The first profile i came across was Junko Enoshima's. After flipping through for a bit, I found Mukuro Ikusaba's. But… it wasn't just the two of them. There was - " Kyoko said

"There are three profiles. Do you know these people?" Athena turned towards Byakuya who was looking over her shoulder."

"Yes. The first two, I know. I know them _very_ well." Byakuya got angry. "But this last girl… I haven't a clue who she is. That red hair… What's her name?."

"A third profile, of a girl with red hair. I've never seen her before in my life." Kyoko said

"What was her name?" Phoenix asked, eagerly.

"I didn't have time to catch that, sorry." Kyoko apologized.

"Because you got CAUGHT! Hahahahahaha!"

Monokuma appeared out of nowhere.

"Argh! I thought we were done with you!" Makoto said

"Huh? Everyone wants to see more Monokuma." Monokuma tilted his head

"Why are you here?" Kyoko asked, as angry as Makoto.

"I've got a special surprise for you people! Everyone likes surprises, right? Of course I'm right!" Monokuma said

"I'm getting very excited myself just listening to you. Why don't you show us now?" Phoenix said

"Yeah! Y'know, you should all be as excited as Phoenix." Monokuma said

"You know my name?" Phoenix asked

"The amazing Monokuma knows all! I thought you all would know that by now… But we're running late! Time for the feature presentation!" Monokuma yelled

All of a sudden, the gym grew dark. The spotlight turned on, shining on Monokuma, who put on a tuxedo and top hat in the time the room was dark.

"Drum roll, please!"

The sound system in the gym jolted on, playing an obnoxious drumroll noise. The spotlight started moving around the room randomly.

"I'd like to welcome a special guest tonight. Someone very, _very_ important to me. She calls herself the Queen of Despair..."

"Wait… isn't she… dead?" Makoto asked.

"0-1 all time in Class Trial Appearances! Please welcome, Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Model!"

The spotlight stopped in the center of the gym stage, and Junko was standing there.

She was being channeled by Maya.

"Hey, everyone!" Junko waved and smiled, like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Monokuma! What are you up to?" Kyoko asked

"Upupupupu, you'll see! Now for our second appearance! Her official title is the Ultimate Soldier, but she also answers to Ultimate Despair. She's _undefeated_ in class trials! Well, she hasn't participated in one. Because she got backstabbed by her own Despair-mate beforehand! Oh, how sweet that despair must have felt! Everyone, welcome Mukuro Ikusaba!" Monokuma said

Another spotlight was moving around, and now it shined on the leftmost part of the stage. Mukuro Ikusaba was standing there, and Hiro was channeling her. Mukuro just stared off into the distance, still unsure of what to say.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Phoenix said

Monokuma said, "Hehehe, that's the point! And now, we have a total newcomer to Hope's Peak! She deserves to be here just as much as the rest of them, though. Her special kind of despair has been experienced by at least _one_ person in this room. You know who you are… upupupupu… Give a warm welcome to - "

* * *

"Dahlia Hawthorne?" Athena told Byakuya. "Haven't heard of her. But it seems, from the information here, that she's related to Pearl. Her mother is Maya's Aunt."

Franziska tensed up, "That woman…"

"You know her?" Athena said

"Indirectly. Even though she was dead, she was an important part of a case Wright, Prosecutor Edgeworth, and I were involved in. She and Wright go back further than I expected…"

"How so?" Hina asked

"She manipulated Wright with love. She used him to hide important evidence. But, the girl couldn't stand him. She got her loyal twin sister to take her place whenever they met." Franziska said

"Her twin sister…" Byakuya contemplated

"Yeah, it says here that she has a twin sister, Iris. She's currently a nun at Hazakura Temple." Athena says

"Wait! These three people, in the binder… They're all dead, right?" Hina said, and everyone turned towards her.

"What's your point?" Byakuya asked

"Maybe that's why they kidnapped Maya. To have her channel them. Three of our friends can channel. And there are sorta _three_ profiles here in this binder..." Hina said

"So if that's the case… Maybe we should contact Iris first. We need to know more about this Dahlia Hawthorne." Athena thought.

Franziska snatched the binder off the table. "Byakuya and I will show this to Prosecutor Edgeworth. You two fools can get that girl Iris from Hazakura Temple."

"Fools?" Hina pouted.

"Yes. Foolishly foolish fools."

"We are not!" Hina said

"Calm down, Ms. Asahina. It's a joke."

Hina grumbled, as the four of them exited the room the same way they entered.

* * *

"Dahlia Hawthorne!" Monokuma finished.

Phoenix stood still. The third spotlight shone on the far right part of the stage, and a familiar face appeared. That of Dahlia Hawthorne. Being channeled by Pearl Fey.

"Hmf, little Pearly channeled me correctly this time…" Dahlia said. At the snap of a finger, another spotlight appeared, this one shining on Phoenix.

"Well, well, Feenie." Dahlia smiled. Out of nowhere, butterflies flew in and fluttered around her head.

"...Don't call me that." Phoenix said.

"Why? You used to love me. I'm only returning the favor, Feenie."

"I'm married now. To Maya Fey."

"Don't… say her name. I _hate_ her…"

"Well, aren't _you_ lucky you're not inside her body." Junko said

"Don't get me angry, Junko. I might just have to kill you." Dahlia smiled

"Not if I do it first…" Junko grumbled

"Anyway… How does it feel to be under my control now?"

Phoenix tensed up.

"Phoenix, just ignore her!" Apollo said

"Yeah! She's making you mad." Ema agreed

"How do I feel?" Phoenix said

"Yes. How my dear Feenie feels."

"I feel one thing, and one thing only. Something you can't possibly comprehend."

"And _what_ would that be?" Dahlia got angry

"Hope." Phoenix said

"Don't… say that word either. It makes me _mad_ just thinking about it." Dahlia said

Apollo ran over to Phoenix, stood up straight, and pointed his finger at Dahlia.

"HOPE!" Apollo yelled, with his Chords of Steel.

"Silly boy." Dahlia motioned to Monokuma, who proceeded to tackle Apollo.

"This is between me and Feenie. Only. No one else can get in our way."

"Whatever it is you're up to, you won't succeed. You may have captured us, but our friends are still out there. They'd do anything to save us." Phoenix said

"Are you sure?" Dahlia added

"...Yes. I'm completely sure."

"Looks like we'll have to capture them too, I suppose. It'll be fun." Dahlia said, looking off into the distance.

"Hope always wins. Despair has no chance." Makoto interrupted.

"We'll see about that." Mukuro said, who has been quiet this whole time. A couple seconds after, the gym lights turned back on.

"We'll be leaving now, ok?" Dahlia said.

Junko continued, "Oh yeah, and all the doors and windows are still locked. Even the main entrance that you guys opened? Well, that's closed now. You're all stuck here yet _again_."

The three women walked down off the stage and out the gym door, which was open now.

"So? How'd you like my surprise? Wasn't it… SURPRISING?! Upupupupu…" Monokuma laughed

"Don't tell me we have to kill each other to leave. We _won't_ do that again." Makoto said

"Oh, no! The same tricks get old after a while. I've got a whole new plan for you guys! Presented by yours truly at 7am tomorrow right here! Hahahaha!" Monokuma said.

Then, Monokuma disappeared.


	12. 3: The Return of Despair: Epilogue

"...So, what do we do?" Ema broke the silence.

"Junko made sure to tell us the exits were blocked, so we don't have to go check them all. We do need a place to rest, though." Kyoko explained

"We could use our old rooms." Makoto said, even though the thought disgusted him.

"True… But if they're not locked, someone can just come in the night and kill us." Kyoko said

"Can't they do that anyways? They _do_ have that skeleton key that gets everywhere, right?" Makoto said

"Uh, guys? Can we head over to the cafeteria? I'm getting hungry…" Apollo intervened.

"Sure." Kyoko agreed, then started walking out the door. Everyone else followed.

* * *

As Franziska was driving her car away from the hideout, Hina started to speak.

"Oh, yeah. We didn't tell you yet. Athena and I are going out."

"What? But.." Byakuya interjected.

"But what?" Athena said.

"That's… not normal." Byakuya forced out.

"What do _you_ know about 'normal'? You've been in a wealthy family for years. Plus, your stuck up attitude and arrogant vibe are _definitely_ not normal."

"Stuck up?" Byakuya cringed a little, and then continued. "Well, keep in mind _you're_ an Ultimate too. So technically, you're as far from normal as I am. So you have no right to tell me what 'normal' is."

"'Normal' doesn't mean anything." Athena said, as Byakuya and Hina turned to her.

Athena continued, "If there's one thing I've learned from being a psychologist, it's that everyone is different in their own way. They have different looks, different feelings, and different ways of expressing themselves. So there is no person in this world who is normal. And if no one is normal, there aren't 'normal' practices or 'normal' behaviors."

"Ms. Cykes, forgive my partner. He and I are so perfect that everyone else is normal in comparison." Franziska said

"That is true…" Byakuya said, with a smirk on his face

"And Athena and I are perfect, too. Perfect for each other." Hina said, looking at Athena.

"Yup!" Athena agreed.

* * *

The cafeteria looked the same as it always did. Even with the almost unlimited supply of food.

"Oh, man! So much food! Let's eat!" Apollo said

"Don't get comfortable, Apollo. Despair is still our enemy." Phoenix said, as Apollo started eating.

"Where are all the snackoos?" Ema said, disheartened, after she searched the whole cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Kyoko and Makoto walked over to the bedroom area.

"What… are these keys?" Kyoko asked. There were keys on the floor in front of every door. Each of them had a note attached.

'This key unlocks the door in front of it, and only that door. This is the only key that unlocks this door. I may not be able to get in, but I'm still watching! Upupupu… - Monokuma'

"So these rooms _are_ safe from Monokuma…" Kyoko said. "Good. Let's tell the others."

"Wait… The nameplates…" Makoto said.

Kyoko looked down the row. "They're still there. The same ones as before."

"Not just that. The dead students have their nameplates removed. So there are only six doors with nameplates. The other nameplates are blank."

"Hmmm… Looks like we should expect a lengthy stay." Kyoko said

"Kyoko, what are we gonna do? They have us trapped. I _don't_ want to go through this again." Makoto said.

"It doesn't matter what you want. None of us wanted this the first time, and we certainly don't want this now. And we can't do anything about it. We need to wait and get more information tomorrow." Kyoko said

"Yeah." Makoto said, as he walked up to his room. "I'll take my old room, for convenience. My nameplate is already here." Makoto picked up the key.

"As will I. But after I tell everyone about the rooms." Kyoko nodded, then walked off to the cafeteria.

Makoto unlocked his door, walked inside, and then closed it again.

This room. This was his room, during the Killing School Life. Well, it was his room even when Hope's Peak was a normal school, but still. Makoto forgot the good memories, if any, he had in this room. And now he was back here, and all it reminded him of was death. Especially _her_ death. Angered, Makoto punched the wall next to him.

'Argh! Why?' Makoto thought to himself. ' _Why_ do I have to go through this again? Why can't I just live a normal life?.. It's all _her_ fault… I shouldn't have agreed to her plan in the first place...'

Makoto walked around his room. Everything was the same. Same bed, same table. Even the same bathroom door, with its same lock. Makoto tested it, and sighed when it was still broken. And then he looked at the bathtub and remembered how it once looked. Covered in Sayaka's blood. Her body just sitting there, limp. Dead. It made Makoto even _more_ angry to be here.

'They'll pay for this…' Makoyo thought again.

But then he realized something. The reason Sayaka died. It was because she wanted to leave Hope's Peak so badly that she was blinded from everything else. Her anger and shock at being trapped, away from her friends, bandmates, and family was too much for her to handle.

And what Kyoko said earlier. She was so angered by Despair that she blindly set up her plan without seeing the consequences. She gave up Hiro for a lead that led even more people into a trap.

Makoto took a deep breath. This wouldn't happen to him. He would keep a level head. And even though he wanted to get out really badly, there would be a time for that. He can wait. And have hope that someway, somehow, everything will be all right. It's always been like that before. Who's to say it won't turn out that way this time?

Makoto exited his room to head back to the main group. But before he could, something caught his eye.

The nameplate on the room across from his. It said 'Nick' on it. Also drawn on the nameplate was a shell and Phoenix's face. Just like the card Phoenix showed him earlier. It made Makoto smile.

'Leave it to Maya, to turn something full of despair into something full of hope. And leave it to Phoenix, to never give up that hope.'

Makoto was ready. Ready for whatever Despair was going to throw at him. Because Hope always wins. No matter what.


	13. 4: Despair's Peak: Part 1

Franziska drove her car to a halt at the base of Eagle Mountain, the pathway to Hazakura Temple.

"This is your stop." Franziska said

"Yeah. Thanks for driving us here, Franziska!" Athena said

Franziska grunted, and unlocked the doors. Athena and Hina got out of the car.

"You wanna meet at my place after we're done?" Athena asked

"The Chief Prosecutor's Office is much more convenient." Franziska said

"But… that's where you two are gonna be. And isn't it sorta, well, not right to invite others into someone else's office?" Hina said

"Prosecutor Edgeworth doesn't care. Although it may not look like it, he appreciates the company. Especially _my_ company."

"Fine…" Athena said, as the two of them watched Franziska drive the car off.

"So we have to find Iris…" Hina said

"Yeah. What was Franziska saying about her?" Athena said, as she started walking up the trail.

"That she and Phoenix spent a lot of time together, because of Dahlia. And that she was a part of some important case…" Hina said

"I've always seen Phoenix as the un-manipulative type. I wonder how Dahlia got into his head…"

"Yeah, me too…" Hina said

They continued walking towards Hazakura Temple, and they eventually got to the entrance.

* * *

"Franziska, that was a very... interesting choice. We'll be long done with our conversation with Prosecutor Edgeworth by the time those two trudge up that mountain and back." Byakuya stated

Franziska said two words. She only _needed_ two words. "I'm hungry."

Byakuya agreed. He _was_ getting a little hungry. Especially because it was around dinner time.

"Fine. But _I'll_ pay this time. Byakuya Togami does not depend on the support of others."

"Neither does Franziska Von Karma. But, a promise _is_ a promise. You can have the privilege of paying, this time." Franziska said, as she drove off for dinner

* * *

The two girls stepped inside the main gate.

"So… where should she be?" Athena said, looking around.

"Wait… isn't that her?" Hina said, pointing over to the far side of the Temple grounds.

"Yeah." Athena agreed, as the two walked closer. Within a couple seconds, Iris noticed them.

"Iris?" Athena asked.

"H-hello?" Iris said

"Hi, I'm Athena. And this is Hina. We were wondering if we could ask you some questions. About Dahlia." Athena said

Iris's eyes widened at the mention of her twin sister.

"Uh, n-no, sorry." Iris said, and started walking quickly back to her room.

Athena started following her, saying, "Iris, please. It's important."

Hina tagged behind Athena, until they got to Iris's room. Iris slammed the door behind her.

"Iris, we're not here to hurt you. Please, come out." Athena said

"I never want to hear about her again. I... just want to be left alone." Iris said, from behind the door.

"Phoenix is in trouble! We sorta need your help!" Hina said

With that, the door opened partially.

"Feenie? Uh - I mean - Phoenix is in danger?" Iris asked

"Yes. It's important that we talk to you." Athena said

After debating for a bit, Iris said, "Ok. I'll tell you everything I can."

She opened the door fully, and Athena and Hina made their way inside.

"Dahlia was my twin sister. She was always... how do I put it... different. Uncaring for anyone else except herself. A long time ago, she tried to steal a ring from her father, and she asked for my help. I was too scared to go. Although she managed to survive the trial, there was one attorney who was on to her. His name was Diego. You two said you know Phoenix, right?"

"Yeah. I worked as an attorney under him." Athena said

"Phoenix's mentor was Mia Fey, the mother of Maya Fey. Mia's boyfriend was Diego."

"Oh, so they're connected..." Athena said, thinking.

"Yeah. Dahlia found out what Diego was doing, though, and she poisoned him. He entered a coma for a long time. Dahlia gave the poison container to Phoenix as a 'gift of love' that day."

"So that's why Phoenix trusted her. Because he thought the gift was real." Hina said

"Yup. Dahlia basically forced me to 'pretend' to like Phoenix, because I didn't help her the first time. But eventually, since she couldn't get that locket away, she tried to kill Phoenix. But, Dahlia ended up killing someone else instead."

"Wow, that girl has no boundaries." Athena mentioned.

"No boundaries, indeed. She even tried to frame Phoenix as a last ditch effort to eliminate the evidence. Mia Fey was Phoenix's defense attorney in that trial, and she managed to convict Dahlia, who was sentenced to death. Mia eventually hired Phoenix."

"But you weren't involved in that case, were you?" Athena questioned

"No." Iris answered

"So what's the important case that Franziska was talking about?" Hina asked

"Oh, _that_. She was part of a big plot to try to kill Maya and have our side of the family inherit the Kurain channeling technique. But, things went wrong, and Diego, who recovered from his coma, sacrificed his life to save Maya. Dahlia got me to help her, too, and I was put in jail for a time. But now that's over." Iris said

"But Dahlia is dead…. So..." Hina said

"She was being channeled. That's why she could partake in the plot." Iris said

"Speaking of channeling… We think Dahlia is being channeled right now. By Despair." Athena said, more firmly

"Despair?" Iris said

"A criminal organization bent on causing destruction to the world. And, Dahlia is a part of it." Athena answered

After a moment of silence, Iris said, "She doesn't deserve to be in this world."

Iris stood up, "And I'll help in whatever way I can. To give her what she deserves."

"Thanks, Iris!" Hina said, joyfully.

"We're heading over to the Chief Prosecutor's Office to meet the rest of our group. Iris, you'll come?" Athena asked

"Yes. Let's go." Iris nodded

The three left Hazakura Temple and started walking down Eagle Mountain.

* * *

Makoto entered the dining hall, where everyone else was. It was around dinner time, and he was getting hungry. At least they wouldn't die of starvation. Yet, that _would_ cause a lot of despair…

Apollo was frantically eating. Everyone else was sitting at the same table, eating like normal.

"Apollo!" Makoto joked

Apollo stopped eating for a couple seconds to speak, "What? Gotta take advantage of the situation, you know what I mean?"

"Give it a couple days, the food will get old very fast." Kyoko muttered

"Even the stuff that doesn't expire?" Apollo asked

No one bothered to respond to Apollo's question. After a couple seconds of eating, Phoenix spoke up.

"So… Why are we here?"

"Because I was a fool and led you all here. I don't see your point." Kyoko said

"No. _Why_ are we here? Why did they let us live?" Phoenix said

"Despair didn't immediately kill us the first time, either." Makoto said

"But doesn't Despair want us all dead? We've interfered with their plans enough. They shouldn't risk us doing it again."

Kyoko came to the conclusion Phoenix was looking for, "Despair's only goal is to cause despair. They don't care about anything else."

"So if they don't care about us specifically… _Why_ are we here?"

"You just said. So they can fill us with despair." Ema said

Kyoko, knowing where Phoenix was going, continued, "With that in mind, what do they have in store for us?"

"Something that causes despair." Apollo said, continuing to eat his food.

"Thank you, Apollo, but we already knew that." Phoenix said

"Monokuma said it's not another killing game, right? He got bored of that. Something that's more interesting and exciting…" Makoto followed

"No. Monokuma didn't say that." Kyoko interjected

"What?" Makoto was surprised

"He only said that we won't have to kill each other to leave. Some sort of killing game, albeit with different rules, is not out of the question."

"...But, that's all we know, right?" Ema said

Kyoko sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. The best we can do is lock our doors at night and make sure to wake up at 7am for Monokuma's announcement."

"Trust me. That second part shouldn't be hard at all." Makoto sighed. He was finally getting used to sleeping in.

They sat there discussing various things, and once 10pm hit, the annoying intercom system triggered again. Makoto cringed.

"Well. Should we go?" Kyoko asked, after the announcement was over.

"Good night everyone. And remember, don't give up hope." Phoenix said, as he walked away first. Everyone else followed when they were ready.

* * *

Franziska pulled her car up to the Prosecutor's Office. The two of them entered the building, then systematically barged into Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth's Office.

"Franziska? Byakuya?" Edgeworth exclaimed, then continued, " ...This better be important; I'm busy."

"Our friends were captured. When we tried looking for them, we found this." Franziska gave the binder to Prosecutor Edgeworth.

Edgeworth, seeing the Hope's Peak logo, was startled. He tensed up.

"Wh-where did you find this?"

"In some hideout in some alley. The location does not matter. But the contents _do_ matter." Byakuya said.

He continued, as Edgeworth opened the file, "Three files. On three dead members of Despair. Junko Enoshima. Mukuro Ikusaba. And-"

Edgeworth cut him off, "Dahlia Hawthorne?! _She's_ in with this?"

He got even angrier than before. He rapidly flipped through the pages, looking for something.

"There's no lead on these three whatsoever?" Edgeworth asked.

"We don't know. But we _do_ expect these three to be channeled." Byakuya said

Franziska continued, "We sent Ms. Asahina and Ms. Cykes to Hazakura Temple to talk to Iris."

"Hm, I'm not sure how much help she'll be…" Edgeworth trailed off.

"You _sure_ you have no lead on these three?" Edgeworth asked again

"Unfortunately, no-" Franziska started, but she was cut off by someone bursting the door open.

It was Detective Gumshoe.

"P-prosecutor Edgeworth!" Gumshoe quickly shut the door behind him.

"Gumshoe?! I'm busy, spit it out." Edgeworth said, getting angrier by the second

"I-I'm scared, sir. I got this letter, and-" Gumshoe said

"What letter?" Edgeworth asked.

Gumshoe tossed a letter onto Prosecutor Edgeworth's already full desk. The letter read:

'If you value your life, enter Hope's Peak Academy tomorrow at 7am'

"Is… Is this _real_?" Edgeworth asked

"Y-yes, sir! Well, I think… " Gumshoe said, disheartened

He continued, stronger, "But I'm not risking anything! I'll _definitely_ show up tomorrow!"

"When did you find this?" Edgeworth asked

"Uh, just now! Well, some time ago, when I left to go to the bathroom. I found this on my desk, and I didn't know what to do. So, I asked myself who _would_ know what to do. Then, I ran all the way here!" Gumshoe stated proudly.

"Argh, they're _still_ there…" Edgeworth growled. He then sighed, looking at Byakuya and Franziska.

"You've got your lead. Don't dissapoint me."

"You're not coming?" Gumshoe inquired

"I'm way too busy for this, Gumshoe. I barely had time to talk to you three. Now, if you all would be so kind-" Edgeworth was cut off again

"Hey, what'd we miss?" Athena said, as she, Hina and Iris entered Edgeworth's office.

"Enough! Everyone, get out. _Now_." Edgeworth was seething with rage.

Everyone was shooed out of Edgeworth's office.

"Franziska! What did you do!?" Hina asked

"Nothing. Edgeworth couldn't take you all polluting our conversation." Franziska asserted

"Polluting? This is very important! Threatening someone is against the law!" Gumshoe reassured

"Wait. You got threatened?" Athena asked

Gumshoe, after looking to make sure no one else was around, showed Athena the letter.

"Hmmm… But what do they want with _you_?"

"I dunno! That's why I'm scared." Gumshoe sighed

"Well, whatever it is, we should show up as well. As much as I hate that blasted school, it's our only lead." Byakuya mentioned.

"That's sorta, our best option, at this point…" Hina said after thinking for a bit.

"Byakuya, let's go." Franziska said, as she walked towards the exit.

"Wait, Franziska. Aren't you gonna…" Hina asked

"You _have_ feet. Use them." Franziska retorted

"But they huuuuuurt… We just walked up a mountain and back!" Hina replied

"Gumshoe surely won't mind driving you."

"Uhhh…." Gumshoe had much experience with Franziska Von Karma's influence. There was no way he was getting out of this one. "Yeah, sure! Hop in my car."

The three girls and Gumshoe parted ways from Byakuya and Franziska.

* * *

Hina's stomach grumbled soon after they entered the car.

"I'm hungry… Gumshoe, let's get donuts." Hina commanded

"Yeah, let's go!" Gumshoe agreed

"Hina… Don't you want something a little more… dinner-like?" Athena asked

"Well, maybe you're right… But let's get donuts after, ok?"

"Sure." Athena said, then turned to Iris. She hasn't talked for a while.

"Iris, are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Iris sighed, "I'm scared. To meet my sister again."

"Iris… It's hard to talk to someone who has hurt you so much."

"I feel that… she's gonna find a way to manipulate me again. I shouldn't even risk going in the first place…" Iris turned away

"Iris. You're stronger than that. There's no way she'll get through to you again. Besides, you know so much more about your sister than anyone else does. So you're very important to this mission."

"If I'm that important, I'll find a way to mess something up…"

"Iris. Trust yourself, and everything will be fine." Athena smiled

The rest of the day came and gone. Athena woke up the next morning, bright and early at 6am. Hina grumbled awake as usual. Iris, however, didn't need to be woken, as she didn't get much sleep in the first place. The three of them headed over to Hope's Peak Academy.

* * *

"You three are late." Franziska said, as they arrived

"It's 6:50! How is _that_ late?" Hina retorted

"There's work to be done here. Take a look." Byakuya said

As they walked closer to the doors of Hope's Peak Academy, they saw Gumshoe waiting at the door.

But he wasn't the only one.

Larry Butz, Juniper Woods, and Lotta Hart joined him.

"So there are three others…" Athena tilted her head

"Which brings me to question Despair's purpose in bringing these specific four here…" Byakuya mentioned

Juniper turned around, and looked at the five of them, "Athena! Hina!" she said, as she waved at them.

Everyone was gathered in front of the doorway of Hope's Peak Academy. The door was closed; it wasn't 7am yet.

"Thena! I got this letter, and it told me to come here. I-I'm scared. I didn't even do anythiiiiiing!" Juniper cried

"Junie, you'll be fine. We're here to help." Athena reassured

"O-ok, Thena…" Juniper said

"Franzy, you got the letter too?" Larry said

"No." Franziska asserted

"But why're ya here then? It's not because-" Larry said

"Quiet, Butz. That is none of your business. Give me that letter."

Larry eagerly handed over the letter.

"Hm, exactly the same…" Franziska said, as Byakuya approached her

"And you! You received this as well?" Franziska pointed at Lotta

"Yeah, reckon course! I wouldn't be standin' here otherwise, missy!" Lotta pulled out a letter, just like the rest.

"Interesting… Very interesting…" Byakuya said, looking at his watch, which showed 7am.

Almost instantly, the door in front of them started to open, very slowly. The announcement system from inside the school could be heard loud and clear:

"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7am and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day! Head over to the gymnasium at once!"

* * *

Makoto mocked the morning announcement as he was waking up. He got dressed quickly, then opened his door. Kyoko was waiting outside her door, leaning against the wall, staring at the ground. Once she heard Makoto's door open, she walked over to him.

"Ready?" Kyoko asked

"Yeah." Makoto said, still a little groggy from waking up early.

After a couple minutes, the other three captives left their rooms. The five of them walked over to the gymnasium together.

"I'm _ready_ , Monokuma! Bring on anything, we'll be fine!" Apollo boomed, apparently having woken up early to practice his Chords of Steel. Ema, on the other hand, was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Phoenix just walked straight, emotionless, intent on withstanding whatever threat was offered by Monokuma. It didn't take long for the five of them to enter the gym. As soon as they entered, a very familiar voice laughed from the stage.

"Oh, we're all here? Great! The show's just about to begin! Hyahahahaaaa!"

"Gooood morning, everyone! Did ya miss me?" Junko exclaimed

"As a matter of fact, no!" Apollo pointed at Junko

"Laaame… Someone should really shut this guy up. Mukuro?" Junko asked

Mukuro did not respond. She didn't even look at Junko, as her eyes were fixated on the group of five at the center of the gym.

"Aw, I'm only jokin', Polly! I would _never_ kill youuuuu..." Junko said

"I, on the other hand, would." Dahlia smiled at Apollo, "It'd be fun. To cause Feenie _so_ much despair."

"Dahliaaaa! But that's not a part of our plaaaaaan!" Junko toyed

"What is this _plan_?" Kyoko asked

"Well, glad ya asked! Monokuma, please do the honors!" Junko said

"All righty then! But before we start, we have some more guests!" Monokuma said

A couple seconds later, the doors to the gymnasium opened, and nine people entered the gym.

Makoto couldn't even speak. Partly due to surprise, and partly due to the fact that there were too many people to name. Athena was the first to speak,

"Oh, I'm so glad we found you guys!"

Hina continued, "Yeah! We were so worried about you."

Makoto could agree with that. Even under their veil of ignorance, he was sure Byakuya and Franziska cared. At least somewhat.

"No need to worry, Hina, because we would have been fine anyways! There's nothing this plush bear can do to defeat us!" Apollo shouted

"Oh, Apollo…" Juniper swooned

"Grrrr, you don't even know…" Monokuma growled

Everyone else in the group gathered and conversed.

"Gumshoe, and Lotta. I see you've arrived." Kyoko said

"Reck'given! This here university's lookin a little more than weird, if ya ask me…" Lotta said

"You can say that again. I'm only here because, well, they sorta forced me to be…" Gumshoe said, pulling out his tracker, which wasn't beeping. "I thought you were safe. Did you lose your tracker or somethin'?"

" _Lose_ is one way to put it. Besides, I shouldn't rely on the same method twice. It gets too predictable. Maybe I'll try something different next time."

"Like _two_ trackers." Gumshoe said assertively

"Or a little camera on yer head." Lotta interjected

"Or screaming. Or pepper spray. Or even sleeping gas. So many options…" Kyoko continued

"Hey, Polly! What're ya doin here?" Larry said

Apollo, trying to keep his composure, said, "Oh, uhhhh… I was captured. How about you?"

"I got this letter, and it told me to come here. But it'll be f-fine, right?" Larry gave Apollo an awkward-as-usual thumbs-up.

Even with all the commotion, there were two people who didn't move. In fact, they didn't even look away from each other.

Phoenix and Iris.

Phoenix did not expect her to be here, out of all people. He never thought he would see her again. But, she's here. Right now. Does that have something to do with the fact that Dahlia is here? But Phoenix's thought was interrupted by Dahlia.

"Why… is _she_ here…" Dahlia looked straight at Iris. Iris gasped.

"My incompetent, untrustworthy sister… _I_ deserve to live more than _she_ does. At least _I_ keep my promises…" Dahlia continued

A scared look appeared on Iris's face.

"Dahlia, stop it. There's no need for this." Phoenix rebutted.

"Oh, so Feenie is gonna defend my sister? I didn't even send for her. She came here of her own will. But I'm curious… _how_ did she figure out I was here? There's no way her small brain could even do that."

As Iris was trembling, Athena stood up for her.

"We went to get her. To help us against you."

"Oh, so the children brought her." Dahlia jeered

"We're not children!" Hina yelled

"Yes, you're all children. Helpless children, relying on their mother Despair to guide them."

"That's me." Junko interjected

"We will never follow Despair." Makoto said, annoyed at their statements. He would have shouted, but the early alarm left him no energy.

"But what are you doing right now?" Junko said, "You're not defying me. You won't even risk defying me. So I'm right."

Makoto couldn't argue. He didn't even want to argue. He was _so_ done with this. Slowly, his eyes moved down the row of Despair. Junko, exuberant and arrogant. Mukuro, cold and broken. And Dahlia, vengeant and loathing. Who knew there were so many types of Despair...

"Well, now that I've given you all that free time, it's about time we get started!" Monokuma shouted

"Ughhh, can't we kill her _now_?" Dahlia was impatient

"Urk, not now! That's not part of the plan!" Monokuma reassured.

Dahlia crossed her arms and grumbled, "Fine…"

"Upupupu… Everyone here's gonna play a little game."

Hina gasped, "It's not… the same game? Is it?"

"No. Monokuma confirmed that with us earlier." Kyoko reassured.

"She's right! Instead of you guys killing each other, we're gonna do the killing! Hyahaha!" Monokuma laughed

"You're just… gonna kill us?" Athena asked

"No, no! I gotta give you guys a chance, am I right? So here's the game: there's a traitor in this _very_ room..." Monokuma said

"I know!" Apollo yelled and pointed directly at Junko, "It's Junko!"

"Good guess, pointy, but no." Junko sighed

Apollo brought his hand in and performed another dramatic pointing motion at Mukuro. "Is it Mukuro?" Apollo inquired

Mukuro did not say anything. But judging by the look on her face, the answer was no. Makoto was wondering why she was being so quiet.

Apollo casually moved his finger over to point at Dahlia, "Dahlia?"

"No! Do you even know what a _traitor_ is? Someone who pretends to be on your side, but really isn't. It's not one of us! It's one of you!" Dahlia yelled

"Correct! One of the fourteen of you is secretly working for Despair."

Byakuya pondered, "Last time, you did not mention the existence of a traitor until midway throughout the game. Care to explain yourself, bear?"

"Finding the traitor _is_ the game! Every morning, at 7am, you have one chance to guess the traitor. If you're wrong, or if you don't guess, we will kill one of you at random!"

"Does this 'random' include the traitor?" Kyoko asked

"No, silly. Then there wouldn't be a game anymore, would there?.. And one more thing. The cameras are recording your every move, just as before. It'll be great watching as the despair sinks in! You can't trust anyone! Upupupu…" Monokuma laughed

"Who's to say we can't retaliate this time? Didn't the police rid this damned place of guns?" Byakuya asked

"Ah, Byakuya Togami. Who's to say we need multiple guns to keep you in line?" Junko inquired, as she pulled out a single pistol and pointed it at Mukuro.

"If anyone does anything harmful, I'll make sure Mukuro, who is being channeled by your friend Hiro, gets it. Plus, this gun miiiiight have more than one bullet..."

Makoto finally mustered up words, "Mukuro, you're fine with this?"

Mukuro's same blank stare looked coldly into the eyes of Makoto Naegi. It gave his whole body chills. He could somehow _feel_ Mukuro's voice, ''I don't care anymore… I just don't care…'

"Okayyy! The game starts now! Seeee yaaa laterrrr!" Monokuma laughed as he disappeared.

"We'll be leaving now too. Important Despair business doesn't get done by itself!" Junko exclaimed, as she, Mukuro and Dahlia started walking down the stairs and off the stage. Dahlia's face exhibited an angered look when she passed Iris. The room became silent as the three exited the gymnasium.


	14. 4: Despair's Peak: Part 2

After the three of them left the room, Kyoko rushed to the doors and blocked them.

"No one is going anywhere. Before tomorrow morning, we _will_ find the traitor." Kyoko said

"But we like, have no information. How will we find the traitor?" Hina asked

"No. We have plenty of information. We know a bunch of people who can't possibly be in Despair. For example, Makoto, Byakuya, Hina, and myself, because we all were the targets of Despair's killing school life."

Makoto continued, "And whoever else went with us on the missions, is obviously against Despair."

Kyoko's look was questionable, "For the most part, yes. But helping us does not guarantee that they are on our side. Phoenix and Apollo, however, voluntarily went out of their way to pry information from Macks Payne in order to stop the robot."

Byakuya said, "By that logic, Franziska is no longer a suspect, seeing as she assisted in capturing Macks."

Kyoko said, "I'm… not so sure. She did help us, yes. But hypothetically, if she was a traitor, there comes a point when preserving your identity is more important than having a small chance at winning a losing battle."

Byakuya angrily stated, "What? So you're saying… that she helped us just to gain our trust? That's absolutely preposterous!"

Franziska growled, "How is my situation different than that of Phoenix and Apollo?"

Kyoko coolly explained, "Because you were standing right there. Not stopping Macks from running away would make you suspicious as well. And, as I said before, either of them would not have done what they did if they were not traitors."

As Franziska got angrier, Kyoko reassured, "I'm sorry, Franziska. But I'm working for the safety of everyone here. I know Monokuma wants the doubt to fill us all with despair."

Kyoko nodded, "I'll take the burden of the investigation so everyone else doesn't have to. But, that means you all will have to trust me."

Byakuya, still mad at Kyoko, yelled, "There's no way Franziska is the traitor! Everyone who entered Hope's Peak Academy today got a threat message. Except for us four, and Iris. They _needed_ to invite the traitor for this game. So, if she came of her own free will, there's no possibility she is against us."

Kyoko said, "How do you know she didn't get a threat message?"

Byakuya was shocked. He didn't have an answer to that question. Was she… was she really doing all this to? To turn against them? Was their love… a fluke?

"Speaking of threat messages, there's someone else here who isn't a suspect as well." Phoenix spoke up.

"Huh? Who might that be?" Kyoko was surprised

"Iris."

Makoto knew it. Phoenix was chatting softly with Iris the whole time after Monokuma left.

"Would you care to explain, Phoenix?" Kyoko inquired

"Dahlia was obviously not expecting her at this… event. She would not have been that surprised if she had invited Iris."

"Hm… That is true."

"Well then, since Iris and I are not suspects, we'd like to be excused." Phoenix pleaded

After Kyoko thought for a bit, she agreed.

"Fine."

Before the two left, Phoenix approached Makoto.

"I'd assume you know this school inside out. Is there a place where there aren't any security cameras?"

"Yeah, the locker room. The pool lockers. You're not thinking - "

"No, no. I have a plan." Phoenix whispered, as the two of them walked away and out of the gym.

Phoenix's timely interruption gave Byakuya time to think. And he made up his mind. He would not doubt her. Their bond was stronger than that. He could feel that it was real.

Byakuya grunted, "Kyoko, you may be right. But Franziska is not the traitor, and I'll prove it to you by the end of the day."

"Good." Kyoko said, "Makoto, Apollo, Byakuya, and Hina; you all are excused. Everyone else will just have to stay a bit longer."

"What? You don't trust Athena? How could you?" Hina yelled

"Hina. This is for everyone. You have to understand that." Kyoko reassured

"But… but…" Hina trailed off, but Athena interrupted her.

"Hina, I'll be fine. I'm not the traitor, so there's nothing to worry about." Athena grinned

"Ok..." Hina grumbled, as she and the other three excused captives left the gym.

"Waaaaaiiit, Apollo!"

Apollo turned around and faced Juniper.

"There's no way it's me either! I don't have anything to do with this!" Juniper cried

"Juniper, I can't really help you right now. Kyoko has it under control." Apollo asserted

"What? You don't trust me?" Juniper asked

"Junie… I'm sorry. I don't know." Apollo sighed

"Apollo…" Juniper looked like she was going to cry.

Apollo couldn't bear to look at Juniper any longer. He _wanted_ to trust her. He really did. But… he couldn't live like this. He _had_ to know if she was the traitor. Just like in Clay's murder case; he needed to prove Athena innocent in order to trust her. It was for the sake of everyone here.

Apollo didn't say a word, and turned around and left the room with Makoto. He could almost feel Juniper's tension from behind him as he walked out.

"Soooo Makoto, what do we do?" Apollo asked

"Let's go find out what Phoenix is doing."

"Yeah… Why didn't he just say what he was up to?"

"Because there are video cameras everywhere."

"Ah. I see." Apollo said. He followed Makoto, walking towards the locker room.

* * *

'Click'

A spotlight appeared on Ema Skye, in the gymnasium. Kyoko took a couple steps towards her.

"Ema. You know why you're here."

"Yeah, because one of us is a traitor. But it's not me!" Ema said

"Well, prove it."

"Huh?"

" _Prove_ to me that there's no way you can be the traitor."

"Oh. That's easy. I helped you get access to that secret room, using my scientific investigation tools!" Ema proudly said

"You could have known the entrance, and just used the fingerprint dusting as a cover for that."

"What? No, I haven't seen that area before in my life. Keep in mind I saved you, too!"

"Saved me?"

"Yeah, we found a button on the side of the wall, which probably triggered a trap. You were gonna press it, too, but I stopped you."

"Probably? A trap was _indeed_ triggered, and maybe it was because we pressed the _other_ button."

"No! That can't be it!"

"Really? I was going to press the correct button, but you knew, so you stopped me. Then, you found the trap, and had me trigger it, so we all got captured. Isn't that right?"

"Of course not! I would never do anything like that! Just ask Phoenix!" Ema paused, then continued, "Besides, even if I did, you contacted me on short notice. Rather, Gumshoe did."

"And why does that matter?"

"I couldn't have set up the trap in time."

"Unless the trap was already there."

Ema gasped, "What?"

"What if Despair had a trap set there, just for emergencies, or if someone pressed the wrong button?"

Ema looked degraded, "Well, I guess that's true…"

"Is there anything else you have to say for yourself?"

"Other than 'It's not me!'?"

"Yeah."

"...Nope." Ema said.

"Fine. You're excused." Kyoko said, as Ema walked off.

* * *

"So you really think this will work?" Phoenix asked Iris

"Yeah, it should." Iris said

Makoto and Apollo entered the locker room, seeing Phoenix and Iris sitting next to each other.

"Phoenix." Makoto said

"Ah, Makoto. To be honest, I expected you to be here. Always the curious type, eh?"

"Curious? I hope you're not thinking -" Makoto gasped

Phoenix gave him a glazed look

"Well, it's not that, really. I just… I just want to help. There's a reason you came here, right? I want to know. I want to do as much as I can." Makoto stated

"To be honest, Makoto, there's not much you _can_ do." Phoenix said

"Well, you never know. Just tell me about your plan. I'll help in any way I can." Makoto assured

"Yeah, me too! I'll always help you, Phoenix!" Apollo joined in

"My plan…"

"Yeah." Makoto said

"My plan is… to go swimming." Phoenix said, after a long pause

"Swimming? But… that's not what I expected." Makoto was disheartened

"Well, we can gather our minds after we take a nice, relaxing swim in the pool. What do you think, Apollo?" Phoenix asked

"Uhh, sure thing, Phoenix! Let me grab a swimsuit from the storeroom!" Apollo rushed towards the exit of the locker room.

Was that _really_ his plan? Makoto felt like Phoenix just… doesn't know what to do. So all of this time, all they wanted to do was… go swimming?

As Apollo reached the doorway, he almost bumped into Junko.

"Swimming? That sounds _divine_. Can I join?" Junko asked

"Yeah, if you want. But I'm sure you don't want to be sharing the pool with Makoto over here. Maybe his hope will drown you." Phoenix jested

"Ha ha. Very funny, Phoenix. Besides, it'd get my hair all messed up. You know how _long_ it took me to get it looking like this?" Junko asked

"Uh, no time at all? Because you channeled Maya?" Phoenix jested again

"Correct! Wow, you're on a roll today!" Junko grinned, then inquired again, "So, that's what you were gonna do? Swimming? Nothing else?"

"What? What are you inferring? You're just as bad as Makoto!" Phoenix exclaimed

"Hey!" Makoto yelled

Apollo burst back into the locker room. "I can't find the storeroom…"

Junko, ignoring Apollo, questioned further, "No, no, silly. I mean… like a plan. Against me? Hellloooo? Here sits the great Phoenix Wright, in the face of Despair, and all he can think about is swimming with his old girlfriend?"

"Junko!" Iris blushed

"Yes, that's right." Phoenix coolly stated, "There's nothing we can do to stop you. We might as well enjoy the time we have left with each other, right?" Phoenix asked

"Hmmm… Welllll, you're right yet again! There's no way you guys could fight Despair! Despair is the best! Despair is the new world order! D-" Junko paused, then looked from side to side.

"Dammit! There's no camera in here! The public has to see this!" Junko stormed out of the room, and continued her Despair speech as she walked off.

"The public?" Apollo inquired

"Yeah. They're filming all of our interactions, and broadcasting it to the public. Just like last time." Makoto mentioned

"All the better for us to be in here, with no cameras, to discuss our plan." Phoenix started

"Wait… What?" Makoto was confused. He thought the plan was to go swimming. Was that just… And then it hit him. Junko. Phoenix didn't want Junko to know about their plan. Makoto grinned, finally realizing what was happening. Phoenix grinned too.

"So here's what we're thinking:"

* * *

"Kyoko... I thought we were friends… Why do you suspect me?" Gumshoe frowned

"Gumshoe, I know you've been helping me. But I'm just doing my job. An investigator has to thoroughly examine every possibility, am I right?"

"Yeah..."

"So let's see… First, you accompanied me to the abandoned building. You didn't stop Hina and I from escaping, so that's good."

"See! I told you it wasn't me!"

"Not so fast… We're not done yet. You also willingly gave up your Blue Badger plans in order to combat the giant Monokuma robot."

"Yeah, that's right."

"I trusted you with a tracker, and you properly used it when I instructed you to. And, you recommended Ema to me when I needed help with the secret passage."

Gumshoe grinned, "There's no way I - "

"But when I was captured, I noticed my tracker was missing. Did you tell anyone about the tracker?"

"Uhhhh… Well, back when you were trapped in the hideout, it started buzzing. I went and told chief of police that you were in trouble. I told him where you were, but he said he wanted proof. So, I showed him the tracker. And… he sorta… told the whole police force where we were going…"

"That's why the alarm went off inside that building… An emergency evacuation alarm. And the insider probably told Despair about the tracker, so they made sure to remove it from me this time." Kyoko paused for a bit, and then continued.

"Thanks, Gumshoe. Everything is explained. You're not the traitor... Now, that wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Thanks, Kyoko! I knew it wasn't me!"

"You can leave the gymnasium now."

Gumshoe exited the gym proudly.

* * *

"The nerve of hers! To suspect Franziska Von Karma of being the traitor!" Byakuya growled

"Yeah! Athena didn't do anything, either! They both have been helping us this whole time!" Hina responded

"There's no way I, Byakuya Togami, would let myself be duped by anyone. She's saying Franziska was just _using_ me this whole time? Absolutely unthinkable."

"To be completely honest, Franziska's a lot more suspicious than Athena…"

"What are you implying?" Byakuya fiercely stared at Hina.

"Y'know, Athena was a lawyer. She worked _with_ Phoenix. Franziska was always _against_ Phoenix. Soo…"

"So you're now comparing everyone to Phoenix Wright? It's not like he's the epitome of hope. Keep in mind that that second-rate lawyer almost gave up entirely."

"He's not second-rate!" Hina yelled

"There's no point arguing with you, if you'll refute everything I say. Even though she _was_ a prosecutor, Franziska is _not_ suspicious, and she is _not_ the traitor."

"Ugh, all this arguing is making me hungry." Hina said

"Ooh! I'm gonna go grab a donut from the cafeteria! That'll cheer me up!" Hina ran off into the cafeteria, and Byakuya followed her, also feeling slightly hungry.

As they entered the cafeteria, they saw something that they didn't expect.

Mukuro was sitting there, alone, eating a donut, staring off into the corner of the room.

"Hey! Those are _my_ donuts!" Hina grumbled as she and Byakuya walked to Mukuro. As the two approached her, Mukuro turned towards them.

"Uh, Mukuro? Those are, sorta, my donuts." Hina sheepishly mentioned

Mukuro didn't say a word. Instead, she ate the last of her donut, very slowly, staring at Hina intently.

Byakuya could see Hina was angry, falling for Mukuro's silent taunt. Byakuya began to question Mukuro.

"Mukuro Ikusaba… I remember you as the quiet type, but surely not _this_ quiet."

Byakuya was given the silent treatment from Mukuro again.

"There must be a reason why." Byakuya continued

This time, Mukuro elicited a response, "That is not important."

"Not important? You have feelings too! You _are_ a person! Why do you let Junko push you around like this?" Hina yelled

Mukuro became silent again.

"Well? Athena told me that you shouldn't let the despair of the past control you. Y'know, you should talk about your feelings so that we understand why you're like this." Hina continued

"Why… I'm like this."

"Yeah. Mukuro. Why _are_ you like this?" Hina questioned

"That is… a mystery." Mukuro stated, then stood up. She walked out of the room, with an expressionless face.

"Dang, I was so close!" Hina grumbled

"Indeed. I am quite surprised; you were correct. There seems to be something deeply troubling her."

"I feel so bad, that we couldn't help…" Hina was disheartened

"Wait! I know! Let's follow her!" Hina's eyes lit up.

"What? She _is_ in Despair, you know. This plan of yours could easily backfire."

"We'll be fiiiine." Hina said, as she started walking towards the door to see where Mukuro went. Then she stopped.

"Wait! I gotta go grab something quick." Hina said, as she took two donuts from the cafeteria.

Byakuya rolled his eyes, and left the room with Hina. He saw Mukuro walking towards the staircase.

' _Something_ is up. And we're going to find out.' Byakuya thought, as the two of them started following Mukuro.

* * *

"Aaaah! The light's too bright!"

"Then don't look into the light, Larry. Tell me, why aren't you the traitor?"

"Well, uhhhh, I didn't do anything wrong! Yeah, that's it!"

"There's an obvious lie in that statement."

"What? You kiddin me?"

"Do you remember the prison break?"

"Uhhh, what?"

Kyoko sighed, "The ice cream truck."

"Oh yeah, that! The _one_ time I get ice cream on the job, I get fired! What's up with that?" Larry pondered.

"Larry, stop being so oblivious. You were fired because you let the prisoners out."

"What? That wasn't me! That was someone else!"

"But _you_ were the one who wasn't guarding the jail cells when it happened. Therefore, it was your fault. But as I thought about it some more… maybe you _wanted_ that to happen."

"Why would I want somethin like that to happen?"

"The traitor would obviously take any chance they had to free the Despair members in prison."

"Yeah, that's one hundred percent correct! But, what does that have to do with me?"

"Larry, you're the traitor, aren't you? You used the ice cream truck as your 'fake' reason to leave the jail cells, but in reality, you enabled the prison break."

"WHAT?! Why're you doin this, Kyoko! It's not me! I just, like ice cream a lot. Is it so wrong to like ice cream?"

"But to like ice cream more than your job… _That's_ what I'm concerned about."

"Well, you gotta enjoy the little things in life when you can."

"Larry. I'm not sure if you're just acting incompetent, or you really _are_ incompetent."

"Hey! I'm not incompetent!"

"So it's all an act? You're the traitor?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Are you just going to deny whatever I say?"

"Uhh, no?"

Kyoko sighed, "Larry, you're useless. You are dismissed."

"So it's not me?"

"I didn't say that. I said you're dismissed. Now leave."

Larry hurriedly left the interrogation area.

* * *

"So about channeling. Willpower is what controls it. The target's willpower determines for how long they stay in the channeler's body. This is why channeling people such as Junko is so dangerous. There's no way she'd voluntarily give up control of Maya's body."

"Voluntarily?" Makoto asked

Iris continued, "Yeah. So our plan is to involuntarily force the three Despair girls out of their bodies."

"But how do we do that?" Apollo looked confused

"Junko _is_ in Maya's body, correct?" Phoenix asked

"Y-yeah. And?" Apollo said

"When she channels, Maya's mind is asleep, replaced by Junko's mind. But there's still a way to access Maya's mind. If we find a way to wake it up, Maya will realize the situation we're in, and she'll try to force Junko out of her body. Now, Junko won't give up without a fight, but we can help with that." Phoenix said

"Oh. So you're saying it's like an emergency escape switch. But how do we get Maya's attention?" Makoto asked

"Her subconscious. If we talk directly to Maya, chances are, she'll notice. With our conversation, we have to give her the will to wake up. The will to overpower Junko's will holding her back." Phoenix explained

"But how do we do that?" Apollo repeated

"Apollo. I can handle it. There's no one else in this world who knows Maya better than I do."

"And I can handle Dahlia… I think…" Iris said

"Iris, you'll be fine!... Wait… Don't we have to reach Pearl's subconscious?" Apollo said

"Unfortunately, there's no one close enough to Pearly to convince her will to overpower Dahlia's. So we'll have to rely on a different tactic. Iris here will distract Dahlia after we get Pearl's basic attention. And, while Dahlia is focused on Iris, Pearly can fight back and win." Phoenix explained again.

"Oh, now I get it! It's all clear to me now!" Apollo stood up straight

"But wait… What about Hiro?" Makoto asked

"We haven't thought of him yet, Makoto, sorry. But we'll think of something by tomorrow. I'm sure of it." Phoenix nodded

"Ok. Is there anything we can do to help?" Makoto pleaded

"I'm not sure, Makoto. You two should probably check up on Kyoko, just to make sure she's fine." Phoenix said

"Aw, but I actually wanted to go swimming…" Apollo frowned

"Apollo, I'll show you where the storage room is. It's past the gym, so we can check on Kyoko on our way there." Makoto said

"Great! Let's go!" Apollo eagerly said

* * *

"Lotta."

"That's mah name!"

"You know the drill by now."

"Reckon course! You'd bet your bottom I'm not the traitor!"

"Lotta, you're one of the more suspicious ones."

"Huh? Why is that, missy?"

"You know full well _why that is_. You don't remember what happened?"

"Don't go hatin' on mah memory! I may be a country bumpkin, but that don't make ya any better than'I am! I drove ya 'round for a bit, and took a pic 'r two. I helped ya, missy! How is that suspicious?"

"Because you were the _only_ other person I told about my plan. Other than Hiro, who was kidnapped."

"Oh, so what're ya gettin' at?"

"If you wanted to set up the trap, you knew I was going to enter the secret passageway eventually."

"Trap?"

"Yes. That's why we're here right now, captured by Despair. Why _else_ would we be here?"

"I dunno. Maybe y'all were n'vited by that littl' bear guy and secretly, one of y'all's the traitor."

"Lotta. Keep in mind that everyone who was in Hope's Peak Academy cannot possibly be on Despair's side. Thus, I am innocent. And thus, I am the one interrogating the suspicious people. So where's your alibi?"

"Alibi? Fer what?"

"To prove that you did not set the trap."

"How would'I do that?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Well, I didn't do nothin' suspicious! After I dropped ya off, I headed straight home. And, th'next day I printed out that there picture fer ya, just like ya said! I didn't even tell nobody either!"

"How do I know you didn't do anything else?"

"There's a camera in ma'office that records everthin', but that ain't here so we can't get ta it."

"Very well. Lotta, do you have your phone on you?"

"Reck'given! I sure do! A reporter's always prepared." Lotta grinned, then held out her phone.

Kyoko took the phone, and looked through the recent calls. None of them were in the last day or so. Either she deleted them all… or she really _is_ telling the truth. She looked through the contacts, too. Nothing suspicious. Kyoko nodded, and then gave the phone back to Lotta.

"Thank you, Lotta. You're excused."

"Great! I was gettin' hungry." Lotta stood up and walked out of the gym, eager to get some food.


	15. 4: Despair's Peak: Part 3

Mukuro Ikusaba walked silently down the hallway, as Hina and Byakuya followed her. Eventually, she made her way to the control room. The two students watched as she entered the room. Byakuya rushed over and used his foot to stop the door from closing. He and Hina stayed hidden, next to the door, as they listened to the conversation inside.

"Mukuro, you're back. Finally. Where were you?" Junko said, disgustingly

"Eating..." Mukuro answered

"Was it a donut? I loooove donuts! Did ya save one for me?" Junko said, "Actually, of course it was a donut. I was watching you eat it the whole time. You dropped a crumb on the floor, by the way."

Dahlia continued, "Mukuro. Do me a favor, and don't talk to our guests. Ever again. They're not our friends; they're our captives."

Junko added, "Yeah, those kids you talked to followed you all the way here. I don't know why they're hiding next to the door, though. It's not like they can hear us or anything; the door's closed."

Mukuro nodded, but continued to show no emotion. In the hallway, Hina tried really hard to hold in her giggling, while Byakuya glared at her.

"Maybe they're gonna kill us when we leave! Wouldn't that be exciting?" Junko continued.

Dahlia interrupted, "Junko, stop being so hyper. There's something else we need to discuss."

"I can't help it, Dahlia! It's like you're telling a cat not to chase mice."

Dahlia ignored the comment, and continued, "Do you even remember why we're all here?"

"Yeah, of course! Those goodie-goodies are ruining our image! They got a couple lucky breaks, and now everyone's screaming 'Hope!'." Junko waved her hands in the air.

"And, enlighten me again. _Why_ is that a problem?"

"Because we won't control the world anymore! Duh! Anyone in there?" Junko said, disgusted with Dahlia.

"But… why…" Mukuro spoke.

"Why? Why am I so smart? I dunno, maybe I was born with it. Or maybe it's-" Junko smiled.

"Why… aren't they dead?" Mukuro finished.

"Oh, Mukuro. There's much for you to learn." Junko sighed, "They have no chance against us. So, we're simply showing the world how much hope we can crush at once! I can feel the despair levels in this building increasing! Ahahaha!" Junko giggled madly.

"And, with everyone watching, we'll experience a surge of new members. Got it?" Dahlia finished

"Y-yes." Mukuro agreed.

"But… what if those idiots actually guess correctly?" Dahlia asked.

"Nothing! Our plan cannot possibly fail! Who cares about a backup plan?" Junko exclaimed.

"Junko, arrogance is _not_ what we need here." Dahlia said

"Fine, fine. So what to do if their hope actually succeeds… " Junko struck a thinking pose.

"I know! Crush them with even more despair!" Junko pointed at Dahlia.

"Great idea, Junko! So original!" Dahlia mocked, "We need answers. Anything. To have Feenie experience what I did so long ago..." Dahlia tensed up, and an angered look appeared on her face.

"I've got it! Why don't we just continue the random killings? They'll be so full of hope when they guess right, and-"

" _if_ they guess right" Dahlia corrected

"Yeah, They'll be so full of hope if they guess right, and then we'll just take that hope and smash it into itty bitty pieces! There's no escaping it! There's nothing they can do!"

"Hmmm, I like it. If they won't feel despair, we'll just have to give it to them ourselves." Dahlia grinned.

"And what will the world think when they see their only hope slowly deteriorating? They'll think Junko Enoshima is a goddess!" Junko put her hands on her hips and stood tall.

"What do you think, Mukuro?" Dahlia asked, out of nowhere.

Mukuro didn't really know what to say.

"If… that is what you wish." Mukuro obliged.

"Mukuro, you _have_ an opinion too. We won't kill ya for speaking up." Junko reassured.

"I… have nothing to add. I cannot possibly… surpass the Queen of Despair's expertly devised plan." Mukuro looked into Junko's eyes, for the first time in forever. What she saw was worse than what she remembered. Darkness. Cruelty. Anger. Mukuro couldn't bear to look at her for more than a second, before turning away. But… why was this so? She didn't have a problem with this before…

"Well, I can't argue with that. Meeting over!" Junko said, as she and Dahlia entered the room beyond the control room.

However, Mukuro did not move an inch. She looked up at the cameras. Byakuya and Hina were still listening. However, Byakuya motioned to open the door slowly. Mukuro didn't care. She turned off the nearest TV to look at her reflection. Her eyes… were they always that dull? She hasn't looked in a mirror ever since, well, before she died. The last image of herself that she saw was a disguise of Junko. True Despair.

'How… fitting…' Mukuro thought to herself. Their eyes were almost the same color back then. But… why did her eyes change color? This is a mystery indeed.

Mukuro sighed, "I... don't understand."

Mukuro turned towards the door, seeing Byakuya and Hina peeking at her. She didn't care about them. She didn't care about them at all. Silently, Mukuro turned back to the TV and continued contemplating.

"We gotta… we gotta tell everyone!" Hina exclaimed

"Something that obvious doesn't deserve to be said. Why would you waste your breath?" Byakuya scowled.

"Why would _you_ waste your breath on yelling at me?" Hina retorted

"I'm only helping you. Helping you realize how pathetic you are." Byakuya stood up and started walking back to the main floor.

"Hey!" Hina yelled, and caught up quickly.

* * *

"Franziska Von Karma."

"I have patiently waited, Ms. Kirigiri."

"Which means you had plenty of time to think. Now, tell me, why aren't you the traitor?"

"Ask Mr. Togami; he has been living with me."

"Using Byakuya to justify your actions is not adequate, Franziska. For all I know, you could be manipulating him."

"That is a lie. I am Franziska Von Karma. Being easily manipulated is a sign of imperfection. And I cannot stand imperfection. That is why I spend time with Mr. Togami and not… you."

Kyoko grew tense at the insult, and as she looked down, she realized her hand was in a fist. Taking a deep breath, Kyoko calmed down. She wouldn't let Franziska get the best of her.

"Fine. But I do have some more questions. Your father… he was involved with Despair, wasn't he?"

"Yes. But, considering he was locked in jail before I came to this country, your point cannot possibly be relevant. I had no knowledge of his involvement until that day... "

"You could have visited him in jail."

"My father would never risk saying something that important in front of a security camera."

'Oh. Right. There _are_ security cameras there...' Kyoko thought to herself

"That is true… But what I'm also concerned about is your career change. Why did you suddenly stop being a prosecutor after the Macks Payne case?"

"I fail to see the point of that question, Ms. Kirigiri."

"Seeing a prosecutor involved with Despair getting captured would surely dissuade others, in fear of falling victim to the same circumstances."

"That is nonsense. The only reason I quit was because my perfection was no longer appreciated. Losing in court to elements outside your control… it does not matter if you are perfect or worthless, you will achieve the same result."

"But still, you cannot deny the possibility."

"Ms. Kirigiri, you can voice your opinions all you want, but do you have any evidence?"

"Unfortunately, no. There's no way to get outside, where all the evidence is."

"HYAHAHAHAHA" Monokuma appeared out of nowhere. "Are ya feelin the Despair yet? All of your precious evidence, locked away in the outside world..."

Kyoko sighed, "Monokuma, I'm busy interrogating my suspect."

"Suspect? There is no evidence whatsoever of my involvement with Despair. There is nothing that makes me a suspect."

"Franziska, I have to consider every possibility. For everyone's sake."

"Byyyyyyyy the way, Kyoko. I'd hate to have my guests trapped against their will. So if you could wrap it up soon and let these poor victims out of the gym, that'd be great! Upupupu…" Monokuma laughed.

'Guests trapped against their will? I don't think I'm their problem...' Kyoko pondered.

"Well, it seems we're out of time. Anything else, Ms. Kirigiri?"

"No. I've gleaned all the information I could get from you, at this point."

"Very well. I shall be going." Franziska spoke as she stood up and walked out of the gym.

The only two left in the gym besides Kyoko were Juniper and Athena. The two of them walked over to her.

"Kyoko, we can talk in the cafeteria if you want to ask us some questions." Athena asked.

"No, it's fine. You two were the ones I didn't suspect."

Juniper gasped, "So you kept us here even though you didn't suspect us?"

"I didn't want the others to know. Besides, you two weren't involved whatsoever in any of the recent events surrounding Despair."

"Hrm, Apollo didn't trust me like you did…" Juniper grumbled

"I'm sure it's nothing, Junie. This is Apollo's way of making sure he can trust you." Athena consoled

"If he _really_ liked me, he'd have believed me..." Juniper continued

"Junie, you have to stop this. Apollo still likes you."

"Hrmf." Juniper crossed her arms and became silent.

The three of them left the gym, Athena busy looking at Widget on the way out.

* * *

"Guys!" Hina rushed into the locker room, expecting at least Phoenix and Iris to be there.

Phoenix and Iris were indeed there. As well as Makoto.

"We need to tell you something important!" Hina exclaimed

Byakuya casually walked into the locker room after Hina's statement, keeping silent.

Phoenix got up from his seat, opened the door to the pool room, and yelled, "Apollo?"

After a bit of splashing and flailing, Apollo rushed into the locker room, towel around his waist, his pointed hair sagging in front of his head.

"Apollo, I'll race ya later!" Hina smiled.

"Sure! I've been getting pretty good!" Apollo grinned

"Hina, now is not the time for such frivolousness." Byakuya turned towards the four already in the room.

"We overheard a conversation between Junko, Mukuro, and Dahlia."

"What did they say?" Makoto was eager to listen

"Other than unimportant information, they said that the random killings will continue even after we discover the traitor." Byakuya grimly stated.

After a couple seconds of silence, Apollo spoke up.

"So… there's no hope of surviving?"

"Apollo, don't be so down on yourself. There's always hope. Remember our plan?" Phoenix reassured.

"Plan? Oh yeahhhh, right. The plaaaan!" Apollo grinned

"What plan?" Hina asked

After making sure the coast was clear, Phoenix told Byakuya and Hina about his and Iris's plan.

"So all we have to do is have Kyoko oust the traitor, and then force Junko, Mukuro, and Dahlia out of their temporary bodies. I think we can handle Junko and Dahlia, but we're not sure how to deal with Mukuro."

Hina's eyes lit up, as they usually do when she has an idea.

"Oh, that reminds me! Another _important_ thing we found out was about Mukuro." Hina looked at Byakuya halfway through her statement.

"She was very quiet, like usual. But she seemed to be very… pensive. And confused. Like there's some sort of mystery she can't solve…" Hina started to think.

"Oh, so we can leave Mukuro up to you guys?" Apollo asked

"You can leave that up to _Hina_. I have more important things to take care of." Byakuya strode out of the room.

"Yeah, you got it, Apollo! I don't know what's up with him, though..." Hina smiled

"Well, I'm assuming he really wants to prove Franziska innocent." Makoto stated

"Oh, yeah, right!" Hina agreed

After some more silence, Apollo asked something.

"Can I get back to swimming now?"

"Yes, Apollo." Phoenix said

"Oh! Let me grab a swimsuit!" Hina's eyes sparkled as she ran out of the locker room.

She almost bumped into someone standing in the doorway.

Kyoko Kirigiri.

"I'm sorry to ruin your little 'swimming party', but we're all having a quick meeting in the cafeteria. It's important."

Kyoko walked away without saying another word.

"Ugh, not again!" Apollo exclaimed

"What could that be about?" Iris asked, as the five of them left the locker room.

* * *

After gathering everyone in the cafeteria, Kyoko spoke up.

"Ok, everyone's here. There's something we need to talk about." Kyoko mentioned

"Make it quick. I've devoted enough of my time to you today." Byakuya growled

"Follow me." Kyoko started walking out of the cafeteria, as the whole group followed.

They stopped in the main square, looking at the dorm hallway.

"We'll be staying in these rooms. There's more than enough for us, so everyone gets one room. Makoto, Phoenix, Apollo, Ema, and I have already claimed five of them. Don't lose your key, as they are the only way to get in."

"O-one room? But-" Byakuya exclaimed

"One room."

"But-" Hina added

"No."

"But-" Larry interrupted

"No Butz. Everyone gets _one room_. We can't risk anything."

The other nine people walked over and grabbed some keys.

Athena and Juniper took rooms next to each other. After making sure her room opened and locked, Athena approached Juniper.

"Hey, Junie. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uhh, sure, Thena…"

The two of them entered Juniper's room and closed the door.

"Ok, can I go swimming _now_?" Apollo begged

"Yes."

Apollo ran off to the locker room, still in his towel.

"Hey! I didn't get my swimsuit yet! Wait for me!" Hina yelled as she started running towards the storage room.

* * *

Makoto didn't know what to do, to be honest. He saw Phoenix and Iris walk off, chatting with each other, and Kyoko seemed to be deep in thought, so he didn't want to bother her. And the nine others; most of them could be the traitor. Not that he didn't trust them; Makoto was the first to say everyone should work together back when the killing school life began. So, what _could_ he do? Should he just relax, like Apollo and Hina? The more Makoto thought of it, the more it disgusted him. He wanted to help. He _needed_ to help. In any way he could.

"Kyoko-"

"Quiet, I'm thinking."

"B-but Kyoko, about the investigation, I want to-"

"I can handle it myself, thank you." Kyoko walked away.

Makoto thought to himself, 'Argh. There goes my one chance at helping, since Phoenix's plan is all planned out and- Wait… I still don't know what's wrong with Mukuro… Let's see if I can get a little more information from Hina.'

Makoto walked back into the locker room and into the pool area.

* * *

'Such an intriguing mystery… There's practically no evidence I can base any claims off of…' Kyoko thought, as she walked away from Makoto, to her own room. She opened the door and walked in. Her foot slipped on something and she almost fell.

A note. Slid under the doorway. As soon as Kyoko noticed, she closed the door hurriedly and picked it up.

'9:30pm. Locker room. Don't be late, Ms. Kirigiri.'

Kyoko instantly knew who wrote it. 'Why does she want to meet me…? What could she possibly tell me?'

Kyoko felt some excitement, but now that this note appeared, there was something else she needed to do first. Grabbing some paper, she wrote a similar note, carefully matching the original writer's style.

'9:25pm. Locker room. Don't be late, Mr. Togami.'

Kyoko smiled. 'Perfect people don't get deceived, you say? Well, I beg to differ.'

Kyoko casually slid the note under Byakuya's door when no one was looking, and went back to the cafeteria to think.

* * *

Makoto sat on the bleachers as he watched Hina absolutely smoke Apollo in every single swimming race. All this time, he was thinking about Mukuro. After Hina finished a race, Makoto decided to ask her about what she heard.

"Hina?"

"Yea, Makoto?"

"I've been thinking. About Mukuro… We can't really tell if she was like this before, right? Because we had our memories wiped, and then she pretended to be Junko."

Hina swam over to the side of the pool nearest to Makoto.

"So what if her acting this way is just, her?" Makoto asked

"Well, Mukuro doesn't know what's happening either. She was looking at her reflection, and she said 'I don't understand'. So she probably wasn't like this before."

"I guess. What else did you hear her say?"

"She basically agreed to whatever Junko and Dahlia said. She didn't add anything, either. It's almost like she doesn't care what happens anymore."

Makoto knew that feeling. He could sense it in Mukuro earlier. That sense of emptiness.

"Did you see anything that would give you an idea why she's like this?"

Apollo, finishing his last lap, noticed Hina and Makoto talking, and swam towards Hina.

"Well, nothing else, really. She didn't care that we were watching her. But all she did was look at her face in the TV."

"Hmm…" Makoto thought for a bit. 'So Mukuro doesn't understand… herself?'

'Wait. That makes perfect sense. Mukuro doesn't know how to feel. Because she doesn't know herself anymore. _That's_ why she's so indifferent… But the real question is why? What changed?

That was obvious too. Before she died, there was one important event. One event so scarring that even Mukuro could express feeling.

She was betrayed by Junko Enoshima.

So she doesn't know what to think after Junko betrayed her. Wait. Does that mean-'

Makoto got excited for a second.

'Could she be questioning her role as Ultimate Despair?'

"Makoto? Helloooooo?" Hina asked

"Oh, Hina?" Makoto focused back on her.

"I dunno, you seemed to drift off there…"

"Hina!" A tired, heavily breathing Apollo finally made his way over to Hina, "No fair! You're a professional swimmer!"

"But I won, fair and square!" Hina confirmed

"No!" Apollo retorted

"Yea!" Hina replied back

* * *

By examining Widget earlier, Athena could detect Juniper's traces of sadness. Which, most likely, came from Apollo not trusting her. Athena felt bad for her, and she wanted to help. So, she devised a plan. She noticed that Apollo was in a towel when they had the group meeting. Which means, he was swimming. And what better way for Juniper to regain her trust in Apollo than by having fun swimming with him?

"Junie? Wanna go swimming?"

"I dunno, Thena, I've never been swimming before…" Juniper pondered

"Junie, you'll do great! It'll take your mind off everything." Athena reassured.

"O-ok…"

After the two girls left Juniper's room, they walked over to the storeroom to get bathing suits. Once they made their way to the locker rooms, they got changed. Then, they entered the pool area.

"No!

"Yea!"

Athena was surprised to see someone other than Apollo in the pool. But Juniper was surprised the most, by far.

"Apollo? And Hina?" Juniper gasped

The other three turned towards them. Makoto didn't expect anyone else to join them. Apollo was cheerful as ever, but Hina grew red in the face.

"Oh, hey Junie!" Apollo waved

"You're swimming with… another girl?" Juniper sobbed

"I-it's not what you think!" Hina exclaimed

"It's really true? You don't... like me anymore?" Juniper cried more

"Wh-what? No, Juniper! I like you!"

"You're just saying that…"

"Junie, it's not like that! Hina's with me." Athena interrupted

"But what is she doing with Apollo then?" Juniper sobbed

Juniper put her head in her hands and started crying. Her tears hit the floor, splashing in the already wet ground. Athena attempted to console her.

"Junie. Take a deep breath. You're overreacting."

Juniper stopped crying and peeked her eyes out of her hands to look at Apollo. She couldn't bear to see his face for more than a second. _He_ didn't trust _her_? Now _she_ wouldn't trust _him_. Juniper buried her face again, continued crying, and ran out the door.

'Yep. Typical Juniper.' Athena thought. She turned towards Apollo, Hina, and Makoto and shook her head. She then ran after Juniper.

"Athena!" Hina yelled, as she got out of the pool and followed her.

"Wait, Hina!" Makoto tried to stop her.

Hina stopped in her tracks and almost slipped on the floor.

"What the heck, Makoto? I almost fell!"

"Sorry! But I wanted to ask you something."

"Huh?"

Makoto didn't really know how else to put it.

"Are you and Athena… going out?"

"Yup!"

Hina ran off before Makoto could get another word in. Makoto felt… well, he didn't know how to feel, really. He never expected Hina to, y'know, go that way. But he remembered Hina telling him how she didn't fit in, and she didn't like that. To be honest, he was actually happy for her, because she found someone who likes her just the way she is.

Apollo was still shocked at what happened. He never thought Juniper would take it _this_ seriously. Apollo slowly got out of the pool. He didn't feel like swimming anymore, after that display.

"Makoto? D'you think I should…?"

"You... should probably leave it to Athena and Hina, at least for now. Besides, it's not like she's going anywhere."

"Ha, that's for sure. Y'know, I'm getting pretty hungry. I'm gonna head over to the cafeteria."

Makoto and Apollo left the pool area.

* * *

'Now, to head over to the locker room…' Byakuya thought, as he looked at the time.

9:24pm.

'Perfect.' Byakuya showed a hint of a smile as he walked into the locker room.

Standing there, by herself, was Kyoko Kirigiri.

Byakuya was startled, "Kyoko? But-"

"But what?"

"Where's Franziska?"

"She didn't invite you. It was me."

Byakuya was steaming. "Arghhh…"

"Relax, it was all on good intention. I have a question to ask."

"Well, then, hurry up."

Byakuya walked over and sat on the locker room bench across from Kyoko.

"Do you trust Franziska?"

"Of course I trust Franziska! On the name of my family! What does that question even aim to accomplish?"

"You'll see."

Not soon after she finished talking, the two heard footsteps approaching the locker room.

Franziska Von Karma appeared.

"Mr. Togami?"

"I decided to invite him to our little 'meeting'. I'm sure it's not a problem, right?"

"Hmpf. It's… better this way." Franziska did not say any more, as she sat down on the bench next to Byakuya.

"Why did you want to meet with _her_?" Byakuya asked

"There is… something I need to confess." Franziska stated

"I figured as much. Please continue." Kyoko added

"What? Don't tell me-" Byakuya exclaimed

"Mr. Togami, your input is not necessary. This is between me and Ms. Kirigiri."

"...Fine."

After a second of silence, Franziska spoke up, "I… know who the traitor is."

"And who would that be?"

After another couple seconds, Franziska answered.

"...Lotta Hart."

"Hm. Interesting… And how do you know this?"

"Because…"

Kyoko stared intently at Franziska, not letting her get away with any unanswered questions.

"...I was involved with Despair."

Byakuya's face turned white, as if he saw a ghost.

Kyoko was, in fact, startled too, but she regained her composure quickly.

"And through this connection, you know the names of Despair members?"

"Not everyone. I was only given limited information."

"Hm…"

Kyoko thought it over again.

"So you _were_ involved with Despair?"

"That is correct."

"Which implies that you are no longer involved?"

"Yes. However, one does not simply 'leave Despair'."

"Please explain."

"I have been postponing their requests, but I cannot do this much longer. They will soon come looking for me."

"But the real question is… why... You probably could have killed us all when you had the chance."

"Do you not understand? That question is fairly obvious."

Franziska motioned her head towards Byakuya Togami.

"Mr. Togami here has taught me how valuable hope is. Hope, and love."

Byakuya's face flushed, changing from a shade of white to a shade of red.

Kyoko looked at Byakuya and smiled a little.

"After that trial, I wanted nothing to do with Despair. That is why I quit being a prosecutor."

"I see. Thank you for the information. One last question:"

"What if you're lying to us, and you're really the traitor?"

"Surely setting up this meeting and giving you information counts for something. However, if proof is what you are looking for, I did not receive a letter to come here. This inherently disqualifies me from contention."

"What if you're hiding it?"

"If it makes you feel better, Ms. Kirigiri, Byakuya can body check me."

Byakuya was shocked at the suggestion.

Kyoko, however, wouldn't necessarily feel… better after that.

"If you really _were_ the traitor, you would have disposed of that long ago... So tell me, is there any concrete evidence that you are telling the truth?"

"I cannot prove anything. But you have my word. Do with that what you will."

Franziska stood up and left the room.

After a couple seconds of silence, Kyoko began examining Byakuya.

"Byakuya. I have another question to ask."

Byakuya's face was still glued to the exit. He turned towards Kyoko.

"Do you trust Franziska?"

'Franziska… was involved with Despair? So she's the enemy that I've sworn my life to defeat? That _can't_ be true. No, I won't accept it! She isn't even with them anymore! But… what if she's lying? What if… I've been duped this whole time… and she's deceived the perfectness that is Byakuya Togami?'

Byakuya did not know what to think. He let out a deep sigh. He needed to come up with an answer. There wasn't any evidence to go on… But he had to give an answer. So Byakuya did something he never expected himself to do.

Listen to his heart.

"Yes. I trust Franziska no less than I did before."

"I see."

Kyoko nodded, and then got up to leave the room. As she walked out, Byakuya just sat still.

Until the 10pm alarm.

Byakuya could hear the familiar voice from the main hallway. He got up slowly and made his way back to his room.


	16. 4: Despair's Peak: Part 4 and Epilogue

"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7am and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day! Head over to the gymnasium at once!"

Makoto woke up, tired as usual. But, at least he was ready. Ready to help Phoenix and Iris with their plan. Provided, Kyoko has to discover the traitor, but still. Makoto trusted her. Still groggy, he left his room. A couple others were up and heading over to the gym. Makoto looked in the direction of Kyoko's room.

There was no one there.

'Hm. That's weird. She's always up early.'

Makoto decided to wait a couple minutes, and Kyoko did eventually appear. She looked… more stressed than she normally was.

"Morning, Kyoko."

"Good morning, Makoto."

"You're usually up earlier."

"I'm feeling a little… exhausted this morning." Kyoko took a deep breath.

After a couple seconds of silence, Kyoko continued

"Shall we get going?"

"Oh, uhhh yeah."

The two of them started on their way.

* * *

The gymnasium was full of people. Standing in their usual spots were Junko, Mukuro, and Dahlia. Monokuma was standing on the stage as well. It seemed like everyone was here, but...

Junko began counting everyone.

"Only 13? Whaaaaaat? Where's the last one? Don't tell me… someone killed him? That'd be... AWESOME!" Junko started giggling.

"Larry Butz is missing. Monokuma, where is he?" Dahlia mentioned

"Oh, he's, uhh…" Monokuma froze for a second or two.

"Still in his bed. Sleeping." A saddened look appeared on Monokuma's face.

"Well, what're ya waiting for, Monokuma? Go get him! Pretty pleeeeeease?" Junko begged.

"Of coooourse!" Monokuma disappeared

"Well, are you all ready? Aren't you excited? I'm practically brimming with anticipation!" Junko exclaimed

"Junko, you're acting like a child." Dahlia responded

"And what's wrong with that? I can't control myself! Thrills! Chills! Kills!" Junko waved her arms around in the air

In the distance, everyone could hear Monokuma banging loudly on Larry's door. After a couple seconds, the banging stopped. A little bit later, Monokuma ran into the gym, carrying Larry.

"WHAAAA! I just wanna sleeeeeep!"

Monokuma tossed him aside and got back up on stage.

"Ok! Now that everyone's here, let's begin, shall we? I'll explain how this whole traitor-selecting thing will work." Monokuma announced

"Everyone gets one vote. To choose a traitor, a majority has to be reached. Otherwise, your votes are invalidated! Upupupu... And remember! If you don't choose the correct traitor, one of you will get killed at random! How exciting!"

"So we each get one vote…" Apollo mentioned

"But if we don't cooperate, nothing will get done." Athena added

"So, who're y'all votin' fer?" Lotta asked

"I dunno, really… We don't know much." Ema stated

"We all agreed to have Kyoko lead the investigation, correct?" Phoenix questioned.

"Uh, yeah! That's right!" Gumshoe added

"So we should all trust her judgement. She obviously knows more about the situation than we do." Phoenix continued

"Yeah! So Kyoko, what did you find?" Hina asked

Everyone turned towards Kyoko.

"Well... the concrete evidence is unfortunately located outside this building, where we are not allowed..."

"What're ya sayin', Kyoko? Y-you don't have any information?" Larry butted in

"No. I'm saying… my information is from interrogations only."

"Well, that's only logical. We must make do with the resources we have." Byakuya added

"So, Kyoko, who do you think the traitor is?" Makoto looked at her.

Kyoko was still unsure of herself. Never before was she forced to make a decision with this little info to go off of. But she _did_ have one important piece of information. Kyoko turned to Franziska. She _did_ reveal Lotta as the traitor. But could Kyoko trust her?

Kyoko noticed that Byakuya, in particular, was looking at her intently. What he said yesterday… She couldn't forget it. He trusted her, even though she was hiding so much. Even with no other information. At this point, Kyoko felt she had only one choice.

She would listen to her feelings. If the 'great Byakuya Togami' felt that was the optimal solution, then so would she.

"I have come to the conclusion that the traitor is… Lotta Hart."

"Say whaaaaaaat! It ain't me! That girl o'er there, it's her fer sure!" Lotta exclaimed, as she pointed to Franziska.

"Thanks for the input, Lotta."

"Reckon course! I knew it was her ev'r since… waaaait What're ya sayin?"

"I'm _saying_ … Thank you for incriminating yourself even more, Lotta. Franziska was the one who gave me vital information in deciding the traitor."

"Ngrhhhhh… You'll be sorry! No one messes with Lotta Payne!"

Lotta reeled her fist in for a punch. She aimed directly at Kyoko's face. Kyoko, startled, couldn't react in time. Lotta thrust her arm forward and -

WHPPPPPP!

Lotta's wrist was stopped in midair, as Franziska's whip caught her arm.

"Arghhh" Lotta exclaimed, as she tried to free her arm from the strength of Franziska's whip. After a second, she gave up and decided to use her other arm. Lotta reeled in for another punch, released, and -

THUMP

Gumshoe jumped in front of Kyoko, and he took the punch, aimed at Kyoko's head, to his stomach. He took a couple steps, and then hobbled over.

After that, the whole crew detained Lotta, as she was flailing endlessly with her one available arm.

* * *

"Your name is… Lotta Payne?" Phoenix asked

"Yeah, that's mah name! Gotta problem, mister?"

"But I thought you were Lotta _Hart_..." Apollo pondered

"Yeah, well, I was!"

"So you used the name 'Lotta Hart' to cover the fact that you're with the Paynes?" Phoenix inquired

"Ya daaaarn right, mister."

After a short while, Kyoko broke the silence.

"Well, I believe we are all in agreement. Monokuma, care to start the vote!"

"Suuuuuure!"

A pedestal was lowered down from the ceiling to the front center of the gym. A spotlight shined on the area.

"Everyone choose your vote here."

One by one, each of the captives made their way to the voting pedestal, taking turns holding down Lotta.

"Ok. I believe that's everyone." Kyoko said

"Not so fast, missy! I didn't vote yet!" Lotta yelled

"Denying someone the right to vote! Now _that's_ oppression! Upupupupu…" Monokuma said

"Fine."

The gang reluctantly let Lotta free for her to vote, keeping a close eye on her movements. After she entered her vote, the pedestal rose back into the air. A panel appeared on the front of the pedestal, rotating between images of the captives, while the spotlights moved around randomly.

The roulette stopped on Lotta. All of the spotlights instantly focused on her. After a couple seconds, Monokuma spoke up.

"Awwww, you got it right…"

"Grrr… You'll pay fer this, missy…"

Kyoko didn't know if Lotta was talking to her… or to Franziska… or to both of them. But at least the traitor is out of the way.

"Aw, I was hoping to kill one of you guys… It would have been _so_ fun… But she'll have to do…" Junko sulked, then snapped her fingers.

Monokuma ran over, grabbed Lotta, and brought her on stage.

"Argh, get yer filthy paws off me, ya varmint!"

"Upupu… We've prepared a _very_ special punishment!" Monokuma mentioned

"Well, this one's not _that_ special… but if there's enough Despair, anything is special!" Junko laughed

After Monokuma moved Lotta on stage, he tied her up to a chair placed in the middle.

"Mukuro, we'll let you do the honors. Get that longsword from backstage and slice her up..." Dahlia turned to her.

"Whaaaaa!" Lotta yelled

Mukuro didn't know that _she_ was assigned to do the killings. No one told her about it. Oh, well. Mukuro slowly walked to the back of the stage and grabbed the longsword. Even slower, she walked over to Lotta. And then, she just stood there. Junko then spoke up

"Everyone, prepare yourselves!" Junko turned to Lotta.

"You're gonna see a whole Lotta Payne..."

Junko then whispered to Mukuro, 'Now!'

However, Mukuro didn't budge.

"Aaaaand, now you're gonna see two halves of Lotta Payne!" Junko pointed at Lotta with both her arms.

After a silent crowd, well deserved after _that_ pun, and an immobile Mukuro, Junko spoke up again.

"Mukuro! What are you doing? Just kill her already!" Junko exclaimed. After a second of silence, she continued.

"Heyyyyy, Mukuro! You're my sister! We've been, like, working together forever! So, do it for me! Pwetty Pweeeeease?"

Mukuro looked down at the sword. She didn't particularly care for killing Lotta. But, Junko _was_ her sister. Mukuro didn't know how to do anything else but obey her. So, silently, Mukuro picked up the sword, and

SLIIIIIIICE

Mukuro cut Lotta in two.

* * *

Makoto was shocked. Watching someone get killed… it was just like before. But… Mukuro… Makoto knew what she was feeling. He felt so bad for her. But, he couldn't help her just yet.

Junko watched everyone's faces as they looked at the slain Lotta.

"Ohhh! I can just taste the despair!"

"Junko, don't start with that. We correctly picked the traitor. Now what?" Kyoko inquired

"Well, you're gonna love this! You wanna know what happens next?"

"Yeah!" Gumshoe agreed

"What happens next… is the same thing that is happening now!"

"What? How does that make _any_ sense? The traitor is dead." Kyoko said

"Soooo, you know how we said we'd kill one of you randomly every day? That was just _such_ a fun idea… But it didn't happen..." Junko pouted

A sinking feeling grew in Kyoko's stomach.

"So, we're gonna continue with the random killings! Isn't it great! Upupupu..." Junko laughed

"How do we stop them? There's always some way..." Kyoko asked

"There is none. The killings will just keep on happening…until you all are dead." Dahlia said grimly.

'Ah, so they realized. If they give us _any_ chance at victory, we will win. So, they just took that part out of the picture...' Kyoko thought

"So… there's no hope?" Ema inquired

"That's right! Upupupupu…"

"There's always hope. Isn't that right, Maya?" Phoenix said, out of the blue

"Uh, what? There's no 'Maya' here. Only the beautiful goddess, Junko Enoshima!"

"Yes, Maya _is_ here. Her mind is inside her body. That's how channeling works, right Maya?"

"No! _My_ mind is inside _her_ body! Y'know, she's very lucky to be given this opportunity… Who _wouldn't_ want Junko Enoshima inside their body?"

"Uh… I don't think anyone _really_ wants that… But I know one thing that Maya _does_ want:"

"Burgers."

Junko started mocking Phoenix, "Burgers? There's no _way_ she wants burgers more than she wants - "

"Nick?"

All of a sudden, Maya's voice sounded through Junko's mouth.

But just as quick as it happened, Junko regained control.

"Wh-wh-what was that? I blacked out for a second!"

"Junko! Don't lose control!" Dahlia yelled

Mukuro, standing between them, was watching Junko. But she was just standing there, analyzing what was happening. This was an interesting development, indeed.

"Silly Dahlia! There's no way I'll lose control to some… other girl!"

"Maya, keep on fighting! You can do this!" Phoenix encouraged

"What? No. No, she can't 'do this'. Junko, Queen of Despair, is more powerful than - "

"Nick? I-I'm-"

"Whaaa? It happened again! Why?"

"Our bond is stronger than you think. Going out for burgers. Watching the Steel Samurai. Solving all of those cases together. All of the hardships we faced, all of the challenges we overcame. They _represent_ us. Our bond reaches beyond your grip on her mind."

"B-b-butbutbut-"

"She's… she's fighting…"

"S-someone stop him!" Dahlia shouted, as she ran off the stage.

"Maya, remember this card?"

Phoenix pulled out the Shelly De Killer calling card he has carried with him ever since the day he received it. The one with the picture of himself.

"It, somewhat accurately, represents the situation we're in right now. Creating hope from despair. That no matter how bleak the situation may look, there is _always_ hope hiding somewhere. Even inside the darkest depths of Despair, there is a shred of Hope."

Phoenix looked Junko in the eye.

"Maya Fey represents that hope today. And she'll show you the true nature of her strength. Isn't that right, Maya?"

Junko's head was pounding. So… much… tension…

"Graaaaaaaaa…"

"N-nick…"

"Nononono…."

"I… wanna… see…"

"whaaaaaaa..."

"Nick!"

The crowd watched as Junko transformed back into Maya. Once she regained consciousness, she looked around for a couple seconds, then ran over to Phoenix and hugged him.

* * *

Dahlia stopped right in front of the two of them.

"H-how did you do that? You shouldn't be able to… to do that!" Dahlia yelled

"Get over it, Dahlia. Now it's your turn." Phoenix said

"WHAT? My turn? There's _no_ way I'm falling for your stupid little magic trick."

"You're right. You won't fall for my 'stupid little magic trick'. But you'll surely fall for hers." Phoenix motioned to Iris.

"You _have_ to be joking right now. _Her_? My _sister_? She can't even do _anything_ right!"

"N-no, you're wrong…" Iris tried to speak up

"Oh please. There's no _way_ I'm wrong. You didn't help me with my Eagle Mountain hostage plan. You couldn't even spend time with Phoenix without falling in love with him. Hmf. What a wimp."

Iris turned red at the accusations. Gumshoe, obviously feeling for Iris, started moving towards Dahlia.

Phoenix stopped him.

"Gumshoe, Iris can handle this herself. She _needs_ to."

Gumshoe, looking degraded, obeyed Phoenix.

"D-dahlia… Do you remember… what Phoenix said... back in that trial?"

"No, and I don't plan to. I've blocked that _outrageous_ incident out of my memory."

"Well, he said that you received a… punishment worse than death. Because everything you've done… ended in failure."

"What?"

"So even if I can't do anything right… Neither can you."

Dahlia was angered. This same method was how Phoenix got Dahlia to stop channeling Maya last time. But, Dahlia wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Well, that doesn't matter. I'm still better than you. Stronger, prettier, more intelligent…"

"That doesn't matter either."

"Huh?"

"You've given in… to Despair, a long time ago. It has consumed you. Using yourself for their purpose… it's not right…"

"Not right? So you're telling me that since I'm with Despair, my talents mean _nothing_?! You're wrong!"

"Talent is only as good as how you put it to use. I may not have many talents, but they mean more to me, more to the people around me, because I am fighting on the side of Hope. Because I am fighting for my friends."

"NO! You CAN'T be more wrong!"

Iris motioned to Phoenix

"Pearly? Can you hear me?"

"HEY! _Don't_ change the topic, Feenie! This is between me and - "

"Mr. Nick?"

"Arrghhh… I can't… I can't lose now… Go away!" Dahlia covered her ears and ran off to the corner of the room

"Dahlia, your mind is being overpowered by a girl's. Who just so happens to be your little sister. Obviously your talents don't mean anything here. So I'm right." Iris smirked

Dahlia's head was pulsing madly. She wanted to hold on, but…

She had something to prove.

That she was better than her good-for-nothing twin sister.

Dahlia burst open, "You're WRONG, Iris! You've been WRONG from the start! There is NO way that YOU are better than ME! Not NOW, not - "

"I-I-I won't…"

"EVER! And I'm better than my little-"

"...give up…"

"sister too! So, SHUT UP and - "

"Mr. Nick."

Pearl's mind emerged through Dahlia's, and she stopped channeling instantly.

* * *

"Wawawawa? Wh-what the heck? _She's_ down too?" Monokuma started.

Monokuma turned to Mukuro, "Mukuro! Don't let them - Huh?"

Mukuro was standing there. Emotionless. Frozen. Staring off into the distance.

"Mukuro, you've been thinking a lot lately, right?" Hina asked

Mukuro turned to Hina but still did not say a word.

"There's something you don't understand. And, you should talk about it. That's what Athena always told me."

"Have you… figured it out, too?"

"Yeah. It's… uhh…" Hina grasped for words

"You're torn." Makoto interrupted, "You don't know what to do; where to go; what's right, and what's wrong."

Mukuro looked at Makoto. Of course, _he_ would understand. 'Hm. Let's hear his argument, then.'

"After you were betrayed by Junko, you had all this time to think. About your decisions. About your past. About who you are. And now, you're unsure. You don't know which path to take; the path of Hope, or the path of Despair."

"But... why does it matter?"

"Mukuro, you _have_ to deal with this yourself. Otherwise, you'll regret it."

Phoenix continued, "Iris conquered her fears today, when she talked to Dahlia for the first time in years. She didn't push it back, she faced them with strength and determination, even though she was scared."

Phoenix turned to Iris, who gave him a smile.

"Mukuro, please." Iris begged her

Monokuma interrupted, "Mukuro! Don't listen to them! Just - "

"I can make my own decisions."

Mukuro then turned back to Makoto.

"Yes… you are all, correct... So tell me… what is this… Hope, you speak of?"

"Hope? Well, it's a lot of things. Confidence, strength, friendship, trust, optimism. It's the thought that no matter what challenges lie ahead, you have the power to overcome them. Mindlessly killing to avoid these challenges - that will leave you in Despair. Junko's been controlling you - using you as a pawn this whole time. You should stand up to her and finally overcome this challenge."

"But… Junko is my sister. I swore… obedience…"

"She betrayed you, Mukuro. You can do the same."

"Isn't that… revenge?"

"No. You're not doing this to betray her. You're doing this for yourself."

Mukuro took a second to think

"But… I've been with Despair all my life. How… can I change? It seems, impossible."

Makoto opened his mouth to speak, but the words everyone heard weren't his.

They were Franziska's.

"Your past does not matter. Anyone can change, as long as you believe what you are doing is right. I did it. My father did it. Surely you can do the same, Ms. Ikusaba."

Mukuro closed her eyes for a couple seconds, and took a deep breath. After she opened them, she spoke.

"But… this pathway of Hope… it's unclear to me. What if I… take a wrong turn?"

"Mukuro, you have to trust yourself. You have to believe that you're doing the right thing. And, if you're stuck, we're always here to help. No matter what."

"Yeah, Mukuro. You'll be fine!" Apollo joined in

Mukuro let out a slight laugh. Makoto never heard her laugh before.

"If you insist…"

Mukuro continued, "Thank you all, very much. My soul is at ease."

"Don't thank us. It was the right thing to do." Makoto answered

Mukuro closed her eyes and smiled.

"Goodbye. Until we meet again."

Mukuro slowly transformed back into Hiro.

"Wh-wh-what am I doing here! Get me out!" Hiro started running towards the door, but Kyoko grabbed his shirt and stopped him.

"Grhhhh… Why you…" Monokuma's paw grew into a shaking fist.

"Monokuma, just give it up." Kyoko said

"Giving up? What's that? Time to initiate 'backup backup plan'!" Monokuma ran off.

"Wait… those three aren't here anymore… shouldn't Monokuma be inactive?" Apollo answered

"Apollo, there's always someone hidden controlling Monokuma. Those three on stage couldn't possibly do it." Kyoko answered

Makoto knew this fact, as did the other Hope's Peak graduates. Makoto looked around the room. His eyes stopped on Phoenix.

He was looking straight at the camera in the room.

"I know you're there, Shelly. You can try as hard as you want, you'll still encounter the same fate as the rest of your team."

The room went silent to listen to Phoenix's monologue. After he finished, Apollo's stomach grumbled.

"Uhhh… are we done here? Can I go eat now?"

"Yeah! I'm gettin' hungry too!" Larry chimed in

"Yes. I believe breakfast is well deserved at this point. We also need to talk about what to do next." Kyoko answered.

The guests walked out of the gym towards the cafeteria.

As they were walking, Hina started talking to Makoto.

"Thanks, Makoto. You really saved us. I sorta didn't know what to say to her..."

"Aw, it was nothing. Inspiring hope in others is what I do."

"Yeah, that was great!"

"Well, I couldn't have done it without everyone else here. Our collective commitment to Hope is what really inspired Mukuro. But there's something I still don't get..."

"Huh?"

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko fell back to where the two were walking.

"What is it, Makoto?"

"How'd you know it was Lotta?"

"Because Franziska told me."

"Huh? But doesn't that mean - ?" Hina gasped

"Yes. That means Franziska changed. Just like she told Mukuro to do."

Makoto was shocked. So Franziska was in Despair, and they didn't know about it. But that just goes to prove further, that anyone can change for the better. Honestly, he didn't expect Mukuro to willingly change either. But that goes to show something else.

No matter how much Despair exists, there is always Hope that can defeat it.

* * *

EPILOGUE

"Hm, very well done, children."

Simon Blackquill sat in his living room, watching his television. Despair took over the network again, and every single channel showed the same thing: inside Hope's Peak Academy. Taking another sip of his tea, he continued watching. Taka was perched on the bowl of popcorn next to him, sporadically popping its head into the bowl to grab a piece. As the broadcast continued, Byakuya Togami came on screen.

"Ah, him. Byakuya Togami, was it? You remember him, don't you, Taka?"

Taka screeched.

That student took the prosecutor examination just two days ago. He finally finished grading those papers yesterday. The results surprised him. Well, he shouldn't say 'results'. Because there was only one result that did so.

Byakuya Togami's

He got a 67 on his test. Just barely passing. But that wasn't the surprising part.

He didn't finish the test. But the parts he did finish were worth 67 percent.

In other words, Byakuya Togami scored a perfect 67.

'How is that boy so perfect?' Simon thought to himself. About half of the tests had scores in the 50s, some even lower than that. That girl Robin… he didn't even want to talk about _her_ score. And yet, no matter what this Byakuya Togami does, it is always perfect. Simon remembered the day that he first saw him. The first day Despair broadcast their 'killing school life' on TV. He remembered talking to Prosecutor Edgeworth about it… about what was happening to the world. They both agreed at that point to make the test harder, so that only the best become lawyers. But, even with this difficult test, Byakuya perfected everything he touched. He would make a great prosecutor someday. Simon grabbed some more popcorn and continued watching the TV.

'Brrrrrring… brrrrring'

Simon's phone started to ring. Taka, knowing what to do, partly due to training and partly due to hating that noise, flew over and grabbed the phone. Within seconds the phone was in Simon's hands.

"Hello, Edgeworth." Simon greeted

"Hello, Simon. You know, you shouldn't just blindly answer the phone with 'Hello, Edgeworth'."

"Nonsense. You're the only one that calls me."

"Simon, please. We have a situation."

"The kids in Hope's Peak? That's old news, Edgeworth."

"No, not that."

After a slight pause, the voice on the phone continued.

"We got another one."

Simon froze for a second. _Another one?_ How many of them are there?

"A-are you serious?"

"Yes, very. We have him disarmed and captured."

Simon sighed. When will this end?

"Very well. Lock him up with the rest of them. I'll get to him in the morning."

"As you wish. Goodb-"

"Edgeworth."

"Yes?"

"About the kids in Hope's Peak."

"Simon, we don't have time for that right now."

"They could be of great assistance to us. Thus, their timely rescue is imperative."

"I understand. But right now, that's less of a priority. Besides, it seems they are very capable of handling themselves."

"So we're just going to, leave them there?"

"Simon… Listen. Once we're done interrogating the captive, fine. We can help them out. But not now."

"Understood. See you tomorrow." Simon hung up the phone.


	17. 5: Shelly, Despair Killer: Part 1

'Despair...' Shelly De Killer thought to himself as he poured himself some coffee.

All these years, the De Killer family killed. Generation to generation, handing down their craft of being serial killers. It wasn't for the money. Never once was it for the money.

It was for the Despair. Inducing despair on the victim, the victim's loved ones, and everyone who adored them. The money was just a means of supporting future despair-inducing activities.

He brought his mind back to that day. That fateful day that his path intertwined with that of Phoenix Wright. Who was he hired to kill? He didn't remember… Ah, the name didn't matter anyways. They were are the same. But he _did_ remember that face. How could he forget that? The despair filled face of someone who was just murdered… That is the reason he, Shelly De Killer, continued killing.

He remembered placing his card on the floor gingerly, on that day. This tradition was initiated generations ago. Letting the police know exactly who the murderer was. It's an act of courtesy, really. Once they see that card, they know there is no way they will catch the murderer. Shelly grinned. Just another simple touch to induce even more despair...

* * *

"Ok, everyone, listen up."

Kyoko spoke after everyone had mostly finished their breakfast. She had been chatting with Phoenix about the situation.

"We may have defeated Junko and Dahlia, but there's another opponent we must overcome. Shelly De Killer." Phoenix said

The air in the room was tense. Everyone could sense the anticipation.

"First comes the issue of rooms. There seem to be fifteen of us here. So Maya, Pearl, and Hiro can take the three empty rooms."

"Aw, but I wanna room with Nick!"

"That's fine."

"What the heck? I thought you said we couldn't room with each other!" Hina said

"That was _before_ we found the traitor. Now, we are certain that no one here is a traitor. Thus, people rooming together poses no additional risk."

Hina grumbled, "Fine…"

"If there're no other interruptions, we should discuss our second point." Phoenix said.

* * *

Shelly, actually, was very lucky. His family has been waiting ages for Despair to be brought to life. A soul born of Despair. Born from the despair of this world. As soon as Shelly laid eyes on Junko Enoshima, he knew she was the one. The embodiment of Ultimate Despair. The woman he would soon recognize as his master. To cause despair, one need to only follow her. His plan to revive Junko began the second she died. And, after all this time, it succeeded. Junko was returned to this world. However, a small oversight caused a major problem for him, and now he is alone yet again. Since she has fallen, he must follow in her footsteps. Anything for Despair.

"What do we do about Shelly De Killer?"

Shelly turned towards the cafeteria camera. Phoenix Wright was posing a question to everyone. After taking a sip from his coffee mug, Shelly pressed the button that brought Monokuma to the cafeteria room.

Monokuma popped out in the cafeteria room. Everyone was surprised at the sudden movement. Well, everyone except for Phoenix and Kyoko. They somehow knew he'd pop up.

"Well now… I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. And I've even got an answer to that question of yours!"

"Well, let's hear it, bear. My patience is dwindling." Byakuya growled.

Monokuma responded, "Soooo, what you all can do about Shelly De Killer is…"

Then, Shelly De Killer took his finger off the voice transformation button, revealing his true voice.

"nothing."

The appearance of such a deep voice on Monokuma shocked everyone in the room. No one said a word.

"I'm taking matters into my own hands. Slowly, you'll all die. One of you each night. To the hands of Shelly De Killer. And there's nothing. you. can. do."

"Shelly, we've escaped your captivity once, and we'll do it again." Phoenix mentioned

"Well, let's see what you do without an entire police force to help you." Shelly pointed out, then continued.

"I'm afraid I won't be needing this anymore."

Shelly De Killer deactivated Monokuma. It's eyes stopped glowing red slowly, and it fell to the ground with a crash.

That should be sufficient. A slight grin appeared on Shelly's face. He never expected it would come down to this, but he was ready for the challenge. He turned to the corner of the room, where a box full of his calling cards sat. He gave them a 'special treatment' after Junko died. Silly fool; the owner of the printing shop believed they were for some Halloween party. Shelly laughed quietly to himself. He got up from his seat in the control room and took the last sip of coffee. Then, he threw the mug on the ground. After taking a handful of calling cards, he left the control room and walked into the hallways of Hope's Peak Academy.

* * *

"I-i-is he dead?" Apollo broke the silence after the Monokuma robot fell.

"No, it's just deactivated. Which means… Shelly De Killer exited the control room. There's no need for him to just give us his location." Kyoko mentioned

A couple pairs of eyes widened at the fact that Shelly was on the loose. Eager to get everyone's hopes up, Phoenix started talking again.

"Relax, everyone. As long as we travel in groups, we'll be fine. There's only one of him, and fifteen of us."

Needless to say, the atmosphere was tense again.

"Sooo… Are we gonna just, like, live here in fear of being killed?" Hina asked

"That is certainly one possibility." Kyoko mentioned

"But… but… I don't wanna live here anymore! I'm done with this place!" Hiro yelled

"Kyoko, how long do we have to do this? I can't go another day without my Snackoos..." Ema asked

"Until we can leave." Kyoko responded

"But _can_ we leave?" Athena asked

"Wait! I know!" Gumshoe yelled

"We entered this place through a door, right? So, why don't we leave through the same door?"

"Great idea, Gumshoe! I'll go check it out!" Larry said, as he started to run off.

"Larry, wait." Phoenix firmly stated.

"That door is locked. It's been locked ever since we got here."

"I dunno, maybe Shelly opened it?" Larry said.

"Nonsense. There is absolutely no reason for him to do that." Franziska butted in

"But… what he _did_ do was leave his post. And the door control just so _happens_ to be in the control room. Otherwise, they would not have been able to open the door for us." Byakuya stated

"So you're saying we should go to the control room and find the button that opens the door." Makoto said

"I'm not saying we _should_ do it, I'm saying we _will_ do it." Byakuya growled.

"Fine. That seems like our best option." Kyoko agreed

"Ok! Let's go!" Larry stated, then ran off

"Larry, wait." Phoenix intervened again.

"Aw, what now?"

"We don't want everyone going. We'd lose track of someone for sure. We should only take a couple people."

"Phoenix, Makoto, Byakuya, Franziska, and I will go. Surely you all can manage to stick together, right?" Kyoko stated

"You got it!" Hina smiled

"Fine. Let's get going, then." Kyoko said

Makoto felt nervousness, but he shoved it back. He walked up to the doorway of the cafeteria with Kyoko. When the other three caught up, they all left.

Then, the room was silent.

* * *

Apollo wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. Well, maybe a little bit. But what he _was_ paying attention to, was Juniper. She didn't speak the whole day. She wouldn't even look at him. She was staring off into space, in the other direction. Apollo really needed to fix this. Why wouldn't she understand his point of view?

"Junie…"

Juniper's eyes opened a little wider, and she started to turn her head towards Apollo, but she stopped herself and cringed a little.

"I still like you."

"N-n-no…"

"Junie, please. Forgive me. I trust you now."

"I-I gotta go…" Juniper's eyes teared up a little.

"Junie! Wait…"

Juniper started running out of the cafeteria. Apollo sighed.

"Junie! There's a killer out there!" Athena yelled. Then, she started running after her.

"Athena, wait! I'll come with you!" Hina started following her.

'Well, this isn't going to work. Maybe I need to try a different strategy…' Apollo got up and started to run after Hina.

Athena watched Juniper run into her room and lock the door.

"Junieeee! Open up!" Athena rung the doorbell and knocked on the door.

"No!" Juniper said from behind the door.

Hina caught up to Athena

"Please, Junie, we should talk about it." Athena shouted

"I don't wanna! I'm fine!"

Hina saw Apollo running towards them.

"Apollo! What the heck? What'd you do this time!" Hina yelled

As he reached the two girls, he retorted, "I didn't do anything! I just started talking to her!"

"No you're not, Junie. You'll feel a lot better. Trust me." Athena pleaded.

"B-b-but… Apollo…"

"Apollo, I don't think Junie wants you here…"

"Uhh, fine…" Apollo walked over to his room, entered it, and closed the door.

"Junie. Apollo only doubted you for his own good. He did the same to me in a trial before. In our last trial, we had the result we wanted. But then, he interjected because there were some unsolved mysteries. I was a suspect for murder, and he wanted to make sure I didn't do it."

"Murder?" Juniper asked

"Yeah. But because he doubted me, we discovered the truth of the case. And we caught a criminal that has been evading the police for a long time. It's the same with you. He needed to make sure you are who he thought you were. He still likes you just as much as he did before, Junie. And he's trying to show you that. Please, Junie… you _have_ to understand him…"

"I-I-I'll try…b-but it's hard..."

"I know, Junie. Do your best."

"O-ok… Thena…"

"Thanks, Junie. Are you coming back to the cafeteria with us? It's much safer, and it'll be lonely in your room all day."

"Uhhhh… sure…"

Juniper opened the door, and the three girls walked back.

* * *

Makoto and the four others walked up the stairs to the third floor, where the control room was. All of the lights were dimmed; Shelly probably did that on purpose. Makoto could feel himself trembling as he followed Kyoko down the hallway, continuously double-taking to ensure they were not followed. Phoenix was at the back of the line, and that was his job, but Makoto was too scared not to check as well.

The five of them made their way to the control room door.

"Watch my back." Kyoko told Makoto, as she grabbed the doorknob. Makoto watched the hallway in front of her as she turned the knob.

The door opened easily. The room was dark. But, thankfully, Kyoko knew where the light switch was. She promptly turned it on.

The room was empty. Completely empty. The door to the inner room in the control room was unlocked and open.

"Everyone, in. Guard the door."

Kyoko rushed towards the next door. Makoto followed her, once he made sure the other three were guarding the doorway.

Kyoko entered the room. As soon as she saw it, she cursed under her breath.

The device that opened the door was smashed. There was no way they could activate it.

"Ugh, we'll have to find another way. Let's go."

Kyoko sternly walked back to meet Phoenix, Byakuya, and Franziska.

"The control was destroyed."

"Hm. Well played, Shelly." Byakuya stated

"What is our plan, then?" Franziska asked

"For now, we have to get back to the cafeteria. Then, we'll talk about the situation." Kyoko mentioned

The five of them took the same pathway backwards. Makoto felt the same feeling he did on the way there. This was even worse than the killing school life. Here, there was a guaranteed serial killer on the loose. Who would not hesitate to kill _anyone_ in this building. They _had_ to do something about this. After a long period of paranoia, the five got back to the safety of the cafeteria.

* * *

Apollo didn't know what to say. He was sitting at his desk, pen in hand, with a blank piece of paper in front of him. Well, it wasn't _entirely_ blank. It had one line on it, at the top:

'Juniper,'

Apollo thought hard about what to write. What _hasn't_ he told Junie by now? Well, since he's writing her a letter, he won't be interrupted and he could get all of his thoughts out. He could actually explain to her why he doubted her. Apollo spent a while thinking and writing, fighting off lunchtime hunger.

Apollo put down his pen. The letter was finished. But… it seemed like it was missing something.

Oh, yeah. His name. He forgot to mention who wrote the letter. Apollo put his pen down to write, but then stopped.

How did he want to end the letter? By just writing his name? Compared to the rest of the letter, where he showed his true feelings, such a simple ending would be too… bland. Wait… why didn't he… just show his true feelings here too? Apollo shrugged, as there was no good reason not to. He finished off the letter:

'Love, Apollo'

Satisfied with his letter, Apollo got up and stretched. As he did, he heard multiple footsteps at the same time outside his door. Oh, the group that explored the control room must be back now. Apollo hurriedly folded the letter, shoved it into his pocket, and then opened the door.

"Aaaugh!" Makoto jumped a bit when the door opened. Kyoko, who was leading the way, did not flinch at all, and turned her head slowly towards Apollo.

"Makoto! It's just me!" Apollo sighed

"Apollo! We told you to stay with the others." Kyoko yelled

"Yeah! But Junie ran off, then Athena, and Hina, so I had to follow them!"

"Hmf, fine. I can't really scold you for trying to protect your friends… But why were you in your room?" Kyoko said

"Because Athena and Hina wanted to talk to Juniper without me. So… I went in my room."

"I see… Let's return to the cafeteria." Kyoko pondered

The six of them went back to the cafeteria. On the way back, Apollo slid his note under Juniper's doorway, knowing that she would read it that night.

* * *

Kyoko burst the cafeteria doors open. Everyone turned to look at her, and the other five people with her.

Apollo looked across the room, and saw Juniper. Their eyes locked for a second, but just as soon as it happened, Juniper turned away, back to Hina and Athena. Well, at least it was better than the last reaction...

"I see you're all safe." Kyoko said

"You're back! That means we can leave, right?" Larry said

"No."

"But, uhh, isn't the door open now?" Gumshoe asked

"Shelly De Killer smashed the door controls so we couldn't leave. This isn't some novice that we're dealing with. This is a cold blooded killer."

"Aghhh! How much longer do we have to stay in here?" Hiro yelled

"Calm down, Hiro!" Maya said, "We'll be fine."

"Yeah, Maya's right. There's always hope. We just have to keep safe long enough for us to escape." Phoenix said

"But how do we do that?" Pearl inquired

"Always travel in groups. Lock your doors when you sleep. Never leave yourself vulnerable." Kyoko said

"No, not that! I mean… how do we escape?"

"Oh. Well… I'm not sure. But we'll think of something." Phoenix chuckled

"Yeah. But for now, everyone should just stick together." Kyoko confirmed

And that's what they did. Everyone spent the rest of the day in the cafeteria talking, sharing stories, and eating, until the automated Monokuma nighttime announcement.

After the announcement, Kyoko spoke up.

"Now, we don't have to obey Monokuma because there's no one to punish us, but in this case, it's probably best to not walk around during nighttime."

"Seems logical enough…" Byakuya stated

"Yeah, we should all go to our rooms together, anyways…" Iris said

"But what if, y'know, Shelly _expects_ us to head to our rooms directly after the announcement?" Hina asked

"What if Shelly expects us to expect that?" Kyoko retorted

"Uhhhh…." Hina said

"But then Shelly would expect us to head to our rooms later. In that case, it's safer to head to our rooms immediately." Athena responded

"Let us go now. This useless debate is tiring me. As long as we all go together it does not matter." Franziska grunted

The fifteen of them all left at the same time and walked the short walk to the rooms.

"Remember everyone, lock your doors. Good night." Kyoko said

One by one, they all entered their rooms and locked their doors for the night.

* * *

When Juniper walked in her room, she felt her foot step on something moveable. After she locked her door, she looked down to see what it was. It was a piece of paper. Confused, she picked it up, unfolded it, and started reading it.

'Juniper,

First off, I want to say sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier about why I doubted you. It has nothing to do with you as a person. It has to do with me. With trust. I trust my friends because they have proven themselves, time and time again, to be on my side. But I haven't spent that much time with you, which led me to be skeptical. And I regret that. You're a great person that deserves more attention from me. I know you sorta don't want my attention at this point, seeing that you've been ignoring me. But I want to change that. I know that you aren't against me now, so we can start, y'know, hanging out and stuff. I trust you'll read the whole letter and not ignore it. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Junie!

Love,

Apollo'

Juniper did, in fact, read the whole letter. But she crumpled it up and threw it in her trash can. Talking with Hina and Athena helped her get over her sorrow of Apollo not trusting her. But she had to get over Apollo first. She made up her mind, that if he wouldn't trust her, then she wouldn't trust him. It was tough, though. She really, really, really liked him. And to just… push that aside…

She took one last look at the letter in the trash can. Two lines stood out

'Love,

Apollo'

Juniper had a flash of hope, but she quickly reminded herself that she was over him. She walked away and started getting ready for bed.


	18. 5: Shelly, Despair Killer: Part 2

Makoto woke up to the still-annoying Monokuma alarm at 7am. He looked around his room; everything looked normal. The same as it ever was. Slowly, Makoto got out of bed and got ready to go to the cafeteria to meet everyone else.

After he was ready, he opened his door just a crack. After a second, he heard a voice from a couple rooms down.

"Makoto."

It was Kyoko's voice. Makoto breathed out; he was inadvertently holding his breath. He opened the door to meet Kyoko in the hallway.

Phoenix and Maya were standing with her.

"I'm assuming you rested well?" Kyoko asked

"Uh, yeah."

"Good. We'll wait here until everyone wakes up. It's safer that way."

One by one, the guests of Hope's Peak Academy woke up and made their way towards the center of the hallway. After a while, Kyoko walked over to Apollo.

"Apollo?"

"Yeah?" Apollo said as he turned towards Kyoko.

She whispered, "Keep the group occupied in the cafeteria. Don't worry about me."

Apollo nodded, then spoke up.

"Well, that seems like everyone! Let's go have a great breakfast! I'm starving!" Apollo nervously chuckled as he started walking towards the cafeteria.

Everyone just gave Apollo a strange look. Kyoko rolled her eyes behind everyone's backs.

"What? I'm hungry! I wanna go eat!" Apollo turned around and begged.

Thankfully, everyone started walking with him. Kyoko displayed a hint of a smile.

Makoto started to follow the group of people. Until Kyoko grabbed his shirt from behind. It wasn't just _his_ shirt, either; it was Phoenix's too.

"You two, come with me. There's something we need to investigate."

The three of them broke off silently from the rest of the group.

* * *

"Here."

Kyoko stopped in front of Hiro's room.

"Hiro's room?" Makoto asked

"He didn't come out with the others. Something is fishy…" Kyoko said, as she rang the doorbell.

They waited a couple seconds. No answer.

"Hmmm…" Kyoko grabbed the doorknob and turned.

The door creaked open slowly.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Phoenix said, as the three entered the room.

Kyoko turned on the lights in Hiro's pitch-black room. The room looked perfectly neat.

"Very interesting…"

"Wait. Where's Hiro?" Makoto asked, as Kyoko started walking towards the bathroom.

Makoto instantly understood the situation.

'No… no… it can't be…' Makoto thought as she opened the bathroom door.

It happened. Again.

Hiro sat there, limp, against the bathroom wall. Blood stained his shirt from a wound in his stomach. He didn't move an inch.

Hiro was dead.

* * *

Apollo let everyone else into the cafeteria before entering himself. He stood by the door.

"You all eat first. I'll keep watch for Shelly."

"Hey! Aren't you the one who was, y'know, hungry?" Hina retorted

"Yeah, she's right. You'd normally be the first to eat, pal." Gumshoe confirmed

"Uhhhh… I'll eat later! I'm doing you all a favor by standing watch!"

"Wait… where's everyone else? Where's Mr. Nick? He was with us in the hallway." Pearl asked

"Apollo, you're hiding something, aren't you? " Athena glanced up.

"Uh, me? No! Why would I be hiding something?"

"I don't know, but you are. I would recommend telling us what it is. For everyone's sake."

Athena motioned her head towards Juniper, who was just starting to look at Apollo.

'Ugh… I have to keep them busy… But Juniper… I have to tell the truth, for her. Otherwise she won't trust me…'

Apollo sighed, "Ok… I'll tell you."

* * *

"No… no…" Makoto held his head. He was getting flashbacks to... that day. It looked so similar to… Sayaka's death… Same position… same wound… same number on the wall…

"Wait… That number on the wall… 677345... That's not really a number, is it?" Makoto asked Kyoko

"That would make sense. Considering Hiro knew of Sayaka's death, and he died in the same exact location that she did, it would only be logical for him to give us a message in the same way."

Phoenix walked over, being careful where he stepped, and turned his head upside down.

"It looks like it says… ShELLy."

Kyoko nodded.

"Wait, we already knew that, right? That Shelly would murder one of us every night?" Makoto asked

"Yes. The message does seem somewhat pointless, but this is Hiro. We don't know his intentions." Kyoko asked

"But… can't we just ask him? He's dead, so we can have Maya channel him, right?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to her about it once we're done here." Phoenix said as he turned his head back around.

"Hm. What's that?"

Phoenix reached into Hiro's pocket and pulled out two things. He was taken aback by them.

The first was Hiro's room key.

And the second was a card. But not just any card. It was Shelly De Killer's calling card. However, the design was different than the old design Phoenix knew. The shell was divided down the middle, between an almost-black shade of pink and a very light shade of pink. On one side was a red scar-like shape, just like Monokuma's eye.

Phoenix pocketed both items, after giving the other two a chance to look. The look on his face grew even more determined.

* * *

"Kyoko told me to lead you all into the cafeteria. She must have grabbed everyone who isn't here."

"What would she be doing?" Athena asked

"Most likely investigation..." Byakuya answered, as he looked around the room. He then continued.

"Very interesting…"

"Huh?" Apollo asked

"There are only four of us missing. And one of them isn't quite like the others."

"Uhhhh… I can't remember everyone's names… Could'ya tell us?" Gumshoe frowned

"Yeah, buddy! We all deserve to know too!" Larry agreed

"Ugh, fine. It's H-"

"Where's Makoto?"

Byakuya stopped mid-sentence as he turned towards the voice.

Sayaka was being channeled by Maya, again. Her face was determined.

"Uhhhh… He must have went with Kyoko." Apollo asked

"Where's Kyoko?"

"I dunno, last time I saw her she was in the hallway…"

Sayaka rushed out, past Apollo, into the hallway.

"Waaaaait!" Apollo yelled as he ran after her.

"Ugh, not this again." Athena turned towards Hina and shrugged. They both ran after Apollo, and the rest of the gang followed them. Except for Byakuya and Franziska.

"How rude of them to leave before we've finished breakfast." Franziska said

"Indeed. They're out running around like children… Well, when they need our help, they'll know where to find us. What is happening out there is of no major concern to me." Byakuya stated, as the two continued eating.

"Although, I am curious, Mr. Togami."

"If it is truly important, then it will find its way to us. Otherwise, there is no reason to care."

"That is true. As we sit here eating breakfast, they will get our information for us."

Franziska took another bite of the bacon sitting in front of her, as poised as ever. Byakuya never saw someone eat bacon, of all foods, this formal. Well, that's only because he never brought a mirror when he ate in the morning. Byakuya grinned at his own joke and continued eating his own food.

* * *

"Makotoooooo!" Sayaka ran down the hallway, with Apollo and the rest of the gang on her trail.

She eventually found an open door, and she looked inside.

"Makotoooooo!"

"Huh? Sayaka?" Makoto was in the middle of examining Hiro's body.

'What could she want?'

Makoto walked out of the bathroom and into the main room. He saw Sayaka, standing there, right outside the door. He ran over to her.

"Sayaka?" Makoto asked

"Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!"

"What?"

"Oh. I probably should explain… Well, everyone who's dead goes to the spirit world… So when I saw that Hiro died, I thought that you could be in trouble! I wanted to help, soooo I had Maya channel me to check up on you."

"That's great, Sayaka. I'm glad you care that much. But, yeah, I'm safe."

Sayaka grinned, "I should have known my Makoto would be fine…"

Kyoko and Phoenix, wondering where Makoto went, took a step outside the bathroom to meet up with him. Seeing Sayaka there, Phoenix began talking, as the cafeteria gang caught up to her.

"Sayaka, did you get a chance to talk to Hiro?"

"Well, his soul has to transition from this world to the spirit world. That will take a couple days, I'm afraid. It happened to me too."

"We don't have a couple days. Are you sure there is nothing you can do to get us to talk to Hiro?" Kyoko asked

Iris spoke up, "If Hiro is truly dead, his soul is in a place where no one can reach it. He can't even be channeled, as his soul is still somewhat attached to his body."

"And Hiro is truly dead all right…" Phoenix said

"No! Hiro can't be dead!" Pearl exclaimed

"Take a look for yourself. We're still investigating, so don't touch anything." Kyoko told her

Pearl rushed into the bathroom, and the rest of the gang followed after her. Her eyes widened at the sight of Hiro's limp body.

"Nooooo…" Pearl started crying. Phoenix put his arm around her to cheer her up, but she just kept crying.

"But… but I thought this was all over… and now… Hiro's dead?" Hina said

"What! He's really, like, dead? Maybe we should try calling that number he wrote." Larry added

"Larry, phone numbers have seven digits. And that isn't a number. It merely says 'Shelly' upside down. Now, if you'll all excuse us, we need to do some more investigating. That's why I didn't want you all here in the first place." Kyoko scolded

"But… we can help you!" Gumshoe stated

"Fine. Gumshoe and Ema can stay. The rest of you, please head back to the cafeteria."

"Oh ok... " Hina said

Pearl was still crying as she hugged Phoenix. She hasn't stopped this whole time.

"Kyoko, I'll head back with them to keep Pearl company. I'm sure you'll be fine." Phoenix said

Kyoko nodded, "Ok."

As everyone started walking over to the cafeteria, Makoto turned to look at Sayaka again. He smiled.

"I'll see ya later, Sayaka."

She walked over to him and hugged him, "Stay safe, Makoto."

"I will."

"See ya!"

Sayaka walked out of the room, following the rest of the group.

* * *

"Ema, can you take a closer look at the crime scene?" Kyoko asked

"Well, most of my scientific investigation equipment was either lost or not brought… But I do still have that fingerprint powder."

"Good. Could you start dusting the area?"

"Yup!"

As Ema began dusting, Gumshoe walked over to Kyoko.

"Kyoko, what can I do?"

"Gumshoe, you've seen wounds like this before, correct?"

"Oh, yeah! Those are pretty common!"

"Try looking around for the weapon. It may be in this room."

"Sure, pal!"

Gumshoe started to search around the room.

"Hmmm… Why…" Kyoko muttered to herself

"Kyoko?" Makoto asked

"Why was Hiro in the bathroom?"

"Uhhh… I'm not sure, Kyoko."

"Well, he must have been in the bathroom when he was stabbed. There's no blood outside the room."

"Maybe he ran in the bathroom to hide from Shelly?"

"Sooo, you're saying, when he heard Shelly open the door, he hid in the bathroom. And Shelly killed him there."

"Yeah, basically."

"But don't these bathrooms have locks? If he was really scared, he would have locked the door, right?"

"Kyoko!" Ema interrupted

"What did you find?"

"There's somethin' weird here… Look at this."

Ema showed Kyoko the dustings of the writing on the wall

"There aren't any fingerprints here."

"What? But that clearly contradicts the blood on Hiro's finger."

"I know. So, I guess Hiro didn't write the message."

"So, it must have been… Shelly himself." Kyoko nodded

"Huh? But… why?" Makoto was confused.

Kyoko seemed to think as she spoke, "Well, why does he even bother with these killings? There's one reason, and one reason only."

"Despair… So it was just to… mock Sayaka's death?" Makoto answered

"I'm afraid so."

"He won't get away with this…" Makoto said

"Don't get too worked up about it. Shelly wants us to get mad."

"Yeah, you're right…" Makoto sighed

"But that still leaves us with the fact that Hiro was killed in a bathroom with a locked-"

"Kyoko!" Gumshoe interrupted her again

* * *

"Ah. Back already?" Byakuya scowled as he and Franziska saw the gang walking back into the cafeteria.

"Shut up! Hiro - Hiro's dead!" Pearl cried, from Phoenix's arms

"Hmf. I figured as such." Byakuya stated

"What the heck? Hiro's dead. He's _dead_. And you don't care at _all_?" Hina yelled

"That bumbling idiot had it coming. And why _should_ I care?"

"Because he's your friend. You should care about your friends, Byakuya." Athena joined in

"The only friend I need is the one sitting next to me."

Franziska laughed, then continued, "That is true. There is no reason to waste our time with imperfect people such as yourselves."

"But you're here, and you've got nothing better to do, so you might as well, right?" Apollo joked

"Quite the opposite. The best thing we can do is avoid you." Franziska said

"Ha! Good one, Franzy!" Larry joined in

"You too, Butz."

"WHAT!"

"And that goes for the rest of you as well." Byakuya stated

"But-" Pearl said

"But _what_?" Byakuya cut her off

Pearl was getting increasingly restless, and she broke free from Phoenix's grasp and started running over to the kitchen.

"Pearly, wait up!" Maya said, chasing after her. Phoenix and Iris followed her as well.

* * *

Athena, Hina, and Juniper watched them

"Hm. Pearl's pretty beat up about all this." Athena mentioned

"Yeah... she probably liked Hiro alot." Juniper said

"Well, they have been spending alot of time with each other..." Hina spoke up

"And who wouldn't get along after spending so much time together?" Athena said, then turned to Hina. The two of them smiled at each other.

Juniper, however, started thinking. About Apollo. About everything they've gone through. And she's decided to ignore him. Was that… right? She couldn't help but think of that letter. The one he wrote -

"C'mon, let's grab some lunch." Athena said

"Yup! And some donuts, too!" Hina added as she started running to the kitchen.

"Hey, save some for me! Juniper, you want some too?" Athena laughed

"Uhhh, I'm fine, thanks." Juniper said sheepishly

"More for me!" Hina giggled as she and Athena made their way to the kitchen.

Juniper just stood there and continued thinking. Ugh, she could see him standing across the room, looking at her. He must be waiting for a sign - anything - that she read the letter.

Apollo really didn't understand Juniper at all. He wrote her a really nice letter, and she isn't even saying anything back to him. He thought that the letter would do it, that it would make her forgive him. Maybe she just didn't notice it? Well, it doesn't hurt to ask. He started walking towards Juniper.

'Oh no! He's walking towards me! I don't wanna tell him that I threw out his letter!' Juniper panicked

'I should look busy, so he doesn't bother me.' Juniper started walking into the kitchen.

'Hm.' Apollo stopped for a second when he saw Juniper was explicitly walking away from him.

'Might as well follow her.' Apollo waited for her to enter the kitchen until he made his way over.

* * *

"Pearl, it'll be fine. Trust me." Phoenix consoled

"Waaaaahhh… But… But"

"I know how hard it is to lose someone important. Maya and I lost Mia a while back. But we carried on. And even though we were devastated, we stayed strong." Phoenix said

"Nick is right!" Maya responded

Hina, having heard their conversation, stopped grabbing donuts and joined in.

"Yeah! I was sooo upset when *munch* Sakura died. I couldn't *chomp* do anything. But Athena helped me *munch* get over it." Hina said, taking bites of her first donut, and looked at Athena once she was finished

Athena blushed, "Pearl, your friends are here to help you. We're all here for you."

"Oh… o-ok."

"Besides, we can always channel Hiro later. He isn't truly gone, if we still remember him." Iris mentioned

"Y-you're right…" Pearl sniffled.

"Junie." Apollo said, as he walked into the room

The gang was too concerned with Pearl to notice that Juniper walked into the back of the room. They all turned towards Apollo, who was walking towards Juniper.

Juniper looked at him, and before she could look away, he asked her a question

"Hey Junie, did you find anything under your door yesterday? Like, a letter?"

Juniper didn't know what to say, but she decided to lie, "Uh… N-no, n-nothing like that, sorry."

"Oh, ok. Well maybe, you should, y'know, check again. Because you never know, there might be something there…" Apollo chuckled

"Uhh… ok." Juniper said

* * *

"Did you find the weapon?"

"No…" Gumshoe looked dejected, "But there's one place I haven't checked! Maybe it's being hidden by Hiro's body!"

"Gumshoe, don't touch-"

Gumshoe ignored Kyoko and started feeling around Hiro's body. After a couple of seconds, Gumshoe must have pushed a little too hard, because Hiro's body just fell over, causing his sweatshirt to make a poof sound.

"Gumshoe!" Kyoko scolded

"Sorry, Kyoko…"

"Wait… Kyoko, what's that? Around Hiro's neck?"

Kyoko looked, and gasped. His sweatshirt hood was covering it when he was sitting upright, but now, his neck was completely bare. Everyone could see there were marks around his neck.

Gumshoe quickly spoke up before Kyoko could respond.

"I've seen those plenty of times. They're strangle marks, pal."

"So… Hiro was strangled?" Kyoko asked

"But I thought he was stabbed." Ema responded

"That's... probably another red herring..." Makoto answered

"I see… Interesting…Ah, that solves it." Kyoko said

"...Solves what?" Ema asked, with a blank stare

"How the blood is only in the bathroom. Shelly killed Hiro somewhere else, then brought him to the bathroom and set up this scene. But with that, there's still one unanswered question."

"What's that?" Gumshoe asked

"Makoto, do you recall the message on the room keys?"

"Yeah, they said something about how each door could only be opened by one key."

"So how did Shelly get in here…"

"Yeah, that's weird… Do you think he has some sort of master key?"

"That's possible… but it would contradict the message on the keys."

"True…"

"Also, if such a key existed, what's stopping Shelly from just opening our doors and killing us each individually?"

"Didn't he say he wanted to kill one person each night?"

"That is true." Kyoko sighed, "I think this is all the information we can get from the crime scene. Let's head back to the cafeteria to tell everyone what we found."

Kyoko led the way as the four of them walked back over to the cafeteria.


	19. 5: Shelly, Despair Killer: Part 3

"Ah, what has Ms. Detective found for us this time?" Byakuya asked after the four of them entered the cafeteria

"You have no right to know, Byakuya. But, we need all the help we can get." Kyoko mentioned

After a short pause, she continued

"Hiro is dead."

"Fools, like we didn't figure that out already. Everyone else made sure of that." Franziska joined in.

"Do you even _understand_ what situation we're in?" Kyoko scolded.

"Of course. Shelly will kill one of you each night." Franziska said

"'You'? Don't you mean, 'us'?" Ema backlashed

"No. She meant 'you'. Referring to everyone except us two. Franziska and I are superior to every other human on this planet, including Shelly De Killer, who does not threaten us at all. So, there is no imminent reason to take action against him." Byakuya answered

"Perfectly stated, as always, Mr. Togami." Franziska smiled, and Byakuya smiled back at her

'Ugh, when they're together, they're _so_ much more annoying…' Makoto thought

"Either way, we do need more information. Did any of you see or hear anything suspicious last night?" Kyoko asked

"Neither of us did." Byakuya mentioned

"Nope! I heard nothin'!" Larry said enthusiastically, finally being a part of the conversation

"Where's everyone else?" Gumshoe asked

"They're in the kitchen." Larry answered

"Let's go ask the others. But for you two, I would highly suggest taking the situation at hand seriously." Kyoko stated as she walked into the kitchen

Byakuya and Franziska looked at each other and smiled, even wider than before. It looked like they were holding in laughter.

* * *

Apollo noticed the four of them first. "Hey, Kyoko! What'd you find?"

"Hiro was strangled, then moved to the bathroom, where he was stabbed afterwards."

"Anything else?" Athena asked

"Unfortunately, no."

"Shelly De Killer didn't leave us much to work with..." Makoto said

"Yeah, pal! We don't even know how Shelly got into Hiro's room." Gumshoe added

"Well… wasn't there, like, a master key from last time? Y'know, one that sorta opens all the doors." Hina responded

"That is one possibility." Kyoko answered

"What other possibility is there? That Shelly just rang his doorbell and Hiro let him in?" Athena mentioned

Pearl gasped at Athena's statement. Upon seeing this, Maya spoke up

"Pearly, what is it?"

"Well… it's just that… My doorbell went off last night. It woke me up. I was too scared, so I didn't answer it…That was really Shelly, wasn't it?"

"That _would_ explain why Shelly was able to get into Hiro's room. And it doesn't contradict the message on the keys!" Ema said

However, Kyoko was deep in thought. After a couple seconds, her eyes widened and a grin appeared on her face.

"Did anyone else hear their doorbell ring last night?"

No one said anything

"Good. That confirms my hypothesis."

"Kyoko, what is it?" Makoto asked

"Pearl's doorbell was the only one that went off last night. Don't you think that's a little… strange?"

"Yeah… But Hiro's could have gone off too, and we wouldn't have known it."

"Before I say anything else, what do _you_ think happened?" Kyoko asked Makoto

'Hmmm… What _I_ think happened…' Makoto started thinking

'Shelly was the one who rang Pearl's doorbell… and then when he didn't get an answer, he rang Hiro's doorbell, and he opened the door for him… wait… Hiro wouldn't open the door during the night if he thought a killer rang his doorbell... So _who_ rang Pearl's doorbell?'

And then it hit him. The same way it hit Kyoko. Makoto's eyes lit up as he came to the conclusion.

"Hiro. Hiro was the one who rang Pearl's doorbell. After everyone was asleep, he opened his door and rang Pearl's doorbell. But, she didn't answer because she was too scared."

"Then, as he was walking back to his room, Shelly De Killer strangled him, took his room key, and arranged that scene to make it look like he was killed in his room." Kyoko continued

"That _does_ make sense, but, y'know, why would Hiro leave his room in the first place?" Hina answered

"Yeah, he knew about Shelly. Wouldn't he be too scared?" Ema added

"Well, there _is_ one thing that could overpower fear." Athena mentioned

She continued, "Hina showed it when she ran all the way to my office. And Hiro's been showing signs of it in his interactions with Pearl. It's love."

"S-so… Hiro rang my doorbell… because he loved me? A-and since I didn't answer m-my door… he died?"

Kyoko sighed. There was no way out of this one. "Yes."

Instantly, Pearl started crying again, this time louder than before.

"Pearl, you had no way of knowing it was Hiro that was at the door. You can't blame yourself for this." Phoenix said

But, she continued to cry.

'Hiro died… because he loved Pearl?'

Juniper didn't move as the others walked over to console Pearl. She just couldn't help thinking.

'His love couldn't wait, and he died for it… And now Pearl doesn't have him anymore…'

'He should have told her earlier, then this wouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have held in his feelings-''

Juniper instantly thought of him. Apollo. About the letter he sent her. Those two words still rang in her head…

'Love,

Apollo'

'What he did… Didn't Hiro do the same thing?... Apollo went out of his way to write me such a nice letter and to tell me he likes me…'

And then she felt something.

'But… I thought I was over him… so why do I feel like I did before?... Do I really still like him?'

Juniper looked up, and stared straight into Apollo, who was standing right next to her. He instantly looked at her, wondering what was up.

"Uh… Junie?"

'Oh, that voice…'

She looked at Apollo, up and down. And she felt something. Love.

'I wonder why I ever doubted him in the first place… Apollo loves me, and he's the best person ever… I almost threw it away…'

'Hiro didn't get a chance to talk to Pearl because he died. But that won't happen to me. I shouldn't hold in my feelings anymore...'

"U-uh Apollo, I read your letter yesterday…"

"Oh! Uhhhh, what'd you think?" Apollo blushed and scratched the back of his head.

Juniper jumped over to Apollo and gave him a big hug. Apollo was startled.

"I-I love you, Apollo…"

The crowd in the lunchroom turned over to watch. Pearl's sniffling began to decrease, as she looked at them as well.

Apollo was confused why she didn't mention this earlier. But he wasn't complaining. His letter worked. It did exactly what it was supposed to. Apollo smiled. He hasn't felt this happy in a long time...

"I love you too, Junie." Apollo wrapped his arms around Juniper.

As the rest of the lunchroom was infatuated with Apollo and Juniper, Phoenix walked over to Kyoko, who looked like she was thinking.

* * *

Kyoko spoke up after a bit.

"So, if Shelly needed Hiro's key to get in his room, then he must not have a master key."

"Soooo if we lock ourselves in our rooms all day, he can't kill us!" Ema spoke up

"Is that really the optimal solution? Living in fear and despair? Isn't that what he wants?"

"Yeah, you're right…" Gumshoe said

"So... what do we do?" Ema asked

"We kill Shelly. This ends here." Phoenix stated

"But he's… a killer." Gumshoe answered

"That's why we need a plan." Makoto responded

"Makoto's right. Shelly's going to try to kill one of us tonight. We have to make sure we're ready for him and strike back." Phoenix added

"You said it, pal!"

"But how are we going to lure out Shelly De Killer?" Makoto discussed, "What if he doesn't do what we want him to?"

"The best way to lure out your enemy is to use a decoy, as Kyoko surely knows."

Kyoko's face got red at his mention of her, "You really think that's the best option?"

"This situation is slightly different than yours, however. Shelly's only interested in killing. There is no other way to ensure he targets the person we want him to." Phoenix said

"But then, how do we catch him? He's sorta, a killer." Ema responded

"We overpower him. That's the only way." Phoenix answered

"So while Shelly is concerned with the decoy, we'll sneak up and capture him from behind. He won't be able to fight back. Here's what I'm thinking:" Kyoko explained

"Our decoy will head over to the cafeteria at midnight, getting a snack. They'll stand by the door to the cafeteria until Shelly shows up. Then, once Shelly is seen, the decoy will run away from the rooms, so Shelly's back is toward us. Once this happens, we'll all sneak out of the closest bedroom and tackle Shelly from behind. Then, we'll tie him up, with rope from the storeroom, and interrogate him."

"Sounds good, pal! Now all we need is a decoy." Gumshoe responded

"Phoenix, I'll let you handle this one." Kyoko mentioned

Phoenix completely understood her choice, considering how they get into this mess. He nodded, and motioned everyone outside the kitchen into the main cafeteria.

* * *

Byakuya and Franziska were chatting by themselves, as usual. Makoto _still_ wondered how they never ran out of things to talk about. Larry Butz was sitting a couple tables down, occupying himself by throwing an apple in the air and catching it, over and over. Everyone gathered at the table the two were sitting at.

"Do you mind?" Byakuya insisted

Phoenix ignored the comment and turned towards Larry, "Larry?"

Larry, startled, looked at Phoenix, "Oh, h-hey Nick!"

"We're having a group meeting. Care to join us?"

"Uh, sur- OWWW!"

The apple that Larry threw hit him on the head while he wasn't paying attention. It then fell conveniently on his lap. Larry picked up the apple and moved to the meeting table.

"So, we've decided to try to stop Shelly, once and for all. Kyoko, tell them your plan."

Kyoko nodded and began reiterating her plan to everyone. Larry, not particularly caring, started throwing his apple up and down again. It seems Byakuya and Franziska didn't care about the plan either, as they continued chatting.

"Sounds good?"

"But… Like, how do we pick the decoy?" Hina responded

"I was going to ask for a volunteer. Is there anyone here who would help us and act as the decoy?" Phoenix stated

After a couple seconds of silence, someone spoke up.

"I-I'll do it, Mr. Nick."

"P-Pearl?"

"Maybe I'll get to see Hiro again…"

"Pearly, are you sure?" Maya asked

Phoenix grinned slightly as he thought of something.

"Larry?"

"Whaa-?" Larry wasn't paying attention, but he instantly turned towards Phoenix.

Makoto could see it coming. The apple that he threw in the air. Again. His eyes watched as it started falling down…

WHPPPP

Franziska Von Karma whipped the apple out of the air before it had the chance to fall on Larry's head. Reeling in her whip, she grabbed the apple.

"Foolish fool…" she mentioned as she took a bite out of the apple.

"Larry, you wouldn't want to inconvenience Pearl here, would you?" Phoenix said

"O-of course not! Larry Butz always helps out women in need!" Larry said, giving a thumbs-up

"So you'll do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be our decoy."

"Y-yeah, sure."

Phoenix turned towards Kyoko, who was starting to grin just like he was.

"So wait… What am I doing again?" Larry asked

Kyoko sighed, as she had to repeat her plan again.

"Ok! Leave it to Larry!"

The group had a relatively uneventful dinner. Kyoko made sure Larry knew the plan inside out, as he was prone to mistakes. _Very_ prone to mistakes. Within a couple hours, the nighttime announcement happened.

Kyoko stood up and said, "Well, this is it."

She looked at Larry. He nodded and gave her a thumbs-up again.

Everyone started walking out of the cafeteria together. Everyone else started entering their rooms, until the only ones left were the five of them: Kyoko, Phoenix, Makoto, Gumshoe, and Ema. They entered the room that was closest to the cafeteria and closed the door. Then they waited until midnight.

* * *

"Hello, child."

"Y'know, this rope is pretty tight..."

"Get used to it. You're going to spend a lot of time tied up…"

The man turned on the light in the room, revealing his attire.

"Wow! Your clothes! They're a mix of white and black, just like mine! But I wish my hair was more like yours, though…"

"Why is that?"

"Because, y'know, it symbolizes me. All throughout my life, I've been searching. Searching for that perfect Hope that can vanquish all Despair. And it was just my luck that I got accepted into Hope's Peak Academy! To think, the hope of the whole world, was there in that very building! Maybe then I could find the one true Hope! And it was just my luck, too, that I found it! I heard that Hope's Peak scientists were working on a project to create true Hope. And, once they did, I met him. Everything was clear to me! It became amazingly clear -"

The child's tone shifted to a much darker one.

"That no amount of Hope can overcome Despair. That Hope that the scientists created could not even defeat the Ultimate Despair herself. Junko Enoshima. True Despair overpowered his Hope, which caused-"

"The Biggest, Most Tragic, Most Awful Event in Human History. I've heard of that story, child."

"Aw, come on! You didn't even let me finish my story! Well, what I was _going_ to say was that your hair reminded me of, me. And him. Of how someone so full of Hope will eventually get engulfed in blackness… engulfed in Despair… leaving only a shred of what was left. There's no escape from True Despair… What's your name?"

"Simon Blackquill, Prosecutor." He was surprised by the sudden question

"Simon, you should realize this. That no matter how much Hope you have, you will eventually fall into Despair-"

"SILENCE. That's _Prosecutor Blackquill_ to you, knave. I've gotten bored of your mundane story. Now it's my turn. You haven't heard this one before, so open your ears, child."

"Did you talk to Junko Enoshima _too_? I'm so jealous!"

"I never have, and I don't plan on it. My story is about a different girl."

"That's lame. Junko's the only girl worth mentioning-"

"SILENCE. Didn't anyone ever tell you about… the right to remain silent?" Simon smirked a bit as he said it.

"There's nothing you can do to stop Despair… So why would I remain silent? Everyone should hear of the glories of Despair! HahahaHAAA!"

"I, too, almost fell to Despair…"

"Almost? That's no fun. You should have given in to Despair!"

"SILENCE. Your blabbering is making it difficult for me to tell my story. I was convicted of a murder I did not commit. And I was given the death penalty. I was sent to jail, to rot away for the rest of my pitiful life. As I lingered there, my soul withered away. I decided to use what was left to try to catch the real criminal, the Phantom who should have been in my place. I became a top Prosecutor, taunting the criminal after every case. But they never revealed themselves to challenge me. Over the years, my hope started to dwindle, until there was not very much left. As my execution date got closer, I began to prepare for my death, and Despair almost took over… But then, something unexpected happened. Something that gave me Hope."

"Aww, you must have been _really_ unlucky…"

"Quite the opposite, my child. A young woman who was a witness in my case earlier was insistent on helping me. She and her… friends… wanted to help free me. The outside world was foreign to me at that point, as I only focused on my impending death. I declined her help initially. But she didn't give up. Her actions… gave me Hope. In a similar case, she needed to reveal the true culprit of my case… the Phantom that has been haunting me ever since that fateful day. Because of her determination, this Phantom was revealed. And together, we convicted him. Without her burning Hope, I would not be here today. Such Hope can shine through the darkest Despair… That is what I see in my hair. As long as there is Hope, Despair can never conquer anyone. No matter how much blackness there is, Hope will shine through. There's still Hope left in you, child."

"That's a lie. Despair has destroyed all Hope that is left in me, and it has destroyed all Hope that is left in this world. Some silly little story won't change that."

"There is no denying that there is still Hope, child. I'm only giving you the chance to see the light."

"What light? All I see is complete darkness."

"Fine. If that is what you wish."

Simon turned around and walked over to the light switch. He looked at his victim for a second, then promptly turned off the light and walked out of the room.

"How did it go?"

Simon was surprised by the figure standing next to the doorway. Honestly, Simon never expected him to be there, of all places, instead of his office where he normally is. Simon sighed before delivering the message.

"Unfortunately, the results remained the same. The captive displayed no change in emotion."

"Hm. It seems we might have to try a new method. We may need their help after all. We should contact them at once."

"Yes. Will you be joining us?"

"I… guess I can find time in my busy schedule to see some old friends."

Almost instantly, someone else came running up to both of them. He turned to the figure in the doorway.

"SIR! On the TV! Something's happening!"

The three of them rushed over to the nearest television.


	20. 5: Shelly, Despair Killer: P4 & Epilogue

"It's almost midnight. Is everyone ready?" Kyoko whispered

"Yeah, pal!" Gumshoe said

"Shhhh, quiet!"

"Oh! Sorry…" Gumshoe looked dejected

Phoenix looked around the room. Ema was brimming with anticipation.

When he saw Makoto, he nodded.

Makoto nodded back. He did feel a little nervous, but this was for everyone. They _had_ to do this. As the clock ticked to midnight, Makoto turned towards Kyoko, who opened the door slightly to hear what was happening outside.

Larry Butz opened his door and looked sheepishly from side to side. Where was he going again?

Right. The cafeteria. After making sure the coast was clear, he ran as fast as he could into the cafeteria. He didn't see anyone on the way there; that was a good sign. He found the light switch, turned it on, and -

No one was there.

Letting out a big sigh, Larry waltzed over to the kitchen, grabbed himself an apple, and walked back into the cafeteria. After taking a bite out of it, he threw it in the air. He let out a slight grin when he caught it.

'You're so smooth, Larry. All the ladies should love you… But why don't they?'

That, was a question for another day. He had to remain focused. What was he going to say again? Something like 'Man, that apple sure hit the spot! I should head back to my room now!'... Yeah, that sounded right…

As he left the cafeteria, apple still in hand, Larry opened his mouth to speak.

But no words came out of his mouth. His mouth just remained open, in panic, as he saw Shelly De Killer grinning on the other side of the room.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Larry screamed, as he threw his apple at Shelly.

Shelly stuck his knife out, and the apple was impaled.

Larry started sweating.

Think, think! What was he supposed to do again?

Oh. Right. He was supposed to run over to the staircase.

Screaming again, he ran towards the intended target. Shelly walked slowly over to him, pulling the apple off his knife and throwing it to the side.

* * *

"That scream..." Kyoko said

"It's Larry! Let's go!" Phoenix said, as Kyoko opened the door fully. The five of them walked quietly towards Shelly, who was facing the correct direction.

* * *

"P-p-please d-don't kill me!"

"Oh, but what's the fun in that?"

"Why don't you, y-y'know… k-kill someone else?"

"It doesn't matter to me _who_ I kill… And you're the easiest target."

Shelly continued walking closer to Larry, getting his knife ready.

* * *

"Oh no! He's gonna kill him!" Ema whispered

Kyoko nodded, then started walking faster. The rest of the group followed her lead. Step by step, they got closer to Shelly. And, when they were just a couple steps away, they -

"Don't move another inch."

Kyoko stopped herself. Everyone else was startled as well.

"Yes. I know you're there. Now, if you move at _all_ , I'll throw this knife at your friend. We don't want _that_ , do we?"

Silence echoed throughout the room.

"Good."

After a couple seconds with everyone frozen in fear, Gumshoe leaned towards Kyoko

"K-kyoko! W-what do we do?" Gumshoe whispered

However, Shelly interjected instead

"There's nothing you _can_ do. If your friend moves, I'll kill him. If you move, I'll kill your friend. And if you don't, I'll slowly move closer... and closer... and I'll stab him. Which outcome do you prefer?"

Kyoko just stood there, paralyzed. She never expected this to happen. Then again, Shelly _was_ a killer. But, does she just attack Shelly and let Larry die? Phoenix told her to not put her friends' lives on the line. But what other chance would they get?

Shelly walked slowly towards Larry, as the five of them stood motionless.

"G-guys… D-d-dooo something'!" Larry screamed

But no one said anything.

"Yesss… Give in... "

"Shelly." Phoenix spoke up

"Mr. Wright..."

Before Shelly could say anything more, Phoenix started to run, full speed, towards Shelly.

Shelly, unfazed, stayed true to his threat. He threw the knife at Larry's heart from about five feet away.

"AAAAAAAUGGHHHH!" Larry couldn't look.

* * *

CRACKKKKK

A whip, from the locker room, snatched the knife from midair and reeled it in.

"What? Grrr…" Shelly de Killer, for once, was surprised. He turned in the direction of the whip.

He saw Byakuya Togami running directly at him. Shelly, not suspecting that either, didn't have time to react before he was tackled. Phoenix, who was already running, tackled Shelly after Byakuya got to him. As Shelly continued to struggle, Gumshoe and Ema ran over and helped to subdue him. Kyoko walked over to help Gumshoe tie up Shelly with the rope she entrusted to him.

Makoto just stood there, stunned at the events that just happened. So… our plan didn't work… but Byakuya and Franziska saved us… Didn't they not want anything to do with our plan? Or… was that just one big bluff? Makoto, confused, saw Franziska walking towards the group, so he decided to join them as well.

After a couple minutes, Shelly was incapable of moving. But Larry's eyes were still closed. His posture hasn't changed since the knife was thrown.

"Larry, you can open your eyes now." Kyoko said

Larry, after hearing Kyoko's voice, opened his eyes for a split second and then closed them again. Once he realized that it was indeed safe, he opened his eyes fully.

"I-I'm not dead?"

"No"

"Oh, man! And I thought I was a goner!"

"You were... You all got lucky…"

Everyone turned to Shelly, who started talking

"If it wasn't for your little friends, your 'plan' would have failed… You'll pay for this!" Shelly turned towards Byakuya and Franziska, who both smirked.

"Perfect people, like Franziska and I, are above such naive, simple plans. Kyoko's plan made no sense at all." Byakuya stated

"That is why we decided to take matters into our own hands." Franziska continued

"Byakuya, that would have been nice to know _before_ we started planning everything out..." Kyoko growled

"Ah, but that was the plan. Shelly De Killer would expect such naivety from the likes of you all. Which led him to not suspect us two. That's why we didn't get involved. Because, if we were, Shelly would have been much more cautious. Correct?" Byakuya smirked

Shelly growled again, conceding to Byakuya, "Well played, sir. It seems I have finally found someone on my level."

"Hmf. Once you are disarmed, your _level_ is as low as these fools standing around you. That is why our only concern was removing your knife. Which required you throwing it.", Franziska stated

"So… you relied on chance to subdue me. The _chance_ that someone would force me to throw the knife. So luck was in your favor today." Shelly's anger was displayed in his voice

"Uh, that's not exactly true. I was examining my surroundings when I was sneaking up on you. As soon as I noticed the two of them get into position, I knew what was up. So I charged at you." Phoenix grinned

"Face it, Shelly De Killer. You were outwitted." Byakuya said

"Fine… But this is not the end of Despair… There will be many more Despair Killings, and stopping them will be near impossible…"

"That may be true… But there's always Hope. No matter how close to 'impossible' our task may seem, we'll approach it with confidence. With Hope. And we will win." Phoenix said

The room grew silent after Phoenix's small speech.

It all made sense to Makoto now. Byakuya and Franziska's smugness in the cafeteria in response to Kyoko's plan. They had a plan of their own. But, there was _one_ thing that he wasn't quite sure of.

Why?

"Hey, Byakuya."

"What do you want?"

"Why did you two help us? I know you said you weren't threatened by Shelly. Did you not want any more of us to die?"

Byakuya looked at Franziska, and then turned back.

"As I mentioned before, I swore in the name of my family, that Despair would be eliminated. I'm only fulfilling that promise."

Franziska spoke up as well, "Also, we felt that - "

Franziska stopped speaking entirely when a sound echoed throughout the hallway. The sound came from -

"Was that… the front entrance?" Kyoko asked

"Indeed, that is what it sounded like. Let's go check." Byakuya stood up and started walking over, with Franziska.

"Wait. Does that mean we get to leave?" Ema got excited all of a sudden.

"I can't wait to go home, pal!" Gumshoe joined in

"Gumshoe, Ema. Can you two handle Shelly while we go check what the sound was?"

"Sure thing, Kyoko." Gumshoe nodded

Phoenix, Makoto, and Kyoko started following Byakuya and Franziska to check out the suspicious sound.

* * *

Makoto was kind of disappointed that Franziska didn't get to finish her statement. Oh, well. He could always ask her another time. But, he _was_ really excited. Was the door really open? And, if so, who opened it? He could feel his heart in his throat as they walked over to the entrance, even though he was a little groggy from not getting to sleep.

The door was open. Excited, Makoto hastened his pace to attempt to catch up with Byakuya and Franziska, who were just exiting.

But wait… how did it open? Wasn't the switch on the inside of the building the only thing that could open it?... Whatever. The door was open. And that's all that mattered.

"Nice to see you, Prosecutor." Franziska said

As soon as Makoto caught up, he saw him.

Prosecutor Edgeworth.

And another man, who Makoto didn't know at all.

"The same to you, Franziska."

"Well, well, Togami-dono. We meet again." Simon smirked

"That appears to be the case, Prosecutor Blackquill."

Oh. Prosecutor Blackquill. _That's_ his name.

"Hey, Makoto."

Huh? Edgeworth shouted his name and threw something at him. Surprised, Makoto bobbled it. It seemed to be some sort of key…

"We had this key made, secretly, after the first Hope's Peak incident, to ensure nothing like that would ever happen again. It unlocks every lock in the building. Could you go tell everyone else that it's safe and that they can leave?"

"Yeah."

"And one more thing. Tell Gumshoe and Ema to bring out Shelly. We brought a police car just for him."

"Wait… How did you-"

"Television broadcasting" Simon said stoically

Oh. Yeah. Right. Makoto nodded as he ran off, just as Phoenix and Kyoko caught up.

* * *

Makoto pushed back his tiredness and ran back into the building. Everyone is going to be so happy they can leave! He started running down the hallway, but he heard a voice.

"Uh, what happened over there, pal?"

Makoto turned around to see Ema and Gumshoe still watching Shelly.

"Oh, yeah. The door's open. Edgeworth wants you two to put Shelly in their police car."

"Edgeworth…" Shelly growled, considering the Prosecutor's long history of trying to track down the De Killers.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth's here? That's great news, pal! Let's go!" Gumshoe got excited all of a sudden. He and Ema picked up Shelly and started carrying him off to the entrance.

Makoto turned around and began unlocking the doors. As he unlocked the first one, he planned to announce what happened so everyone knew it was safe. But everyone will be asleep, though. They'll probably be scared. But, they weren't waiting. He opened the door, turned on the light, and -

"EEEEEEEEEK"

Makoto heard Hina scream out.

"Hina! It's me, Makoto! Everyone's safe. We caught Shelly."

"Oh, you did? That's great!" Athena said, who was laying next to Hina. She started to explain herself.

"Uhh, Hina was having a hard time sleeping, because she was scared. So, she wanted me to comfort her."

"And when you opened the door, I thought it was Shelly! Makoto! You almost scared me to death. And don't you know it's rude to just barge into a girl's room without her permission?" Hina yelled

Makoto's face grew red. "Uh, well… I'm sorry… I wasn't going to wait till morning, though… We can leave now."

"Wait. We can _leave_?" Hina changed her expression from anger to excitement. She started to get out of bed in her enjoyment, but she stopped herself and pulled the covers closer.

"We need to change out of our pajamas. So close the door!" Hina yelled

"Yeah, once we're done, we'll meet up with you in the hallway." Athena reassured

"Ok…" Makoto said as he closed the door.

* * *

Phoenix couldn't help but laugh as he saw Edgeworth.

"Ah, Edgeworth, I had a feeling it was you."

Edgeworth chuckled as well, "You know, Wright, saving you every time you get yourself into trouble is starting to wear me down."

"He didn't get himself into trouble, Prosecutor. It was me this time." Kyoko spoke up.

"Your selfish ploy almost got everyone killed."

"I understand, Prosecutor."

"But it didn't. And with your friends' help, you managed to catch a traitor, send the spirits of Junko, Mukuro, and Dahlia back to the spirit world, and subdue Shelly De Killer. I would call that a success."

"I guess I got lucky, sir."

"I believe those results transcend that of what luck can accomplish. You all are very talented, and I trusted all of you to get the job done. And, to my expectations, you did."

"You… trusted us?" Kyoko was confused

"Ever since these two came to me with that binder they found, I knew something was up. My suspicions were confirmed once Hope's Peak appeared on TV again. Having you all locked up with so many Despair members was the perfect opportunity; they couldn't escape. Considering your track record for conquering Despair, I left you all there for a couple days, hoping that you would indeed do it again. It turns out my hope was correct."

"So… you intentionally left us in there… to get us to fight Despair." Kyoko said

"Because I knew you would win."

Phoenix laughed again, "Edgeworth, I don't know if that's a compliment, or you just don't care about us."

"Well, to be honest, Prosecutor Blackquill and I were busy as well. We didn't have time to go rescue you because we were fighting Despair out here also. Not rescuing you seemed the most efficient route."

Phoenix chuckled, "So I guess you killed two birds with one stone there."

"SILENCE! There shall be no talk of 'killing birds'."

"SCREEE!" Taka screeched from atop Simon's shoulder.

"Prosecutor… you mentioned you were fighting Despair. Would you care to tell me the details?" Kyoko said

"Ah, eager as always, I see. Not yet, Kyoko. But if you don't mind grabbing Makoto and a few others, I might be persuaded to talk."

"Hm. Who else?"

"Apollo, Athena, and Ms. Asahina."

"That is fine." Kyoko nodded and walked off, as Phoenix and Edgeworth began another conversation.

* * *

Well, door number two. Makoto unlocked the door and opened it. As he reached for the light switch, he heard a scream and ruffling of some sheets.

"AAAUGH! Please don't kill me!"

After that was said, Makoto could hear a hard thump on the ground. He turned on the light and started talking.

"Apollo, it's me. Makoto. We caught Shelly De Killer."

Juniper was there as well. She was giggling at the fact that Apollo basically fumbled himself off the bed.

"Oh, really? Hehe…" Apollo laughed

Juniper continued, "Good job, Makoto!"

"Thanks, but it wasn't only me. I actually didn't do anything…"

"Wait… Why'd you have to wake us up at 1am?" Apollo said

"Wake you up? You weren't sleeping. You screamed as soon as I opened the door." Makoto chuckled

Apollo and Juniper looked at each other sheepishly.

"Well, I'm a very light sleeper. So the door woke me up." Apollo stated

Makoto rolled his eyes, "Well, _I_ opened the door to tell you all that we can leave now."

"Oh. Great! We'll get out there once we're ready." Apollo said

"Yeah." Juniper confirmed

Makoto, learning from last time, nodded and closed the door, just as Athena and Hina were leaving their room.

Ugh, how many more of these did he have to do? Turning around to do the next one, Makoto heard a voice from behind him.

"Makoto?"

"Kyoko? What's up?"

"I need you to get…"

Kyoko paused, as if she was counting in her head

"Apollo."

Makoto started, "I already-"

He was interrupted by Apollo opening his door and walking out with Juniper.

"Well, that's convenient..." Kyoko said. She then continued

"Juniper, can you take Makoto's key and get Pearl, Maya, and Iris?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh, sure."

Makoto gave the key to Juniper, who walked off to start unlocking more doors.

"You four, come with me."

The four of them followed Kyoko out of the building. Athena smiled when she saw Prosecutor Blackquill. He was supervising Ema and Gumshoe's detainment of Shelly. After telling them something, Gumshoe and Ema got in the police car and drove away. Blackquill then walked over to Edgeworth, who was standing with Phoenix, Byakuya, and Franziska.

"Prosecutor, here they are. Now, do you have something to tell us?" Kyoko asked

"I have a request for all of you. You all know that I'm a Prosecutor, but I have another job as well. As you have seen, and _interrupted_ , I've been very busy. Especially as of late, with Despair making another big push."

"I am the leader of an organization known as the Future Foundation. An organization bent on restoring Hope to the world and on eliminating Despair. Considering all of your prowess in dealing with Despair, I'd like to invite all of you to join. We could really use your help."

Makoto was shocked. Edgeworth? Leader of such a group? He was surprised he wasn't told about this earlier. I guess Edgeworth does have his reasons. The Future Foundation sounds exciting enough, and if it was fighting Despair, then Makoto wanted to help. He was the first to speak.

"It's what she would want. We need to stop them. I'm in."

Kyoko joined him, "Me too. But I'm sure that was expected, Prosecutor."

Edgeworth grinned, "How about the rest of you?"

Athena and Hina looked at each other, then nodded.

"We'll help in any way we can!" Hina said

"As long as we're together, anything is possible." Athena continued

"Yeah! Count me in too! I haven't had a real job in ages…" Apollo joked

Edgeworth nodded, then turned towards Byakuya and Franziska

"I vowed, in the name of my family, that Despair would be eliminated. And even though I am the last remaining Togami heir, my family name still represents perfection. I stand true to my word."

Byakuya turned to Franziska, who was reluctant to speak.

"Surely this will involve more drama…" Franziska stated

Edgeworth mentioned, "Franziska, this is your choice, and your choice alone. I understand your background, so I see why you would be hesitant."

Franziska nodded, then looked at Byakuya.

"Franziska, your choice does not affect me. This will not ruin our perfect life together."

Franziska smiled a little, "As expected, Mr. Togami. For now, I shall stay an interior designer. But, in the future, if you all decide you need my expertise, I will remain open to assisting you. He may be perfect, but Mr. Togami cannot do everything."

Edgeworth chuckled, "Thanks, Franziska."

He then turned to Phoenix Wright.

"Wright? You're the last one. Are you in?"

"I'd love to help, Edgeworth. But I see you've got some great talent here already. They should be more than enough to help you. Besides, Maya and I haven't even gone on our honeymoon yet. I think it's about time we take a little break..."

Edgeworth nodded, "Fine. But the offer is always open, Wright. We'd love to have you."

Phoenix smiled, "I dunno, Edgeworth. Taking orders from you every day wouldn't feel right..."

Edgeworth laughed, as Juniper came walking out of Hope's Peak with Iris, Pearl, and Maya. Maya walked over to Phoenix and gave him a hug.

"Well, we better get going. We'll see you all later." Phoenix said

"Have a great time on your honeymoon, Phoenix!" Apollo yelled

"I'm sure we will."

Iris turned to Pearl and mentioned, "We should go, too. I have to take Pearl back to Hazakura Temple to continue her training."

Pearl nodded, as she was still thinking about Hiro.

After saying their goodbyes, the four of them walked off. After a bit, they turned around and waved to everyone.

Most other people, as well as Makoto, waved back. He looked at all of them in the distance.

But wait… Maya looked a little different… Was she channeling someone?

Was that Sayaka?

The four of them turned around before Makoto could determine if it was. But, Makoto somehow knew it was her. He was glad that she knew they were safe. And he was also glad for Phoenix and Maya, and, well, everyone else. They've got a real chance at getting rid of Despair now, and everyone here is going to make it happen. Because Hope always wins. Makoto turned back to the group just as Edgeworth was starting to speak.

"Well then, we should all get back to Headquarters. We need to tell you about the secret plan we've been working on…"


	21. 6: Last Remnants: Part 1

Prosecutor Edgeworth, along with Simon Blackquill, led the group of six into the Future Foundation's Secret Base. Franziska also tagged along, as per Edgeworth's request. Makoto was shocked at the interior of the building.

"Wow… It's so big!" Hina said in amazement.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd ever work in a place like this!" Athena added

"Wait… The Blue Badger?" Apollo interrupted.

The mascot for the Future Foundation was the Blue Badger, which was the Police Force's mascot as well. The initial hallway had the Blue Badger's head on the floor. At the end of the hallway was a welcome desk, and an even bigger Blue Badger insignia above it on the wall. Makoto forgot the last time he was in a building with this high of a ceiling. Wait…

"Prosecutor Edgeworth?" I thought you didn't like the Blue Badger." Makoto spoke up on their way to the welcome desk.

"Please, just call me Edgeworth. And yes, I didn't. But, to be completely honest, we couldn't think of a better symbol. Bears do eat badgers, yes. But badgers never give up. I hate to admit it, but Gumshoe _does_ have a good idea once in awhile…"

"Welcome back, sir." The man at the front desk nodded as Edgeworth approached.

Edgeworth nodded back, "Is the conference room open?"

"Yes, it should be. You can head right on in."

"Thanks."

"Have a good day, sir."

Makoto looked all around at the grandiose hallways and suited figures walking about. He didn't seem to recognize any of them. Until the group entered the conference room.

They saw a familiar figure, lounging on conference room table, practicing a guitar solo.

"Klavier, what are you doing?" Edgeworth asked

"Herr Worth! Glad you're back. With Herr Forehead, too!"

"That's, uh, not my name…" Apollo muttered, never liking that nickname.

"I was just practicing a song I just wrote: 'Hope Above All'. This room's the only soundproof one in the whole building. How about I give you all VIP access to a special sneak preview?" Klavier started playing his guitar and singing lyrics about Hope.

"Gavin-dono, you should consider getting back to work. Or I'll have Taka make your guitar… unusable." Simon mentioned

"Herr Black! There's no need to threaten! Of course I'll follow the Vice President's orders."

Klavier stopped his guitar and rolled off the table. On the way out, he spoke to Edgeworth.

"Have fun with your Frauleins."

An angered look appeared on Edgeworth's face, while Hina and Athena giggled. Simon grinned. All this time, Klavier has been here. And Edgeworth _still_ didn't know how to deal with his jokes…

After Klavier left, Edgeworth closed the door and started the meeting.

"Franziska, have you heard of the Remnants of Despair?"

"It seems you know, as well. I do indeed know about the Remnants. Anyone who had any rank whatsoever in Despair knows about them."

Edgeworth pulled his briefcase to the table, opened it, and then pulled out a clipboard. He slid it over to Franziska.

"How many more are there?"

Kyoko, curious as ever, rushed over to Franziska to get a closer look at the information.

"What is this list?" Kyoko asked

"This is a list of the Remnants that we have already detained. However, I am certain there are more. Turn the page."

As Franziska started turning the page, Edgeworth spoke again.

"The second page is a list of the Remnants we know of that are not detained."

When Kyoko saw the list, she was shocked. There was only one name. And it was a name she vaguely recognized, from somewhere.

"Izuru Kamukura…" Kyoko spoke

"Unfortunately, he was all we knew about. Until now. Franziska, would you mind writing in the names of the Remnants that aren't listed?"

"Fine."

"Do you need a-"

"A Von Karma is always prepared." Franziska pulled out a pen and started writing. Once she was done, she spoke again.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth, your handwriting looks foolish compared to mine."

"Actually, that chicken scratch belongs to Taka."

"SILENCE. Taka should not be compared to such pathetic flightless birds."

Amid the bickering, Kyoko focused in on the name she remembered. Izuru Kamukura. It seemed like an outlier on the list due to Franziska's handwriting. But Kyoko somehow felt that this Izuru was an outlier in person as well.

"Who is this… Izuru Kamukura? I remember hearing about him from somewhere…" Kyoko mentioned

"Izuru Kamukura was the one who caused the Tragedy."

"The Tragedy… That's what Junko was talking about in Hope's Peak!" Hina added

"Yes, the 'single most awful most tragic event in history'. Continue, Prosecutor." Byakuya interrupted

"Well, after the Tragedy, Hope's Peak tried to cover it up. Kyoko, do you remember your father, the headmaster?"

Kyoko did, unfortunately, "Yes. What about him?"

"He asked you to track down Izuru Kamukura after that event. But before you could do so, Junko got a hold of you and fourteen others, and began a plan of her own."

It was all getting clearer to her. But wait…

"Prosecutor, how do you know this?"

Edgeworth expected this question, and slid another clipboard towards Kyoko.

"This is the information that Hope's Peak, and yourself, gathered so far on Izuru Kamukura. I believe you'll recognize your own handwriting."

Kyoko looked at the clipboard. To her amazement, it was indeed her handwriting. Pages and pages of information…

Izuru Kamukura… reserve course student… ultimate hope… genetic manipulation… was manipulated… The Tragedy… Kyoko's notes went on.

"But Prosecutor, how much of this information is relevant to finding Izuru?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. That's why I need your help. You seem to have done a good job with him before."

"Unfortunately, not good enough. I failed to capture him last time."

"But that's last time. And this is this time."

Kyoko stopped looking at her notes and looked straight at Edgeworth.

"Kyoko, that's an order. I'm tasking you with the job of finding and detaining Izuru Kamukura."

After a second, Kyoko nodded, "Yes, Prosecutor. Is that all?"

"Yes, you're excused. Franziska, would you mind handing me that list?"

"You're forgetting that I don't work for you."

Edgeworth sighed, and walked over to the clipboard on the table in front of her, while Kyoko started walking towards the door.

"So we have…"

Edgeworth displayed no hint of emotion when looking at the list, but he did show some surprise when he reached the bottom.

"Franziska, what's this '?' at the bottom?"

"His name is unknown, because he takes the form of others. He is the Ultimate Impostor."

"Ultimate Impostor?" Kyoko stopped in her tracks.

"So he could be… like… one of us?" Apollo continued

The room grew tense as everyone quieted and looked around. Edgeworth, who was not intimidated, spoke up.

"Please. The Ultimate Impostor is _not_ in this room right now. We all know enough about each other to know the difference anyways. This just means we have to be more alert."

"He's right. I hardly see how this impostor would get a falcon as talented as Taka."

"SCREEE"

"Prosecutor, is there anything _else_ I should know before I start on my mission?" Kyoko asked

"No, Kyoko. Good luck. And Franziska, you are excused too."

"Hmpf. Franziska Von Karma excuses herself..."

"For the rest of you, take a look at these names. We _need_ these people captured."

The group looked at the clipboard Edgeworth placed on the table between them.

"But… we don't know anything about them." Athena mentioned

"Neither do I. I can't help you in that regard. But, from my experience, you all are very good at getting into trouble with Despair. And you all are even better at getting out of it. So, I trust your procedure."

After a couple seconds of silence, Edgeworth decided to speak up again.

"This meeting is adjourned."

Everyone got up and started to leave the room. Makoto was really confused. He didn't know where to start looking. He began looking over the names on the list again.

"Makoto?" Edgeworth startled the boy

"U-uh, yeah?"

"Don't bother with that for now, I have a different job for you."

"Huh?" Makoto was surprised at the request.

"Makoto, Simon; follow me."

Simon nodded as Edgeworth started walking out of the conference room. Makoto hurriedly caught up with them.

Franziska stood up, looking at Byakuya across the table. Byakuya nodded, as he knew she wanted to leave. Byakuya walked over to her, and they both walked out of the room together. The two parted ways at the entrance, where Franziska took her car to work.

* * *

"Sooooooo…" Athena said as she took another look at the clipboard. Her, Hina, and Apollo were the only ones left in the room.

Apollo casually took out his phone, and dialed a number.

"Junie?"

"O-oh, hey Apollo!"

"Athena and Hina are going bowling, so I was just wondering if, y'know-"

"WHAT?" Athena yelled

"We never said _that_!" Hina pouted

"-you wanted to make it a double date and we could tag along."

"U-uhhh, that sounds great, Apollo! But I've never been bowling before…"

"That doesn't matter, Junie. I'm sure we'll all have fun either way."

"Ok… A-are you picking me up?"

"Yeah, sure! We're just getting in the car now!"

" _No_ , we're _not_." Hina said

"Talk to you later, Junie!" Apollo hurriedly hung up the phone.

"What was _that_? We're supposed to be working, Apollo!" Athena said

"And we're _not_ going bowling…" Hina grumbled

"Nope. We're going bowling. Already told Junie. We can't back out." Apollo grinned

"Grrrr, _fine_ …" Hina said

"Yeah, but we're not bowling all day. We _do_ have work to do." Athena mentioned

"Athena, do you ever notice how we get ourselves into trouble without even trying? Prosecutor Edgeworth even said so himself. I was just thinking, we shouldn't even try at all if we don't need to. And, who knows? Maybe Despair will see us vulnerable and try to ambush us." Apollo said while waving his hands in the air.

"Oh, so that's your plan... It's pretty dumb, if you ask me." Hina jeered

"It is not!" Apollo said

"Yes it is." Athena sided with Hina

"It is _not_! Anyways, we should be going. Athena, you can drive, right?"

"Uhh, yeah?"

"Well you're driving."

Athena grumbled as the three of them left the Future Foundation Headquarters.

* * *

"All right, she should be here by now…"

"Yeah! Time to execute our plan! Uh, you remember what to do, right?"

"Of course, Coach… Let's get this party started…"

"Argggggggggghhh! I'm so pumped!"

The two shady figures quickly snuck into the Lordly Tailor.

"She's on the second floor, right?"

"Yeah, that's what the boss told us."

Sneaking around guards, the two made their way to the second floor, where Franziska and Adrian Andrews were preparing for another exhibit.

"That exhibit should be moved over there. It is in the way of everything."

"Ok, guys, get on it! Now, do you think we should move _that_ one?" Adrian said as a couple men started moving a glass case.

But Franziska didn't hear what she said. She was focused on something. Something that appeared a good distance behind the exhibit that was just moved. Two figures.

Franziska knew who they were. She, in fact, wrote their names on a clipboard not too long ago.

Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai.

And it looked like they were out to kill her.

Franziska tensed up, but she remained confident. After all, neither of them were perfect. She calmly got out her phone and called a familiar number.

Byakuya Togami's first course of action was to see what information this place had. He managed to find his way to the library. There were _so_ many more books here than there were in Hope's Peak, but it still didn't compare to his father's collection.

'Hmf. At least all of this information is relevant…' Byakuya picked out a few books, sat down in a comfy chair, and began reading.

BRRRRRRRING

Byakuya's phone started ringing. He instantly picked it up. There was only _one_ person who even had his number, anyways. And that meant every time his phone rang, it was important.

"Franziska?"

"Mr. Togami. It appears two Remnants have found me at work. I can handle them myself, but I would need some assistance capturing them and bringing them back to your headquarters. I'll see you in five minutes."

Franziska then immediately hung up the phone. The two remnants were now charging at her. She swiftly took out her whip and took a fighting stance.

"Wh-who are they?" Adrian asked

"They are our enemies. Ms. Andrews, do you remember what I taught you?"

"About what?"

"About the whip."

"Oh, yeah! I remember."

"Defending ourselves is our highest priority. I would recommend you put that knowledge to use."

Adrian took out the whip she bought a while back. Franziska insisted that she buy it.

"I'll try." Adrian answered with a determined look on her face.

* * *

"The captured remnants are _here_?" Makoto was shocked. He was walking somewhere (not specified, of course) with Edgeworth and Simon.

"Yes. There is no better place for them." Simon stated

"We cannot trust anyone else with their captivity. And, we need them here for our experiment." Edgeworth nodded.

"Experiment?" Makoto asked.

"These Remnants were once not full of Despair. We're trying to get them back to that point."

"So, it's like what happened to Izuru? With genetic manipulation?" Makoto tried to understand the situation.

"No. We're talking about a different kind of experiment." Edgeworth mentioned, then continued

"Simon has been trying to convince the Remnants that they should give up Despair for Hope. Unfortunately, these kids have much stronger minds than we anticipated."

"So you need my help with that." Makoto finally knew his job.

"Yes. The Hope-filled story of my life only goes so far, and because instilling Hope in others is your specialty, perhaps it could push us over the edge..." Simon mulled it over

Oh. So he'd just have to do what he did with Mukuro, and he'd be fine. Edgeworth led the two of them to a room on the bottom floor of the building. There Makoto saw a sleek metal hallway, with multiple metal doors on each side. Edgeworth stopped at a door halfway to the end of the hallway.

"Good luck." Edgeworth grinned as he opened the door.

Simon motioned for Makoto to enter. After the two of them did, Simon closed the door.

The room was pitch black and silent for a couple seconds. The only thing Makoto heard were a couple squeaks.

When Simon turned on the light, Makoto saw the Remnant there, in the center of the room, tied up. What he wasn't expecting to see was a hamster cage in the corner of the room. In it, four hamsters were just acting normal.

"Let me out of these unhallowed chains! Or else I shall have my Four Dark Devas of Destruction break through the forcefield you trapped them in, and you will feel their wrath!"

"I believe your little hamsters are perfectly content in their cage. Taka would eat them if they were released."

"SCREEE" A hungry Taka was staring straight at the hamsters.

"Your bird would not _dare_ to touch my Four Dark Devas of Destruction. It will be cursed beyond repair!"

"Let us see about that…" Simon stared into the eyes of the man. He did not seem intimidated at all.

"I seem to have forgotten your name, child. Care to enlighten me?"

"How dare you! Forgetting the name of Gundham Tanaka! I'll make sure you get sent straight to the depths of hell!"

"No, I believe it is _you_ who is going to hell. For causing so much Despair."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm _saying_ the path you have chosen is not correct."

"Why you… Despair is the most powerful form of the Dark Arts! There is nothing stronger!"

"That's a blatant lie. There is Hope."

"Hope? That pathetic excuse?"

"Hope is no _pathetic excuse_. It's -"

Suddenly the door swung open. Edgeworth had opened the door, and Byakuya Togami was standing next to him.

"Simon, Franziska needs your help. Go with Byakuya to the Lordly Tailor to help her."

"Understood." Simon nodded, then began to walk out of the room.

"Naegi-dono, I'm sure you can handle him by yourself."

Makoto was stunned, "Wait!"

But the door closed without Simon responding. Makoto didn't even know what to do…

* * *

"Ah, so he left me with a child…"

What was his name again…

Oh, right. It was Gundham. Thank god he didn't have to be scolded again...

"Gundham, I'm the same age as you."

"My soul is as old as the Dark Arts themselves! Generation to generation, passed down to the most powerful being in the world..."

As Gundham kept rambling on, Makoto reminded himself that he needed to take control of the situation. _He_ needed to be the one in charge.

"Gundham, stop."

Gundham was shocked that such a child would speak up to him. But before he could respond, Makoto spoke again.

"My name is Makoto Naegi. And I'm-"

"Ah, yes. I have heard of you. You were responsible for my master's death!"

"M-master?!" Makoto took a second to process what Gundham said, but then he knew.

Junko Enoshima.

"Well, yeah. But Junko put herself in that situation. It wasn't my fault for keeping myself alive."

"Fool! Junko's actions would never result in her death!"

"Well, you're wrong. Her actions were influenced by Despair, and that's why she died."

"What are you saying, child?"

'Ugh, there he goes again, calling me a 'child'... It's best not to aggravate him more.'

"I'm saying that she died because she followed Despair."

"That cannot possibly be true! Despair is humanity's salvation!"

"That's not true. Humanity's salvation is Hope. The Hope in a better future, one without fear, paranoia, or despair."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're in Despair, right? What did you do?"

"Ah, interested in my craft, I see? I _am_ the Ultimate Breeder. I only breed perfect creatures, ones with Despair's best interest in mind. I mold them, like clay, into tools of Despair. Then, I unleash these beasts into the wilderness to display their fury to the world. Ah, you should see it. The people scatter like fish seeing a shark…"

"So you're teaching these animals about Despair…"

"Rightfully so! Despair is a basic human right, as I've heard before."

"But, what if the animals did not want that?"

"What?"

"What if the animals didn't want to go out and kill people? And you're training them against their will?"

Gundham cringed a bit, but then regained his composure, "It may not be apparent to some at first, but Despair is the life that all beings that walk this planet are meant to live. I'm doing my creatures a favor."

"Everyone has many choices in life. Even the animals should have the right to choose. Choosing Despair for them isn't really, right."

"Who are _you_ to tell me what's right and what isn't?"

"You're right. I can't tell you what to do. Because it's _your_ choice. Think about it." Makoto continued

"What if breeding animals for Despair isn't what the animals wanted? What if getting attacked by these animals isn't what the people wanted?"

"How blind must you be? I'm doing the people a favor as well, by showing them the sweet taste of Despair!"

Makoto struck down his response. Gundham was shocked.

"No. If they liked Despair, they'd be on your side already."

After a short pause, Makoto began speaking again, "Being an animal breeder requires you to appreciate all kinds of creatures. If you really did that, you'd stop _enslaving_ these animals. If you cared for people and animals, you'd know that Despair isn't the answer. Take a look at yourself, and tell me... What if Despair, isn't what _you_ wanted?"

Gundham cringed at Makoto's sentence. The hamsters in the corner stopped moving as well, presumably looking at Gundham.

Then, in a moment of great tension, Gundham closed his eyes and repeated a phrase. It sounded like he was chanting it.

"I don't have to justify my actions. As long as I am causing sufficient Despair, there is nothing else to concern myself with."

"Wh-what?" Makoto gasped

"Hmf. Something my master drilled into our heads. You should start repeating it one hundred times a day, too…"

Makoto couldn't even speak at that. Was it… was it all over?

"Child, I have lost my appetite for this conversation. You are of no further concern to me. Please leave at once."

"But-"

"Leave. At once."

Makoto sighed and walked to the door. He took another look at Gundham's condescending face before turning off the light and leaving the room.


	22. 6: Last Remnants: Part 2

"Ok, we're here: Powers Bowling." Athena said

"I _still_ think we should be working…" Hina grumbled.

"Relax, we'll be fine!" Apollo chuckled and led Juniper and the two girls into the alley. After they entered, they approached the counter. There sat an old woman, with gray-white hair, her stark boredom contrasting with the rest of the people in the alley.

"Welcome to Powers Bowling, whaddaya want?"

"Oh, uhh, four games, please." Apollo said, taken aback by her demeanor.

After grumbling a bit, she responded, "Sure thing, young'uns."

As Apollo took out cash from his wallet, the old woman started to process the transaction and grab shoes.

"Uh, Ms… Oldbag… could you be a bit faster? We have something planned for later." Hina mentioned, reading the woman's name off her name tag.

"Ugh, nowadays you youths have no respect for your elders! Let me tell you, back in the day, we always held the door for them. We didn't interrupt them, either! And we also…"

Wendy Oldbag rambled on as she placed the shoes on the table. Apollo instantly grabbed them and walked over to their designated alley with the other three.

"A-apollo, I don't know how to bowl…"

"It's easy, Junie! I'll show ya!" Apollo put on his shoes in anticipation.

Athena was getting her shoes on, too, when she noticed Hina was being particularly slow about it. She nudged her.

"Hina, what's up?"

"Oh, n-nothing… It's just… we really _should_ be working, right?"

"Hina, if they find out, we can just blame it on Apollo. Besides, we need to relax once in awhile. Watch this."

Athena pointed to Apollo, who was just approaching the bowling lane.

"Ok, Junie! So you run up this way, to there, and you move your arm like this, and then you release the ball straight down the lane to hit the pins. Watch what I do."

Junie began watching Apollo intently. He got into position and started running down the lane. He moved his arm back to release the ball, and-

"Apollo!" Athena yelled

Apollo, startled, accidentally threw the ball in the gutter. Hina and Athena started giggling, and Juniper couldn't help it either, once she saw the other two girls doing it.

"Athena! What was that?" Apollo looked very embarrassed.

"Ha...ha… you missed." Athena joked

"Yeah… I did… But I get another bowl, though. So don't mess me up this time."

Athena and Hina looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

So Apollo got ready and started running down the lane again. But before the girls could blurt anything out, they heard glass breaking near the entrance of the building. The three of them turned towards it.

Apollo jumped at the sound, and threw the bowling ball across two lanes.

"Now WHAT was THAT?" Apollo was getting mad, until he realized it wasn't his friends who made that sound.

And then, they heard a different sound.

* * *

"By the look on your face, I assume it didn't go well." Edgeworth spoke as Makoto closed the door.

"Yeah… I was so close, too. Junko's influence must be deeper than we thought…"

"Hmmm… So if Makoto Naegi could not even sway the Remnants… Yes… That seems to be our only option..."

"What?" Makoto was confused.

"We have to kill them." Edgeworth said, straight to the point

" _What?_ But… but I'll try again! I'll never give up! I'm sure there is at least _some_ Hope in them!"

"Makoto, there comes a point where trying is futile. I believe we are almost at that point, sadly. Not much can be done to help them."

"B-but Franziska! She changed! A-and what about Mukuro? She did too! So why not the Remnants?"

"Franziska's case, just like her personality, is an outlier. Mukuro needed to be betrayed to switch sides. I feel neither of these cases applies to our Remnants. As you mentioned, Junko's influence is too strong."

"I'm sure I can sway them, just give me time!"

"Makoto. I'll give you until we catch the rest of the Remnants. But once we have them all, we _have_ to kill them. For the Hope of all of humanity, Despair must be eliminated."

"But what about _their_ Hope? The Remnants' Hope? They surely don't want to die."

"What Hope? Have you seen _any_ amount of _Hope_ in their body whatsoever?" Edgeworth growled

The hallway grew silent for a couple seconds. Edgeworth spoke up again, in a calmer tone.

"Makoto, even if we do convert and release them, what if they change back? This organization would surely be under fire, plus we'd have to catch them all over again. I'm sorry, Makoto. I do want you to succeed. But we can't deny that these are the Remnants we are dealing with. They'd follow Junko Enoshima to the ends of the earth."

Makoto took another second to think about it, while Edgeworth walked away.

'Yeah, Edgeworth is right… Junko's influence is way too strong… The only way to get through to them is to… remove that influence…'

Then Makoto had an idea.

'Wait… There _is_ a way to do that…'

Makoto started running towards the entrance of the Future Foundation Headquarters.

* * *

Byakuya was sitting in the passenger's seat of a Future Foundation car, being driven by Simon Blackquill. His heart was racing, as Franziska was in danger. But he somehow knew that she would be ok. They were only helping her capture the Remnants. Yet, he couldn't calm down his heartbeat, nonetheless.

"Togami-dono, do you have any experience in… combat?"

"My training was almost purely of the mind. Although I do believe I can fend for myself…"

"Ah, no matter. We will be fine. They _do_ call me the Twisted Samurai for a reason…"

"SCREE"

Byakuya was excited and nervous as Simon's car drove right up to the entrance of the Lordly Tailor. As quickly as possible, Simon turned the car off, got out, and ran into the building. Byakuya followed shortly after.

WHPPPP

Franziska's whip grabbed Akane's wrist as she was making a punch. With a flick of her wrist, Franziska forced Akane's wrist downwards. She stumbled, growling. Nekomaru noticed this, and he started running at her from across the room.

WHPPPP

Nekomaru's wrist was grabbed by the whip of Adrian Andrews. He stopped running. With an angered look on his face, Nekomaru yelled.

"GRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHH!"

He pulled his arm away from Adrian with amazing strength, and, after a couple seconds, Adrian couldn't hold on any longer. Nekomaru broke free, and he continued his mad dash towards Franziska.

But he felt something sharp clip the side of his neck when he was just a few steps away from her.

It was one of Simon Blackquill's ninja stars.

Nekomaru turned around, and when he saw Simon and Byakuya, he screamed again.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"It seems he knows who I am." Simon said, as he pulled out his samurai sword.

"I didn't hope to use this, but it might come down to it..."

Simon nodded, and his falcon flew off at the intruders.

Nekomaru aggressively shoved off the falcon with his hand, but he didn't see what was behind it.

More ninja stars.

Nekomaru's eyes widened and he ducked at the sight, growling.

"Huh? Coach?" Akane mentioned as she freed herself from Franziska's whip. She turned around to face him. Akane quickly ran over towards Nekomaru. She then noticed Simon and Byakuya as well. After they both exchanged glances, Akane started running towards Simon Blackquill. Simon stood his ground and started tossing ninja stars. Akane's gymnastic ability enabled her to swiftly dodge all of them. In a couple seconds, Akane was within two feet of Simon, unscathed.

Simon readied his sword. Akane got into a defensive stance, as Simon clearly had the upper hand.

Nekomaru saw this, and started running towards them, too. But, Franziska grabbed his leg with the whip and pulled, effectively shoving Nekomaru to the floor.

Simon and Akane stood there for a couple seconds. Then, Taka flew in front of Akane's face to block her vision. Akane swiped in front of her with her arms furiously to push the bird off.

"GRAAAA"

She then felt a whip grabbing her left leg. Akane looked to the left and saw Adrian Andrews, still fighting.

'Hmpf. I guess she didn't learn when Coach taught her a lesson…'

Akane, in her anger, yanked her leg away from Adrian. Adrian, who was already tired from struggling against Nekomaru, was pulled in with her whip.

Byakuya knew it. Now was the opportune time to attack.

Akane smirked as she could see the look on Adrian's face. As she reeled in her prey, Akane performed one swift kick to Adrian's chest with the leg that was grabbed. Adrian flew across the room, and hit into the wall, which crumbled a bit.

Akane then looked back at the two of them, and her eyes widened. Simon was about to swing his sword at her.

But he stopped mid-swing. Akane was puzzled, until she felt a hit from her side.

Byakuya tackled her to the ground.

Akane growled, and after a second or two of struggling, she shoved Byakuya off her.

But before she could get up, Simon Blackquill threw a ninja star at her hand, pinning it to the ground. He then took a couple steps towards her and put his sword up to her neck.

Byakuya stumbled up, and saw Nekomaru charging straight at him. He _was_ between Nekomaru and Akane, after all. Byakuya bent his knees and grounded his feet, ready for the impact.

But Nekomaru stopped short about a foot away from him. Nekomaru instantly raised his hands to grab something that was around his neck. He clawed at it furiously; he seemed to be choking.

Franziska Von Karma's whip was around his neck. She walked over to him slowly, pulling the whip tighter around his neck. Nekomaru's eyes widened, and he tried even harder to untangle the whip. Once she was a couple steps away, she thrust the whip downwards, making Nekomaru fall, on his back, to the floor.

Simon grinned. The room went quiet; the only thing he could hear was Taka flying towards him and perching on his shoulder. He then tossed something to Byakuya.

"I grabbed this off that imbecile Foolbright when he disappeared. The button's on the back; use it to stun them. We have to get them in the car somehow."

Byakuya walked over to Nekomaru and used the device. An electric shock was sent up his spine, and after convulsing for a bit, he went limp.

Then, he went to Akane and did the same. Simon walked over to Nekomaru and picked him up, so Byakuya picked up Akane.

Franziska's eyes wandered off to Adrian Andrews. She walked over to her, and helped her up. She was injured.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"No. I am sorry. This has nothing to do with you." Franziska responded

After a second, she continued, "Call someone and tell them to fix that wall. We'll need extra manpower to clean this area now-"

"Franziska?" Simon answered, halting his walk to the car.

Franziska turned towards him.

"I'm afraid the Future Foundation will have to take you into custody. It's too dangerous for you, and for others, for you to be out here alone."

"I am Franziska Von Karma. I can handle myself."

"Franziska, please." Simon responded

She turned to Adrian Andrews, and then to Byakuya.

Byakuya nodded, "Franziska, do as he says."

"Hmpf. Fine. I assume you can handle this yourself?" Franziska asked Adrian

"Of course. I learned from the best." Adrian smiled

Franziska smirked a bit, but then she nodded and followed Simon and Byakuya to their car. After placing the stunned Remnants in the trunk, Simon started driving back to headquarters.

* * *

Hazakura temple… Makoto always hated this trek. But he _had_ to do it. He didn't want to bother Maya. She and Phoenix needed time to relax.

As the temple came into view, Makoto started reminiscing about Hiro for some reason. Maybe Yasuhiro Hagakure and Hazakura temple were more related than he thought… and that's why Hiro could channel. But that was a thought for another day. Makoto had to stay concentrated on his plan.

Entering the main building, he saw Iris and Pearl sitting on the floor. Iris was explaining something to her. When she saw Makoto enter the building, Iris waved.

"Welcome, Makoto."

"Hey, Iris. And Pearl."

"B-but Makoto, I thought you were helping out Mr. Edgeworth."

"Yes, I am. But I need to ask you something , Pearl."

"Huh? O-ok."

"Can you do me a favor and channel Chihiro Fujisaki for me?"

"...Sure…"

As Pearl began to channel Chihiro, Makoto turned to Iris.

"Is she feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a lot better. But she still has a ways to go. Her training has been going as planned, though."

"Well, you should probably put that on hold."

"Why?" Iris didn't know why Makoto would make such a request.

"You'll see." Makoto said, as Pearl finished channeling Chihiro.

"O-oh, hi Makoto!"

"Hey Chihiro. How are you?"

"Good! Having all my friends here to spend time with me is great!"

"Not all of your friends. At least, not yet."

Chihiro smiled at that, but then his face grew somber.

"I saw Hiro… you all must have been really sad…"

"Yes, losing Hiro was tough. But he's with his friends now, too."

Chihiro's face lightened up a bit, but then a surprised expression appeared on his face.

"Oh, did you wanna ask me something?"

"Yeah. Chihiro, I'm a part of the Future Foundation now, an organization that wants to eliminate Despair. We tracked down and caught a handful of Junko's closest followers. But, the head of the organization wants them dead."

Iris was listening intently, intrigued by the situation.

Chihiro spoke up, "B-but isn't that good?"

"Well, yeah, but I still feel that there's some Hope left in them. I feel they could change for the better. And I need _your_ help with that."

"Me? Why me? What can _I_ do?"

"Chihiro, Junko's influence is stopping me from getting through to them. Can't you find a way to erase their memories, like what Junko did to us?"

"That's not that easy, but I'll give it a try! So... you want me to programmatically remove their memories up to the start of Hope's Peak..."

"Yeah. And also, we should probably find a way to ensure they'll end up on our side."

"So I'll need to take away their memories… and add in something else…"

"Oh, and one more thing. If Edgeworth found out, he'd stop it as soon as he could. So we need to do this far away from here."

"Hm… let's see… far away…" Chihiro mulled it over

Iris spoke up, "Wait! There's this old island off the coast that used to be used for spirit training. Now, it's abandoned. It's probably as remote as you'll get."

"Which island?"

"Jabberwock Island." Iris ran into the other room, grabbed a map, and ran back to show the two. The island was a good enough distance away that it satisfied Makoto.

"Chihiro, is that fine?"

"Yup, it should work! So… according to your specifications… Here's what I came up with: My machine will put them all to sleep, and store their original memories. Then, I'll copy them and remove everything past their first day at Hope's Peak. I'll place the copied memories in a virtual world, where everyone has to make friends with one another, because that's the best way to give them hope. Then, when they're all friends, the program will terminate and install the new memories into their heads. Sounds good?"

"Yeah, but what if something goes wrong?"

"Well, I was planning on having a moderator or two inside the program that prevent stuff like violence and try to push everyone to be friends."

"Wow, you really think of everything."

"Haha, I'm a programmer. It's my job to find loopholes."

"Thanks, Chihiro. I'm really glad you decided to help. We don't have much time, so could you get it working as quickly as possible?"

"B-but- what about testing and debugging?"

"Edgeworth wants to _kill_ them, Chihiro. We don't really have another option. I don't think I can buy any more time."

Chihiro nodded, understandingly, "Ok. I'll do my best, Makoto!"

"Iris… whatever he needs… could you help him?"

"Of course. This world doesn't need more killing."

Makoto thanked the two of them, and started running back to the Future Foundation Headquarters.

'That turned out pretty well… Turns out asking Pearl instead of Maya was a good idea after all…'

Makoto couldn't help but wonder what Maya and Phoenix were up to.

* * *

Phoenix just woke up from sleeping late, for the first time in a long time. Maya was already up and moving, running around the house. Phoenix walked into the kitchen, where Maya was sitting down.

"Hey, Maya."

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"What's all this?"

Phoenix took a look at the kitchen table. It was completely covered in brochures and pamphlets.

"We're going on our honeymoon, right? So we need to plan it! Whaddaya wanna do?"

"Uhhh, Maya... " Phoenix rolled his eyes

"I don't want to do anything. Can't we just relax and spend time together?"

"So… no roller coasters?"

"No. No roller coasters."

"Hmf, fine…" Maya condescendingly went through her brochures quickly and tossed out the ones that Phoenix decided were 'too much action'.

Once they were finished, there wasn't a single pamphlet on the table.

"Nick! You're too picky!" Maya jeered

"Maya, why don't we just go to a beach resort or something?"

"Hm… that sounds fun!"

Maya instantly started rushing out of the kitchen to grab more brochures.

"Maya, wait. Before you go and grab a million pamphlets again, can we pick a place that's relatively quiet?"

"Beach resorts are always crowded, Nick! That's gonna be tough..."

"But we need somewhere out of the way, so we don't get bothered. What if it isn't a beach resort..."

"WAIT! I know! Why don't we go visit an uninhabited island? It's sorta like a beach resort, but there isn't anyone there!"

"Maya, where are we going to find an uninhabited island?"

"There's one not far from here. It's called Jabberwock island. They used to train spirit mediums there, but they stopped that a while ago. Let's go, Nick! Can we go?"

Perhaps this was the best he was going to get.

"All right, fine. We need to book a boat to get there, though."

"OK!" Maya yelled as she ran to the computer

'Oh, Maya. Energetic as always… It should be very relaxing to spend time with her on that island.' Phoenix was actually looking forward to it, for once.


	23. 6: Last Remnants: Part 3

Kyoko spent the whole day investigating, and found quite a bit of information. Not knowing where to go next, she headed back to the Future Foundation Headquarters to check out the books they had in their library. She didn't make it past the entrance hall when she heard the doors open behind her again.

It was Simon, Byakuya, and Franziska, carrying two people, who Kyoko presumed to be Remnants. She nodded as they approached her, and she walked with them.

"Two down, four to go… Any luck?" Simon asked Kyoko.

"A bit, yes. However, not much. Hopefully the library will have more information."

Byakuya cringed, as he was in the library before, and he planned on being there after they sealed off Nekomaru and Akane. Spending his time with someone other than Franziska proved to be a pain…

After talking for a bit longer, the four of them reached the holding area. Much to their surprise, Prosecutor Edgeworth was standing there.

"Kyoko? Simon? May I speak with you for a moment? There's something important we need to discuss."

Simon nodded, then turned to Byakuya and Franziska, "Tie these two up and place them in their own cells."

Kyoko was intrigued by what Prosecutor Edgeworth had to say. She and Simon followed Edgeworth to the same meeting room they were in before. Once the three of them were inside, Edgeworth closed the door. He proceeded to sit in the seat he did earlier this morning.

"I'd like to… update you both on our current situation."

"Situation?" Kyoko did not understand.

"As you both already know, Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai have been captured. That leaves three Remnants…"

"Three? Edgeworth, I believe you've miscounted. There are six Remnants in total." Simon inquired.

"Yes. We have detained and captured Izuru Kamukura."

'What? I thought I was the one tasked with finding him… And now Edgeworth said they got him? Did he turn himself in or something?' Kyoko thought. Her face grew red from the embarrassment of being beaten. But she still felt… something. It was like… she had some unfinished business with Izuru.

"Can we see him?" Kyoko asked

"Yes, but his state is very unstable. You see, we captured him not too long ago, and we do not know how long our… bonds will hold him. It's best to wait."

Kyoko sighed. Oh, well. There was more work to be done anyways…

Edgeworth then lowered his voice, "Also, due to this, we don't want any others interfering with his condition. So it is of the utmost importance to speak of this with no one. You never know who could be eavesdropping outside..."

Hm… Something about that seemed strange… Kyoko gave Simon a puzzled glance, and he gave her the same.

"Sir, are you feeling well?" Simon asked

"Of course, Simon. Why do you ask?"

"Prosecutor... surely you remember this morning."

Kyoko knew what he was speaking of. The fact that this was the only soundproof room in the whole building was mentioned earlier this morning. Forgetting something like that seems… almost impossible.

"This morning?... Ah, yes. That... Which reminds me, I must be going. We need to track down the other three Remnants."

Remnants… Then it hit her. There was a _very_ good reason why Edgeworth did not remember the events that happened this morning...

"Not so fast, Edgeworth." Kyoko stepped in his way.

"Kyoko, move away. That's an order. How do you expect us to catch the Remnants if you impede us like that?"

Simon grinned as Kyoko spoke, knowing what she was thinking.

"I don't take orders from you. Because you're not Prosecutor Edgeworth. And in terms of catching Remnants… I think we've almost got one."

Edgeworth (or rather, the man pretending to be Edgeworth) was startled. He immediately began running to the door, pushing Kyoko out of the way. Kyoko, however, got her legs in the way of the man's, and he tripped over them and fell in his eagerness.

"Kirigiri-dono." Simon said from across the room.

Kyoko's head snapped towards Simon, and as soon as he saw her gaze, he threw something at her. She caught it in a swift arm movement.

Hm… Seems to be some small device… Used for… giving an electric jolt to the target…

Just as the man was getting back on his feet, Kyoko jammed the device into the man's side and pressed the button.

The man encountered the same fate as the two other Remnants that Simon saw earlier. He walked over as the man lost consciousness.

"Well done, child."

Kyoko tossed the device back to Simon, "It's my job, Prosecutor."

She then continued, "If you don't mind, can you handle locking him up? Focusing on Izuru Kamukura is, once again, a priority for me."

"My pleasure. But, now that I take a second look… he does seem a bit… heavy."

Hm… He was right… Kyoko wondered how he could impersonate whoever he pleases with that body… But that was a question for later. She had to work. Quickly, Kyoko nodded and walked out of the room, heading towards the library.

 **Details surrounding Kyoko's previous and future investigation of Izuru Kamukura will be elaborated on in a future writing piece.**

* * *

A deafening explosion shook the bowling alley, and the ears of Apollo, Juniper, Athena, and Hina.

"What the-"

Oldbag crouched behind the register, expecting more destruction. All of the other guests ran around, screaming, hoping to get to the exit fast enough.

Not soon after, two figures appeared through the smoke from the bomb. It appeared to be two females. One of them had yellow ponytails, and was wearing an orange kimono. The other was a redhead with a camera. She was pointing it all over.

Except when she took a picture, a bullet fired from the camera.

"Say cheeeeeeese!" the red headed girl said as she pointed the camera at a group of people, and then took a shot. The bullet hit one of them in the heart, and the man fell to the floor in a bloody mess. The other guests gasped at this, but still tried to run towards cover.

After leaning over the girl with the camera's shoulder for a second, the other girl spoke up.

"Nice shot, Mahiru!"

"Thanks! I _do_ have a knack for capturing despair on people's faces… And I WOULD have a place to PUT the pictures, too! If ONLY my BIG SISTER didn't DIE! THEN all the NEWSPAPERS would be FILLED with DESPAIR! GRRRRR..." Mahiru triggered the camera with each emphasis.

As the four of them noticed this, they ran to the area next to the counter, obscuring them from the view of the two girls. Thankfully, they didn't get shot.

"Wait… Mahiru…" Athena contemplated

"Wasn't she… one of the names on the list? The list that Franziska wrote?" Hina answered

"Yeah, sounds like it." Athena said. All of a sudden, a surprised look appeared on her face as she turned to Apollo.

Apollo was grinning widely.

"Don't… say… a word…" Athena threatened.

Apollo nodded, then changed his demeanor to a more serious one. He put his hand on Juniper's shoulder.

"Junie, you hide behind here. We'll have to go capture them."

"B-but Apollo!"

"Juniper, we'll be fine. Trust me."

Juniper nodded and jumped behind the counter.

The three of them peeked above the counter just in time to see a figure barge through the manager's doorway.

He was wearing a Steel Samurai outfit.

"Is that… Will Powers?" Apollo mentioned

"Hey, you! This is _my_ bowling alley! If you're gonna blow it up, you're gonna have to go through _me_!"

The man took a fighting stance.

"Hiyoko, go over there. You know what to do. _I'll_ handle this one."

"You mean?"

"Yes."

"YAAAAAY!" Hiyoko started running around the bowling alley, pulling out a bucket.

Mahiru, unfazed, displayed a malevolent grin on her face. She stared at Powers while pulling her camera up to her face. "You ready? Don't move! 3… 2… 1…"

"GO! NOW!" Apollo yelled as he, Athena, and Hina chased after Hiyoko.

"Mr. ants! Go, eat everything!" Hiyoko yelled as she reached her bare hand into her bucket and tossed a handful of ants out onto the bowling alley floor. And they weren't just regular ants, either. Fire ants, carpenter ants, black ants…

"Ugh, ants!" Apollo's face grew disgusted

"You're not afraid of a few bugs, are you?" Athena joked

"N-no! Hurry up!" Apollo shook off his expression and started running towards Hiyoko, who was making her way to the back of the bowling alley.

Oldbag and Juniper watched as Mahiru and the Steel Samurai exchanged blows. Juniper's eyes met the woman's for a second, but Oldbag frowned and turned back to the fight. After watching it go back and forth for another couple minutes, Oldbag began to get restless.

"Disrespecting your elders… Arghh, I'll go show that young'un a thing or two! Maybe then you all'll learn…"

Oldbag jumped out from behind the counter and rushed towards the Steel Samurai.

Juniper pondered the woman's decision, then turned around and looked at her three friends.

Apollo, Athena, and Hina were systematically leading Hiyoko into a corner, trying to avoid as many ants as possible. Once she realized that she was trapped, she turned around and stopped. The ants in her hand fell to the ground, and she then analyzed her situation.

She instantly started running towards a gap near Hina.

Hina was surprised, but she swiftly moved to block her. Hiyoko backed up a couple steps once she saw this.

Hiyoko then took a quick step towards Athena.

Athena tucked her knees and prepared for Hiyoko's motion.

Hiyoko aborted her movement, and just stood there. She watched as the three of them inched ever closer to her.

"Waaaaaaa! No fair! There's three of you!"

Hiyoko started crying, for some reason. The look on everyone's face changed from determination to skepticism. However, they didn't give up. They continued moving towards her.

Hiyoko, behind the veil of her tears, slightly grinned. She turned towards Apollo.

Then, she ran directly at him.

He steeled himself, ready for the collision.

Before she could hit him, she threw some ants in his direction.

"AAHHH!" Apollo screamed and moved out of the way, giving Hiyoko a wide open route of escape. She took the opportunity.

Hiyoko looked back at him and gave him an innocent smile as she was running away, "Hahahaha-OOF!"

Hiyoko was too busy looking at Apollo that she didn't notice Juniper walking over. She tripped over Juniper's foot, which just so happened to be there. Juniper was surprised, holding her hand over her mouth. She turned towards Athena when it happened, eyes widened.

Athena capitalized, and jumped on Hiyoko so she couldn't get up. She thrashed about, and then cried.

"Way to go, Junie!" Apollo smiled

"Mahiruuuuuuu!"

Mahiru was gaining the upper hand on Will Powers. She could move easier, so she quickly got Powers to fall over from disorientation. Mahiru shot his leg so he couldn't get up. He screamed in pain.

She walked over to him, giving him the same grin as before. She slowly leaned over and took off his helmet, revealing Powers's scruffy face. Then, she pointed her camera at his head. This time, she turned the flash off.

"Lights out." Mahiru said, moving her finger over the trigger.

BZZZZERP

Mahiru was tased by Oldbag, feeling a jolt of electricity before falling to the floor.

"Good thing I kept this ol' gun…"

Will Powers struggled for a couple seconds to get up. He had to hold onto a railing due to his leg.

"Uh, thanks…"

"About time someone thanked me…"

Wendy Oldbag insistently walked over to Hiyoko, being held on the ground by Athena.

After looking at the kids for a couple seconds, she nodded. She then turned towards Hiyoko, and frowned. She pointed her taser to Hiyoko and fired, once Athena got off.

Oldbag then walked out of the building and began calling pest removal.

"So… we should like… get outta here…cuz there's like… y'know… ants." Apollo said, ants crawling all around him.

"Yeahhhhh…" Hina said

"More importantly, we need to get these two back to headquarters." Athena said, picking up Hiyoko's stunned body.

"Yeah, that." Apollo rushed over to Will Powers and picked up Mahiru.

"Thanks, guys. I guess I owe you one…" Will Powers said

"Just give us free bowling!" Apollo grinned

"APOLLO!" Athena said, then continued, "We were happy to help. We don't need a reward."

"You sure?" Powers said

"N-" Apollo started, but was cut off.

"YES. Let's go." Hina answered.

The four placed Mahiru and Hiyoko in the trunk of their car, and then everyone got in. Athena started up the car and headed towards the Future Foundation base.

"By the way… Athena..." Apollo said

"Yeah?"

"...I told you so." Apollo grinned

* * *

Makoto finally made it back to the Future Foundation. All that running made him thirsty… As he was catching his breath and drinking some water in the entrance hall, he saw Kyoko walk by. He hurriedly caught up with her.

"Hey, Kyoko."

"Makoto, I'm busy. I have no time for idle chatter. I have to capture Izuru Kamukura. I'm heading to the library to do more research."

"Have you seen Prosecutor Edgeworth?"

"Uh… Yes, I did. But he turned out to be the Ultimate Impostor instead. So I'm not sure where he is."

Kyoko sighed. Makoto kept up with her fast pace.

"We captured him?"

"Not just him. Akane and Nekomaru, too."

"Ok."

To be honest, Makoto wasn't too enthusiastic about them finding three Remnants already. He needed time for Chihiro to work on his machine, so that he could save the Remnants' lives.

Makoto was so deep in thought that he almost bumped into Kyoko when she stopped. She was staring straight at the Library door.

It was closed.

Kyoko tried the handle, but the door didn't budge.

"Don't bother, it's locked… Rather unfortunate..."

The voice of Byakuya Togami could be heard from down the hall. He slammed shut the book he was reading and started walking towards the two of them. Franziska Von Karma was sitting next to him; she followed.

Kyoko wiggled the handle harder, "We _need_ to get in here."

"Well, who would have a key?" Makoto asked

"Since Prosecutor Edgeworth is nowhere to be found, the next most logical option would be Prosecutor Blackquill." Byakuya Togami stated.

"Indeed, Mr. Togami. The two of us shall find him."

With that, Franziska and Byakuya walked off. Kyoko still jiggled the handle, unable to open the door. Makoto started looking down all the hallways.

"Having a little trouble there, Fraulein?"

Makoto and Kyoko turned to the sound of the voice. It was Klavier Gavin, with his guitar. He walked over to them.

"Prosecutor Gavin, we need a key to enter the library. It's important."

"Whoa, whoa, Fraulein, take it easy. I'll open the library for you." Klavier pulled out a key and insistently unlocked the door.

In the closest seat to the door, sat Prosecutor Edgeworth.

He wasn't moving.

"I-is he…" Makoto spoke

Kyoko rushed up to him, and took a look at the situation.

"No, he's breathing."

"What's that cup next to him? It is poison?" Makoto asked, curious.

"That… or he was just put to sleep."

"Well, only one way to find out, eh?" Klavier held up his guitar, and played a long riff.

Miles Edgeworth jolted awake.

"Arghhh, Gavin…"

"Just doing my job, Herr Worth. You can take it from here, Fraulein."

Kyoko nodded as Klavier walked off.

"Now, where to begin…" Kyoko started inspecting the library's bookshelves.

Makoto, however, had a different goal in mind, now that he saw Edgeworth.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth, I thought of a plan. Some way to convert the Remnants to the side of Hope, once and for all."

"Good job, Makoto. I'd like to see it in action."

"Uhh… about that… It's not ready yet. It'll be ready in a couple weeks."

Kyoko, interested in the conversation, halted her search and walked over.

"Remember what I told you, Makoto. You have until we capture all the Remnants to prove they can change. Otherwise, we're going to have to kill them."

"I need more time! I'm sure this will work, but we have to wait!"

"Makoto, my word is final. After countless failed opportunities to change their minds, the safest outcome for the world is to eliminate them. Now, I need to get some work done in my office. I feel my little _nap_ has lasted long enough."

With a nod, Edgeworth stood up and walked out of the library.

Within a couple seconds, Byakuya and Franziska brought Simon Blackquill over.

Simon saw Edgeworth leave, and thought, 'Ah, so _that's_ where he went… Looks like the old fool put something other than sugar in his coffee...'

"It appears I'm too late; the door is open. You are no longer in need of my service, children."

Simon turned around to leave, when Makoto shouted.

"Prosecutor Blackquill, wait! There's something I need to talk to you about!"

Simon stopped in his tracks, and then walked into the library.

"Go on; I'm listening."

"Uh, can we close the door first?" Makoto asked sheepishly.

"Fine." Simon answered, then turned to look at Byakuya and Franziska, who were just entering the library.

Byakuya closed the door behind them, leaving the five of them in the library.

"Prosecutor, you believe people can change, right?"

"Of course, I did so myself. So did Ms. Von Karma."

"Well, Edgeworth wants to kill the Remnants because he believes that they can't change."

"So he has no hope left in our work… Fine. If that is what he wishes."

"What?" Makoto was surprised

"Edgeworth is my superior. Yes, I am against killing them. If I was in charge, we would not kill them. But if that is what Edgeworth wants, I'm afraid there is not much I can do to convince him otherwise."

"Well, we have time. He said we have until we capture all the Remnants to find a way to convert them."

"You might not have as much time as you think. Two out of the six Remnants have already been captured." Byakuya sneered from across the room, not knowing that Makoto knew this already.

"Make that three. Simon and I dealt with the Ultimate Impostor not too long ago." Kyoko corrected.

Byakuya growled and turned away, walking over to Franziska, who was searching the area for specific books.

"Naegi-dono, what is your plan?"

"Right now, I have Chihiro Fujisaki, being channeled by Pearl in Hazakura Temple, working on a machine that will remove the Remnants' high school memories. Then, they will live together in a virtual world until they are ready to re-enter the real world."

"Using Junko's tactics against her Remnants… I never expected such an… _above average_ plan from you, Makoto." Byakuya jeered from across the room.

"And if Chihiro is programming it, then it must be good…" Kyoko contemplated

"Very intriguing… When will this be finished?" Simon asked

"I'm not sure yet. But hopefully, it'll be done in time."

"I'm not delaying my investigation of Izuru Kamukura just so you get more time for your project, if that's what you're thinking." Kyoko reassured

"O-oh, no, Kyoko. I was thinking that, maybe, Prosecutor Blackquill could help us." Makoto then turned to Simon.

"Is there any way you could talk to Edgeworth to give us more time?"

"I… shall try. I will do everything in my power to help you, Naegi-dono. This is a much more… civilized solution than what Edgeworth desires. However, I will not disobey my orders."

"Thank you."

"As one of my fellow prosecutors once said, even those that go through Hell deserve a second chance..." Simon said, then walked out of the room.

Makoto turned to Kyoko and Byakuya, "I can't do this by myself, even with Prosecutor Blackquill's help. Can I trust you two to be on my side?"

"Of course, Makoto." Kyoko stated

"Hmpf. Above average is nowhere near perfect..." Byakuya spoke

"Uh… is that a no?"

"Your question deserves no answer." Byakuya stoically walked over to Franziska, who was reading one of the many books she found.

Kyoko looked at Makoto for a second, and then started examining the library's contents for information that could help her catch Izuru Kamukura.

Makoto, satisfied with the conversation, walked outside the Library. He didn't really know what to do now… Maybe he'd -

"Makotooooo!"

Makoto turned in the direction of the voice. It was Apollo, and he was running with full speed towards him. In the distance, he could see Athena, Hina, and Juniper, along with two body-like figures. They were relaying some information to Simon Blackquill, and after he nodded, he motioned for guards to grab the bodies. Then, the three girls started to follow Apollo.

"We did it! We captured two Remnants!"

'What? That's not good at all…'

"Great job, Apollo. So that leaves… just Izuru Kamukura."

"Wait. So everyone else caught more than us? Lame."

" _Lame?_ You want to know what's lame? Your silly plan." Hina joked as she caught up to Apollo.

"Apollo made us go bowling. And he relied on luck that the Remnants would find us. And he's afraid of ants." Athena explained

"I am not!" Apollo clenched his fists.

"Yeah, you are." Hina answered

"I'm hungry. Junie, wanna go to the cafeteria to get some food?" Apollo said, ignoring Hina.

"Uh, sure." Juniper agreed, as the two of them started on their way. Athena and Hina decided to follow them.

Makoto now understood the situation. Chihiro was in a race against Kyoko, to see who would finish their job first. Chihiro would need all the help he could get. Makoto turned back towards Kyoko, who was still in view from the Library door.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm _still_ not slowing down, Makoto. I have a job to do. I'm an investigator."

Makoto smirked a bit. But now that there wasn't much time, he needed to help Chihiro. He started walking off, back the way he came.


	24. 6: Last Remnants: Conclusion

And so, Kyoko continued on with her investigation. And Makoto spent his days with Iris and Chihiro, gathering whatever materials Chihiro needed to make his machine. Makoto got to speak with Pearl, too; Chihiro sometimes needed to consult his friends in the spirit world. Even the Ultimate Programmer doesn't know everything; he needed help from the Ultimate Neurologist and the Ultimate Therapist for this project. Pearl was pretty happy that she got to see Hiro a lot in the spirit world, too.

Chihiro dubbed his virtual reality machine the 'Neo World Program', as it created a new world for the Remnants. However, Makoto preferred the term 'Hope Restoration Program'. It seemed to fit more with the intention.

A week passed by. Makoto watched as the Hope Restoration Program grew from basically nothing into a very complex and powerful machine. With only a couple days of progress left, Makoto was feeling as confident as ever that it would get finished on time. Chihiro was doing a great job with the limited resources he had.

But then, one morning, his phone rang. Makoto answered it.

It was Kyoko Kirigiri.

"I caught Izuru Kamukura."

Makoto's heart instantly sank. There was no _way_ the program would get finished in time.

"Have you told Edgeworth yet?"

"No, but I'm sure he'll find out soon enough. What's your progress?"

"It's not done yet, we need more time."

"We don't _have_ more time, Makoto. It's now or never."

She was right; the only way to save the Remnants now was to entrust them to what Chihiro built so far. There was really no reason _not_ to; they would die otherwise.

"Kyoko. We have to get the Remnants ready to go to Jabberwock Island _now_. We need one of the foundation's helicopters at Hazakura Temple to ship Chihiro's program to the island. Can you contact Prosecutor Blackquill and have him help us?"

"Yes, but there's still the issue of Prosecutor Edgeworth interfering."

"Well, can't someone, like, keep him busy?"

"Hmm… He won't like it when he finds out."

"Kyoko, there's no other way. Please."

"Fine."

Kyoko promptly hung up the phone. After realizing this, Makoto walked over to Chihiro and started to tell him the situation.

"Chihiro. We only have an hour left before we ship the program to Jabberwock Island."

"Wh-what? But it's not finished yet! We haven't even tested it!"

"There isn't enough time for that. Could you put on the finishing touches quickly?"

"I'll do my best."

Chihiro tinkered away at his machine, while Makoto nervously paced around the room. Iris noticed his behavior, and tried to comfort him.

"It'll be fine, Makoto. Trust me."

"I really hope so…"

Within the hour, the helicopter landed at Hazakura Temple. The three of them packed up the Hope Restoration Program in a crate, and attached it to the helicopter. Makoto got on and waved goodbye to Iris and Chihiro. Then, the helicopter rose from the ground and started on its way to the deserted Jabberwock Island.

* * *

 **As previously stated, details surrounding Kyoko's interactions with and capture of Izuru Kamukura will be elaborated on in a future writing piece.**

After locking up Izuru Kamukura, Kyoko walked over to the office of Simon Blackquill. The door was open, so she invited herself in. Simon Blackquill was making coffee. He turned to Kyoko when he heard her walk in.

"Izuru Kamukura has been captured."

"Well done, Kirigiri-dono."

Simon started pouring coffee into the cup sitting on the counter. After watching this for a second or two, he looked back at Kyoko, who did not move.

"Anything else?"

"Well… Makoto wanted us to ship the Remnants to Jabberwock Island for his plan."

"That's fine. I trust Naegi-dono's judgement."

"But… Prosecutor Edgeworth will surely find out."

Simon thought for a moment, then responded, "I will take care of everything. In the meantime, walk down to the bottom floor and prepare for departure."

Kyoko nodded and then left the room.

Simon sighed, then walked over to his coffee cup.

'I'm sorry, sir. It's for the greater good.'

"Hello, Edgeworth. I come bearing good news."

"Simon? What is it?"

Simon walked over and placed the coffee cup on Edgeworth's desk.

"I made you some coffee. It's a new blend; I believe you should try it."

"Ah, what's the name?"

"Godot blend #35."

Edgeworth grabbed the coffee cup from the table, looked at it for a second, and then took a gulp. As he did, Simon spoke again.

"I also would like to inform you that Izuru Kamukura has been captured and detained."

Edgeworth smiled, "I knew Kyoko could do it. Now, we can end this, once and for all."

Edgeworth fumbled around his desk for his radio communicator.

"Simon, this coffee is great. You should make it more often."

"...I'm glad you appreciate my decision."

Simon smirked in the background as Edgeworth pressed the button on the communicator. He was about to speak when tiredness overtook him. Edgeworth's face fell hard onto his desk, along with his arm and the communicator.

Simon walked over and grabbed the communicator. He pressed the button and spoke.

"This is Simon. Prepare a truck at the basement landing for shipment to the port."

"Yes, sir!"

"One more thing. Flood the Remnants' rooms with sleeping gas."

"On it."

Simon insistently hung up the communicator. He then walked over to the phone on Edgeworth's desk and dialed a number.

"This is Simon Blackquill, of the Future Foundation. You must prepare a ferry for Jabberwock Island at once. No questions asked."

"B-but the ship is already booked for later today! Sir! Can't we-"

"No. questions. asked."

"E-eh. Understood."

'Whoever was going to ride that ferry, they can wait. This is much more important...'

* * *

With a huge sigh, Phoenix finished packing his last bit of clothes. He'd soon be on a ferry to Jabberwock Island with Maya. Tired from all the preparation, Phoenix collapsed on the couch.

"Nick! We gotta get ready! There's no time for rest! You've got a lot of bags to pack in the car."

"M-me?"

"Yeah, you. I'm not ready yet."

Phoenix painstakingly pulled himself off the couch and began bringing each and every bag to his car. Once he was done, he walked back into the house to check on Maya.

"WHAAAAT? No way! Really?"

Phoenix could hear Maya yelling at something. He walked over in the direction of the voice; it turned out that she was on the phone.

"So we have to WAIT? Do you even know who you're talking to? This is the wife of Phoenix Wright! THE Phoenix Wright! When I tell him, he's gonna be MAD- eh?"

Maya held her hand over the phone and spoke to Phoenix quickly.

"She doesn't even know who you are! Some people!"

She just as quickly began talking in the phone again.

"Well, I'll have you know that Phoenix Wright is the BEST defense attorney on this-"

Phoenix grabbed the phone from Maya and hung up.

"Nick? What'd ya do that for?"

"Maya. What did she want?"

"Huh? Oh yeaaaaaah, she called to tell us that our ferry today was cancelled! It was moved to midnight tonight! Seriously?"

"Maya, calm down. It's not that bad. Let's go get some burgers."

Maya instantly cheered up as the thought of burgers permeated her mind.

"Before we go, though, you gotta bring all those bags back in."

Phoenix sighed.

* * *

Simon walked out of Edgeworth's office and down to the basement, where he saw Kyoko waiting.

Simon took a deep breath. There was no going back now.

After making sure the sleeping gas was sucked out of the Remnants' rooms, the three of them systematically moved each Remnant into the truck. Simon ensured to keep Gundham and his hamsters together. As he very well knew, one can develop strong bonds with animal companions.

As Simon opened the last door, he saw the Remnant that reminded him of himself the most.

Nagito Komaeda.

'Almost consumed by Despair… You're quite lucky to get this opportunity. It seems your Ultimate ability is performing well.'

Simon walked over and picked him up. He carried him to the truck, as Kyoko got in the front.

'Soon you shall see the light…'

Simon got in the truck and started driving to the port. The two of them were silent the whole ride. After they got there, they unloaded their cargo onto the ferry and started off to sea.

Simon preferred to stay outside on the deck, as it pleased Taka. Having his long hair blow in the wind soothed his spirit. His mind drifted off; he hadn't had that experience since being in prison so many years ago.

Kyoko was standing on the deck as well. However, Simon looked like he didn't want company, so Kyoko stood by herself. She looked to the sky, and saw in the distance a helicopter flying towards an island, just coming into view.

'Makoto, I hope this works…'

Kyoko couldn't help but smile. Makoto has never led her down the wrong path before. And she believed he wouldn't now. Kyoko turned around to face the direction from where the ferry came.

'Because if it doesn't, there's no going back…'

* * *

Makoto got to the island before the others did. He unpacked the Hope Restoration Program and set it up near the center of the island. Once it was finished, he looked out to sea and could just barely see the ferry pulling into the island. He felt a combination of nervousness, eagerness, happiness, and excitement.

He met Simon and Kyoko as they got off the ferry. Together, with the help of the other Future Foundation members, they carried the fifteen Remnants up the island to the Hope Restoration Program. One by one, they were placed in their own individual chambers. Makoto made sure each Remnant was in the correct position before closing their chamber. He turned around and looked at Simon and Kyoko after he was finished. Simon nodded.

Makoto walked over to the start switch. He had a moment of hesitation after putting his hand on it. Yes, it was the right thing to do. Even if Edgeworth didn't think so.

He flipped the switch and turned on the program. He sat there and watched the output for a few minutes to ensure everything was going as planned. And indeed it was; Makoto was astounded again at Chihiro's amazing programming ability. After concluding that the program was running smoothly, Makoto turned around and left for the ferry. Simon and Kyoko followed him.

Makoto forgot the last time he was on a boat. But it was nice; the sea is something that he rarely got to experience. He stood at the front of the boat, looking out into the distance.

Never before in his life has he felt so much like… a leader. Well, it was understandable. He _was_ the Ultimate Hope. And who other than him would know the meaning of true Hope? So he had to take the initiative. Not just for himself. Not just for the Remnants. Not for Kyoko, or Simon, or Prosecutor Edgeworth, or even Phoenix.

It was for Hope itself. That the burning flame of Hope would never be extinguished, for as long as he could say anything about it. Makoto turned sideways, and looked at the setting sun.

Because even though the sun may set, it always rises again. Darkness will never overtake this world, as long as everyone puts their faith in the light.

Once they got back, it was late at night. The group went back to the Future Foundation and went to sleep, content with their actions today.

* * *

Prosecutor Edgeworth was sleeping on his desk, dreaming. He was the king; no one defied him. No one _wanted_ to defy him, either; with the wag of a finger, King Edgeworth could disintegrate anyone who he pleased. He sat on his throne all day, relaxing, not having a care in the world. No Future Foundation, no paperwork, no court cases; this was the life. And everyone gave him gifts, too. Phoenix, Gumshoe, Kyoko, Makoto; they all stood in line to give gifts to _him_. Makoto was in front; he placed the gift in front of King Edgeworth and bowed. King Edgeworth eagerly opened the gift to find a nice new radio. After inspecting it for a couple seconds, he kindly thanked him and moved on. Now it was Kyoko's turn. She placed her gift in front of his feet, just as Makoto did, and bowed. King Edgeworth put down Makoto's radio for a second, and went to open Kyoko's gift.

The radio started blasting music.

Prosecutor Edgeworth woke up with a jolt to some very loud music. He strained himself to sit back up, as he was sore all over. Weird… he heard that tune somewhere before…

Then it hit him. Nervousness overtook his whole body as he realized what the song was.

The Danganronpa Theme Song.

He swiftly looked around his room to find out where the music was coming from. His eyes stopped on the security camera feeds to his side.

They all were showing the same picture. Remnants, and their names, were flashing across the screen.

Nagito Komaeda.

Sonia Nevermind.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

On some island, with Monokuma.

And some pink bunny. But _Monokuma_?

Edgeworth was steaming with rage. _How_ could this happen? _Who_ would let this happen?

Edgeworth slammed his door open, and walked quickly over to Simon Blackquill's office. He unlocked the door and threw it open.

Simon was surprised to see Edgeworth this mad. Well, he expected some anger. But not _this_ much.

"Simon! Do you know what's happening?"

"I don't believe so, Edgeworth. Would you care to elaborate?"

Edgeworth walked Simon over to his room, and showed him the security cameras, each one still displaying the same image.

Teruteru Hanamura

Hajime Hinata

Ibuki Mioda

Simon gasped at this. His eyes widened for a second, and then he ran out of the room. Within minutes he was back in the room, with Makoto and Kyoko. He pointed them towards the video cameras, and they displayed a similar reaction he did.

"What? How could this happen?" Kyoko exclaimed.

"I… I thought… the program was fine…" Makoto mentioned sullenly.

"What program? You mean _you_ did this? _This_ is that plan of yours?" Edgeworth yelled

"No! I didn't- I didn't do _that_!" Makoto answered

"Then what _did_ you do?" Edgeworth growled

The room fell silent.

"The Remnants are on Jabberwock Island. They are asleep, inside a virtual reality world that was meant to instill Hope in them. But, somehow, Monokuma found his way in."

"WHAT? How did all this get done behind my back? Simon, where _were_ you?"

"Edgeworth, now is not the time for accusations. We must work towards a solution."

Edgeworth looked at Simon suspiciously for a couple seconds.

"You're right, unfortunately. Makoto, you better have a good idea to get us out of this mess…"

Byakuya Togami walked into the room, apparently having overheard Edgeworth yelling.

"Well, well, Makoto… This is why your plan was _above average_ and not _perfect_..."

Makoto ignored Byakuya's snide comment and spoke, "We need to talk to Chihiro. There has to be _some_ way to restart the program or something…"

Edgeworth instantly grabbed his radio and began speaking.

"Get me on the phone with Pearl from Hazakura Temple. Right now."

Once the phone rang, Edgeworth handed the phone over to Makoto, and put it on speaker mode.

"H-hello?" Pearl answered.

"It's Makoto. Can you channel Chihiro again? It's sorta an emergency…"

"Uh, sure." Pearl then was silent for a couple minutes

Makoto and the others used this extra time to examine the video feed. At least the Remnants forgot of their time in Hope's Peak; _that_ much went right.

"Such fools. Who would seriously think that _pig_ is me? He would much sooner pass for a boulder."

Byakuya jeered as an image of the Ultimate Impostor was displayed. Kyoko could see the resemblance with the Remnant she helped detain earlier.

"Makoto! What is it?"

"Chihiro! Look at the nearest TV."

After hearing a couple footsteps, Makoto could hear the sound of a television coming from the phone. He heard an emphatic 'What?' from Chihiro.

"Something happened to the program, Chihiro. We need to fix it."

"Hm… It seems like a virus infected the program… Monomi would have eliminated Monokuma by now if it wasn't."

"How do we kill the virus? Do we, just, restart the program?"

"No! The Remnants might get their memories back. Restarting a computer is almost never the solution."

"So we just, let them live with Monokuma?"

"Eventually, the virus could infect, or even take over, the Remnants' memories. It might be dangerous, but I think the best option is to bring you guys into their world and help them fight the virus."

"But what if we get infected too? We should just destroy the damned machine, and we'd solve our problem." Edgeworth said

"And kill everyone inside it? Prosecutor, don't you think killing is, wrong?" Makoto answered

"It is what must be done…"

"You said you'd give me a chance to try to convert them. And now, we have that chance. You're just gonna throw it away?"

"We can't risk our members' lives, Makoto."

"We've conquered Despair many times before, and we can do it again."

"'We?' Who's actually willing to go into that machine?"

Makoto started to speak, when he heard Kyoko's voice from behind him.

"I am, Prosecutor."

Edgeworth displayed a hint of surprise at the statement. Makoto didn't let him take control, however.

"Me too. We can do it together."

From the back of the room, Byakuya Togami sneered, "And I'll make sure they get the job done."

Makoto's and Edgeworth's eyes widened at the fact that Byakuya Togami would help them. After a second, Edgeworth acquiesced.

"You're right. What do I know about dealing with Despair? I hired you all because I trusted your judgment. So, do whatever you perceive to be best. Simon, accompany them on the ferry. After you get back, I'd like to have a word with you."

"Understood, Prosecutor."

Edgeworth picked up the radio and recited the same command that Simon Blackquill did the other day. Soon, the four of them were on the ferry again, to Jabberwock Island.

* * *

Makoto was standing at the front of the ferry, as usual. Wind blowing his hair around, he waited patiently for Jabberwock Island to come into sight. Eventually, he took his eyes off the sea in front of him and looked back at the deck.

Kyoko was sitting in a chair, pondering something. Byakuya Togami was nowhere to be seen. He was probably on the lower deck reading some book. And Simon Blackquill was standing near the railing, watching Taka fly around the ferry. Makoto felt bad for him; he might lose his job because he helped Makoto. Slowly, Makoto walked over to Simon. Simon didn't turn around, but Makoto somehow knew that he was paying attention.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For pulling you into my plan."

"Nonsense. I chose to help you. Every man's decisions in life are his own, and his own only. You take no responsibility."

Taka, apparently getting bored of his surroundings, started flying in the direction of Jabberwock Island. Simon watched as his bird disappeared into the distance.

"That's sorta like what I told Gundham the other day."

"You and I have more in common than I thought, Naegi-dono."

Makoto looked out to where Simon was looking for a second. They both shared the same sky, the same sea, the same world. And they'd eventually share the same spirit world. Now… come to think of it… that's why he was so confident in the Remnants. Because they have so much in common with everyone else… They just needed a second chance. Speaking of second chances, Makoto turned to Simon again.

"You're gonna be fired, right? Since you helped me?"

"I might be… But it does not matter. It is better to do the right thing even though there may be consequences, than to do nothing in fear of punishment."

Makoto nodded. His thoughts exactly. As long as what he was doing was right, he didn't care about what trouble it got him in. That's what he believed back in Hope's Peak, when he took the fall for Kyoko and was almost executed. And that's what he still believed now. So, with confidence, Makoto strode back to the front of the ship.

* * *

Phoenix was laying down on a long beach chair, in his swim trunks, almost sleeping. He and Maya had gone swimming earlier this morning, and his muscles were sore. The sun on his skin felt like a warm blanket, and he couldn't help but close his eyes.

"Nick! Come on, let's explore!"

"Ughhhh, Mayaaaaa. We just went swimming. Can't we take a break?"

"But Nick! I wanna do everything!"

"We've got time, Maya. For now, we'll just relax. Ok?"

"Fine…" Maya stomped over to the beach chair next to Phoenix's, and laid down.

Phoenix turned around to look at her, when something whizzed by his face. He watched as it flew away. The bird let out a triumphant 'SCREE' as it turned around the island. That sound… He couldn't help but wonder… Has he seen that bird before?

Whatever. He was on vacation. Maya already had her eyes closed, and was probably sleeping, too. Phoenix closed his eyes in the sunlight and let out a big sigh.

* * *

Taka flew to the other side of the island, where the dock was, just as the ferry was coming in. The bird landed on Simon's shoulder, without emotion. Makoto, Kyoko, Byakuya, and Simon rushed over to the center of the island, where the Hope Restoration Program was.

Luckily, Chihiro anticipated problems, so he built extra chambers on the machine. Makoto turned to Simon and repeated Chihiro's instructions.

"Everyone, there are switched underneath each chamber. Flip the three of them; this lets us keep our memories. Prosecutor, press that button when we're all inside the chambers. Wait here until we're finished."

"As you wish, Naegi-dono."

"One more thing. If anything bad happens, don't hesitate to destroy the machine."

"But, you three would surely die!"

"It's a risk we all are willing to take." Makoto looked at Kyoko and Byakuya, and they nodded.

The three of them entered their own chambers and Simon closed the doors.

He walked over to the button, and placed his hand on it.

"Good luck."

Simon gently pressed the button, and watched as the Hope Restoration Program got to work.

Simon's words resounded in Makoto's head. He hasn't heard of luck in a long time. No one called him the Ultimate Lucky Student anymore; that title has long worn itself out. Now he was the Ultimate Hope. Instilling Hope in others is what he did. And he wouldn't have it any other way. It seemed he was pretty lucky after all…

And then Makoto's mind went black.

Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya stood on the docks. The Remnants, at least the ones that lived, were starting to live a new life here on Jabberwock Island. Everything turned out, well, almost exactly as expected. And now, they had no more business here. Makoto still had to get an earful from Prosecutor Edgeworth about what he did. But at least he could say that his plan succeeded. Now, there's a couple more people on the side of Hope.

He stared out into the distance, pondering if it was over yet. If these last Remnants were the final residue of Despair. If Despair was truly eliminated. If he and his friends could finally rest and be at peace. As he boarded the boat, the thought came to him. It wasn't the answer he wanted, but as he thought about it more, he realized it was better this way.

Hope and Despair share both worlds, together. One cannot exist without the other. For if there was nothing to fear, you would always be safe, and there is nothing to have Hope in. And if there was nothing to believe in, then Despair could not crush those dreams. Everyone would be the same: if everyone was on one side, then it wouldn't be a 'side' anymore. It would mean nothing. Makoto shuddered at the thought of such a world. But this world isn't like that. It is a wonderful world, where you are free to dream and Hope however much you want. Then again, you can also choose to follow Despair. There is a constant power struggle; each side trying to prove to the other that it is better. But for Makoto, it wasn't only about this struggle. Ever since his first day's at Hope's Peak, he wanted to prove to himself that Hope was worth it. That even though he didn't know what would come in the future, he could always be sure that everything would turn out ok. That thought kept him moving all these years. Through Sayaka's death. Through Hope's Peak Academy. Through Shelly De Killer. Never giving up is what he did. And, even though Despair still existed in this world, Makoto felt the most confidence he ever has. The road hasn't been easy; and he knew it could only get harder.

But he was up for the challenge.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey. Mike again. I'd like to sincerely thank you for reading ALL the way through my fanfiction. Like, really. Even if you didn't actually read the whole thing and just stumbled upon the last chapter of the series. It means alot that people actually like my writing. And it also makes the long hours I spent on each chapter worth it in the end. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, messaged me, or otherwise interacted with my writing process.**

 **If you really liked it, leave a review or a favorite! If you didn't, then tell me, too! Because I won't get better if I don't know what to improve on. If you have any suggestions for fanfics, chapter improvements, or whatnot, just PM me. I'm open to ideas.**

 **I plan on writing more fanfiction in the future. I've got the Izuru Kamukura investigation one to do, and I've got the whole storyline for the sequel finished (which should be, optimistically, of equal length to this one). But I miiiiiight need a break after finishing such a long project. I might not post for a bit. Don't get me wrong; I love writing. But it just takes sooo much time, that I may or may not have.**

 **Once again, thanks for the countless hours you spent reading my words. I hope you liked them.**

 **PS: I wrote this note when I was finished writing this section. I told myself I needed a break, but within a week I gave in and started writing again. XD I'm about halfway through the investigation fic. I'll keep posting on Sundays, but I might have to skip a week. But the sequel, that's a loooong one. I don't know when I'll start that.**

 **PPS: I'm still not man enough to write that scene.**


End file.
